My Enemy?
by 100BrightStars
Summary: [END] Johnny dan Jaehyun. Keduanya itu bagaikan dua kutub magnet yang sama,tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu.Jika Johnny adalah singa maka Jaehyun adalah beruang. Keduanya sama-sama ganas,terlalu ditakuti dan tidak ada satupun yang berani dengan mereka/ "Jangan satukan aku dengan orang ini lagi dalam siaran"- Jaehyun / "Kau pikir aku sudi siaran denganmu lagi" - Johnny/[JohnJae] [NCT]
1. Chapter 1

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Star peringatkan, jangan harap menemukan romance disini. ini JohnJae, tapi Star tidak bisa menjamin adanya romance**

 **silahkan membaca jika kalian tetap ingin**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Lingkungan sekolah menengah dipagi hari mulai ramai. Hilir mudik mobil bergantian keluar masuk mengantar para pelajar yang akan menuntut ilmu di sana. Beberapa sisanya ada yang berjalan kaki, ada yang berlari kecil berusaha sampai ke kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah yang belum selsai. Murid perempuan bergosip sambil berjalan memainkan rambutnya berusaha menarik perhatian para laki-laki dengan aksesoris dan juga rok pendek mereka. Murid laki-laki berjalan dengan angkuh berusaha menunjukkan pesonanya. Semua terlihat seperti sekolah pada umumnya, dimana para pelajar merasa senang berkumpul dengan kawan-kawan namun disisi lain sangat muak menghadapi rumitnya pelajaran. Namanya NCT School, salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul. Terkenal dengan murid-murid nya yang merupakan anak keluarga terpandang, kaya raya, entah itu anak pejabat, anak pengusaha atau pewaris dikeluarganya. Jika pun ada murid sederhana pastilah hanya murid yang menerima beasiswa karena kepintarannya. Tidak punya uang maka tidak akan bisa mendaftarkan diri disekolah itu, biayanya mahal, fasilitasnya lengkap, semua ada. Perpustakaannya yang besar, lapangan yang luas, gedung yang besar, aula dan masih banyak lagi fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya. Karena reputasi itulah pergaulan di sekolah ini jadi tidak sehat, sistem murid-murid disana adalah _jika kau bukan anak orang kaya maka kau tidak bisa berteman denganku_ dan sistem itu merupakan petaka bagi sang penerima beasiswa.

Kalau sudah seperti itu berarti tidak akan lengkap jika tidak menemukan pem bully disekolah ini. Seorang dengan kuasa yang kuat dan ditakuti. Posisi itu diisi oleh Johnny anak dari pemilik sekolah, bukan anak satu-satunya karena Ia masih memiliki adik bernama Mark yang juga sekolah disana. Johnny terkenal sangat ditakuti apalagi dikalangan murid penerima beasiswa, meski begitu Ia tetap dikagumi. Ia nakal, sedikit angkuh, tapi sialnya tetap pintar. Ia bersama teman-temannya Ten dan Yuta selalu menarik perhatian. Johnny yang paling menjulang karena Ia yang paling tinggi diantara teman-temannya. Selalu ditunggu kedatangannya karena koridor sekolah dipagi hari tidak lengkap jika sosok tinggi itu tidak lewat menelusuri koridor.

"Wah wah kelinci manis ini seorang diri ternyata"

Johnny menghampiri salah satu murid yang duduk sendiri di kursi paling belakang kelas. Duduk disamping pria manis yang langsung ciut nyalinya saat sang singa datang.

"Hey Winwin dimana guardianmu? Belum datang yah?" Johnny mulai iseng menarik-narik dasi yang dikenakan Winwin. Yuta dan Ten hanya melihat saja, mereka sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Winwin hanya diam saja, sudah biasa Ia menghadapi Johnny teman sekelasnya. Tetapi nyali nya tetap saja ciut menghadapi pria kelebihan kalsium ini. Ia tidak bisa melawan, Ia tidak punya kuasa, Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Winwin hanyalah seorang yang beruntung menerima beasiswa di sekolah ini. Dan inilah resikonya, menjadi kelinci santapan sang singa.

"Hey kalau ditanya jawab. Kau kan pintar, tidak tuli kan?" Johnny mulai menarik-narik pelan telingan Winwin, yang hanya pasrah saja menerima perlakuan Johnny.

"Bisakah kau minggir?"

Suara dingin yang barusan keluar bukanlah suara Winwin. Melainkan suara seseorang yang baru datang yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Johnny. Semua orang dikelas langsung terdiam dan menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang. Menyaksikan pemandangan yang jelas saja sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan. Yuta dan Ten mulai saling menatap dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, tidak ada niatan dari mereka untuk ikut campur. Jika mereka terlibat maka tidak akan seru lagi pertandingan yang mungkin akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi.

"Oh jadi disini rupanya. Dia baru datang. Guardian mu" Johnny menoleh kearah orang yang berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu tempatku, aku mau duduk. Kembalilah ketempatmu dan menyingkirlah"

"Kalau akau tidak mau bagaimana? Kau cari saja tempat lain. Aku ingin duduk disamping orang pintar" ucap Johnny santai, dengan seenaknya malah duduk bersandar dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya sambil menatap pria dihadapannya, alias pemilik bangku yang didudukinya.

Tanpa disangka orang tersebut malah menarik kerah baju Johnny, tangan pucatnya memaksa Johnny untuk berdiri. Semua orang dikelas sudah hampir memekik melihatnya. Yuta dan Ten sudah siaga jikalau temannya melakukan hal yang berlebihan nanti. Johnny yang tidak terima balas mencengkram kerah baju orang yang dengan seenaknya menariknya ini.

"Ini masih pagi dan aku muak menghadapimu, jadi minggir"

"Kau pikir aku tidak muak dengan wajah pucatmu?"

Orang tersebut sudah mengepalkan tangannya hampir saja dia memukul wajah menyebalkan Johnny yang seperti mengejeknya jika saja Winwin tak menghentikan.

"Jaehyun"

Sang pemilik nama yang tangannya sudah mengepal diudara, melihat kearah Winwin yang berada dibelakang punggung Johnny. Winwin menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan dirinya untuk berhenti. Jaehyun dengan berat hati melepasakan salah satu cengkaraman tangannya di seragam Johnny dengan sedikit mendorong kasar orang bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Johnny merapikan kerah bajunya, begitu juga dengan Jaehyun. Keduanya saling tatap, tatapan yang tajam bagai elang yang siap menerjang mangsanya. Jaehyun memutuskan kontak mata diantara keduanya kembali duduk ditempatnya disamping Winwin, dengan sengaja menubrukan bahunya dengan kasar ke bahu Johnny.

"Yo bro, sebentar lagi Kim saem datang" Ten yang takut jika Johnny akan meledak kapan saja menarik temannya itu duduk ke bangku asalnya. Dan semua teman-teman yang lain kembali kepada kegiatan mereka masing-masing ketika pertunjukan sudah selesai.

Johnny mungkin bisa diibaratkan sebagai singa, ditakuti, tak ada yang berani padanya. Tidak ada satupun yang berani melawannya. Pengecualian untuk orang bernama Jung Jaehyun. semua orang tau, jika lawan yang seimbang untuk Johnny hanyalah Jaehyun. orang yang bername tag Jung Yoon Oh namun lebih suka dipanggil Jung Jaehyun itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan Johnny. Jika Johnny adalah singa maka Jaehyun adalah beruang. Keduanya sama-sama ganas, terlalu ditakuti dan tidak ada satupun yang berani dengan mereka. Bedanya adalah, jika Johnny punya Yuta dan Ten sebagai teman-temannya maka Jaehyun hanya memiliki Winwin. Jaehyun bukan lah seorang pem bully, dia bahkan tidak pernah menindas siapa pun. Jaehyun lebih dikenal dengan manusia es, terlalu dingin tidak banyak bicara, hanya bicara seperlunya, ketika Ia ditanya, melakukan siaran radio dan termasuk tadi jika melawan Johnny. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang sekitarnya, teman yang hanya bisa diandalkannya hanya lah Winwin, teman sebangkunya tidak ada lagi yang lain.

Banyak yang mengaguminya, siapa yang tidak kenal kulit putihnya yang bisa membuat para wanita iri? Siapa yang tidak kenal wajah tampannya? Siapa yang tidak kenal suaranya? Suara yang selalu mengisi siaran radio di sekolah ketika waktu istirahat. Jaehyun itu mempesona, bagi wanita maupun pria. Semua ingin berteman dengannya, sayangnya Jaehyun terlalu tertutup, seperti berlian yang dilindungi kotak kaca yang bisa dilihat tetapi tidak bisa disentuh. Satu lagi yang membuat Jaehyun jadi dambaan semua orang adalah, dia merupakan satu-satunya pewaris dari Jung's Corp yang sekarang dikuasai oleh ayahnya Jung Yunho. Jaehyun itu kaya raya, bahkan bisa dikatakan yang paling kaya disekolah ini. Itu dia yang membuatnya didambakan orang tetapi juga membuat orang minder merasa tak pantas berada disampingya.

Johnny dan Jaehyun. Keduanya itu bagaikan dua kutub magnet yang sama, tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu. Sekalinya bertemu pastilah hanya pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua. Jaehyun sebenarnya tidak peduli jika Johnny mengganggu siapapun, tapi tidak dengan Winwin. Jaehyun akan jadi yang paling depan membela teman satu-satunya itu. Dan karena itu juga Johnny lebih senang mengganggu Winwin karena Johnny merasakan perlawanan walaupun bukan berasal dari orang yang ditindasnya. Kehadiran Jaehyun yang selalu membela Winwin itu membuatnya puas. Johnny dan Jaehyun pernah berkelahi dengan hebat, pukul-pukulan sampai mema-memar wajah mereka. Mereka itu jagoan yang selalu ingin terlihat paling hebat. Walau pada akhirnya tidak ada yang menang dan kalah diantara mereka karena selalu ada Yuta dan Ten atau bahkan Winwin yang memisahkan keduanya. Ruang konseling bukan lagi tempat asing bagi mereka karena jika berkelahi mereka akan berakhir disana. Lee Jinki guru konseling hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala jika dua orang itu sudah masuk ruangannya. Bagaimana tidak pusing? sudah hampir tiap hari mereka masuk ruangan ini. Dan Ia selalu pusing hukuman apa yang pantas diberikan. Yang satu anak pemilik sekolah, yang satunya lagi anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar sekolah, semuanya bagaikan pangeran, Ia bagai menghukum anak raja saja. Meski begitu Lee Jinki tetap objektif, Ia tetap memberikan hukuman kepada keduanya, berlari keliling lapangan, membersihkan kolam renang, tugas tambahan atau sebagainya sudah semua diberikan tapi tetap saja keduanya tidak pernah kapok mampir keruangannya.

Lebih pusing lagi Taeil, sang ketua osis sekaligus ketua broadcasting yang memimpin jalannya siaran radio yang selalu di putar ketika jam istirahat sekolah. Jaehyun dan Johnny itu sama-sama DJ Radio disana. Taeil sempat menerima ancaman dari Johnny untuk tidak menyatukan jadwal siarannya dengan Jaehyun. Johnny dan Jaehyun juga selalu membuat suasana rapat menjadi kacau jika mereka akan mengadakan acara. Seperti sekarang ini, Taeil sudah dengan pelan memijit kepalanya saat Jung Soo Jung meminta ijin padanya untuk tak siaran dulu hari ini karena suaranya yang serak akibat karaoke semalam suntuk.

"Sunbae I'm sorry" ucap Soo Jung kepada Taeil dengan suara seraknya, wanita itu kini melirik Jaehyun yang sudah duduk santai di ruang siaran "Jaehyun tidak apa kan? aku benar-benar tidak bisa siaran, suaraku hilang"

Jaehyun hanya diam saja tidak menjawab partner DJ nya.

"Script hari ini untuk dua orang, jika kau tidak bisa menggantikan siapa lagi?"

"Kau saja"

"Aku ada rapat osis setelah ini"

"Doyoung?"

"Doyoung sedang ada latihan vokal untuk mewakili sekolah dalam kompetisi"

"Jonghyun sunbae?"

"Jonghyun sedang sakit. Ia tidak masuk hari ini"

Soo Jung berpikir sebentar, jari telunjuknya bermain diatas dagunya dengan mata yang menerawang. Ia menjentikan jarinya saat menemukan satu solusi

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Johnny?"

Taeil langsung melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar saran Soo Jung. Jaehyun yang tadinya diam saja juga langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Soo Jung tidak suka.

"Apa kau gila? Tidak mungkin" ucap Taeil pelan.

"Kita cuma punya enam DJ disini. Aku, Jonghyun sunbae, kau, Jaehyun, Johnny dan Doyoung. Kau bilang tadi ada rapat osis, Doyoung latihan vokal dan Jonghyun sunbae sedang sakit, siapa lagi yang tersisa? Hanya Johnny saja. Dan kau bilang script hari ini untuk dua orang, yasudah panggil saja dia untuk siaran menemani Jaehyun"

"Aku tidak sudi" ucap Jaehyun dingin.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya. Jika kau tidak sudi, dari awal saja kau tidak usah jadi DJ disini. Ini organisasi kau harus bekerja sama satu dengan yang lain" ucap Soo Jung tak kalah dingin. Jaehyun diam, Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan wanita cantik yang memiliki marga yang sama dengannya. Karena biar bagaimanapun perkataan yang dilontarkan wanita itu ada benarnya juga.

"Panggil saja Johnny untuk menemani Jaehyun. Kasihan Jeno dan Renjun yang sudah susah payah membuat script hari ini jika tidak disiarkan. Aku lihat script nya tadi sangat bagus dan menarik untuk didengar" lanjut Soo Jung.

"Baiklah" Taeil menuruti apa yang disarankan Soo Jung, melihat Jaehyun yang sepertinya juga tidak peduli lagi.

.

.

.

"What? Aku siaran denganmu?" Johnny sedikit terkejut saat Ia membuka pintu ruang broadcast dan melihat Jaehyun yang sudah duduk santai menggunakan earphone sambil membaca buku, entah apa. Jaehyun meliriknya sekilas dan kembali terfokus pada buku yang dipegangnya.

Johnny tadi memang dipanggil Taeil seniornya untuk mengisi posisinya Soo Jung yang tidak bisa siaran. Ia tidak tau jika partner Soo Jung hari ini adalah Jaehyun. Johnny pikir Doyoung atau Jonghyun sunbae. Tapi malah lelaki pucat yang duduk disana. Jika seperti ini sih dia tidak akan sudi datang kesini. Belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya Ia duduk disamping Jaehyun dimeja siaran dibalik microphone dan menyiarkan radio yang akan didengar seantero sekolah. Johnny tidak bisa membayangkan, suara mereka pasti tidak akan bisa menyatu.

Johnny merogoh kantong celana seragam sekolahnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat Taeil yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

' _Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu jika partnermu adalah Jaehyun. Jonghyun sedang sakit, Doyoung juga ada latihan vokal dan aku sedang ada rapat osis. Jeno dan Renjun hari ini membuat script untuk dua orang. Jika tidak digunakan kasihan kerja keras mereka disia-saiakan jadi kumohon kesampingkan ego mu untuk hari ini dan lakukanlah siaran dengan baik. Aku akan mendengarnya. Ingat! Jangan bertengkar!'_

Johnny menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat dan memasukan kembali benda persegi itu kedalam kantong celananya. Dia tidak bisa menolak, anggaplah Ia mengharagai Jeno dan Renjun sahabat dari adiknya yang bernama Mark. Jika bukan karena kedua orang itu Johnny tidak akan sudi. Ia mengambil script yang ada dimeja dan membacanya sekilas. Melirik Jaehyun didalam ruang siaran, dengan berat hati Ia masuk kedalam dan duduk disamping Jaehyun sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Aku harap kau melakukan siaran ini dengan baik" ucap Jaehyun sinis.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu" Johnny mendecih dan memakai earphone nya. Menekan beberapa tombol untuk memulai siaran mereka.

Suara nada dentingan piano mulai terdengar di setiap sudut, menemani para murid yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Dentingan piano yang menandakan siaran radio akan segera dimulai.

"Hmm...cuaca hari ini cerah sekali. apa kalian sudah makan siang? Aku harap sudah, jangan sampai kalian merasa lapar. Karena setelah ini kalian akan menghadapi hari yang berat lagi menghadapi beberapa jam pelajaran yang tersisa" Jaehyun mulai membuka segmen pertamanya menyapa para pendengar. Johnny hanya tersenyum miring, mendengar Jaehyun yang mungkin sengaja membuat suaranya agar terdengar lebih manis.

Para wanita yang mendengar tentu saja senang karena mereka tau suara siapa yang barusan menyapa. Suasana kantin yang sudah riuh tambah riuh lagi ketika mendengar suara Jaehyun.

"Bersama DJ Johnny disini dan..."

"Jaehyun"

"Akan menemani waktu istirahat kalian di NCT Radio. So, teman-teman stay tuned" Johnny menekan beberapa tombol dan terputarlah sebuah lagu.

Semua murid yang mendengar seketika membeku. Saling pandang satu sama lain. Yuta dan Ten bahkan terbatuk tersedak makanan mereka. Winwin sudah menjatuhkan roti satu-satunya menu makan siangnya. Suasana kantin yang tadinya ricuh dan berisik seketika sunyi, sampai beberapa detik kemudian...

"DAEBAK!"

Sahut semua orang bersamaan. Ini berlebihan tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Mereka terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa hari ini dua DJ sang musuh bubuyutan yang banyak penggemarnya itu siaran bersamaan. Ini langka, tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Beberapa murid wanita mulai histeris dibuatnya, betapa mereka mengagumi perpaduan suara keduanya yang pas. Ini benar-benar hiburan yang luar biasa untuk mereka. Sementara Ten, Yuta dan Winwin yang berada di tempat mereka masing-masing mulai memasang wajah was-was, pasalnya Johnny dan Jaehyun itu tidak akan mungkin dan tidak akan bisa disatukan bagaimanapun itu caranya dan situasi apapun tak akan pernah bertemu dua kutub magnet yang sama itu.

Suara lagu yang diputar perlahan menghilang. Dua DJ kembali bersiap untuk membawa kembali siaran mereka. Jaehyun dan Johnny sudah memasang earphone mereka masing-masing. Jaehyun membaca sekilas script yang ada ditangannya dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke microphone.

"Nah itu tadi lagu pembuka kita Coldplay - Hymn For The Weekend. Johnny untuk siaran kali ini, pembahasan menarik apa yang akan kita bahas?" Jaehyun berusaha sebisanya agar nada bicaranya terdengar baik-baik saja walau pada nyatanya Ia tidak sudi pura-pura ramah pada orang yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Hari ini, kita akan sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa lalu kita. Masa kecil dimana kita masih sangat dimanja oleh kedua orang tua kita" Johnny juga sama seperti Jaehyun. mencoba profesional menjalankan siarannya kali ini.

"Sudah ada beberapa teman kita yang mengirimkan pengalaman masa kecil mereka yang sangat menyenangkan dan menarik" lanjut Johnny "DJ Jaehyun, ada cerita dari siapa yang menurutmu sangat menarik?"

Jaehyun membaca scriptnya memilih beberapa cerita yang dikumpulka Jeno dan Renjun "Ah ada cerita dari Chenle. Kelas sepuluh satu. _Aku sangat senang ketika hari ulangtahunku datang, karena kedua orang tuaku selalu mengajakku piknik bersama, betapa aku sangat merindukan masa itu karena ketika aku masuk sekolah menengah mereka sudah tidak pernah melakukannya lagi, mereka pikir aku sudah dewasa dan tidak pantas untuk piknik bersama lagi_ aaah Chenle hoobae, jangan bersedih mereka mungkin akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang lain untuk ulangtahunmu yang berikutnya"

Johnny mengangguk dan kini gilirannya untuk membaca cerita yang sudah dikumpulkan. Ia sedikit tersenyum menemukan nama seseorang didalam script tersebut "kali ini ada Mark dari kelas sepuluh dua. Hey apa yang kau kirimkan ini Mark?" tanya Johnny kepada adiknya, Ia yakin adiknya itu hanya tertawa tidak jelas dikelasnya.

" _aku dan Hyungku dulu sering sekali bertengkar, dia sangat usil, dan jail, tidak bisa seharipun Ia tidak menggangguku. Aku ingat ketika Ia melemparku ke kolam renang dan membuatku sedikit trauma dengan kolam, Hyung aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu. Sekarang walaupun sifat jailnya tidak berkurang Hyung ku terkadang sedikit memberiku nasihat, dia mungkin jail walau tak sejail dulu tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Hyung Love You._ Oh my god Mark, kau berusaha membuatku tersentuh atau apa? Hahaha aku menyayangimu juga Mark. Oops Sorry mengapa jadi sesi ungkapan sayang? Haha"

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun hampir saja menarik ujung bibirnya, hampir karena Ia masih bisa kontrol diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Jaehyun akui hubungan adik kakak antara Johnny dan Mark kadang membuatnya yang anak semata wayang ini iri.

"Jaehyun DJ, bagaimana dengan kisah masa kecilmu? Apa yang paling membuatmu berkesan?" Johnny kini mengabaikan script yang ada ditangannya, sebenarnya masih banyak cerita yang bisa dibacanya hanya saja mungkin akan sedikit lebih menarik jika Ia bertanya tentang masa kecil seorang pangeran angkuh disampingnya ini.

Jaehyun terdiam sebentar dan menatap Johnny tidak suka. Ia kembali melihat script dan mencari cerita menarik yang akan dibacakannya. Tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab Johnny.

"Kali ini ada cerita dari Haerin..."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" potong Johnny yang tidak suka jika Jaehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja"

Yuta dan Ten mulai saling pandang, ini mulai tidak beres. Taeil yang ada diruang osis juga mulai was-was mendengar siaran yang berlangsung. Mulai sedikit muncul tanda-tanda tidak baik diantara keduanya.

"Aku tidak suka membahas tentang masa kecilku"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kehidupanmu itu bak seorang pangeran? Jangan-jangan tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik dari masa kecilmu haha"

Jaehyun emosi. Tangannya sudah mengepal, Ia sudah menahannya dari tadi, masih sukur Ia sudi duduk disini dan melakukan siaran berasama orang yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya dan sekarang orang tersebut malah memancing amarahnya, sudah habis kesabarannya. Jaehyun dengan seketika menarik kerah baju Johnny yang ada disampingnya.

"WHAT THE HECK YOU DOING?" ucap Johnny tidak suka dan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Jaehyun.

Taeil mulai bangkit dari tempatnya dan dengan segara berlari keruang broadcast. Begitu pula dengan Yuta, Ten dan Winwin. Suasana seantero sekolah mulai heboh ketika siaran radio yang tadinya terdengar baik-baik saja mulai berubah jadi panas.

"Jangan memancing emosiku"

"Apa salahku bodoh? Aku hanya bertanya" Johnny menatap Jaehyun nyalang, tersenyum miring kepada orang yang dengan seenaknya mencengkram kerah bajunya ini. Sudah dua kali, di pagi hari tadi dan sekarang.

"SHUT UP!"

"LET ME GO" Johnny dengan seketika mendorong Jaehyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jaehyun "Aku tidak memancingmu. Dasar aneh aku hanya bertanya, kau menghancurkan siaran ini"

"Kau yang menghancurkannya"

"kau"

"kau"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Semua mendengar. Mendengar perdebatan antara Jaehyun dan Johnny karena Johnny belum mematikan microphone mereka. Taeil berlari secepat mungkin, ini kacau, benar-benar kacau.

"FUCK"

Taeil makin mempercepat larinya kala mendengar kata umpatan dari mulut keduanya, dan tentu saja itu tidak pantas didengar. Bisa dihukum dia, karena bagaimana pun siaran radio ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Bukan hanya Taeil. Ada Jeno dan juga Renjun termasuk Mark berlari menuju ruang broadcast.

Jaehyun memukul dengan telak Johnny membuat lelaki tinggi itu sedikit tersungkur dan terasa panas rahangnya akibat pukulan mentah dari Jaehyun. Ia tidak terima, Johnny rasa Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, dia membalas Jaehyun tentu saja, pukulan dibalas dengan pukulan, sampai terdengar suara gaduh akibat kursi yang bergeser. Murid-murid yang mendengar hanya bisa merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi.

"JOHNNY JAEHYUN" Taeil langsung menghampiri keduanya menekan salah satu tombol untuk mematikan siaran radionya yang tadi sempat on air. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara kegaduhan yang terjadi diruang broadcast, tapi bukan berarti kegaduhan itu selesai.

"Dia yang memulai" Johnny menunjuk Jaehyun yang mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kau yang memulainya bodoh"

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan hah?" Johnny baru saja ingin menghampiri Jaehyun lagi namun ditengahi oleh Taeil.

"Kalian ini!" Taeil geram. Ini sudah keterlaluan, dua anak ini benar-benar selalu bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele.

"Hyung"

Johnny melirik Mark yang ternyata juga sudah berada diruang broadcast, dibelakangnya berdiri Renjun dan Jeno.

"Johnny" Yuta dan Ten seketika masuk dengan napas mereka yang naik turun akibat berlari. Disusul Winwin dibelakang mereka.

Semua ada disini, menatap Jaehyun dan Johnny dengan penuh tanda tanya, terkecuali Taeil yang murka dengan kejadian barusan. Jaehyun dan Johnny kini saling pandang. Pandangan yang menusuk, terutama Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat marah pada Johnny. Johnny sendiri heran, kenapa pria berkulit pucat itu marah padanya? Apa salahnya? Sepertinya Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Jangan satukan aku dengan orang ini lagi dalam siaran" ucap Jaehyun dingin lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Ia muak benar-benar muak. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu memandang Jaehyun dengan bingung terkecuali Winwin. Hanya Winwin yang tau apa yang salah dan membuat Jaehyun seperti ini.

Winwin meraih tangan Jaehyun dan melihat sahabatnya ini yang terluka ujung bibirnya "Kita ke UKS" ucapnya singkat, dan Jaehyun hanya menuruti saja.

Johnny tidak habis pikir, Jaehyun benar-benar aneh, sungguh Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Kau pikir aku sudi siaran denganmu lagi" gumamnya.

* * *

TBC?

or

END?

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

nah loh, bukannya lanjutin dream cafe yang satu chapter lagi tamat malah bikin ini yang gak jelas haha. Star berani bikin karena dream cafe udh tinggal ketik doang jadi gak bakalan stuck. nah tapi Star gak jamin deh bakal nerusin nih ff dengan cepat atau gak, karena ini bener-bener cuma lewat seketika terngiang-ngiang dikepala akhirnya dituangkanlah seperti ini. masih samar-samar kedepannya bakal seperti apa

aneh yah? biarin aja, mau baca sukur gak yaudh. ada yang suka ada juga yang tidak suka. Star terima dengan lapang dada. mind to give me a review and give an idea for this ff maybe? Star ingatkan sekali lagi, jangan harap ini bakal update berkala seperti apa yang Star lakukan di Dream cafe, okey. terimakasih sudah membaca. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	2. Chapter 2

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **FF ini Star dedikasikan untuk kalian semua para JohnJae shipper. Jadi kalian yang bukan salah satu dari mereka Star harap untuk tidak membacanya jika pada akhirnya kalian tidak akan suka (Don't like, don't read). Jika kalian tetap membacanya Star ucapkan terimakasih, semoga kalian suka  
**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Winwin membuka pintu UKS, di dalam ada Doyoung yang berjaga, menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah. Jaehyun yang berada dibelakang Winwin hanya diam saja ketika Winwin menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu ranjang yang ada di ruang UKS itu. Doyoung mengambil beberapa obat yang akan digunakan olehnya untuk mengobati luka diujung bibir Jaehyun. Doyoung menarik kursi untuk duduk dihadapan Jaehyun, dalam hati sebenarnya Ia sudah bersorak kegirangan, Ia akan menyentuh bibir Jaehyun, siapa yang tidak senang coba. Sejak awal Jaehyun dan Winwin datang ke UKS Doyoung sudah berusaha keras mengontrol diri agar tidak terlihat kegirangan dihadapan mereka.

' _Lee Taeyong, kau kurang selangkah hahahaha'_ batin Doyoung, Ia sudah sangat siap akan memamerkan apa yang akan dilakukannya ini kepada saingan beratnya, Lee Taeyong.

Doyoung melumuri cotton bud dengan alkohol untuk membersihkan lukanya Jaehyun. baru saja cotton bud yang di pegangnya ini hampir menyentuh ujung bibir, Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya, sengaja menghindar. Membuat Doyoung menatapnya heran.

"Bisakah Winwin saja yang melakukannya?" ucap Jaehyun dan menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan datar.

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin Winwin saja yang melakukannya"

"Oh..ng...oke"Doyoung menyerahkan semuanya kepada Winwin yang daritadi hanya berdiri memperhatikan. Bangkit dari tempatnya meninggalkan Winwin dan Jaehyun, menutup tirai bilik dimana Jaehyun dan Winwin berada lalu pergi beranjak keluar UKS.

"Sialan" gumamnya kesal, baru saja Ia akan memanas-manasi Taeyong. Gagal sudah.

Winwin menggantikan posisi Doyoung. Duduk berhadapan dengan Jaehyun dan mengoleskan cotton bud yang sudah dilumuri alkohol tadi ke ujung bibir Jaehyun yang terluka membuat Jaehyun sedikit meringis karena sensasi perih yang dirasakan. Dengan telaten Winwin mengobati luka Jaehyun sampai mengoleskan obat merah disana.

"Selsai" Winwin merapikan kotak obat yang digunakannya tadi mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Lalu duduk berhadapan lagi dengan Jaehyun.

"Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak bertengkar dengannya? Kau membuat keributan di seantero sekolah melalui siaran radio itu"

"Dia yang memulainya, kau dengar sendiri kan tadi?"

"Dia hanya tidak tau dimana letak kesalahannya. Dia kan hanya bertanya, hanya saja dia tidak tau jika pertanyaannya itu mengusikmu"

Winwin menyerahkan satu botol minuman isotonik kepada Jaehyun yang barusan diambilnya dari dalam kulkas. Ruang UKS ini memang menyediakan minuman gratis bagi siapapun yang datang, yang jelas buat orang sakit bukan buat orang yang pura-pura sakit. Karena Jaehyun merupakan pasien sungguhan sekarang jadi Winwin anggap wajar untuk mengambil satu botol minuman dari kulkas itu.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Sangat" Jaehyun membuka tutup botolnya dan meminum isinya sampai menyisakan setengah, sengaja Ia sisakan untuk Winwin sebagai rasa terimakasihnya karena sahabatnya ini sudah membantunya mengobati lukanya.

"Jaehyun Sunbae, dipanggil Jinki saem ke ruang konseling"

Winwin dan Jaehyun menoleh kearah Renjun yang tiba-tiba membuka tirai bilik UKS. Jaehyun dengan malas bangkit dari tempatnya dan memenuhi panggilan guru konselingnya. Sementara Winwin kembali lagi ke kelas setelah Jaehyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut ke ruang konseling.

.

.

.

Jaehyun, Johnny, dan Taeil sudah berdiri di hadapan meja guru konseling mereka Lee Jinki didalam ruang konseling. Setelah insiden siaran radio yang kacau, tiga orang yang terlibat dan bertanggung jawab ini langsung dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Jinki sudah memijat keningnya pelan dengan sebelah tangannya. Sudah bosan sebenarnya Ia melihat Jaehyun dan Johnny, sekarang ditambah lagi Taeil. Jadi guru konseling itu lebih berat dari pada jadi guru matematika, apalagi kalau yang dihadapi anak-anak macam Johnny dan Jaehyun yang nakal nya minta ampun.

"Moon Taeil, jika kau tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas siaran radio itu kau bisa mundur dari posisimu sebagai ketua broadcasting"

"Maafkan saya Saem" Taeil menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati berharap agar gurunya ini tidak mencabut posisinya.

"Yasudah, kembali ke kelas mu sana. Kali ini ku maafkan. Lagi pula kau tidak terlibat secara langsung"

"Terimakasih Saem, sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya tidak akan mengulanginya" Taeil membungkuk pada guru konselingnya, lalu melirik kedua junior nya yang ada disampingnya ini dengan kesal. Beranjak pergi keluar dari ruang konseling untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Kini tinggal Johnny dan Jaehyun yang berdiri dihadapan Jinki. Berdiri dengan jarak yang berjauhan, tidak ada ekspresi bersalah diantara keduanya. Yang paling tinggi merasa kalau dia tidak salah apa-apa, yang berkulit putih merasa bahwa yang sepenuhnya salah adalah si tinggi yang ada di sebelahnya. Keduanya benar-benar tidak ingin disalahkan, terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui kesalahan mereka. Jinki menghembuskan napasnya, benar-benar berat menghadapi batu besar seperti mereka. Dia heran, kenapa bisa dua murid yang paling terpandang di sekolah berperilaku seperti ini? sampai jadi tamu harian ruang konseling sekolah. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak tau mau memberikan hukuman macam apa lagi kepada kalian. Sebagai gantinya aku sudah menghubungi orang tua kalian dan memberitahu semua kejadian ini"

Johnny sih hanya diam saja, tidak peduli dengan perkataan guru nya. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang langsung melebarkan matanya dan menatap gurunya tidak percaya. Tadi dia tidak salah dengar kan? Jinki saem mengatakan bahwa Ia menghubungi orang tuanya? Jaehyun rela diberikan hukuman apapun, bahkan membersihkan satu gedung sekolah yang luas ini sendirian Ia tidak masalah, tapi tidak dengan ini. Menghubungi orang tuanya sama dengan petaka, sama saja seperti mendapat vonis hukuman mati.

"Maksud saem? Anda menghubungi ayahku?" tanya Jaehyun hati-hati.

"Iyalah, siapa lagi? Dia kan wali mu"

"Tapi saem..."

"Aku sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi kalian berdua, semoga kedua orang tua kalian bisa memberikan pengertian kepada kalian. Sekarang kembali ke kelas" perintahnya, tidak peduli dengan protesan Jaehyun kepadanya.

Jaehyun dan Johnny akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang konseling. Johnny yang melihat Jaehyun seperti mendapatkan petaka besar hanya tersenyum miring, belum pernah sebelumnya Ia melihat pangeran angkuh itu ketakutan seperti ini. Sepertinya Ia benar-benar akan mendapat masalah besar nanti dirumahnya.

"Sepertinya kau takut sekali yah dengan orang tuamu? Jadi tuan raja dirumah sangat galak rupanya, akan mudah murka karena kelakuan pangerannya yang kurang ajar ini" ucap Johnny sinis sambil menatap Jaehyun yang sudah menatapnya balik dengan pandangan sengit.

"Diam kau tiang listrik tak berguna. Ini bukan urusanmu. Dan ini semua salah mu!"

Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Johnny tidak ingin terbawa emosi lagi jika berlama-lama berhadapan dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu. Sudah cukup Ia mendapatkan masalah besar karena si tiang listrik yang mengusik hari nya ini. Tidak tau saja dia, bahwa Jaehyun akan menghadapi badai yang sangat besar nanti dan Jaehyun sepenuhnya menyalahkan makhluk kelebihan kalsium bernama Johnny.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas membuat koridor sekolah jadi ramai seketika. Ada beberapa murid yang melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di ekstrakulikuler masing-masing, meramaikan ruangan club yang ada. Ada juga yang langsung pulang kerumahnya, atau sekedar iseng duduk-duduk di taman sekolah untuk mengobrol bersama teman-teman. Johnny sudah berada di parkiran sejak lima menit yang lalu, berada didalam Maserati hitamnya menunggu Mark adiknya yang tak kunjung datang. Johnny dan Mark memang selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, kecuali jika salah satu dari mereka punya kegiatan masing-masing barulah mereka pulang sendiri-sendiri. Tadi Mark mengatakan akan menyusul setelah urusannya dengan Jeno mengenai tugas kelompok mereka selsai, dan sekarang sudah hampir sepuluh menit Johnny menunggu, Mark belum juga datang.

"Mark ngapain sih sama Jeno? lama banget, keburu lumutan nungguinnya" keluhnya sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Jaehyun dengan ransel yang tersampir di bahu kanannya berjalan menuju parkiran untuk menghampiri motor hitamnya. Sejujurnya, Ia tidak ingin pulang, dia sedang berpikir untuk pergi ke suatu tempat dan menghabiskan waktu disana sampai malam agar Ia tidak bertemu dengan Appa nya dirumah nanti.

"Tuan muda" seorang dengan setelan jas lengkap menyapanya, Jaehyun langsung diam seketika saat melihat orang yang sudah Jaehyun kenal benar siapa orang ini. Orang yang berdiri disamping mobil sedan hitam itu membuka pintu bagian penumpang. Seseorang yang lebih rapi, lebih tinggi, lebih gagah, dan lebih tampan dari orang yang baru saja menyapa Jaehyun dengan sebutan _tuan muda_ keluar dari mobil tersebut. Membuat Jaehyun membeku ditempatnya, seluruh saraf ditubuhnya seakan menegang sehingga berhenti bekerja, mengedipkan mata saja susah. Dengan susah payah Jaehyun menelan ludahnya, menghampiri pria tersebut dengan langkah kaki yang sangat berat seperti ada rantai yang menghalangi kakinya.

"Ap..Appa" lidah Jaehyun terasa kaku sampai menyebut satu kata saja sulit. Orang yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah Jung Yunho yang terhormat. Ayah kandungnya, belum pernah sebelumnya ayahnya ini menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya. Saat ada rapat untuk orang tua saja sekertaris pribadinya yang datang untuk menggantikannya. Jaehyun tidak berani menatap sosok ayah yang ada dihadapannya ini, matanya hanya memandang ke satu titik ke kancing jas yang dikenakan Yunho, tidak berani bertatap langsung dengan mata ayahnya.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras diberikan oleh Yunho kepada Jaehyun. Pipinya terasa panas, belum lagi tamparan tadi juga mengenai luka yang ada di ujung bibirnya. Jaehyun menyentuh pipi nya yang baru saja terkena tamparan telak dari ayahnya memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan datar, tidak menyiratkan kemarahan, ketakutan, kesedihan atau apapun. Tatapan matanya benar-benar tidak mendasar dan tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kau benar-benar mempermalukanku. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat satu masalah konyol sampai gurumu menghubungiku? Aku tidak menyekolahkanmu untuk itu Jung Yoon Oh!"

Jaehyun mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nama yang diberikan oleh ayahnya ini. Siapa pun itu Jaehyun tidak ingin mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat masalah aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kau itu membawa namaku, jika kau mempermalukanku habis kau Jung Yoon Oh. Ingat itu!"

Yunho masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya. Orang yang menyapa Jaehyun dengan sebutan _tuan muda_ tadi menutup pintu penumpang saat Yunho masuk, membungkuk sebentar pada Jaehyun lalu kembali ke kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih berdiri terdiam. Jaehyun tersenyum miris. Jadi ayahnya datang hanya untuk menamparnya? Ia tidak pernah datang ketika ada undangan penting bagi para orang tua, dan ayahnya itu sekarang datang hanya untuk menamparnya. Karena takut Jaehyun mencoreng namanya, takut dipermalukan. Jaehyun mengeraskan rahangnya membuat suara gemerutuk karena gesekan giginya. Memperhatikan sekitar, dan merasa beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri motor sport hitamnya, memakai helmnya dan melajukan motor itu meninggalkan area parkir, keluar sekolahnya menarik gasnya secepat yang Ia bisa. Menimbulkan suara deruman motor yang sangat jelas.

Jaehyun hanya tidak tau, jika dari tadi ada seseorang yang menyaksikan adegan tamparan antara ayah dan anak itu. Johnny yang masih setia berada didalam Maserati nya terus memandang kearah dimana tadi Ia melihat bagaimana ayahnya Jaehyun menampar Jaehyun dengan begitu saja. Johnny tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip hanya saja itu memang terlihat didepan matanya. Johnny masih tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa seorang ayah memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu? ayahnya dirumah pernah marah, tapi Johnny belum pernah merasakan pukulan dari sang ayah, paling-paling hanya makian yang diberikan itu juga makian yang wajar yang diberikan orang tua kepada anaknya yang salah. Bahkan saat Johnny ketahuan menghisap rokok oleh ayahnya, ayahnya hanya murka, memarahinya tapi tidak sampai memukulnya, ujung-ujungnya ayahnya memberitahunya bagaimana bahaya efek rokok untuknya nanti, dan karena itu Johnny tidak menghisap rokok lagi.

"Jadi karena itu, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan tadi" gumam Johnny pelan. Johnny ingat sempat mengejek Jaehyun setelah keluar dari ruang konseling tadi, dan dia merasa menyesal, jujur saja Ia hanya bercanda, karena Ia tidak tau jika Jaehyun akan menghadapai ayahnya yang menurut Johnny sangat mengerikan.

"Maaf lama Hyung" Mark membuka pintu mobil yang ada disampingnya menyadarkan Johnny dari lamunannya. Mark memakai sabuk pengamannya dan kini memandang Johnny heran, karena Hyung nya ini masih saja diam, menyalakan mesin mobilnya saja tidak.

"Mark" Johnny menolehkan kepalanya kepada Mark. Tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi seolah Ia akan menampar Mark, membuat Mark refleks melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Apa aku benar-benar membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Mark heran sekaligus takut. Johnny menurunkan tangannya dan kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Akan sangat mengerikan jika aku menamparmu sungguhan tadi kan?"

"Iyalah"

"Bagaimana jika Appa menamparmu Mark?"

"Hiiih...aku tidak ingin membayangkannya. Pasti bukan hanya sakit di pipi saja, tapi disini juga" Mark menunjuk kearah dadanya.

Johnny mengangguk menyetujui. Sebenarnya Ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Mark saja saat Ia berpura-pura ingin menamparnya tadi. Mark langsung beringsut seperti ketakutan, bukankah itu reaksi yang wajar? Tapi tadi Jaehyun terlihat sangat tenang tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya, membuat Johnny berpikir pastilah Jaehyun sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih Hyung? Kau aneh sekali"

"Tidak apa"

Johnny memakai sabuk pengamannya. Melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumahnya. Sambil mengemudi Ia berpikir, haruskah Ia minta maaf kepada Jaehyun? tapi disisi lain Ia juga tidak sudi. Ada bagian dari lubuk hatinya yang merasa iba kepada Jaehyun. Johnny hanya mengetahui jika Jaehyun itu sosok yang angkuh, tak berekspresi dan sedikit menyebalkan. Melihat Jaehyun dan ayahnya di area parkir tadi membuat Johnny berpikir, _Jaehyun itu sebenarnya robot atau manusia sih?_ jelas saja aneh, Jaehyun benar-benar tak berekspresi dan terlihat biasa saja bahkan setelah ditampar oleh ayahnya sendiri. Johnny hanya bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Jaehyun membuka pintu ruang broadcast, pandangan matanya langsung disambut oleh Johnny yang terlihat berdiri didepan lemari yang menyimpan beberapa piringan hitam. Johnny terlihat sedang mencari piringan hitam yang diinginkannya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Ini hari ini jadwal siaranku" tanya Jaehyun sinis. Johnny seperti tidak mempedulikan dan tetap mencari apa yang diinginkannya.

"Nah ketemu" Johnny menarik salah satu piringan hitam yang dicarinya "Ini, aku mencari ini" menunjukan piringan hitam yang dimaksudnya, dengan tulisan _The Beatles_ disampul piringan hitam tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan sekarang kau bisa keluar" ucap Jaehyun acuh.

Melihat Jaehyun, Johnny jadi teringat kejadian di area parkir yang kemarin dilihatnya. Ia memperhatikan Jaehyun terutama di pipinya yang kemaren terkena tamparan. Sedikit membengkak ditambah lagi bekas luka diujung bibirnya yang disebabkan olehnya. Walau tak bisa Johnny pungkiri sih, Jaehyun ini mau bagaimana pun tetap saja seperti pangeran, ekhem..maksudnya tampan. Johnny tidak bohong, dia akui jika musuh bubuyutannya ini masuk jajaran siswa yang paling tampan, bersama dengan Rowoon dan Sehun.

"Hey Jaehyun. apa pukulanku kemarin itu keras sekali sehingga membuat wajahmu sedikit membengkak?" tanya Johnny, mencoba secara tidak langsung bertanya tentang insiden tamparan yang dilihatnya kemarin.

"Apa pedulimu" Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang siaran, mengabaikan Johnny yang kapan saja bisa menyulut emosinya. Ia memakai earphone nya bersiap untuk melakukan siaran. Johnny hanya mendecih tidak peduli lalu keluar dari ruang broadcast, Ia menyesal sudah menaruh rasa iba kepada Jaehyun. Karena anak itu sepertinya tidak pantas untuk dikasihani.

Johnny sudah mendapatkan piringan hitam yang dicarinya, ini adalah permintaan ayahnya untuk meminjam sebentar piringan hitam _The Beatles_ ini. Katanya sih sebagai hukuman atas perbuatannya kemarin. Apanya yang hukuman? Kalau begini doang sih Johnny bisa, bagaikan membalik telapak tangannya. Ia merogoh kantong seragam celananya untuk menghubungi ayahnya bahwa baru saja berhasil menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan. Johnny menautkan alisnya saat tak merasakan benda persegi itu didalam kantong celananya. Meraba tubuhnya untuk menemukan benda persegi itu tapi tetap tidak ketemu.

"Shit! Ketinggalan di ruang broadcast" Johnny berbalik, kembali ke ruang broadcast padahal Ia sudah melangkah lumayan jauh, sial.

Jaehyun membuka dompetnya, memandangi sebuah foto yang terpajang didalam sana. Hari ini topik yang diberikan Jeno membuat Jaehyun teringat akan orang yang ada didalam foto ini. Neneknya, seseorang yang sangat disayangi dan dicintai Jaehyun, mataharinya yang memberikan pencerahan untuk hidupnya. Dibandingkan kedua orang tua nya, mendiang neneknya ini lebih berperan besar bagi Jaehyun sehingga Ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Jaehyun memangnya pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya digendong ibunya? Tidak, yang Ia rasakan itu gendongan neneknya. Memangnya ayahnya Jaehyun yang mengajarinya berjalan? Bukan, yang mengajarinya berjalan adalah neneknya. Siapa yang menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuknya? Tentu saja neneknya. Tidak ada seorang pun didunia ini yang memperlakukan Jaehyun, selembut dan sehalus neneknya memperlakukannya. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling berarti di dunia ini baginya? Maka Jaehyun akan menjawab nya dengan neneknya. Jika disuruh pilih kedua orang tuanya atau neneknya? Maka Jaehyun akan menjawab neneknya. Nenek yang sangat dicintainya, yang sayangnya sudah dipanggil oleh tuhan dan hanya bisa Jaehyun kenang namanya. Tidak ada lagi sentuhan tangan lembut yang mengirinya, semuanya tinggal kenangan saja bagi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Hanya neneknya ini yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, walau hanya dengan memandangi fotonya. Karena memang neneknya yang mengajarkan bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Holy shit!" Johnny yang sedari tadi berada diambang pintu hampir memekik ketika Ia melihat Jaehyun didalam ruang siaran sana tersenyum. Johnny tadi kembali ke ruang broadcast untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal. Karena Ia tau Jaehyun ada didalam jadi Ia membuka pintunya pelan-pelan, sedikit mengintip dulu. Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat Ia membuka pintu ini benar-benar membuatnya tercengang. Belum pernah didalam sejarah tercatat, seorang Jung Jaehyun atau lebih tepatnya Jung Yoon Oh, mampu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya untuk mengulas suatu senyuman. Sungguh Johnny tidak pernah melihatnya. Tanyakan pada murid yang lain, pasti mereka juga tidak pernah melihatnya.

Johnny masih terdiam ditempatnya, melihat atau lebih tepatnya mengintip ke dalam ruang broadcast. Johnny benar-benar tidak menyangka, Jaehyun punya dua dimple yang menghiasi kedua pipinya saat Ia tersenyum. Sungguh, Johnny belum pernah melihatnya. Suara dentingan piano tanda siaran radio akan dimulai terdengar disetiap sudut sekolah. Jaehyun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah microphone dan memulai siarannya.

"Selamat siang teman-teman semua. Hari ini DJ Jaehyun menyapa kalian semua, dan akan menemani waktu istirahat kalian seperti biasa. Ah..aku ingin bertanya pada kalian? Adakah satu lagu yang sangat kalian ingat dan tak pernah kalian lupakan? Lagu yang membuat kalian mengingat hal-hal indah dalam hidup kalian, Pasti ada bukan? Nah topik kita hari ini adalah _My special song._ Sudah ada beberapa teman-teman kita yang mengirimkan daftar lagu yang menurut mereka sangat spesial. Tapi sebelum aku memutarnya aku ingin kalian mendengar satu lagu yang sangat special bagiku. lagu yang akan membuatku tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. This is my special song, Westlife – I Have A Dream" Jaehyun menekan beberapa tombol dan terdengarlah lagu yang dimaksud. Terputar jelas disetiap sudut ruang sekolah.

Jaehyun melepas earphone nya. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sesuai dengan alunan musik, menikmatinya. Ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu, mood nya seketika langsung membaik. Tidak henti-hentinya Ia tersenyum sambil mendengarkan lagu ini. Lagu yang sering diputarnya bersama neneknya. Katanya ini adalah lagu favorite neneknya, setiap hari diputarnya lagu lama itu, Jaehyun juga ikut menikmatinya, dan terkadang bernyanyi bersama mendiang neneknya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan neneknya, pastilah akan sukses membuat Jaehyun tersenyum senang, salah satu sumber kebahagiannya.

Johnny perlahan menutup pintu ruang broadcast, Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama memperhatikan Jaehyun didalam sana, Ia bisa gila. Sungguh, tidak bohong Jaehyun sangat eng...bagaimana Johnny menjelaskannya? Yang jelas Johnny baru saja melihat sisi lain dari seorang Jaehyun yang menurutnya seperti robot, seperti patung yang tidak berekspresi. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika patung berjalan itu punya dimple yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika tersenyum. Johnny sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ponselnya yang tertinggal disana, nanti saja dia ambil. Lagu yang diputar Jaehyun masih mengalun di seluruh sekolah, didengar oleh seluruh murid, guru, dan bahkan staf-staf sekolah lainnya.

"Jaehyun sunbae pasti bohong. Dia kan tidak pernah tersenyum. Mana mungkin dia tersenyum hanya mendengarkan lagu dari Westlife ini" ucap seorang gadis kepada temannya.

Johnny yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan dua gadis tadi dan mendengar percakapan gadis itu seperti ingin berteriak _'DIA BISA TERSENYUM KOK. SANA LIHAT KE RUANG BROADCAST. KALIAN HARUS MELIHATANYA CEPAT SEBELUM LAGUNYA BERHENTI BERPUTAR! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENYANGKA BETAPA MANIS DAN MENAWANNYA SENYUM SEORANG JAEHYUN'_

Namun teriakan batinnya itu hanya bisa ditahan dan disimpan didalam hati. Mana mungkin Ia dengan konyolnya berkata seperti itu. Johnny mengacak rambutnya frustasi, berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantin dimana Yuta dan Ten yang sudah menunggunya disana. Sesampainya di kantin Johnny langsung menyambar ice lemon tea milik Ten yang di sambut dengan protesan oleh sang empunya.

"Yak! Itu punyaku beli sendiri sana"

"Aku bisa gila lama-lama" ucap Johnny membuat Yuta dan Ten memandangnya keheranan. "Aku baru saja melihat kejadian langka" Johnny memandang Ten dan Yuta secara begantian, membuat keduanya tambah bingung dengan sikap aneh Johnny.

"Kau gila yah?" ucap Yuta sarkastis. "Habis melihat hantu?" lanjutnya.

Johnny menggeleng, menyedot habis sisa ice lemon tea milik Ten dengan pandangan kosongnya. Ten hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya ketika Yuta menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Keduanya benar-benar heran melihat Johnny yang seperti baru saja melihat hantu atau apalah yang mengejutkan. Sementara Johnny sudah punya banyak pikiran yang berputar-putar di otaknya. Sudah dua kali Ia melihat sisi lain dari Jaehyun. Pertama adalah kemarin saat Ia melihat perlakuan ayahnya Jaehyun, dan yang kedua adalah seorang Jaehyun yang tersenyum. Johnny tidak pernah tau bahwa musuh bubuyutannya itu punya banyak sesuatu yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada orang-orang. Johnny jadi merasa, wajah datar menyebalkan yang selalu dipasangnya itu hanya topeng belaka, sementara didalamnya banyak hal-hal tidak terduga yang tidak akan bisa ditebakanya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

aneh yah? biarinlah yang penting Star lanjut. btw ini baru awal, klo rada bertele-tele jangan protes yah. oke ini tag nya friendship maksudnya adalah gimana yah? hmm...jadi gini, Star rasa klo taro romance di situ takut berlebihan, karena ini bukanlah ff fluffy seperti dream cafe. jadi JohnJae nya cuma teman gitu? dibilang cuma teman bukan, dibilang something juga bukan. au ah bingung jelasinnya.

oh iya Star udah peringatkan dari awal yaah...ini ff JohnJae. So, buat kalian yang bukanlah salah satu dari mereka lebih baik mundur. jangan kaget jika seketika ada sisi uke dari Jaehyun nanti, jadi sebelum kalian muntah duluan bacanya lebih baik kalian mundur dari awal. okey?

Sekian dari Star, sampai ketemu di chapter depan (klo masih ada yang mau baca). Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	3. Chapter 3

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Suasana makan malam di ruang makan yang sangat luas dengan meja makan yang besar yang hanya diduduki oleh tiga orang dengan empat maid dibelakang mereka yang siap melayani mereka. Jaehyun dan kedua orang tuanya sedang menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan tenang, hanya suara dentingan akibat piring dan sendok yang beradu yang terdengar. Jika banyak majalah bisnis yang mengulas tentang betapa harmonisnya keluarga Jung, maka Jaehyun katakan itu adalah palsu. Semua artikel yang membahas tentang keluarga bahagianya hanyalah fiksi belaka, karena nyatanya keluarganya tidak sehangat yang orang kira, tidak se harmonis yang orang bayangkan. Tidak pernah tuh sekali saja mereka mengungkapkan perasaan sayang mereka antara satu sama lain. Yunho dan istrinya selalu sibuk bekerja, hanya berada dirumah beberapa jam saja, bisa makan bersama saja sudah untung. Kalau Jaehyun tidak peduli orang tuanya mau sibuk seperti apapun, dia juga sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dengan sekolahnya, dengan dunia malamnya dan sebagainya. Jaehyun tidak masalah jika kedua orang tuanya tidak punya waktu untuknya, karena memang sudah dari dulu kedua orang tuanya seperti itu jadi Jaehyun sudah terbiasa. Malah dia merasa aneh jika berada disamping kedua orang tuanya, seperti berada di antara kedua orang asing. Jaehyun hanya mengenal kedua orang tua nya sebagai orang yang melahirkannya, bukan orang yang mendidiknya, juga bukan orang yang mengasuhnya, karena sedari kecil yang Jaehyun kenal hanya didikan dan asuhan mendiang neneknya ketika dia masih hidup. Yang Jaehyun ingat hanya nasihat yang diberikan neneknya. Hanya satu nasihat atau bisa dibilang aturan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang selalu Jaehyun ingat yaitu _Jangan Merusak Reputasi Keluarga._ Jadi menurut Jaehyun Ia masih bisa tinggal dirumah mewah ini karena Ia belum merusak reputasi keluarga Jung yang terhormat.

"Aku selsai" Jaehyun meletakan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring yang sudah kosong, berdiri dari duduknya hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu" Yunho dengan isyarat matanya memerintahkan Jaehyun untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya, dan langsung di turuti tanpa bantahan. Jaehyun terduduk kembali dan menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa, wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Masalah di sekolahmu itu, yang membuat gurumu menghubungiku, aku masih tidak habis pikir jika kelakuan mu disekolah sangat lah buruk. Mereka bilang itu bukan yang pertama kali kau masuk ke ruang konseling. Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan hah? Kau benar-benar sangat memalukan, bisa-bisa nya bertingkah seperti itu, membuatku malu saja"

Rahang Jaehyun seketika mengeras. Kenapa pula ayahnya membahas kejadian dua hari yang lalu? Tidak puaskah Ia sudah menampar Jaehyun? Yunho pergi ke luar negeri setelah datang ke sekolah hanya untuk menampar putra satu-satunya untuk urusan bisnisnya jadi mungkin unek-uneknya belum tersampaikan. Dan malam ini lah Yunho memuntahkan segala kekesalannya kepada Jaehyun.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak..."

"Merusak reputasi keluarga" Jaehyun memotong dan menyahuti perkataan Yunho dengan beraninya, masih dengan santainya menatap ayahnya yang sudah geram dengannya. Sementara ibunya hanya diam saja memperhatikan anak dan suaminya, dia tidak ingin ikut campur, cukup suaminya saja yang mengatasinya.

"Kau sudah tau tetapi kenapa masih bertingkah seperti itu? kau lahir membawa nama keluarga ini, jangan bertingkah memalukan"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membiarkanku lahir didunia ini? Kenapa tidak kau gugurkan saja aku jika kau takut aku nantinya akan mempermalukan nama keluarga Jung yang terhormat ini"

"JUNG YOON OH" kali ini ibu nya yang geram dengan kata-kata lancang yang Jaehyun keluarkan.

"JAEHYUN...JAEHYUN...JUNG-JAEHYUN" Jaehyun dengan tidak sopan berteriak kepada ibunya dan mengibaskan tangannya membuat piring yang ada di meja makan terjatuh, pecah dan menimbulkan suara yang nyaring, membuat semua maid yang ada dibelakang mereka terkejut dan ketakutan. "Namaku adalah Jung Jaehyun, aku lahir dengan nama itu aku muak dengan sebutan Jung Yoon Oh"

"KAU INI!" Yunho sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Jaehyun yang bertingkah kurang ajar kepada sang ibu.

"Appa ingin memukulku lagi? Pukul saja, silahkan" masih dengan tatapan lancang Jaehyun dengan beraninya menantang Yunho. Membiarkan pipinya yang mungkin akan menjadi sasaran tamparan dari sang ayah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hening. Tangan Yunho masih menggantung diudara dan menatap Jaehyun dengan geram, begitu juga ibunya yang terlihat sangat marah pada Jaehyun, sementara Jaehyun masih dengan sikap lancangnya kepada kedua orang tuanya yang murka kepadanya. Maid dibelakang mereka hanya menunduk tidak berani melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan didepan mereka. Tangan yang hendak memukul Jaehyun itu terkepal, Yunho sudah terlalu emosi, tapi masih ada sedikit naluri seorang ayah dalam dirinya yang mampu mengontrolnya untuk tidak memukul Jaehyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mengatur napasnya dan menurunkan tangannya. Yunho kini menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan yang dingin menusuk, pandangan yang sama yang selalu diberikan Jaehyun kepada semua teman-temannya kecuali Winwin.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan nenekmu memberikan nama itu" ucapnya pelan.

"Setidaknya Grandma peduli padaku. Grandma yang perhatian padaku. Dia yang mengurusku dan membesarkanku, dia yang memberikanku nama Jung Jaehyun. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Jung Yoon Oh, aku muak mendengarnya karena nama itu terlalu mirip dengan namamu" Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih geram duduk dimeja makan dengan maid mereka yang menunduk kepada Jaehyun. Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kata-kata Jaehyun benar-benar menusuk hatinya dan menyulut emosinya. Rahangnya mengeras menimbulkan suara gemerutuk akibat gesekan giginya.

"Anak kurang ajar itu"

.

.

.

Jaehyun dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, sedikit memunculkan kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Dirasa cukup aman Ia keluar dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, menuju ke belakang rumahnya. Jaehyun sudah hapal benar dengan rumahnya yang besar ini, jadi Ia tau jalan yang tidak dijaga oleh bodyguard yang selalu ketat menjaga setiap sudut rumahnya. Dengan perlahan memanjat tembok dihalaman belakang rumahnya dan melompat keluar. Ia menyeringai saat berhasil keluar dari rumah mewahnya tanpa ketauan, dengan santai berjalan menjauhi rumahnya tersebut. Jaehyun merogoh saku jaket kulit hitamnya dan mengambil ponselnya, mendial nomer yang biasa Ia hubungi di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku sudah keluar. Jemput aku ditempat biasa"

' _Oke'_

Suara deruman musik menggema di seluruh ruangan, dengan lampu gemerlap menghiasi dan mewarnai. Semua orang di club tersebut asik berdansa mengikuti alunan musik, sebagian dari mereka duduk mengelilingi meja bar dengan bartender yang melayani, ada juga yang bercengkrama bersama teman-teman di dalam ruangan di lantai atas, sambil minum-minum, sebagian sudah ada yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena pengaruh alkohol. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa terlihat di dalam club malam. Dunia yang hanya bisa dilihat pada malam hari, dunianya orang yang berada diusia legal. Karena hanya orang-orang yang sudah berumur legal tentu saja anak sekolah dibawah umur dilarang keras untuk masuk kedalam. Namun, remaja yang sangat tinggi dengan pakaiannya yang sudah menyesuaikan diri, berdandan se dewasa mungkin agar bisa masuk ke dalam masih berseteru dengan dua penjaga club di depan yang melarangnya untuk masuk.

"Ayolah ijinkan aku untuk masuk" ucap Johnny, remaja yang berperawakan tinggi itu kepada dua penjaga yang masih mencegahnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kau mungkin sangat tinggi. Tapi kau masih belum bisa masuk ke sana nak. Pulang sana, nanti mama mu mencari bagaimana?" ucap salah seorang pengawal tersebut kemudian tertawalah kedua orang itu meremehkan Johnny.

Johnny yang ditertawakan hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia mengambil dompet yang ada di kantong celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal yang paling besar. Mengibaskannya ke dua pengawal yang tadi mentertawakannya yang langsung diam menatapnya. Seringaian kecil muncul dari sudut bibirnya, saat Johnny merasa berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dua pengawal tersebut.

"Ambil lah, tapi ijinkan aku untuk masuk"

"Yasudah, masuk sana" tanpa berpikir dua kali. Pengawal tersebut langsung menyambar uang yang dipegang oleh Johnny dan mengijinkannya untuk masuk "Sial, kau anak orang kaya ternyata. Sering-seringlah datang kemari"

Johnny melangkah masuk kedalam, suara dentuman musik yang keras langsung menyambutnya. Sangat ramai, apalagi di lantai dansa. Ini pertama kalinya Johny memasuki tempat seperti ini. Rowoon mengatakan bahwa club malam sangat menyenangkan dan menyarankannya untuk mencoba, dia bilang hanya perlu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk menyogok sang pengawal agar bisa masuk, dan benar saja apa yang Rowoon katakan, sogokan yang diberikan Johnny berhasil. Johnny sebenarnya hanya penasaran saja, ingin membuktikan apakah yang dikatakan Rowoon benar atau tidak. Dan ternyata tidak buruk juga. Johnny duduk di depan meja bar, disambut oleh seorang bartender yang menanyakannya ingin minum apa. Jujur saja, se nakal-nakal nya seorang Johnny Seo, Ia masih sadar jika dirinya masih belum diijinkan untuk menenggak minuman beralkohol. Johnny ingin tegukan pertamanya nanti ditemani oleh sang Appa. Ingin pesan soda malu juga nantinya, akhirnya Johnny hanya mengibaskan tangannya kepada sang bartender tanda Ia tidak ingin memesan. Johnny memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya, di lantai dansa sana sudah banyak orang yang menari mengikuti irama musik. Banyak wanita seksi yang mondar-mandir mencari mangsa mungkin, bahkan seorang lelaki disampingnya sudah di gelayuti oleh dua wanita seksi di kiri dan kanannya. Johnny tidak jago berdansa, tubuhnya kaku, Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan diri jika terjun ke lantai dansa, cukup memperhatikan saja. Pandangannya seketika berhenti pada satu titik, sedikit menyipitkan matanya meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya benar atau tidak. Dari semua kerumunan orang dilantai dansa tersebut, ada satu orang yang mencuri perhatiannya.

"Tidak mungkin" gumamnya pelan, matanya masih saja fokus dengan seorang yang masih asik meliukan badannya, sambil memegang botol minumannya. Terlalu penasaran Johnny turun dari kursinya dan melangkah ke lantai dansa, dengan perlahan menghampiri orang yang dimaksud menerobos kerumunan orang yang asik berdansa dengan matanya yang mencoba untuk fokus kepada seseorang disana takut dirinya salah orang. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat sudah berada di hadapan orang ini, orang dihadapannya juga sama terkejutnya dengan Johnny.

"Jung Jaehyun?"

"Johnny Seo?"

Johnny memperhatikan Jaehyun dari bawah sampai atas. Jaehyun mengenakan ripped jeans hitam, dengan kaos putih polos dibalut dengan jaket kulit hitam. Johnny hampir mengumpat ketika melihat Jaehyun dengan messy hair dan juga sedikit polesan make up, mata kecoklatan Jaehyun dibingkai oleh eyeliner yang membuat mata itu terlihat lebih tegas dan pandangannya jadi semakin menusuk. Tolong cubit Johnny sekarang juga, Ia tidak salah lihat kan? orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Jung Jaehyun. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, sepertinya Jaehyun sedikit mabuk dengan botol yang dipegangnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" pertanyaan Jaehyun yang masih terdengar ditengah-tengah dentuman musik menyadarkan Johnny dari lamunannya. Sementara Jaehyun sudah memicingkan matanya kepada Johnny.

' _Damn Hot'_ batin Johnny, tatapan mata yang dingin dan menusuk itu semakin menjadi karena eyeliner sialan yang membingkai kedua mata Jaehyun. Johnny buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya menyadarkan diri "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Sedang apa kau disini? Dan kau mabuk. Tidak kusangka"

"Apa pedulimu?" Jaehyun melangkah menjauhi Johnny. Dengan sengaja menubruk bahu teman sekolahnya ini. Johnny mengikuti Jaehyun yang berjalan ke lantai dua, memasuki salah satu ruangan. Jaehyun duduk di sofa, meletakan botol yang dipegangnya diatas meja, sementara Johnny bersandar diambang pintu masih memperhatikan Jaehyun, dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terlipat didada.

"Aku bisa saja mengadukanmu ke Jinki Saem kalau kau mabuk disini" ucapnya pada Jaehyun yang sedang membuka tutup botol barunya.

"Adukan saja, dan aku akan mengadukanmu yang juga masuk ke club ini" Jaehyun menyeringai kepada Johnny yang langsung terdiam ketika mendengar perkataannya "Kita memegang kartu AS masing-masing bukan?" Jaehyun menuangkan isi botol tersebut ke gelas dan langsung meminum habis isinya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyentuh minuman beralkohol itu" Johnny akhirnya masuk dan duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Jaehyun. Keduanya dibatasi oleh meja bundar, Jaehyun terus saja meneguk alkoholnya, habis satu botol maka dibukanya botol yang lain. Johnny masih tidak menyangka bahwa Jaehyun, seorang yang tidak banyak bicara, terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, ternyata mempunyai sisi yang seperti ini. Sudah tiga kali Johnny melihat sisi lain dari seorang Jung Jaehyun dan semuanya sukses membuat Johnny terkejut. Sepertinya sikap dingin Jaehyun yang tidak peduli sekitarnya itu memang hanya topeng belaka.

Jaehyun membiarkan Johnny duduk dihadapannya selama orang itu tidak mengganggunya. Ia terus saja meneguk habis alkoholnya. Kepalanya sebenarnya sudah terasa berat, Ia sudah menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menopang kepalanya. Pipinya sudah memerah, Jaehyun sudah sepenuhnya mabuk. Jaehyun menuangkan lagi minumannya ke dalam gelas kecil, namun kali ini bukan untuk dirinya. Jaehyun mengangkat gelas tersebut dan menyerahkannya ke pada Johnny.

"Kau mau coba?" ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

"Tidak"

"Cobalah, ini enak sekali" Jaehyun memaksa dan masih mengarahkan gelas yang ada ditangannya ke arah Johnny

"Aku tidak akan mencobanya sebelum aku memasuki usia legal"

"Cih..tidak asik sekali" Jaehyun akhirnya meminum sendiri minuman tersebut. Ia ambruk benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi menopang kepalanya. Kepalanya sudah sepenuhnya bersandar diatas meja, sesekali bergumam tidak jelas.

"Berapa yang kau berikan?"

"Huh?" Johnny mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun yang tidak jelas.

"Berapa lembar yang kau berikan kepada dua pengawal itu sehingga kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Oh.." Johnny baru mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Jaehyun. Ia mengingat-ingat lembaran uang yang diberikannya kepada dua pengawal yang dimaksud "Aku lupa, mungkin lima? atau sepuluh? Entahlah" Johnny memperhatikan Jaehyun yang ada dihadapannya yang sepertinya memang sudah sepenuhnya mabuk. Jika tidak mabuk, mana mungkin Jaehyun bersikap seperti ini padanya, menegur saja tidak mau apalagi bertanya.

Tiba-tiba empat orang wanita dengan pakaian yang sangat minim masuk ke ruangan mereka. Masing-masing dua diantara mereka duduk mengapit Jaehyun dan Johnny. Dengan nada se seksi mungkin menggoda keduanya, tangan mereka sudah menyentuh sana-sini. Johnny sudah mulai risih, sepertinya empat orang wanita ini tidak sadar jika mereka sedang merayu anak dibawah umur. Entah mengapa alarm bahaya Johnny menyala saat melihat dua wanita yang berada disamping kiri kanan Jaehyun sudah mulai berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Tangan mereka sudah masuk kedalam kaos putih yang dikenakan Jaehyun. Johnny langsung bangkit dan dengan paksa menarik Jaehyun menjauhi dua wanita tersebut dengan susah payah membopoh Jaehyun yang mabuk, keluar dari club malam tersebut.

"Lepaskan, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" Jaehyun dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa melepaskan diri dari Johnny. Berjalan dengan sempoyongan dengan Johnny yang mengikutinya di belakang. Entah kenapa Johnny merasa untuk tidak meninggalkan Jaehyun. Mereka memang bukan lah teman dekat bahkan bisa dikatakan musuh besar, tapi Johnny merasa untuk tidak meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian disaat seperti ini. Tadi saja jika Johnny tidak menarik Jaehyun keluar dari club tersebut mungkin Jaehyun sudah berakhir di ranjang hotel bersama orang asing. Johnny tiba-tiba langsung mengingat kejadian dimana Jaehyun ditampar oleh ayahnya, jika ayahnya Jaehyun tau apakah dia akan melakukan hal yang sama? Atau lebih buruk dari sebelumnya?

"Wow..wow" Johnny dengan sigap menghampiri Jaehyun dan menahannya ketika melihat Jaehyun yang hampir terjatuh "Kau benar-benar mabuk Jung Jaehyun"

Jaehyun dengan mata sayunya menatap Johnny, memperhatikan lekat-lekat orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik tersenyum, membuat Johnny diam mematung. Ia melihatnya lagi, dimple yang menghiasi kedua pipi Jaehyun, tapi kali ini Ia melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Lihat siapa yang ada dihadapanku ini. Musuh besarku" kedua tangan Jaehyun menangkup wajah Johnny, tertawa pelan. "Dilihat sedekat ini, kau lumayan juga"

"What the fuck. Apa kau menghinaku?"

Jaehyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Johnny, membuat Johnny memundurkan wajahnya. Bahaya jika terlalu dekat Johnny bisa sesak. Johnny memperhatikan Jaehyun yang mengernyitkan keningnya seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan dengan seketika "Hoek.." Jaehyun memuntahkan isi perutnya mengenai baju Johnny.

"Damn! Iiuhh gross.." Johnny mendorong Jaehyun membuatnya terjatuh. Sumpah serapah Ia keluarkan karena bajunya yang kotor. "Sial" Ia sangat kesal, berbalik berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jaehyun. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, kembali menolehkan kepalanya melihat Jaehyun yang tergeletak begitu saja dijalan. Katakanlah Johnny sangat membenci Jaehyun, tapi Johnny bukan orang jahat yang akan membiarkan Jaehyun tergeletak begitu saja ditengah jalan. Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Johnny kembali lagi menghampiri Jaehyun, menariknya kedalam gendongan dipungunggunya. Berjalan kearah Maserati hitam yang diparkir tak jauh dari club malam yang Ia datangi. Sepertinya Ia harus membawa Jaehyun ke rumahnya, karena Ia tidak tau dimana rumah Jaehyun.

.

.

.

"Mark, wake up. Help me please" Johnny menggoncang tubuh adiknya yang sedang tertidur. Tidak peduli jika Ia mengganggu tidur sang adik di jam dua pagi ini, yang jelas Ia membutuhkan bantuan adiknya sekarang juga.

"Apaan sih Hyung?" Mark masih dengan mata tertutupnya bertanya kesal kepada Johnny yang dengan seenaknya menganggu tidur tampannya.

"Bangun Mark"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Bantu aku"

"Apa?"

"Ke kamarku"

Mark dengan terpaksa menyibakkan selimutnya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Hyung nya ini memang kadang suka menyebalkan, dengan nyawa yang masih setengah tekumpul mengikuti Johnny menuju kamarnya. Ia melongo seketika saat melihat siapa yang sedang berbaring di kasur Hyung nya itu, dan kesadarannya langsung terkumpul, menatap Hyung nya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa Jaehyun sunbae ada disini?"

"It's such a long story, I'll tell you later. But now, help me to change his clothes"

Johnny membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil salah satu kaos yang dirasa cukup nyaman untuk Jaehyun kenakan. Ia juga mengambil satu stel pajama untuknya. Johnny menyerahkan kaos tersebut kepada Mark, sementara dirinya menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Mark dengan hati-hati melepas sepatu yang Jaehyun kenakan, dengan susah payah melepas jaket kulit nya. Kini tangannya beralih untuk membuka kaos putih yang dikenakan Jaehyun.

"Wow..." Mark menurunkan kembali kaos putih yang sempat diangkatnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Johnny yang sudah berganti pakaian, keluar dari kamar mandinya dan bertanya pada Mark.

"Hyung. I can't do this"

Johnny yang bingung akhirnya menghampiri Mark. Ia akhirnya mengambil alih tugas Mark untuk mengganti pakaian Jaehyun. tangannya menarik ujung kaos yang Jaehyun kenakan dan dengan perlahan membukanya. Johnny terdiam seketika saat Ia berhasil melepas kaos yang Jaehyun kenakan. Kedua kakak beradik itu diam-diam berusaha keras untuk menelan air liurnya. Mereka disuguhkan dengan tubuh topless Jaehyun yang terbentuk sempurna. Mata Johnny sudah menelurusi setiap lekuk tubuh Jaehyun.

"Mana kaosnya Mark? Cepat!" Johnny yang sudah tersadar akhirnya meminta Mark untuk menyerahkan kaos yang tadi sudah disiapkannya. Membuat Mark yang terdiam juga tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ini Hyung"

Johnny dengan perlahan memakaikan kaos tersebut kepada Jaehyun dibantu dengan Mark. Keduanya menghembuskan napasnya saat berhasil memakaikan kaos tersebut kepada Jaehyun yang sepertinya tidak terganggu, masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ingin mengganti celananya juga Hyung?"

"Tidak...tidak...aku tidak mau. Biarkan saja dia tertidur dengan ripped jeans nya" Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tadinya Ia ingin mengganti celana jeans yang ketat itu dengan celana yang sedikit lebih longgar. Tapi niat itu langsung ditepis begitu saja, cukup ganti kaosnya yang kotor saja.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku Hyung"

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan Mark"

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Mom and Dad besok?"

"Nah itu yang aku tidak tau" Johnny terlihat berpikir. Ini juga alasan Ia membangunkan Mark, selain untuk membantunya menggantikan pakaian Jaehyun yang kotor, Ia juga ingin Mark membantunya untuk berpikir mencari alasan. Mark berusaha untuk berpikir mencari alasan yang masuk akal kepada kedua orang tuanya nanti.

"Katakan saja Ia datang tengah malam Hyung"

"Untuk?"

"Hmm...menginap? bilang saja kau yang menghubunginya untuk datang"

"Terus?"

"Besok saja, nanti aku akan membantumu menjawab jika mereka masih bertanya lebih"

Johnny mengangguk mengerti. Mark berjalan ke arah pintu setelah Ia mengucapkan _Good Night_ kepada Johnny. Ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu, dan ini masih jam dua pagi. Gila memang Hyung nya itu, membangunkannya di jam-jam dimana Mark masih berada di alam mimpi.

"Mark" langkah Mark terhenti saat Johnny memanggilnya. Ia menoleh kearah Hyung nya yang berdiri disamping kasur sambil menatap Jaehyun yang tertidur "Aku tidur dikamarmu yah. Aku rasa tidak mungkin aku tidur disini"

Mark menepuk jidatnya. Dari awal sudah Mark duga, Hyungnya ini pasti akan merepotkannya dari awal sampai akhir.

.

.

.

Jaehyun perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya langsung beredar menelurusi setiap sudut ruangan. Sedikit melebarkan matanya saat Ia sadar bahwa Ia sekarang bukan berada di kamarnya. Ini ruangan asing yang Jaehyun tidak tau dimana. Sepertinya bukan kamar hotel karena ada rak buku disana. Jaehyun mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam, sebelum Ia mabuk. Sedikit memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Sang pangeran sudah bangun rupanya" Jaehyun menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan langsung bangkit saat melihat Johnny masuk ke kamar tempat Ia tidur. Ia langsung memegang kepalanya karena rasanya seperti dihantam bola besar saat bangun dengan begitu saja, apalagi semalam Ia habis mabuk.

"Ini minumlah, untuk mengurangi rasa pusing mu" Johnny menyerahkan segelas air madu hangat kepada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terlihat ragu-ragu, namun pada akhirnya Ia menerima gelas tersebut dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Seketika merasa sedikit lebih baik, karena aroma madu, sedikit rasa manis, dan juga hangat melewati tenggorokannya. Masih meminum air madunya pandangan Jaehyun mengikuti Johnny yang duduk di samping kasur berhadapan dengannya. Jaehyun meneguk habis air madunya dan berkata terimakasih dengan pelan kepada Johnny.

"Ingat tidak apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

Jaehyun terdiam dan mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Yang paling diingatnya adalah ketika Ia bertemu dengan Johnny di lantai dansa di club malam, karena disaat itu lah kesadarannya masih utuh. Lalu mereka duduk diruangan, samar-samar Jaehyun mengingat mereka yang duduk berhadapan, selebihnya Ia lupa.

"Singkat cerita aku membawamu yang sudah mabuk berat keluar club. Lalu...hoek" Johnny mempraktekan bagaimana Jaehyun memuntahkan isi perutnya ke bajunya. Jaehyun langsung ingat, Ia melebarkan kedua matanya. Benar, semalam Ia memang muntah dan mengenai Johnny. Ia mengutuk kebodohannya, menatap Johnny dengan perasaan bersalah.

"I'm sorry"

"Kau mengotori baju kesayanganku"

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku akan menggantinya"

Jaehyun menundukkan wajahnya. Pastilah Johnny akan sangat kesal padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yang notaben nya adalah musuh besar Johnny baru saja mengotori baju kesayangan Johnny. Jika Jaehyun berada di posisi Johnny mungkin Ia sudah meninggalkan Johnny begitu saja di tengah jalan. Tunggu? Benar, seharusnya sekarang Jaehyun berada ditengah jalan bukan berada diatas kasur empuk diberikan air madu pula. Jaehyun menatap kaos yang dikenakannya, yang bukan miliknya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat yang akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja ditengah jalan. Kau tau? Jika aku tidak ada disana mungkin sekarang kau sudah berakhir di ranjang hotel bersama orang asing" Johnny berkata seakan Ia bisa membaca pikiran Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Karena aku bukan orang jahat"

Jaehyun mendecih dengan alasan klise yang diberikan oleh Johnny.

"Kau mengganti pakaian ku juga"

"Iya, aku yang menggantinya, bersama dengan Mark"

Johnny tersenyum jail dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun memundurkan wajahnya. Johnny menatap mata kecoklatan Jaehyun yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya dan juga waspada.

"Tubuhmu oke juga" Jaehyun langsung melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya sambil menatap Johnny dengan tidak percaya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, apalagi jaraknya dengan Johnny begitu dekat. "Nge gym dimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Jaehyun mendorong Johnny menjauh, dan sedikit menghembuskan napasnya. Jika saja Johnny bukan baru menolongnya agar tidak tertidur ditengah jalan mungkin Jaehyun sudah melemparnya dengan gelas bekas air madu tadi. Johnny hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jaehyun, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa semburat merah akan muncul di wajah Jaehyun yang biasanya terlihat datar dan begitu dingin.

"Bangunlah, ibuku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kau bisa cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu, kamar mandinya ada disana. Kau bisa ambil sikat gigi baru di kotak penyimpanan. Aku tunggu dibawah"

Johnny menunjuk kamar mandi yang Ia maksud, bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mengamati seluruh isi kamar Johnny, kamar yang luas namun tidak seluas kamarnya. Cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar seorang laki-laki, mungkin Johnny sama seperti dirinya yang membiarkan maid dirumah untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Jaehyun berdiri dan melihat-lihat. Terpajang foto Johnny bersama Mark diatas meja belajar ada juga foto tiga sekawan Johnny, Ten, dan Yuta disamping foto kedua kakak beradik itu. Buku-buku pelajaran, bola basket disudut ruangan. Kamar ini bisa dikatakan cukup sederhana untuk orang seperti Johnny, tidak ada pajangan khusus di dinding kamar seperti musisi favorite mungkin, atau grafity. Jaehyun menoleh ke jaket kulitnya yang tergeletak disamping kasur saat mendengar bunyi ponsel dari dalam kantongnya tanda pesan masuk. Buru-buru Jaehyun merogoh kantong jaket kulitnya dan membaca pesan masuk.

From: Jongin

' _Kau dimana? Kau menghilang di club semalam, aku tidak menemukanmu. Kau pulang sendiri? Jangan bilang kau sekarang sedang berada di kamar hotel. Kau masih dibawah umur bodoh jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!'_

Jaehyun juga melihat Jongin yang menghubunginya berkali-kali. Orang yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya ke club malam ini sepertinya mengkhawatirkannya. Ia membalas pesan Jongin agar orang itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Setelah membalas pesan Jongin, Jaehyun langsung ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Mungkin Ia tidak akan menghabiskan sarapannya bersama keluarga Johnny, Ia sudah cukup merepotkan teman atau musuh sekelasnya itu semalam dan juga Mark. Setelah ini Jaehyun hanya akan turun dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Johnny orang yang biasanya selalu menyulut emosinya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

lanjut lagi ff ini. terimakasih sudah menunggu ff yang tidak jelas ini. kalau dengan seketika Star geser tag nya jadi romance jangan kaget yaaah...gak janji juga siih Star bingung juga mau meletakan segi romance nya dari sisi mana. yang jelas kalau emang harus berubah jadi romance mungkin tag drama nya yang Star geser. gak janji siiih itu juga.

Star udh harus mencari judul skripsi niiih...pgn nangis sumpah, masih butek gak tau mau apa TT kehidupan kampus itu berat guys. jangan pernah kalian yang masih sekolah bilang pgn cepet2 kuliah, karena pada kenyataannya kehidupan kampus tidak seindah ftv. Star aja pgn balik lagi ke SD rasanya.

terimakasih sudah memberikan review, dan juga fav dan follownya. semoga kalian masih setia menunggu dan mau membaca chapter berikutnya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	4. Chapter 4

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Jaehyun dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Johnny, setelah Ia selsai cuci muka dan gosok gigi, Ia juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos yang Ia kenakan semalam. Jaehyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri terlihat sepi tidak seperti rumahnya yang terdapat beberapa maid berlalu-lalang untuk membersihkan rumah. Sambil menenteng jaket kulit hitamnya, Jaehyun dengan ragu melangkah keluar kamar, menuju ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Johnny dan keluarganya untuk berpamitan. Sambil berjalan pelan otak nya berpikir, menyusun kata-kata untuk mengucapkan terimakasih dan maaf kepada Johnny, juga Mark yang sudah direpotkan olehnya. Jaehyun juga berpikir harus seperti apa Ia berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Johnny, harus disapa seperti apa? Jaehyun tidak tau, karena dengan orang tua nya sendiri saja Jaehyun tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Hampir mendekati ruang makan, sayup-sayup Jaehyun mendengar suara orang bercengkrama disana, Jaehyun yakin pasti mereka semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Langkahnya terhenti, Ia sangat ragu, karena Ia bingung mau berkata apa nanti, jika langsung pergi begitu saja juga tidak sopan, nenek nya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk bertingkah seperti itu kepada orang yang sudah baik padanya.

"Jaehyun sunbae"

Jaehyun tersentak, dan menoleh kebelakang. Mark sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan tersenyum ramah. Jaehyun mengelus dadanya, Ia benar-benar terkejut, hampir jantungan saat Mark memanggilnya tadi.

"Aku mengagetkanmu yah? Maaf hehehe...kenapa sunbae hanya berdiri disini? Ayo kita sarapan"

"Aku hanya ingin pamitan Mark, sepertinya aku..."

"Sudah ayo, Mom sudah memasakkan sesuatu untukmu" Mark tidak peduli dengan Jaehyun yang sepertinya ingin menolak. Ia malah menarik tangan Jaehyun dan menuntunnya untuk mendekat ke ruang makan.

Jaehyun melihat Johnny yang sudah duduk di meja makan bersama ayahnya, sementara ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan dibantu dengan seorang maid. Ruang makan yang lumayan luas, tapi tidak seluas ruang makan dirumahnya. Tapi setidaknya ruang makan dirumah Johnny terasa begitu ramai, karena Johnny asik mengobrol dengan ayahnya, juga ibunya yang sibuk dengan masakannya juga ikut menyahut sesekali mereka tertawa, begitu pula dengan maidnya. Kalau dirumahnya, tidak akan ada yang berani maid nya ikut terlibat dalam obrolan, tidak pernah tuh Jaehyun mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuanya dimeja makan. Meja makannya murni hanya tempat untuk makan, setelah itu selsai, meja makannya besar, tapi hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang, bahkan Jaehyun lebih sering duduk sendiri disana karena kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk. Mark semakin menarik Jaehyun untuk mendekat ke arah meja makan.

"Duduk sunbae"

"Terimakasih" Jaehyun menarik salah satu bangku disamping Johnny dan duduk disana. Sementara Mark duduk di sebrangnya. "Annyeonghaseyo" Jaehyun membungkukkan sedikit badannya kepada ayahnya Johnny dengan sopan untuk menyapanya.

"Hai, jadi kau temannya Johnny yang di hubungi Johnny tengah malam untuk datang kesini?" tuan Seo menyapa Jaehyun ramah, namun pertanyaannya membuat Jaehyun menautkan alisnya bingung. Sejak kapan Johnny menghubunginya untuk datang? Punya nomer telponnya saja tidak. Jaehyun melirik Johnny yang memandangnya seperti memberikan kode kepadanya. Jaehyun baru mengerti, sepertinya Johnny mencari alasan kepada kedua orang tuanya tentang kedatangannya kesini. Dalam hati Ia berterimakasih Johnny tidak mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa Ia habis mabuk berat semalam.

"Iya benar" ucap Jaehyun sedikit ragu.

"Biasanya yang menginap disini Yuta dan Ten. Siapa namamu? Kau sekelas dengan Johnny?"

"Please Dad, tadi kan aku sudah bilang namanya Jung Jaehyun anaknya Jung Yunho, dan dia sekelas denganku. Kenapa kau tanyakan lagi padanya?"

"Basa-basi John, ck..tidak asik sekali. Daddy kan hanya ingin mencairkan suasana agar Jaehyun tidak merasa canggung"

Johnny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kelakuan Daddy nya yang basi sekali. sementara Mark hanya tertawa. Jaehyun sedikit menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, tidak sampai tersenyum, Ia hanya berusaha untuk memasang wajah sebaik mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan, mengingat tadi Johnny sudah menyebut nama Jung Yunho otomatis Jaehyun harus bersikap sopan agar tidak mempermalukan nama ayahnya, sesuatu yang dibenci oleh Jaehyun tapi tertanam dalam dirinya untuk tetap menjaga image keluarganya.

"Kamu tuh yah, tidak inget waktu. Masa teman kamu disuruh datang tengah malam sih, kan kasihan Jaehyun" tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik datang membawa piring yang berisi beberapa pancake dan diletakan diatas meja. Sepertinya ibunya Johnny sudah selsai dengan memasaknya, maid yang tadi membantunya juga meletakan piring, sendok, dan apple syrup untuk pancake. Ibunya Johnny duduk disamping Mark didepan Jaehyun tersenyum ramah kepada Jaehyun yang membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Mom, tidak adakah menu lain yang bisa kau sajikan selain pancake?" protes Mark.

"Kau lupa yah kalau Mommy tidak bisa memasak? hanya ini yang bisa Mommy buat. Ini spesial untuk Jaehyun, kalau tidak ada Jaehyun juga Mommy sudah suruh bibi Kim saja yang membuat sarapan"

"Biarpun tidak bisa masak Daddy tetap cinta"

"Oh come on, Mom, Dad. Ini masih pagi dan jangan merusak suasana" Johnny memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dengan kedua orang tuanya, sementara Mark sudah membuat gesture seperti ingin muntah melihatnya. Jaehyun hanya terdiam, suasana yang seperti ini benar-benar asing baginya, Ia tidak pernah berbicara saat di meja makan, tidak pernah mendengar kedua orang tuanya seperti itu, dan suasana seperti ini membuat Jaehyun sedikit canggung. Jaehyun hanya menatap piring nya diam, tidak berani mengeluarkan suara, tidak berani juga melihat kebersamaan keuarga Seo, bukan tidak berani, mungkin lebih tepatnya Jaehyun iri. Tiba-tiba Ia melihat sepotong pancake diletakkan diatas piringnya, Jaehyun mendongak, adalah ibunya Johnny yang meletakkan pancake tersebut diatas piringnya, dituangkan pula apple syrup diatasnya.

"Aku tidak tau pancake nya enak atau tidak, tapi kau harus mencobanya, aku bela-belain memasak karena kedatanganmu loh. Jadi dicoba yah" ucap wanita cantik itu sambil tersenyum padanya ramah sekali, lebih ramah dari ibunya sendiri. Oh iya Jaehyun lupa, Ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya tersenyum seramah ini kepadanya.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya singkat dan mulai mencicipi pancake nya.

Mereka menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing, bahkan Mark sudah nambah dua kali. Sesekali mereka mengobrol, tertawa, atau Johnny yang rela bangkit dari duduknya hanya untuk menjitak Mark. Kecuali Jaehyun, Ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan keluarga didepannya ini, mau ikut terlibat tapi Ia tidak bisa, karena itu bukan kebiasaannya mengobrol saat makan. Pancake yang disantapnya sudah habis, Jaehyun hanya menunggu empat orang didepannya ini menghabiskan sarapannya juga, karena tidak akan sopan jika Ia pamitan begitu saja, apalagi tadi ibunya Johnny bilang dia bela-belain memasak hanya untuknya.

"Kau sudah nambah dua kali Mark ini untukku"

"Tidak mau Hyung, mengalah dong"

"Untuk Daddy saja"

Johnny, Mark dan ayahnya kini tengah memperebutkan satu potong pancake terakhir yang tersisa. Piringnya sudah ditarik sana-sini, sementara ibunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ketiga anggota keluarganya itu. Dengan inisiatifnya, wanita itu mengambil pancake yang menjadi bahan rebutan, membuat ketiganya melongo menatap wanita cantik itu yang malah meletakkan pancake tersebut diatas piring Jaehyun.

"Karena Jaehyun tamu, jadi biarkan dia yang memakannya. Lagipula aku kan memasak untuk dia"

Ketiganya kecewa tapi tidak bisa membantah, membuat Jaehyun sedikit tersenyum melihatnya. Ia dengan senang hati memakan pancake yang diberikan kepadanya ini, sebenarnya Jaehyun sudah kenyang tapi untuk menghargai wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini maka Jaehyun rela memakan satu potong pancake lagi.

"Aku tidak tau jika anaknya Jung Yunho setampan ini" ucapan ayahnya Johnny itu hampir membuat Jaehyun tersedak, Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tuan Seo itu bingung "Aku pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu beberapa kali untuk urusan bisnis. Kau lupa yah, ayahmu kan juga penyumbang dana terbesar untuk sekolah" lanjutnya, Jaehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku tau jika anaknya juga bersekolah di sana, tapi aku tidak pernah tau jika anaknya setampan ini, sama seperti ayahnya"

"Dia manis" kali ini ibunya Johnny yang berucap.

"Tampan"

"Manis"

"Tampan"

"Mom, Dad, please" Johnny menghentikan perdebatan kecil yang menurut Johnny tidak penting diantara kedua orang tuanya. Sementara Mark lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Seperti apa ayahmu ketika dirumah? Aku tau jika dia sangat berkarisma dan sangat berwibawa saat diluar"

"Huh? Ng..." Jaehyun terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. Harus seperti apa Ia menjelaskannya? Bertemu ayahnya saja jarang, sekalinya bertemu tidak pernah berbicara, paling hanya ayahnya yang marah padanya. wibawa dan karisma ayahnya itu hanya terlihat diluar saja bukan dirumah.

Johnny melirik Jaehyun yang terlihat berpikir. Johnny pikir ini adalah pertanyaan sensitif untuknya, Ia jadi mengingat bagaimana ayahnya Jaehyun menampar Jaehyun saat di area parkir beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya hubungan Jaehyun dan ayahnya itu memang tidak baik, itu baru ayahnya, Johnny tidak tau bagaimana hubungan Jaehyun dengan ibunya dirumahnya. Melihat Jaehyun yang seperti kebingungan, ragu-ragu atau mungkin sedang menyusun kata-kata didalam otaknya untuk mendeskripsikan ayahnya membuat Johnny berinisiatif untuk mengakhiri pembahasan ini.

"Jelas saja ayahnya Jaehyun akan terlihat berkarisma juga dirumahnya Dad, tidak sepertimu yang..."

"Yang apa? Huh?" kini tuan Seo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun dan menatap Johnny anaknya dengan mata yang memicing karena anaknya ini menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Yang apa yah Mark?" Mark hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saat Johnny bertanya padanya, tanda Ia tidak ingin membantu "Yang bawel. Nah iya bawel, Daddy itu bawel"

"Iiish...dasar anak ini" tuan Seo dengan santainya menjitak kepala Johnny.

"Aww...! Dad" Johnny mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban jitakan sang ayah.

"Masih lebih bawel Mommy mu tuh dari pada Daddy"

"Loh? Kok jadi Mommy?"

"Kalian berdua bawel"

"MARK!"

"Oke..sorry. Peace" Mark mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk huruf V saat kedua orang tuanya dengan serentak menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata elang. Mark hanya bisa nyengir ditatap seperti itu oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Keempat orang itu tidak tau, diam-diam Jung Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya lega karena Ia tidak perlu lagi menceritakan seperti apa sosok ayahnya dirumah. Keempat orang itu juga tidak tau bahwa dari tadi Jaehyun memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, tatapan sedih, senang, iri, dan perasaan lain yang Jaehyun sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan. Iya, Jaehyun akui dia sangat iri dengan Johnny dan keluarganya, Jaehyun baru tau jika dengan duduk dimeja makan dan berkumpul seperti ini sangat menyenangkan. Jaehyun berpikir, apakah keluarga yang lainnya juga seperti ini? Atau memang keluarga Johnny saja yang spesial? atau keluarganya yang memang aneh? Jaehyun hanya bisa menarik sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum miris. Karena baru pertama ini semasa hidupnya Jaehyun merasakan bagaimana arti sesungguhnya dari keluarga.

.

.

.

Johnny mengantarkan Jaehyun sampai depan pagar rumahnya. Tadi Jaehyun bilang dia sudah dijemput seseorang, syukurlah Johnny jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar Jaehyun pulang. Benar saja apa kata Jaehyun, seseorang sudah menunggu Jaehyun disana, bersandar di mobil sedan hitamnya. Orang tersebut langsung menegakkan badannya saat pintu pagar rumah Johnny terbuka dan Jaehyun keluar dari sana.

"Hey anak nakal. Kau tau kan betapa aku hampir gila karena tidak bisa menemukanmu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" orang tersebut langsung menghampiri Jaehyun memegang kedua bahu Jaehyun dan memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti melihat keadaan Jaehyun memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang cacat. Orang tersebut menghembuskan napasnya lega saat Ia melihat Jaehyun baik-baik saja. Johnny hanya memperhatikan, dia sedikit terkejut juga saat orang itu menyapa Jaehyun dengan tidak sopan sekali menurutnya, Johnny pikir orang ini adalah salah satu pengawal Jaehyun karena pakaiannya yang sangat formal, dengan jas lengkap, tapi kenapa saat menyapa Jaehyun terdengar begitu tidak sopan?

"Maafkan aku Hyung"

"Kau mabuk yah semalam?" Jaehyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan orang dihadapannya, yang dikenalnya sebagai Kim Jongin, salah satu pengawal pribadinya. Jaehyun lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai Hyung dibandingkan dengan pengawal. Oh iya, orang ini juga yang mengantar dan menjemput Jaehyun ketika Ia keluar malam untuk pergi ke club malam.

"Yasudah ayo pulang"

"Appa tidak ada dirumah kan Hyung?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah berangkat ke Jepang. Mungkin untuk dua atau tiga hari ke depan"

"Baguslah" Jaehyun berjalan ke sisi lain mobil sedan yang sudah terparkir di depannya, membuka pintu penumpang di depan, karena Ia tidak suka duduk di belakang, Jongin bukanlah supirnya –menurutnya- sebelum masuk, Ia memandang Johnny yang daritadi tidak mengatakan apapun. Jaehyun sampai lupa dengan keberadaan orang dengan tinggi yang berlebihan itu. "Oh iya, Johnny aku minta maaf atas baju mu, aku akan menggantinya, nanti beritahu aku apa merknya akan ku usahakan mencari yang sama persis. Dan terimakasih atas bantuannya" setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya Jaehyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Jongin membungkuk sekilas kepada Johnny dan menyusul Jaehyun masuk, menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menancapkan gas pergi meninggalkan Johnny yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Tidak bisakah dia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyuman? Pasti akan lucu sekali melihat dimple di kedua pipinya itu" gumam Johnny pelan, masih memperhatikan jalan dimana mobil Jaehyun sudah menghilang, menjauh. Sepertinya Johnny ketagihan melihat dimple lucu di kedua pipi Jaehyun, sayangnya Jaehyun selalu menyembunyikannya dengan jarang atau mungkin hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, digantikan dengan wajah datar yang menyebalkan yang selalu dipasangnya.

.

.

.

"Jonghyun yang akan jadi penyiarnya. Aku dan Doyoung seksi dokumentasi" Taeil kini mengocok gelas plastik yang didalamnya terdapat gulungan kertas kecil.

Hari ini semua anggota broadcasting sedang berkumpul di ruang broadcast. Karena sebentar lagi adalah anniversary dari sekolah mereka, maka mereka akan melakukan siaran spesial selama seminggu berturut-turut dalam rangka menyambut hari jadi sekolah mereka. Bukan hanya broadcasting yang punya acara special, club yang lain seberti club dance, team basketball, football, tennis dan yang lain-lain juga sudah menyiapkan acara mereka masing-masing untuk hari jadi sekolah mereka, karena tepat dihari H akan digelar acara besar-besaran untuk merayakannya. Kini, Johnny, Jaehyun, Soo Jung, Jeno dan Renjun yang namanya masih berada di dalam gelas plastik itu menatap gelas plastik yang sedang dikocok oleh Taeil. Menatap dengan harap-harap cemas, karena posisi ketua dan wakil ketua belum terisi. Tentu saja mereka semua tidak ingin mengisi posisi itu yang biasanya dipegang oleh Taeil dan Jonghyun. Mereka semua sepakat menggunakan sistim random dengan metode seperti ini untuk susunan pengurus panitia, katanya biar adil, biar bukan hanya Taeil dan Jonghyun saja yang selalu menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua. Namun, sekarang mereka menyesal, karena jika dipikir-pikir posisi itu akan sedikit lebih sulit, apalagi Jeno dan Renjun yang bisa dibilang masih junior. Kelima orang itu semakin tegang saat dua gulungan kertas keluar dari gelas tersebut.

"Nah nama ini yang akan mengisi posisi ketua dan wakil ketua. Sisanya nanti sebagai penulis naskah" Taeil mengambil dua gulungan tersebut dan membukanya. "Untuk wakil ketuanya, Jaehyun" Taeil menunjukan gulungan kertas kecil yang sudah dibukanya dan menunjukkannya kepada teman-teman yang ada didepannya, tertera nama Jaehyun disana.

"Untuk ketuanya, Johnny"

"WHAT?" Jaehyun dan Johnny berteriak secara bersamaan, membelalakkan kedua mata mereka, membuat teman-teman yang lain sedikit terkejut.

"Yes..!" sementara disisi lain, Jeno, Renjun dan Soo Jung sudah bersorak senang saat nama mereka tidak keluar sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua, itu artinya mereka adalah penulis naskah. Ketiganya malah ber-high five ria satu sama lain, seperti merayakan kemenangan.

"Nah, sudah semua yah. Sekarang tinggal menunggu konsep dari Johnny dan Jaehyun untuk acara kita nanti, setelah itu penulis naskah akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Rapat selsai, semoga acara kita sukses"

Semua berdiri dan pergi keluar meninggalkan ruang broadcast, kecuali Johnny dan Jaehyun yang masih duduk di tempat mereka. Jaehyun terlihat masih terkejut karena dirinya terpilih sebagai wakil ketua. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika dia menjadi wakil ketua, yang jadi masalah adalah partnernya. Johnny sang ketua yang duduk dihadapan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum seperti senyum kemenangan, awalnya Ia kaget juga terpilih sebagai ketua dengan Jaehyun sebagai wakilnya. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, ini tidak buruk juga.

"Hai, wakil ketua. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik"

Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan perkataan Johnny dan malah bangkit dari tempatnya meninggalkan Johnny sendirian di ruang broadcast. Johnny hanya terkekeh melihat Jaehyun yang masih dengan mode robotnya, Johnny pikir Jaehyun akan sedikit berubah sejak kejadian kemarin, ternyata masih sama saja, Ia masih Jung Jaehyun musuh besarnya.

.

Suasana koridor sekolah terlihat sepi, karena masih dalam jam belajar. Semua murid berada di kelas mereka masing-masing dengan guru yang mengajar didepan. Kelas sebelas satu, kelas dimana Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta, Ten dan Winwin berada. Guru Biologi didepan mereka sedang menerangkan pelajarannya. Semua memperhatikan dan mencatat, ada juga yang diam-diam memainkan ponsel atau malah tertidur. Jaehyun dan Winwin, walaupun duduk di paling belakang mereka dengan setia memperhatikan dan mencatat, begitu juga dengan Johnny yang duduk di kursi samping mereka, kalau Yuta sesekali mencatat sesekali mengobrol dengan Ten memalui kertas yang dibentuk seperti bola yang dilemparkan, Ten juga begitu sama seperti Yuta. Guru tersebut mengakhiri catatannya dipapan tulis, berbalik menghadap muridnya, dan memukulkan penghapus papan tulis diatas meja menimbulkan suara nyaring membuat semua muridnya yang tertidur jadi terbangun, yang asik main ponsel langsung sigap, dan yang mencatat langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari catatan. Semuanya kini memperhatikan sang guru yang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Saya akan membagi kalian kedalam kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas, berkaitan dengan pelajaran kita hari ini"

Semua murid langsung diam, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya mungkin berharap agar mereka satu kelompok. Sang guru mulai membuka daftar absen dan menyebut nama-nama muridnya, membaginya kedalam sebuah kelompok.

"Yuta dan Ten"

Yuta dan Ten langsung bersorak dan melakukan high five saat nama mereka disebut dan menjadi satu kelompok. Johnny yang melihat kedua temannya itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat dua temannya, sejujurnya dia rada was-was juga karena dua temannya itu sudah disatukan dalam kelompok, yang artinya Ia akan dikelompokan dengan orang lain.

"Jung Yoon Oh"

"Saem" seorang murid yang duduk di kursi paling depan, menghentikan gurunya dikala guru itu tidak sengaja menyebut nama Jaehyun dengan nama aslinya, suatu hal terlarang yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh murid-murid lain dan guru sekalipun. Jaehyun yang duduk paling belakang mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat guru tersebut memanggil nama aslinya, menatap guru tersebut dengan pandangan dinginnya. Winwin langsung menepuk bahu Jaehyun berharap agar Jaehyun tidak meledak saat itu juga. Guru biologi yang awalnya bingung kemudian langsung tersadar atas kesalahannya.

"Maksudku, Jung Jaehyun" koreksinya "Jung Jaehyun dan Johnny Seo, kalian sekolompok"

Johnny dan Jaehyun langsung membelalakkan matanya saat nama mereka disebutkan sebagai satu kelompok. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, semua murid juga melakukan hal yang sama, langsung menoleh kearah belakang dimana Jaehyun dan Johnny duduk. Tentu saja ini sangat mengejutkan, menyatukan Johnny dan Jaehyun sama saja memulai perang, hal ini lebih buruk dibandingkan guru biologi tadi yang tidak sengaja menyebut Jaehyun dengan nama aslinya. Belum pernah sebelumnya ada guru yang berani menyatukan mereka berdua kedalam satu kelompok. Pernah sekali, saat tugas bahasa dan itu merupakan petaka, berakhir dengan sang guru yang memisahkan keduanya. Dan kali ini, guru biologi mereka sepertinya ingin mengulang sejarah tersebut dengan menyatukan singa dan beruang dalam satu kelompok.

"Aku tidak mau" Jaehyun langsung menolak mentah-mentah usulan gurunya, tidak peduli jika statusnya hanya murid, Jaehyun dengan beraninya membantah guru yang berdiri didepan sana.

"Tapi..."

"Biarkan saja aku sekelompok dengan dia Saem" Johnny langsung memotong ucapan sang guru dan tersenyum penuh arti setelahnya. Membuat semua teman-temannya menatapnya tidak percaya, Yuta dan Ten bahkan sudah menganga lebar dengan perkataan Johnny. Jaehyun langsung menoleh kearah Johnny dan menatapnya sengit, Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Johnny barusan, Ia pikir Johnny akan sepemikiran dengannya yang tidak ingin menjadi satu kelompok, Jaehyun inginnya sekelompok dengan Winwin saja, bukan tiang listrik yang membuatnya tersulut emosi setiap saat.

"Yasudah, tidak ada penolakan lagi, kalian berdua tetap sekelompok" kemudian guru tersebut melanjutkan dengan menyebutkan nama-nama yang tersisa kedalam kelompok lain.

Sementara guru tersebut sibuk menyebut nama-nama murid, Johnny dan Jaehyun masih saling pandang. Jaehyun masih menatap Johnny dengan tatapan elangnya, sementara Johnny hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Hello partner" ucap Johnny pelan namun tetap bisa didengar oleh Jaehyun karena mereka duduk tidak berjauhan, sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Jaehyun dan tersenyum mengerikan –menurut Jaehyun-

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hari ini sepertinya adalah hari yang sial bagi Jaehyun. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, sudah terpilih sebagi wakil ketua dengan Johnny ketuanya, sekarang mereka berdua dikelompokkan dalam satu kelompok pula. Jaehyun tidak habis pikir akan seperti apa tugasnya nanti. Jaehyun juga tidak bisa mengartikan senyuman Johnny, apakah itu senyuman meledeknya atau menantangnya atau entahlah. Jaehyun hanya berharap Ia tidak jadi orang stress selama tugasnya berlangsung. Kalau saja Johnny kemarin tidak habis menolongnya saat Ia mabuk, sudah Jaehyun timpuk tiang listrik itu dengan buku biologi tebal yang ada diatas mejanya ini.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

lanjut lagi ff ini. Star gak akan ngomong panjang lebar, karena Star benar-benar pusing dengan penelitian. ff ini termasuk yg mengganggu pikiran Star jadi Star lanjutkan, mungkin ini akan dilanjut sedikit lebih lama, maafkan Star, semoga masih ada yang mau nugguin. padahal klo Star punya banyak waktu, kelanjutan ff ini akan Star perbanyak moment JohnJae nya. Star benar-benar minta maaf jika chapt yg ini sedikit mengecewakan.

seperti biasa Star ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah memberikan review, fav, dan follownya. ditunggu kelanjutannya yaah (walaupun lama) sampai jumpa di chapt depan, Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	5. Chapter 5

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi satu menit yang lalu, para siswa mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Jaehyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Winwin di koridor sekolah, menuju tempat parkir dimana Jaehyun memarkirkan motor nya disana. Meski berjalan bersisian, Jaehyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, memang sih Jaehyun itu aslinya tidak banyak bicara, namun biasanya jika dengan Winwin berbeda, biasanya Jaehyun akan bertanya _kau pulang naik apa?_ Atau _jadwal part time mu selsai jam berapa?_ Atau _besok ada tugas tidak sih?_ kali ini, sejak pelajaran biologi itu selsai Jaehyun jadi lebih bisu dari biasanya. Lihat saja sekarang, dia malah asik memainkan ponselnya menoleh kearah Winwin saja tidak, dan jika sedang mode seperti ini Winwin tidak berani mengganggu Jaehyun, biarkan saja Jaehyun seperti ini untuk sementara, daripada dia kena amukan Jaehyun tiba-tiba itu lebih mengerikan. Sepertinya mood nya Jaehyun benar-benar hancur saat guru biologi mereka menyatukan Jaehyun dengan Johnny dalam satu kelompok.

"Hello partner" tiba-tiba Johnny dari belakang, merebut ponsel yang sedang di genggam oleh Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun mendongak dan menatap Johnny kesal. Dibelakang Johnny ada Yuta dan Ten yang melambaikan tangan kepada Winwin –kalau kepada Jaehyun mereka berdua tidak berani- dan tersenyum jail.

"Kembalikan ponselku bodoh" Jaehyun berusaha mengambil kembali ponsel miliknya yang kini ada di genggaman Johnny. Bukannya mengindahkan permintaan Jaehyun, Johnny malah dengan sengaja menjauhkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel itu dari Jaehyun, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil mengetik sesuatu disana. Jaehyun sebenarnya juga tinggi tapi Johnny lebih tinggi lagi darinya dan itu membuat Jaehyun kesal.

"Nah ini nomer ponselku" Johnny yang ternyata mengetik nomer telponnya sendiri itu sekarang mendial nomer tersebut menggunakan ponsel Jaehyun, membuat ponsel yang berada disaku celananya bergetar "Kau harus menyimpannya"

"Buat apa aku menyimpannya, tidak penting"

"Penting! Karena kita adalah partner. Jangan lupakan bahwa kau adalah wakil ketua dan aku ketuanya untuk acara special club broadcast, dan jangan lupakan juga tugas biologi. Kita satu kelompok" Johnny kini merogoh saku celananya, menyimpan nomer Jaehyun "Aku juga akan menyimpan nomermu" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan kontak bernama Jaehyun Jung disana.

"Partner apanya" Jaehyun merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Johnny "Hentikan lelucon mu itu tentang partner, karena aku bukan partner mu"

Johnny tidak peduli, Ia malah hanya terkekeh dengan senyuman –mengerikan menurut Jaehyun- disisi lain Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk tidak memukul wajah dengan senyuman mengerikan didepannya ini.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting sekarang kita adalah partner"

"Stop call me your partner!"

"Bye partner" Johnny melambaikan tangannya kepada Jaehyun dan berbalik sambil merangkul dua temannya berjalan menjauhi Jaehyun. Setelah kepergian Johnny, Yuta dan Ten, Winwin melirik Jaehyun yang sepertinya terlihat semakin kesal, Ia berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. Merangkul Jaehyun dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengannya?"

"Mungkin agar kalian tidak bertengkar terus, dan menjadi dekat" jawab Winwin asal.

"Kau ingin aku dekat dengannya?" Jaehyun memicingkan matanya kepada Winwin, karena jawaban yang diberikan oleh Winwin benar-benar membuat Jaehyun malah semakin kesal bukannya membaik.

"Tidak usah dekat juga tidak apa, asal jangan bertengkar terus membuat keributan di seantero sekolah. Pusing tau gak dengernya, apalagi Jinki saem. Kasian tuh dia pasti sudah bosen melihat kalian berdua"

"Kau temanku bukan sih?" dengan seketika Jaehyun melepaskan rangkulannya dari Winwin dan makin menatap kesal teman satu-satunya ini.

"Hehehe..." Winwin hanya nyengir tanpa dosa kepada Jaehyun. Jaehyun marah, tapi bukan marah yang mengerikan yang biasa orang-orang lihat, mungkin Jaehyun ini hanya ngambek, iya ngambek karena tidak dapat pembelaan dari Winwin.

"Iiish..." Jaehyun berbalik begitu saja dan meninggalkan Winwin, mereka memang seharusnya berpisah disini, karena Winwin pulang dengan bus sementara Jaehyun dengan motornya. Winwin hanya menggeleng melihat punggung temannya yang menjauh berjalan menuju parkiran, biarkan saja paling juga besok ngambeknya selsai. Hanya Winwin yang tau sifat Jaehyun yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Johnny sudah hampir mendekati Maserati nya, Yuta dan Ten sudah pulang masing-masing, Ten dijemput supir pribadi sementara Yuta lebih memilih menggunakan bus katanya untuk mengurangi kemacetan, lebih baik naik angkutan umum dibandingkan kendaraan pribadi.

"Johnny-ssi?" langkah Johnny terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya. Orang tersebut berdiri tidak jauh dari Maserati hitamnya. Johnny tau siapa orang ini, karena baru kemarin Johnny bertemu dengannya. Orang tersebut tersenyum dan menghampiri Johnny.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu?"

"Kalau tidak salah kau orang yang menjemput Jaehyun kemarin. Jong...Jongin?" ucap Johnny ragu kepada orang dihadapannya ini.

"Benar, namaku Jongin. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bisa kan? tapi tidak disini, nanti Jaehyun melihat"

Johnny terlihat ragu. Untuk apa orang ini menemuinya? Johnny melakukan kesalahan kah? Setau nya Jaehyun baik-baik saja, Ia tidak melakukan apapun pada Jaehyun. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba Johnny dipukuli oleh orang dihadapannya ini bagaimana? Seperti di drama-drama yang sering di tonton oleh ibunya. Jongin hanya tersenyum, Ia tau Johnny pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu, tenang saja"

Johnny menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, terkekeh pelan karena malu baru saja orang dihadapannya ini membaca pikiran konyolnya.

.

Johnny dan Jongin duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe, menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Sejak masuk ke cafe ini tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berbicara. Johnny tidak berani memulai pertanyaan, karena orang yang ada dihadapan dia lah yang seharusnya memulai, lagi pula Ia juga tidak tau mau bertanya apa. Johnny hanya takut salah bicara. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka untuk mengantar pesanan mereka, dan Jongin yang mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Minumlah" Jongin mempersilahkan Johnny untuk meminum minuman yang dipesannya.

"Terimakasih" Johnny dengan senang hati menyedot milkshake yang dipesan oleh Jongin.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya. Maksudku untuk bicara padamu adalah, bisakah kau tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun tentang kau yang bertemu Jaehyun di club malam dan melihatnya mabuk disana?"

Johnny hampir tersedak saat Jongin membahas masalah kemarin. Sudah Johnny duga, pasti orang di hadapannya ini akan mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengatakannya kepada orang lain. Siapapun itu termasuk keluarga mu sendiri"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya? Kepada siapa saja?"

"Aku tanya kenapa?" tanya Johnny dengan keras kepala. Ia butuh alasan, tidak mungkin kan, orang ini jauh-jauh datang menghampiri Johnny hanya untuk mengatakan ini tanpa alasan.

"Dan aku tanya dengan siapa saja kau sudah mengatakannya?" ucap Jongin dengan pelan namun tegas.

"Mark, adikku"

"Orangtuamu?"

"Mereka tidak tau"

"Teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Mereka juga tidak tau. Atau lebih tepatnya belum tau"

"Kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun lagi, dan katakan pada adikmu untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada orang lain"

"Adikku bukan orang yang seperti itu" ucap Johnny kesal, karena Ia merasa Jongin baru saja meremehkan Mark adikknya. Jongin menghembuskan napasnya dan meletakan tangannya yang saling bertaut diatas meja. Mendekatkan diri kepada Johnny dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Baiklah, aku percaya dengan adikmu dan juga dirimu untuk tidak menyebarkan hal ini kepada orang lain"

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku menyebarkan hal ini kepada orang lain?"

"Jaehyun akan kembali ke gudang"

Johnny menautkan alisnya, Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jongin. Benar-benar tidak memiliki makna, tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Gudang?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti" Jongin tersenyum kepada Johnny dan bangkit dari tempatnya "Aku anggap kita baru saja deal untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu kepada orang lain. Jika hal ini tersebar, kau orang pertama yang ku cari, mungkin adikmu juga"

"Apa kau mengancamku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Nikmati milkshake mu, aku sudah membayarnya" Jongin berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Johnny yang masih terduduk ditempatnya. Jongin baru saja mengancamnya dan Mark adiknya. Johnny sebenarnya sudah mengatakan kepada Mark untuk tidak mengatakan ini kepada siapapun dan Johnny percaya bahwa adiknya bukanlah penyebar gosip seperti Ten. Dalam hati dia bersyukur tidak memberitahukan masalah ini kepada dua temannya yang bermulut besar itu. Johnny masih tidak mengerti alasan dibalik Jongin yang jauh-jauh datang menemuinya hanya untuk memberinya ancaman untuk tidak menyebarkan kejadian kemarin tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

Jaehyun memarkirkan motornya dan melepas helmnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan seharusnya Ia sedang dirumah tidur dengan nyaman tanpa gangguan siapapun. Namun dengan terpaksa, Ia datang kesini, ke lapangan basket tidak jauh dari sungai Han. Karena panggilan dari orang menyebalkan yang mengganggunya. Jaehyun sebenarnya berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan panggilan orang tersebut namun karena ponselnya bergetar terus Jaehyun jadi tidak tahan. Akhirnya Ia menyerah, Ia menuruti apa yang diinginkan Johnny, orang yang menganggunya, untuk datang kelapangan ini, dan menemuinya, katanya untuk membahas acara club broadcast mereka. Jaehyun melihat Johnny yang sudah berada di lapangan sambil mendribble bola berwarna oranye dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

"Katanya ingin membahas tentang acara club. Kenapa dibahas disini? Tidak ada hari lain selain hari minggu?" ucapnya kesal. Membuat Johnny menghentikkan permainan basketnya.

"Oh kau sudah datang. Kemari"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Sungguh, Ia paling tidak suka diperintah. Dan sudah dua kali Ia mendapat perintah dari orang yang paling menyebalkan itu, pertama untuk datang ke lapangan ini dan kedua untuk menghampirinya. Sungguh Jaehyun muak. Dengan langkah berat hati Jaehyun menghampiri Johnny ke tengah lapangan.

"Kau sudah ada ide untuk acara kita?" Johnny mengoper bola yang ada ditangannya kepada Jaehyun yang langsung dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Jaehyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaehyun mengembalikan bola tersebut kepada Johnny.

"Aku sudah punya ide" Johnny mendribble bola berwarna oranye itu dan memasukkannya kedalam ring.

"Kau bilang ingin diskusi"

"Ini kita sedang diskusi" ucap Johnny santai sambil menghampiri bola basket tersebut yang memantul karena baru saja terjatuh dari ring "Kita berdiskusi, sambil bermain" ucapnya lalu mengoper bola tersebut kepada Jaehyun.

Awalnya Jaehyun tidak mengerti namun Ia menerima permainan Johnny. Mereka bermain basket, sambil mengutarakan ide mereka tentang rencana kedepan acara broadcast yang akan diadakan. Jika bola berada di tangan Jaehyun maka Jaehyun harus mengeluarkan pendapatnya, begitu pula sebaliknya jika bola ada di tangan Johnny maka Johnny lah yang mengeluarkan pendapat. Mereka terus saja bermain, mengoper bola, mendribelnya dan memasukkannya kedalam ring. Tidak peduli dengan napas mereka yang mulai tidak beraturan mereka tetap mengeluarkan saran dan pendapat mereka masing-masing untuk acara menyambut anniversary sekolah mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup dengan diskusi, permainan mereka berubah menjadi lebih panas, kali ini mereka berusaha untuk mendapatkan poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Terkadang bermain kasar, saling sikut, saling dorong, apapun dilakukan agar dapat mencetak angka. Bola berada ditangan Johnny, Ia mendrible bola oranye itu dengan Jaehyun didepannya yang mencoba menghalangi Johnny untuk mencetak score, saat menemukan celah Johnny mulai mendrible bolanya menuju ring, bertubrukan bahunya dengan bahu Jaehyun. Jaehyun tentu saja tidak akan menyerah, Ia tidak ingin Johnny mendapatkan poin, menghalangi orang yang lebih tinggi darinya ini, membuat Johnny tanpa sadar mendorongnya membuatnya terjatuh.

"Aah..!"

"Are you ok?" tanya Johnny ketika Ia sudah berhasil memasukkan bola tersebut kedalam ring, Ia membiarkan bola memantul dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang terduduk dilapangan sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Johnny berlutut dihapan Jaehyun dan menyentuh pergelangan kaki Jaehyun yang langsung di sambut dengan ringisan sakit dari Jaehyun "Kau terkilir, maaf akau tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa"

"Bisa berdiri?" Johnny berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaehyun untuk membantunya.

"Aku bisa sendiri" dengan susah payah Ia menahan sakit, Jaehyun berusaha berdiri.

"Tanganmu terluka juga"

Jaehyun memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang sedikit terluka, Ia baru sadar sepertinya tangannya ini terluka karena bergesekan dengan aspal lapangan saat Ia terjatuh. Jaehyun haus dan Ia butuh air, Ia mengatakan pada Johnny untuk mencari minimarket dan beristirahat disana. Dengan langkah tertatih, Jaehyun mencoba untuk berjalan dengan Johnny yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Langkahnya sangat pelan karena Ia sedikit menyeret kakinya yang terkilir, sesekali Jaehyun meringis kesakitan. Johnny jadi tidak enak, Jaehyun seperti itu karena ulahnya, walaupun tidak disengaja tetap saja itu karena dirinya. Dengan sigap Johnny berlutut dihapadan Jaehyun dan menyerahkan punggungnya yang ditatap heran oleh Jaehyun.

"Naiklah"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakimu terkilir, dan kau akan memperparahnya jika memaksa untuk berjalan"

"Maksudmu kau ingin menggendongku?"

"Iya"

"Tidak mau, aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri"

"Tidak usah keras kepala. Jung Jaehyun" Johnny menarik tangan Jaehyun, memaksanya untuk naik keatas punggungnya. Jaehyun hampir memekik saat Johnny menariknya diatas gendongannya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Johnny saat pria itu mulai berdiri.

"Kau lumayan berat"

"Turunkan aku kalau begitu. Siapa juga yang suruh menggendongku"

Johnny hanya terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Johnny berbohong jika Jaehyun itu berat, untuk orang setinggi Jaehyun bisa dikatakan Jaehyun ini ringan, hampir sama seperti berat badan Mark, walau tetap saja lebih berat Jaehyun. Jaehyun berdeham untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara keduanya.

"Idemu tadi bagus. Nanti tinggal katakan pada Soo Jung, Jeno dan Renjun untuk membuatkan script nya agar bisa di siarkan oleh Jonghyun sunbae" ucap Johnny untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau ingin pakai ideku? Bagaimana dengan idemu?"

"kita gabungkan saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk"

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan dan Johnny menemukan bangku yang berada di pinggiran sungai Han, Ia dengan perlahan mendudukkan Jaehyun disana.

"Kau haus kan? aku akan mencarikan air mineral untukmu dan juga obat untuk lukamu. Tunggu disini" Johnny pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun untuk mencari apa yang diinginkannya tadi.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, suasana di sekitar sungai Han terntu saja sangat ramai, banyak pasangan dan juga keluarga yang berlalu lalang menikmati pemandangan aliran sungai Han yang indah di sore hari karena pantulan cahaya matahari yang mulai berwarna jingga. Jaehyun dengan sabar menunggu Johnny ditempat duduknya. Selang beberapa menit, Johnny kembali membawa air mineral untuk Jaehyun dan satu kantong pelastik berisi obat merah dan juga perban, ada juga satu kaleng _chlor etil_ untuk kaki Jaehyun yang terkilir.

"Mana tanganmu sini" Johnny lagi-lagi berlutut dihadapan Jaehyun.

"Huh?"

"Tanganmu yang terluka" Johnny menarik tangan Jaehyun yang terluka, menyiramnya dengan air mineral untuk membersihkannya, dengan telaten Ia mengoleskan obat merah di atas luka tersebut. Selsai dengan luka ditangan Jaehyun, kini Johnny menyemprotkan bahan kimia dari kaleng _chlor etil_ itu kepergelangan kaki Jaehyun yang terkilir menimbulkan sesuatu yang seperti asap, setelahnya membungkus pergelangan kaki tersebut dengan perlahan menggunakan perban "Ini hanya mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit untuk sementara, aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter"

"Tidak usah"

"Aku juga bergabung di club basket sudah tidak asing lagi dengan luka seperti ini, dan luka terkilir seperti ini jika dibiarkan akan bahaya. Biar bagaimanapun kau terluka karena diriku, anggaplah sebagai rasa bersalah"

Johnny berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaehyun, tidak seperti tadi, kali ini tangan tersebut disambut oleh Jaehyun. Jaehyun awalnya takut untuk menapakkan kakinya yang terkilir namun Ia langsung terkejut saat rasa sakitnya berkurang dan bahkan hilang, kakinya bisa menapak dengan sempurna tanpa rasa sakit seperti tadi.

"Tidak sakit kan? obat itu hanya bekerja untuk sementara, nanti sakitnya akan muncul lagi mungkin kakimu akan bengkak, jadi sebaiknya kita ke dokter. Kau bawa motor?"

Jaehyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Suruh orang yang waktu itu menjemputmu untuk mengambil motormu"

"Lalu?"

"Kau naik mobilku"

"Tapi..."

"Kau tidak mungkin mengendalikan pedal motormu dengan kaki seperti itu. Sudah tidak usah banyak protes, turuti saja"

Jaehyun pada akhirnya menuruti saran Johnny, Ia langsung menghubungi Jongin untuk mengambil motornya dan dia pergi ke dokter bersama Johnny. Suasana di dalam mobil canggung sekali, tidak ada yang berbicara hanya suara musik yang terdengar, Jaehyun juga hanya menatap keluar jendela, kalau Johnny sesekali melirik Jaehyun yang hanya diam saja, tidak menyangka juga mereka akan berakhir seperti ini. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Johnny mengurus semuanya dari mulai regristrasi sampai masuk ke dalam ruang dokter, Ia tidak meninggalkan Jaehyun sama sekali bahkan di ruang tunggu pun Johnny ikut duduk bersama Jaehyun menunggu dokter memanggil. _Bertanggung jawab sekali_ itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaehyun, sejujurnya Jaehyun tidak masalah dengan kakinya yang terkilir ini, Ia bisa pergi ke dokter sendiri lagipula Johnny tidak sengaja melakukannya, Jaehyun hargai usaha Johnny yang mau repot-repot menemaninya. Setelah Jaehyun selesai mendapat pertolongan mereka berdua pulang. Johnny mengikuti langkah pelan Jaehyun karena kakinya yang kini sudah diperban jauh lebih rapi dari sebelumnya, sepertinya obat penghilang rasa sakit yang diberikan Johnny sudah hilang efeknya sehingga Jaehyun berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya yang terkilir.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Johnny heran.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Aku naik taxi saja"

"Ada mobilku kenapa harus naik taxi? Aku akan mengantarmu, tunjukkan saja jalannya yah" Johnny merangkul Jaehyun dan membantunya berjalan. Jaehyun hanya bisa meng-iya-kan saja, kalau saja kakinya tidak terluka mungkin dia sudah lari daritadi, tapi kali ini Ia biarkan saja Johnny merangkulnya membantunya untuk berjalan. Mereka itu kan bukan TEMAN dekat.

.

.

.

Seluruh murid NCT School di kejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat fenomenal. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, jika pagi ini yang turun dari Maserati hitam Johnny bukan Mark adik kesayangan Johnny melainkan Jaehyun. Iya, Jung Jaehyun orang berkulit putih pucat yang selalu menjadi lawan Johnny dalam adu mulut atau pertengkaran. Heboh, semuanya langsung heboh karena beruang dan singa itu terlihat akur. Johnny mengikuti langkah Jaehyun yang terpincang di sepanjang koridor, dengan setia membuntuti Jaehyun sampai dikelas dan duduk dibangkunya. Teman-teman kelasnya langsung berbisik-bisik penasaran, Yuta dan Ten malah sudah melongo melihat temannya datang bersama Jaehyun. Winwin sebenarnya juga terkejut namu Ia lebih khawatir saat melihat cara berjalan Jaehyun yang sedikit aneh.

"Kaki mu kenapa?"

"Terkilir"

"Kok bisa?"

"Terjatuh"

"Iya aku tau pasti kalau terkilir itu karena terjatuh. Tapi kenapa?"

"Terajatuh saat sedang bermain basket"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa datang dengan Johnny?" tanya Winwin pelan. Sejujurnya Ia lebih penasaran bagaimana bisa Jaehyun datang ke sekolah bersama Johnny daripada mengapa kaki Jaehyun terkilir.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti akan ku ceritakan"

Jaehyun sudah tau, pasti kedatangannya bersama Johnny akan membuat heboh orang satu sekolah. Kemarin Johnny yang memaksanya untuk menjemputnya dan berangkat sekolah bersama dengan alasan Jaehyun tidak akan bisa mengendarai motor atau mobil dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini, dan kakinya terkilir karena ketidaksengajaan Johnny, katanya sih sebagai penebus rasa bersalah. Awalnya Jaehyun menolak, walau tak bisa mengendarai motor atau mobil Jaehyun masih bisa diantar oleh supir. Namun, pria tinggi itu keras kepala, Ia benar-benar datang pagi-pagi kerumah Jaehyun hanya untuk menjemputnya, Jaehyun tidak habis pikir, ternyata Johnny benar-benar mau menjemputnya Jaehyun pikir Johnny hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata sungguhan. Jaehyun dengan terpaksa berangkat ke sekolah bersama Johnny. Jaehyun tidak tau saja kalau Johnny sudah _mengusir_ Mark adiknya untuk berangkat bersama Haechan atau Jeno agar mobilnya bisa ditumpangi oleh Jaehyun.

Diruang broadcast Jaehyun dan Johnny menyusun apa yang kemarin telah mereka diskusikan. Taeil dan Doyoung hanya diam saja memperhatikan kedua orang di hadapannya ini. Tidak ada pertengkaran diantara keduanya, mereka berdua bekerja sama dengan baik, Taeil pikir nanti dia dan Jonghyun yang ujung-ujungnya akan menggantikan posisi Johnny dan Jaehyun tapi sepertinya tidak perlu, karena sampai sekarang dua orang itu seperti tidak masalah menjalankan tugas mereka.

"Tadi pagi mereka datang bersama, dan sekarang mereka terlihat akur-akur saja. Aku tidak salah lihat kan?" bisik Doyoung kepada Taeil yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Baguslah jika mereka tidak membuat keributan lagi" balas Taeil yang juga dengan suara berbisik. Doyoung hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jaehyun sunbae" semua orang yang berada diruang broadcast langsung menoleh kearah pintu dimana Jeno baru saja masuk dan memanggil Jaehyun.

"Kau dicari oleh wali kelasmu di ruang guru"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tau. Sunbae sedang kebagian jadwal piket kelas kan? mungkin dia ingin minta tolong sesuatu" Jeno duduk disamping Doyoung.

"Ah iya benar hari ini jadwal piketku" Jaehyun berdiri dari tempatnya untuk memenuhi panggilan wali kelasnya "Kau bicarakan saja dengan Jeno atau hubungi Soo Jung dan Renjun mereka kan penyusun naskahnya, aku pergi dulu" ucapnya kepada Johnny sebelum meninggalkan teman-temannya di ruang broadcast.

"Sunbae, kau sudah punya konsep?" tanya Jeno kepada Johnny.

"Sudah, nanti kalian bertiga susun script nya yah"

.

.

.

Di sekolah ini, murid yang kebagian jadwal piket bukan hanya mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan kelas tapi juga melaksanakan perintah dari gurunya, murid-murid yang sedang kebagian jadwal piket bisa mendadak jadi asisten wali kelas mereka, apalagi saat sedang jam istirahat. Seperti sekarang ini, karena kaki Jaehyun yang sedang terluka dan tidak bisa ikut membantu teman-temannya yang juga memiliki jadwal piket yang sama untuk membersihkan kelas, akhirnya Jaehyun disuruh untuk membantu wali kelasnya merekap nilai harian siswa. Jaehyun duduk disamping wali kelasnya di ruang guru. Choi Sooyoung, wali kelas Jaehyun seorang guru bahasa sedang mengetik nilai-nilai muridnya di komputernya dengan Jaehyun yang membantu menyebutkan nilai-nilai tersebut, sebelumnya Jaehyun sudah menyusun lembaran kertas yang berisi nilai itu sesuai dengan urutan absen.

"Nah sudah selsai, terimakasih yah Jaehyun" ucap Sooyoung saat pekerjaannya sudah selsai.

"Sama-sama saem"

Jaehyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Sooyoung, bermaksud untuk pergi dari ruang guru tersebut. Tiba-tiba seorang guru dengan pakaian training menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah kebetulan ada Jung Yoon...eh maksudku Jung Jaehyun" ucap guru tersebut kepada Jaehyun.

"Kau siswa piket dikelasmu yah? Bisa tolong aku tidak?"

"Dia sedang terluka Changmin, kau tidak lihat kakinya? Jika kau menyuruhnya untuk sesuatu yang berat aku tidak akan mengijinkan" Sooyoung berkata dari mejanya. Melarang Changmin sang guru olahraga untuk memerintah Jaehyun yang mungkin akan menyulitkannya karena Jaehyun sedang sakit, biar bagaimanpun Sooyoung adalah wali kelas Jaehyun jadi dia yang lebih ber hak atas muridnya.

"Kau terkilir yah? Yasudah tidak jadi"

"Tidak apa saem, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Benar tidak apa? Aku suruh orang lain saja nanti"

"Jika aku sanggup akan ku lakukan"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong untuk ambilkan net volly di gudang, bisa tidak?" Changmin akhirnya mengutarakan keinginannya kepada Jaehyun "Jika keberatan tidak apa, aku bisa suruh Rowoon, kebetulan jadwal olahraga setelah istirahat ini adalah kelas dia"

"Gu...gudang?" tanya Jaehyun ragu, tangannya seketika sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak bisa yah? Yasudah aku suruh Rowoon saja nanti"

"Akan kuambilkan" Jaehyun akhirnya menyanggupi perintah guru olahraganya, dia tidak enak jika menolak karena pada awalnya tadi sempat menyanggupi perintah guru olahraganya ini. Changmin langsung tersenyum senang mendengar Jaehyun akan membantunya.

"Terimakasih yah, tolong ambilkan net nya kalau tidak salah di rak ke dua di gudang itu. Nanti letakkan saja net nya di lapangan volly"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari ruang guru untuk menjalankan perintah dari Changmin guru olahraganya.

"Tega sekali, kau tidak lihat yah dia berjalan saja sulit dan kau menyuruhnya untuk mengambil net di gudang" ucap Sooyoung kepada Changmin setelah kepergian Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun saja menyanggupi kenapa kau yang kesal?" Sooyoung hanya mendecih mendengar jawaban Changmin, kemudian melanjutkan kerjaannya menilai hasil ulangan harian siswa.

"Astaga aku lupa" suara Changmin yang hampir berteriak itu mengagetkan Sooyoung yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Apa sih?"

"Aku lupa memberitahunya jika pintu gudang itu rusak. Pintunya tidak bisa terbuka dari dalam"

"Bukankah semua orang disekolah ini tau jika pintu gudang itu rusak sejak kau pernah terkunci disana" Sooyoung dengan santai melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Iya juga yah"

.

.

.

Jaehyun kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu gudang. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali sejak berdiri disini. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat Ia mencoba untuk meraih knop pintu. "Tenang, hanya satu menit tidak lebih" gumamnya meyakinkan diri, sudah dari tadi kata-kata itu terus diucapkannya untuk memberanikan diri. Akhirnya Jaehyun membuka pintu gudang tersebut, membukanya lebar-lebar. Gudang ini bisa dibilang rapi, karena barang-barang yang diletakkan disana disusun diatas rak-rak, namun tetap saja gudang ini terlihat gelap. Dengan ragu Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Ia mencoba mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangkan ruangan gudang ini. Seketika Jaehyun terkejut saat pintu gudangnya tertutup, Ia lupa jika pintu gudang itu memiliki _door closer_ yang bisa membuat pintu tersebut tertutup sendiri.

"Oh tidak" Jaehyun kembali menghampiri pintu gudang dan berusaha untuk membuka pintunya kembali. Jaehyun mematung saat knop pintunya tidak berfungsi. Panik, Jaehyun menggedor pintunya berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar.

"Help. Ada orang diluar sana, please help" berkali-kali Jaehyun menggedor pintu tersebut dari dalam, seberapa keras pun Jaehyun menggedornya sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar. Jelas saja, karena gudang ini terletak di area paling ujung sekolah tidak ada murid yang berlalu lalang disini.

Jaehyun meraba dinding dan menelusurinya berharap menemukan saklar lampu disana. Dadanya sudah mulai sesak, dan keringat dingin mulai keluar, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Betapa sialnya Jaehyun saat menemukan saklar lampu tetapi tidak membuat lampu tersebut menyala. Gelap, sempit dan sesak, suatu hal yang paling membuat Jaehyun takut. Ia sudah lemas, perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, kakinya seperti sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Napasnya sudah tidak beraturan, Jaehyun sambil memegang dadanya berusaha menarik napas semampunya, sudah seperti orang yang habis lari marathon. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang bergetar Jaehyun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dengan susah payah mencari satu kontak didalam sana.

"Winwin..." Jaehyun mendial nomer Winwin dan menunggunya untuk mengangkat panggilannya "Kumohon angkat" ucapnya masih menunggu Winwin untuk mengangkat panggilannya. Sudah beberapa saat dan Winwin tidak juga mengangkat panggilannya. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat membuat Jaehyun menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia hanya bisa meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya. _'Appa maafkan aku'_ seketika bayangan itu muncul, Jaehyun takut sangat takut. Menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Airmatanya sudah mengalir dan napasnya semakin memburu _'Kumohon buka pintunya, Appa'_ ingatan buruknya yang selalu menghantuinya datang lagi, satu hal besar yang paling ditakutinya. Jaehyun menoleh kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak, saat mendengar getaran dari sana. Tidak peduli siapa pun yang menghubunginya saat ini. Jaehyun butuh pertolongan, Ia ingin keluar, Ia bisa mati jika terus-terusan berada disini.

'Jaehyun kau sudah selsai dengan tugas piketmu? Bisakah kau keruang broadcast sebentar? Aku, Soo Jung, Jeno dan juga Renjun membutuhkanmu' ternyata adalah Johnny orang di sebrang sana yang menghubunginya.

"Kumohon...to..tolong aku" Jaehyun dengan susah payah, mengucapkan kalimatnya, meminta pertolongan kepada Johnny.

'Jaehyun?'

"Tolong...hiks...tolong aku"

Johnny yang berada di ruang broadcast langsung bangkit dari tempatnya, membuat teman-temannya yang ada disana menatapnya bingung. Sambil berjalan keluar ruangan Johnny masih setia menggengam ponselnya dan menempelkannya ditelinga. Jaehyun terdengar sedang menangis, dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. "Katakan padaku kau dimana Jung Jaehyun?" Johnny mengedarkan pandangannya, Ia berjalan ke arah ruang guru.

"Gu..gudang" langkah Johnny terhenti, Ia berbalik arah tidak jadi menuju ruang guru.

"Aku kesana" Johnny mengakhiri panggilannya dan langsung berlari kearah gudang. Johnny yakin pasti Jaehyun terkunci disana, karena Ia tau pintu gudang sekolahnya rusak, tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam. Mungkin jika situasinya biasa saja, Johnny akan mentertawakan Jaehyun saat ini. Tapi tadi Johnny mendengar Jaehyun yang menangis, suaranya bergetar dengan napas yang tidak beraturan, Jaehyun ketakutan dan Johnny rasa tidak pantas untuk mentertawakannya. Mendengar suara Jaehyun tadi, sepertinya ketakutan Jaehyun ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang sepele.

 _'Apa yang terjadi jika aku menyebarkan ini kepada orang lain?'_

 _'Jaehyun akan kembali ke gudang'_

Seketika Johnny mengingat percakapannya dengan Jongin waktu itu. Johnny sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti, tetapi Johnny berpikir Jaehyun pasti memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan gudang, atau mungkin dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang gelap dan sempit. Jaehyun punya trauma yang besar, Johnny yakin itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

sempat update, yeaaah hahaha

Jaehyun kenapa? hayooo ada yang sudah bisa menebak? bisalah yah kan sudah ada petunjuknya tuh diatas. akan Star ceritakan dengan jelasnya, tapi nanti hahaha. JohnJae moment nya sudah puas blm? blm yah? yaudh ntar ditambah lagi deh. maaf jika menemukan typo, karena ini ngeditnya buru-buru hehe

seperti biasa, Star ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan review, fav, dan follownya. ditunggu chpater depannya. Annyeong~

-100BrightStar-


	6. Chapter 6

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _Jemari-jemari kecil putih dan lentik sedang menari diatas tuts berwarna hitam dan putih, menghasilkan nada sederhana yang indah. Senyum mengembang dari pipi chubby nya saat Ia mendengar alunan nada yang dihasilkannya, orang dewasa yang berdiri disampingnya ikut tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Merasa bangga anak laki-laki yang kisaran umur sepuluh tahun, masih dengan senyum polos yang menggemaskan, terus menggerakkan jemarinya diatas tuts piano, menyelsaikan sebuah lagu, sambil membaca note balok dibuku yang terletak di piano tersebut, menyelsaikannya sampai berakhir lagu yang dimainkannya._

" _Kau hebat Jaehyun, itu permainan yang sangat bagus. Kau bisa menjadi pianis yang berbakat jika terus berlatih" pujian dari pria dewasa yang mendengarkan permainan bocah sepuluh tahun bernama Jaehyun itu, sambil mengusap surai lembut anak yang duduk didepan piano hitamnya._

" _Terimakasih saem. Eomma dan Appa pasti senang kan? apalagi Grandma" ucapnya antusias yang dibalas anggukan dari gurunya._

" _Mereka pasti bangga padamu, kau harus terus berlatih agar bisa membuat mereka lebih bangga lagi nantinya" sang guru berlutut dihapan Jaehyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi chubby bocah sepuluh tahun tersebut._

 _Mereka melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mereka, mempelajari satu lagi lagu yang akan dimainkan Jaehyun nantinya. Memperlajari note-note baru untuk Jaehyun. Disaat seperti ini adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan untuk Jaehyun, melakukan apa yang paling disukainya. Jaehyun sangat suka bagaimana dentingan piano menghasilkan nada yang sangat indah ditelinganya, apalagi nada tersebut berasal dari jemarinya, Jaehyun benar-benar sangat suka. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya, pikiran polosnya mengatakan bahwa ini lah yang paling disukainya seperti alasan mengapa dia dilahirkan didunia ini, Jaehyun merasa bahwa Ia lahir untuk menggerakkan jari jemarinya diatas tuts hitam putih seperti sekarang ini._

 _Suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi Jaehyun dan guru piano nya. Jaehyun menoleh kearah pintu dan tersenyum senang saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja masuk ke ruang latihannya ini. Orang yang selama ini ditunggunya, salah satu orang yang sangat Jaehyun inginkan untuk mendengarkan permainan pianonya._

" _Appa"_

" _Kau sedang apa Jaehyun?" Yunho menghampiri putranya, sang guru membungkukkan badannya ke arah Yunho. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yunho berkunjung saat Jaehyun sedang berlatih._

" _Appa, aku bisa memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu, kau ingin mendengarnya?"_

 _Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, Ia tau sudah setahun ini Jaehyun belajar untuk memainkan alat musik piano, neneknya sendiri yang mendatangkan guru privat untuk Jaehyun. Tapi selama satu tahun itu Yunho tidak pernah mendengarkan bagaimana putranya memainkan alat musik tersebut, karena kesibukkannya. Ia baru mendengar dari istrinya bahwa Jaehyun bermain dengan sangat baik. Maka kali ini Yunho tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendengarkan permainan Jaehyun._

 _Yunho tersenyum bangga saat Jaehyun memainkan pianonya. Anak iu tidak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyuman menggmaskan dari bibirnya, terlihat jelas dimple di kedua pipi chubby nya. Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk membuat ayahnya senang dan bangga padanya. Eomma nya sudah mendengar permainannya, begitu pula dengan neneknya, hanya Appa nya yang belum pernah sama sekali mengetahui bagaimana Jaehyun memainkan pianonya. Maka dari itu Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk membuat kesan yang baik dimata Appa nya. Hingga dentingan terakhir dari pianonya dan Jaehyun menyelsaikan permainannya._

" _Bagaimana Appa? Apakah itu keren?"_

 _Yunho mengangguk dan memberikan dua jempolnya kepada Jaehyun "Itu permainan yang bagus Jaehyun"_

 _Tentu saja wajah Jaehyun langsung berseri mendengar pujian dari Appanya, ini lebih membanggakan daripada mendengar seribu kali pujian dari guru pianonya, karena pujian sederhana tersebut terlontar dari mulut ayahnya sendiri._

" _Aku ingin menjadi pemain piano yang handal ketika dewasa nanti"_

 _Ekspresi Yunho seketika berubah kala mendengar tutur kata yang polos dari mulut Jaehyun tentang cita-citanya._

" _Kau tidak bisa Jaehyun"_

 _Jika semua orang tua akan mengatakan 'Itu cita-cita yang bagus, capailah cita-citamu setinggi langit nak' atau 'Anakku pasti bisa menggapai cita-citanya jika ingin berusaha untuk menggapainya' namun yang didapat Jaehyun adalah satu kalimat yang seakan menjatuhkannya. Sang guru memandang Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya, menurutnya tidak sepantasnya Yunho berkata seperti itu, akan membuat Jaehyun patah semangat nantinya._

" _Kenapa? Apakah permainanku buruk?" Jaehyun kecil mulai memandang ayahnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca karena baru saja mendengarkan kenyataan jika ayahnya tidak mendukungnya._

 _Yunho berlutut di depan anaknya dan menatap mata coklat sang putra yang sedikit tertutup dengan air mata yang terbendung "Permainanmu sangat indah, kau sangat luar biasa. Tapi kau tidak bisa menjadi apa yang baru saja kau katakan karena itu bukan tempatmu Jaehyun. kau terlahir bukan untuk itu"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Tempat mu sama sepertiku, dimasa depan nanti kau harus menggantikanku. Kau dilahirkan untuk itu. kau bisa memainkan pianomu, aku tak akan melarangnya tapi kau tidak bisa menjadi apa yang baru saja kau inginkan Jaehyun, karena itu bukan takdirmu"_

" _Aku tidak mau"_

" _Jaehyun!" Yunho mulai sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Tidak terdengar lagi nada lembut dari tutur katanya, dengan ekspresi yang berubah jadi sedikit kurang menyenangkan. Sang guru piano tidak berani berkata apapun hanya diam memperhatikan saja kedua bapak dan anak itu._

" _Tempat Appa sangat membosankan, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa bertemu Appa setiap hari karena itu. Aku suka jika aku duduk disini, didepan piano ini dan menghasilkan nada yang indah, ini menyenangkan Appa. Jauh seribu kali lebih menyenangkan dari apa yang Appa lakukan sekarang" Jaehyun mungkin tak mengerti apa yang ayahnya lakukan, apa yang ayahnya maksud sebagai 'Tempat' namun Jaehyun sering bertanya kepada neneknya mengapa Ia tidak bisa menemui Appa dan Eomma nya setiap hari. Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh neneknya selalu sama yaitu 'Bekerja' jika otak polos Jaehyun tidak salah menyimpulkan maka arti dari 'Tempat' yang ayahnya maksud adalah sebuah pekerjaan, pekerjaan yang sekarang ditekuni ayah dan ibunya. Jika memang itu benar maka Jaehyun tidak menginginkannya, karena menurut Jaehyun pekerjaan itu yang membuat dirinya jarang bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya._

" _Kau belum mengerti, jika sudah dewasa nanti kau baru akan mengerti Jaehyun"_

" _Aku tetap tidak mau. Biarkan aku menjadi apa yang aku inginkan Appa" Jaehyun mulai meneteskan air matanya, membuat Yunho menghembuskan napasnya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jaehyun. Yunho tau anaknya ini masih sangatlah muda untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya._

" _Cepatlah tumbuh dewasa agar kau mengerti maksduku"_

 _Jaehyun menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya dari wajahnya dan turun dari kursi pianonya, pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan guru pianonya disana. Ia kesal, sudah tidak ingin lagi melanjutkan latihannya, ayahnya baru saja menghancurkan mood nya. Memujinya di awal tapi mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak enak didengar oleh Jaehyun setelahnya. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu pergi ke kamarnya sambil menangis._

" _Bisakah kau tidak datang lagi besok dan seterusnya" setelah kepergian Jaehyun, Yunho berkata pada sang guru yang membuat guru tersebut terkaget dan menatapnya bingung._

" _Maaf tuan tapi apa maksud anda?"_

" _Jaehyun akan terus seperti itu jika dia terus berlatih, maka mulai besok jangan lagi datang dan mengajarkannya"_

" _Tapi tuan, bagaimana dengan nyonya besar? Beliau lah yang menyuruhku untuk mengajarkan Jaehyun. dan Jaehyun cukup berbakat untuk..."_

" _Aku ayahnya" Yunho memotong ucapan sanga guru dengan tegas "Aku yang ber hak mengaturnya, urusan dengan neneknya Jaehyun adalah tanggung jawabku. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi, jangan datang mulai besok dan seterusnya" Yunho pergi meninggalkan guru piano Jaehyun yang hanya bisa terdiam tak berani mengatakan apapun lagi. Sang guru harus menerima kenyataan bahwa baru saja Ia di pecat oleh Yunho._

 _._

 _Jaehyun duduk dengan bibir yang ditekuk kebawah di meja makannya, beberapa maid meletakan berbagai jenis makanan diatas meja, sebagian adalah makanan kesukaan Jaehyun namun bocah tersebut sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang tersaji dihadapannya. Biasanya Jaehyun akan sangat antusias jika makanan favorite nya tersaji di atas meja, namun kali ini Jaehyun hanya bisa memandang kosong makanan dihadapannya dengan mulut cemberutnya._

" _Kenapa Jaehyun? apa kau tidak suka?" ibunya bertanya padanya, setelah melihat anaknya memandang tidak penuh minat dengan makanan yang tersaji._

 _Jaehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Seharusnya hari ini Jaehyun senang, bisa makan bersama kedua orang tuanya, jarang sekali kedua orang tuanya ini bisa duduk bersama di meja makan dengannya._

" _Lalu kenapa kau cemberut terus dari tadi hm?"_

" _Appa" kini Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ayahnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya, membuat Yunho menatap anaknya penasaran._

" _Kenapa Jaehyun?"_

" _Guru piano ku sudah tidak hadir selama dua hari, ini menyebalkan. Kenapa Ia tidak bisa datang? Apakah Ia sakit?"_

 _Yunho menatap istrinya yang juga memandangnya balik. Ia memang belum memberitahu Jaehyun bahwa pada hari itu Ia memberhentikan guru pianonya, bahkan Yunho juga tidak mengatakan kepada ibunya –neneknya Jaehyun- tentang hal ini. Hanya istrinya yang mengetahui semuanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun sepertinya sekarang lah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Jaehyun yang sebenarnya._

" _Dia tidak akan datang lagi Jaehyun"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang lagi"_

 _Jaehyun menatap ayahnya dengan tidak percaya, "Kenapa Appa menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang lagi?" mata coklat Jaehyun mulai kembali digenangi oleh air._

" _Jika kau terus berlatih, kau akan terus bertekad untuk menjadi seorang pianis seperti apa yang kau inginkan waktu itu"_

" _Kenapa Appa seperti itu? kenapa Appa tak menginginkan apa yang aku inginkan? Kenapa Appa tidak mendukungku?"_

" _Dengar Jaehyun" Yunho kini bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Jaehyun, berlutut di depan anaknya dan memegang kedua bahu kecil putranya tersebut "Sudah kukatakan, kau bisa bermain piano sesukamu, aku tak akan melarangnya. Tapi jika kau ingin menjadi seorang pianis maka aku akan melarangnya, kau harus menggantikanku dimasa depan nanti, karena kau satu satunya putraku"_

" _Aku tidak mau" Jaehyun mulai menangis tidak lagi menahan air matanya._

" _Jung Jaehyun!"_

" _Aku tidak mau Appa...hiks...sudah ku katakan aku tidak mau"_

" _JUNG YOON OH!" Yunho menghentakan bahu Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun terkejut dan semakin deraslah airmata yang keluar dari kedua matanya dan mengalir di pipi putih dan chubbynya. Yunho sudah memanggilnya dengan nama legalnya, Jung Yoon Oh. Itu tandanya kali ini ayahnya benar-benar marah padanya._

" _Berhentilah menangis, jangan jadi anak cengeng Yoon Oh"_

" _Aku tidak mau...hiks..Appa jangan memaksaku unuk menjadi apa yang tidak aku inginkan"_

 _Yunho geram, Ia dengan seketika mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaehyun memaksa Jaehyun untuk berdiri. Menyeretnya menjauh dari meja makan, para maid yang sedari tadi menyaksikan interaksi Yunho dan Jaehyun hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani melihat lebih jauh lagi._

" _Honey.." sang ibu yang juga hanya terdiam melihat suaminya kini bangkit mengikuti kemana Yunho membawa Jaehyun._

 _Yunho terus menarik Jaehyun yang menangis ke ujung rumah besarnya. Jaehyun yang tidak punya tenaga yang cukup besar hanya pasrah saja tak bisa melakukan apapun. keduanya berhenti didepan suatu pintu,Yunho kini melirik putranya yang masih menangis._

" _Appa benar-benar marah padamu. Katakan jika kau tidak akan membantahku Jaehyun"_

 _Jaehyun kecil masih tetap teguh pada pendririannya, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa Ia masih tidak ingin menjadi apa yang ayahnya katakan._

" _Itu kesempatan terakhirmu" Yunho membuka pintu dihadapannya, terlihat ruangan yang gelap, dan sempit. Menarik Jaehyun dan memaksanya masuk kesana. Jaehyun melebarkan kedua matanya saat tersadar bahwa ayahnya baru saja mendorongnya ke dalam gudang dan menutup pintunya, menguncinya membuat Jaehyun tak bisa membukanya._

" _Appa buka pintunya" Jaehyun menggedor pintu gudang tersebut dari dalam berharap ayahnya akan membuka pintu ini untuknya "Kumohon buka pintunya Appa"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia masih sepuluh tahun dan tidak mengerti apapun" sang ibu mengeluarkan protesannya kepada Yunho karena tidak tega melihat anaknya dikunci didalam sana._

" _Justru karena dia masih belum mengerti apapun, tetapi dia sudah berani membantahku, aku ingin dia berpikir disana bahwa apa yang dia lakukan salah"_

" _Tapi Jaehyun masih kecil, jangan memperlakukannya seperti ini"_

" _Dengar, semua kebiasaan bermula dari kecil, jika kebiasaan itu dibiarkan maka saat dewasa nanti tidak akan pernah hilang. Jangan berani untuk membuka pintu itu tanpa seijinku,biarkan dia berpikir didalam sana, aku akan membukanya sampai dia mengakui kesalahannya" Yunho pergi meninggalkan istrinya, suara gedoran pintu yang disebabkan oleh Jaehyun dan tangisan anak sepuluh tahun itu masih terdengar. Ia tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan menjauh dari sana._

" _Appa maafkan aku...hiks..maafkan aku, kumohon buka pintunya"_

" _Maafkan Eomma" wanita tersebut menyentuh pintu kayu dihadapannya, membayangkan betapa ketakutannya Jaehyun didalam sana "Eomma akan membujuk Appa mu, bersabarlah Jaehyun"_

 _._

 _Seharian penuh Jaehyun berada didalam sana, dan hari ini adalah hari keduanya. Yunho selalu datang dan berdiri di depan pintu gudang tersebut tanpa berniat untuk membukanya, menanyakan hal yang sama pada Jaehyun "Apa kah kau masih tidak ingin mendengar kata-kataku? Kau masih ingin membantahku" dan jawaban yang sama juga terus didapat Yunho "Aku tidak mau Appa" tekad yang cukup besar untuk anak sepuluh tahun yang belum mengerti apapun, bahkan disaat yang terdesak sekalipun Jaehyun masih mengatakan hal yang sama. Sudah tidak lagi terdengar gedoran keras dari dalam gudang, sudah tidak lagi terdengar tangisan dari bibir Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya menangis ketika ayahnya datang sambil memohon untuk dibukakan pintu, walau tak pernah terkabulkan permintaannya itu. ibunya juga selalu membujuk Yunho setiap detik untuk menghilangkan sedikit ego nya dan mau membebaskan anaknya. Wanita itu tidak habis pikir, suami dan anaknya benar-benar keras kepala, Yunho yang tidak ingin membukakan pintu untuk Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun mengatakan apa yang ingin Ia dengar dan Jaehyun yang tetap keras kepala berkata 'tidak' kepada ayahnya, keduanya benar-benar bapak dan anak yang sangat mirip wataknya._

 _Puncaknya adalah ketika ibunya Yunho –neneknya Jaehyun- datang berkunjung untuk menemui cucu satu-satunya itu. Ia terheran ketika tidak menemukan Jaehyun di sana, yang mungkin seharunya sedang berlatih piano. Alasan Ia berkunjung juga dikarenakan karena sang guru piano yang diutusnya mengatakan sudah berhenti dan tak akan mengajari Jaehyun lagi. Wanita tua itu ingin memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

" _Eommonim, kumohon bantu aku membujuk Yunho untuk mengeluarkan Jaehyun"_

 _Permintaan yang terlontar dan terdengar nada yang penuh putus asa dari mulut menantunya membuat wanita tua itu merasa curiga. Langsung dihampirinya Yunho untuk meminta kepastian darinya, ini tidak beres, sudah jelas-jelas pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, wanita tua itu yakin akan feelingnya._

" _Dimana Jaehyun?"_

 _Yunho tak mengatakan apapun saat ibunya masuk ke ruang kerja di rumahnya, tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Menghindari tatapan sang ibu._

" _Yunho, dimana Jaehyun?"_

" _Jaehyun ada"_

" _Iya dimana?"_

" _Gudang"_

 _Wanita tua itu melebarkan matanya dan menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Langsung menuju gudang yang dimaksud, membuka pintunya. Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat menemukan Jaehyun meringkuk tepat disamping pintu._

" _Jaehyun?"_

 _Jaehyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terlihat sembab karena menangis, bibirnya pucat. Wanita tua itu berlutut di hadapan Jaehyun, mengusap dengan pelan kedua pipi Jaehyun, Yunho dan istrinya juga memperhatikan dari luar._

" _Grandma" senyum tipis keluar dari bibir Jaehyun dan setelahnya Jaehyun jatuh pingsan dipelukan sang nenek._

" _Jaehyun" ibunya Jaehyun kini menghampiri Jaehyun terlihat panik saat melihat anaknya yang pingsan di pelukan neneknya._

" _Jongin...Jongin...bantu aku"_

 _Remaja berumur sekitar delapan belas tahun langsung menghampiri wanita tua tersebut saat namanya dipanggil. Ia meraih tubuh Jaehyun dan menggendongnya, membawa Jaehyun ke rumah sakit sesuai dengan permintaan sang wanita tua diikuti dengan ibunya Jaehyun dibelakangnya. Wanita tua itu kini berdiri dihadapan Yunho dan menatapnya marah._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak sepuluh tahun sepertinya? Apa ini caramu mendidiknya? Dia masih kecil, tak mengerti apapun, dan kau dengan teganya mengurung Jaehyun didalam sana. APA YANG ADA DIDALAM PIKIRANMU ITU JUNG YUNHO?" wanita tua tersebut menaikkan nada suaranya dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Yunho hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan tak berani menatap ibunya, wajahnya terlihat datar tidak terlihat menyesal._

" _Jangan kau didik Jaehyun seperti Appa mu mendidikmu Setidaknya perlakukanlah dia seperti kau menginginkan Appa mu memperlakukanmu. Jangan kau balas apa yang telah Appa mu lakukan kepada Jaehyun, Ia tidak mengerti apapun. Biarkan Jaehyun tinggal bersamaku, aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi padanya. kau sungguh sangat keterlaluan Yunho"_

 _Wanita tua tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam, sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan ibunya, karena sebagian besar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya dalah benar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pintu terbuka membuat cahaya masuk kedalam ruangan gelap nan sempit. Lelaki tinggi yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut menoleh kearah samping dan menemukan Jaehyun yang sedang meringkuk tepat disamping pintu. Johnny mengambil kursi untuk mengganjal pintu agar tak tertutup kembali. Kini Ia menghampiri Jaehyun dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Hey...Jaehyun" Johnny menyentuh pelan pundak Jaehyun yang terlihat bergetar membuat Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat jelas airmatanya yang masih mengalir. Johnny cukup terkesima melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini, Jaehyun yang biasa terlihat angkuh sekarang sedang menangis. Dengan pelan Ia menepuk pundak Jaehyun untuk menenangkannya, entah dapat darimana pemikiran ini, Johnny dengan perlahan menarik Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Jaehyun menangis di pundaknya, sambil mengelus pelan punggung Jaehyun yang bergetar. Mereka berada di posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat, sampai dirasa tangisan Jaehyun sudah mereda. Johnny membantu Jaehyun untuk berdiri.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Johnny mengulurkan tangannya, disambut oleh Jaehyun yang mencoba untuk berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Tubuhnya yang lemas ditambah kaki terkilirnya membuat Jaehyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Johnny tidak menahannya.

Johnny membawa Jaehyun keluar dari gudang, membopoh tubuh Jaehyun dengan sebelah tangan Jaehyun yang melingkar di pundaknya. Dengan langkah perlahan Johnny membawa Jaehyun duduk di salah satu kursi di taman belakang sekolah yang tidak jauh dari gudang tersebut. Johnny tau saat ini Jaehyun tidak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun, maka dari itu Johnny lebih memilih tempat yang sepi ini dibandingkan dengan uks. Ia memperhatikan Jaehyun yang terduduk disampingnya masih dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Johnny tidak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan disaat seperti ini, biarkan Jaehyun menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Changmin saem, menyuruhku untuk mengambil net volly didalam sana" ucap Jaehyun dengan suara pelannya.

"Apa?"

"Net volly didalam sana, Changmin saem memintaku untuk mengambilnya" ucap Jaehyun sekali lagi dan kali ini dengan suara yang lebih jelas yang bisa didengar oleh Johnny.

"Ah..begitu. tunngu disini" Johnny bangkit dari duduknya, kembali lagi kedalam gudang untuk mengambil net volly didalam sana. Menggantikan tugas Jaehyun untuk meletakkan net tersebut dilapangan volly. Setelah itu Ia kembali ke kelas mencari seseorang disana.

"Winwin, ikut denganku" Johnny menarik Winwin bangkit dari tempatnya, menyeretnya kearah kantin. Yang ada dipikaran Winwin pasti Johnny akan menjahilinya lagi, dan Winwin hanya bisa pasrah karena Jaehyun saat ini sedang tidak berada disekitarnya. Johnny berhenti didepan kulkas dengan pintu kaca di kantin, membuat Winwin menatap Johnny dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Yang mana yang paling Jaehyun suka?"

"Apa?"

"Kau kan teman dekatnya, maka kau pasti tau diantara semua ini mana yang paling Jaehyun suka?" Johnny menunjuk semua minuman yang terdapat didalam kulkas tersebut.

"Jaehyun hampir menyukai semuanya. Tapi yang menjadi favoritenya adalah susu coklat" jawab Winwin ragu.

"Kalau kau suka yang mana?"

Winwin menautkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Johnny yang dirasanya semakin aneh.

"Aku suka yang ini" Winwin menunjuk salah satu minuman kaleng didalam sana.

Johnny membuka kulkas tersebut dan mengambil susu coklat dan minuman kaleng yang dimaksud. Menyerahkan minuman kaleng tersebut kepada Winwin yang semakin terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena perlakuan Johnny yang membingunkan.

"Terimakasih, dan itu untukmu" ucap pria tersebut sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Winwin.

Johnny kembali lagi ke taman belakang, Ia melihat Jaehyun yang masih terduduk disana. Menghampiri Jaehyun dan menempelkan susu coklat dingin di pipi Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun tersentak kaget.

"Minumlah"

Jaehyun menerima susu coklat tersebut dengan senang hati, kebetulan ini adalah minuman favoritenya. Menusuk sedotan ke karton susu tersebut, sambil menyedot susunya pandangan Jaehyun mengikuti Johnny yang tadinya berdiri sampai duduk disampingnya. Rasa coklat yang melewati tenggorokannya membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku sudah meletakkan net volly tersebut dilapangan"

"Terimakasih"

Keduanya kini terdiam, Jaehyun masih asik dengan susu coklatnya sementara Johnny hanya diam memperhatikan. Sebenarnya Johnny ingin bertanya, mengapa Jaehyun sampai menangis sebegitunya hanya karena terkurung untuk sementara didalam gudang sana, Jaehyun mampu membuat wajahnya babak belur tapi kenapa hanya dengan hal sepele seperti itu Jaehyun terlihat sangat ketakutan. Johnny masih tau diri, Ia bukanlah Winwin teman dekat Jaehyun yang bisa bertanya seenaknya tentang Jaehyun secara langsung kapada orangnya jadi Johnny biarkan saja rasa penasarannya tersimpan di benaknya.

"Johnny..."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun" Johnny memotong ucapan Jaehyun seakan bisa membaca apa yang akan Jaehyun katakan setelahnya.

"Terimakasih, dan juga terimakasih karena telah menolongku"

"Sama-sama"

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat sudah habis. Jaehyun memandang heran Johnny yang juga tidak bangkit dari tempatnya. Jika dirinya sudah dipastikan tidak akan mengikuti jam pelajaran setelah ini, Ia masih sedikit shock dan tidak akan fokus dengan pelajaran tapi mengapa pria tinggi disampingnya ini tak bangkit juga dari tempatnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya?

"Aku akan membolos, pelajaran sejarah membosankan" dusta Johnny, alasan sesungguhnya Johnny tetap duduk disini adalah Ia ingin menemani Jaehyun. Johnny merasa jika Jaehyun membutuhkan teman saat ini. Ia tidak akan banyak bicara yang penting Jaehyun merasakan ada kehidupan disampingnya.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk saja menanggapi Johnny. Keduanya duduk dalam suasana yang aneh, karena ini pertama kalinya mereka berada sedekat ini tanpa adanya pertengkaran. Jaehyun tidak ada niatan untuk mengusir Johnny, justru dia senang ada yang menemaninya disini, walaupun Johnny tidak mengatakan apapun tidak seperti Winwin yang mungkin akan terdengar berisik karena temannya yang satu itu cukup cerewet.

"Jaehyun"

Jaehyun menoleh kearah Johnny yang memannggil namanya.

"Kau masih sering datang ke club malam yang waktu itu?"

"Ya, hampir setiap malam"

"Walau dengan kaki seperti itu?" Johnny melirik kaki terkilir Jaehyun yang diperban.

Jaehyun mengangguk "Aku tetap datang walau tidak berdansa disana"

"Kalau begitu nanti malam bagaimana jika kita ketemuan disana?"

Jaehyun melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan Johnny, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud pria tinggi dihadapannya ini.

"Kau bilang jika hampir setiap malam kesana bukan? Maka nanti malam aku akan menemuimu di club itu"

Jaehyun sedikit membuka mulutnya terheran dengan maksud Johnny. Jaehyun tidak salah dengar kan? barusan Johnny mengajaknya untuk bertemu di club malam. Kerasukan apa musuhnya ini hingga mau bertemu dengan dirinya disana? Jaehyun hanya tidak tau jika Johnny memiliki maksud lain dibalik semuanya, Johnny hanya ingin memenuhi rasa penasarannya, dan Johnny rasa jika semua itu akan terjawab jika Johnny melihat sisi lain dari Jaehyun yang sesungguhnya yang mungkin saja akan terlihat ketika Ia menemuinya di club malam nanti, dan Johnny juga ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjawab rasa penasarannya ini, Jongin. Seseorang yang pernah mengancamnya, dan orang yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya menjadi jauh lebih penasaran dengan siapa sesungguhnya Jung Jaehyun atau Jung Yoon Oh musuh besarnya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin menarik dimata Johnny.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Ada yang masih ingat cerita ini? hahaha, akhirnya bisa update juga, maaf yah dikarenakan uas baru bisa di update sekarang, dan chapter ini minim JohnJae. karena di chapter ini lebih berfokus kepada masa lalu Jaehyun, kalimat-kalimat bercetak miring itu adalah flashback untuk masa kecilnya Jaehyun. maaf jika menemukan banyak typo. diusahakan chapter depan akan star perbanyak moment johnjae nya

seperti biasa, terimakasih sudah memberikan fav dan follow kalian, terimakasih yang cukup besar untuk kalian yang memberikan review. ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	7. Chapter 7

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Johnny memasuki ruangan yang bising dan ramai, setelah Ia melewati dua pengawal tegap dan kekar dengan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada keduanya sebagai kunci agar Ia dapat masuk ke tempat ini. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Johnny memasuki tempat terlarang untuk anak seusianya, kali ini Ia tidak membawa Maserati nya, Ia pergi dengan cara mengendap-endap dari rumah takut ketahuan kedua orang tuanya dan Mark adiknya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Johnny keluar tanpa ijin kedua orang tuanya itu, tapi entah mengapa Johnny merasa berdosa kepada kedua orang tuanya kali ini, karena Ia pergi ke tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya nanti pasti akan sangat kecewa jika mengetahuinya.

Lupakan rasa bersalahnya kepada kedua orang tuanya, kali ini Johnny mengedarkan pandangannya di tempat yang ramai dan bising ini, mencari seseorang yang akan di temuinya, sambil tetap fokus mencari Johnny tidak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang dengan menyenggol bahunya karena pandangannya yang fokus mencari, Ia berkata _sorry_ kepada setiap orang yang ditabraknya agar tidak memancing kemarahan orang-orang tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti saat Ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya, orang tersebut duduk di depan meja bar sambil meneguk alkohol dari gelas kecil. Jung Jaehyun, Ia duduk sendiri terlihat asik menikmati minumannya, meskipun begitu sepertinya Jaehyun tidak sadar jika orang-orang yang berada tak jauh di sekitarnya terus memperhatikannya. Johnny dapat melihat, pria dan wanita yang duduk mengelilingi meja bar itu mencuri-curi pandang kepada Jaehyun, berharap mendapat perhatian dari orang berkulit seputih susu tersebut. Sayangnya Jaehyun tidak peduli keadaan sekitar, jadi dia cuek saja. Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun dan duduk di kursi tepat disamping Jaehyun yang masih kosong, atau mungkin dibiarkan kosong oleh Jaehyun.

"Kau minum lagi"

Jaehyun menoleh dan mendapati Johnny yang duduk disampingnya "Tak kusangka kau benar-benar datang"

"Sudah kukatakan aku ingin menemuimu disini"

Jaehyun menuangkan alkoholnya ke dalam gelas kecil yang dipakainya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada orang disampingnya ini. Johnny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak tawaran Jaehyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak..."

"Tidak akan minum sebelum usiamu legal" ucap Jaehyun memotong perkataan Johnny dan kemudian menenggak sendiri minuman yang dituangnya tadi.

"Sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menuangkannya untukmu" Johnny meraih botol yang berada disamping Jaehyun dan menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas kecil yang berada di genggaman tangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya berterimakasih dan melanjutkan acara minumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, hanya suara musik yang bising yang memenuhi pendengaran mereka berdua. Johnny masih setia menuangkan Jaehyun minuman kedalam gelasnya, dan Jaehyun akan dengan senang hati meminumnya. Sampai detik ini Jaehyun masih terlihat sadar, belum ada tanda-tanda Ia mabuk.

"Kau sendirian?" Johnny bertanya kepada Jaehyun mencoba mencairkan suasana _sunyi_ diantara keduanya walaupun mereka berdua sedang berada di tengah keramaian.

"Tidak, aku bersama seseorang"

Johnny menautkan alisnya "Siapa?"

"Kau, dan dia" Jaehyun menunjuk Johnny lalu kemudian jari telunjuknya beralih kepada seseorang yang sedang berdansa di tengah kerumunan. Johnny sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud Jaehyun, lalu ber –oh-ria saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Itu adalah Jongin, orang yang waktu itu menjemput Jaehyun di rumahnya, sekaligus orang yang pernah mengancamnya. Johnny jadi semakin yakin jika Jongin adalah pengawal pribadinya Jaehyun.

"Tanpa dia aku tidak akan bisa datang kesini" lanjut Jaehyun, Ia menyerahkan gelas kosongnya kepada Johnny memintanya untuk memenuhi lagi gelas tersebut, Johnny yang mengerti maksud Jaehyun langsung memenuhi gelas kecil tersebut dengan minuman dari botol yang di pegangnya.

"Kau pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan sehingga kau mengajakku untuk bertemu disini kan?"

"Ya kau benar"

"Pasti tentang kejadian tadi siang. Itu sangat memalukan" Jaehyun tersenyum miring dan meneguk minumannya kembali yang langsung diisi oleh Johnny saat gelas kecil didalam genggaman Jaehyun kembali kosong "Bagaimana bisa aku menangis didepanmu, bukankah aku terlihat sangat lemah dan memalukan?" Jaehyun menoleh kearah Johnny, dapat dilihat dengan jelas rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya, sepertinya Jaehyun mulai sedikit mabuk.

"Tak kusangka seorang Jung Jaehyun bisa menangis juga. Aku bahkan hampir mentertawakanmu tadi"

Jaehyun tertawa ringan dan kembali meneguk minumannya "Akan sangat bagus jika tadi kau mentertawakanku. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau memeluk ku" Jaehyun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Johnny, pandangan matanya jatuh pada bahu lebar orang yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya ini "Dan sialnya pelukanmu itu nyaman sekali" lanjutnya.

Johnny sedikit terhenyak dengan perkataan Jaehyun. Dapat Johnny pastikan jika Jung Jaehyun dihadapannya ini sudah mabuk, karena Jaehyun yang sadar tidak akan berkata seperti ini.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Jung Yoon Oh"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" Jaehyun seketika menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Johnny dan menatapnya tajam. Johnny masih terlihat tenang walau diperlakukan Jaehyun seperti ini. Bahkan disaat sudah mabuk pun Jaehyun masih bisa mengamuk jika dipanggil dengan nama aslinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai nama itu? itu bukan nama yang terdengar buruk"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan cengkramannya dikerah baju Johnny. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi lebih sendu dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak suka, nama itu terdengar mengerikan"

"Mengerikan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk "Nama itu muncul ketika semua orang marah padaku" Johnny menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengulurkan gelas kosongnya, meminta Johnny untuk mengisi kembali gelas tersebut, Jaehyun sudah mabuk dan Johnny terlihat ragu untuk menambahkan kembali gelas Jaehyun yang kosong itu namun tatapan memohon dari Jaehyun membuat Johnny tidak bisa menolak untuk memenuhi permintaan Jaehyun dan mengisi kembali gelas tersebut.

"JUNG YOON OH!" setelah meneguk minumannya Jaehyun dengan seketika menyebut nama aslinya dengan penuh penegasan, dia mengingat bagaimana ayah dan ibunya memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya ketika mereka berdua sedang marah pada Jaehyun "Seperti itulah nama itu akan terdengar, nama itulah yang disebut jika mereka sedang marah. Nama itu terdengar buruk, aku tidak menyukainya, aku membencinya. Mereka memanggilku dengan nama itu ketika mereka marah padaku, ketika mereka murka, maka mereka akan memanggilku JUNG YOON OH" Jaehyun tersenyum miris, Ia jadi mengingat suara ayahnya ketika Ia memanggil Jaehyun dengan nama itu dengan nada yang mengerikan, bahkan membayangkannya saja Jaehyun sangat takut.

"Ah...jadi begitu, itulah sebabnya kau tidak menyukainya" Johnny mengangguk mengerti. Terjawab sudah mengapa Jaehyun tidak pernah suka dan selalu marah jika orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Johnny ingat, Jaehyun pernah memukul seseorang bernama Kun anak kelas sebelah yang tidak sengaja memanggilnya dengan nama Yoon Oh. Kejadian itu sempat membuat heboh karena Kun merupakan si kutu buku yang tidak pernah mencari masalah, mungkin Kun hanya sedang sial saat seorang guru memintanya untuk memanggil Jaehyun dan tanpa sengaja Kun menyebut nama asli dari orang berkulit putih tersebut. Sejak saat itu tidak ada yang berani lagi memanggil Jaehyun dengan sebutan Jung Yoon Oh, bahkan termasuk para guru dan staf sekolah disana. Johnny sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan alasan mengapa Jaehyun selalu benci dengan nama itu dan kini rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Jaehyun. Jaehyunie..atau Jaehyun-ah" ekspresi Jaehyun berubah seketika, Ia jadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat membayangkan suara neneknya memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang tersebut.

' _So cute'_ Johnny ikut tersenyum saat melihat Jaehyun tersenyum dan menampilkan dimple di pipinya, walau yang Johnny lihat hanya sebelah wajahnya karena Jaehyun berbicara padanya tanpa menatapnya, namun Johnny masih bisa melihat dengan jelas dimple di salah satu sisi pipi Jaehyun yang sedikit chubby tersebut.

Seketika seorang pria dengan kisaran umur tiga puluh tahun duduk disamping Jaehyun yang sudah mabuk. Johnny memperhatikan pria tersebut yang memunculkan gerak-gerik aneh. Pria tersebut memandang Jaehyun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan oleh Johnny.

"Hello sweetie" pria tersebut meraih dagu Jaehyun dan memaksa Jaehyun untuk menoleh kearahnya, langsung ditepis tangan tersebut oleh Jaehyun yang sudah berani menyentuhnya "Oh..santai saja tidak usah galak-galak, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu" ucap pria tersebut dengan senyum mengerikan. Johnny yang ada disamping Jaehyun hanya memperhatikan saja, selama pria itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh Ia tidak akan ikut campur.

"Siapa namamu sweetie or whitie. Karena kulit mu yang putih dan mulus itu sangat menggodaku" Johnny memasang wajah muak ketika mendengar pria tersebut mencoba menggoda Jaehyun. Johnny berani bersumpah jika pria disamping Jaehyun itu pasti sudah memiliki istri, malang sekali nasib istriya yang berada dirumah sementara suaminya dengan genit menggoda seorang anak sekolah menengah.

Jaehyun hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria dihadapannya. Dia sudah mabuk pandangannya sudah tidak fokus, kepalanya juga sedikit pusing, namun Ia masih bisa mencerna bahwa orang dihadapannya ini bukanlah orang yang dikenal, sehingga tidak perlu untuknya menjawab pertanyaan pria yang mungkin umurnya tidak jauh dari umur ayahnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku hm? Aku sangat penasaran dengan siapa namamu" pria yang tidak juga mendapat respon dari Jaehyun itu kini menyentuh sebelah pipi Jaehyun dengan tangannya dan kemudian dengan perlahan menarik Jaehyun untuk mendekat. Johnny yang melihat gelagat aneh dari pria tersebut langsung mencegahnya.

"Maaf tuan. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Johnny menarik kembali Jaehyun dan merangkulnya, terlambat sedikit saja mungkin bibir Jaehyun sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir pria tersebut "Aku membiarkanmu berbicara dengannya namun sepertinya kau baru saja bertingkah keterlaluan. Apa kau mencoba untuk menyentuhnya?"

"Siapa kau?" pria tersebut memandang Johnny tidak suka, karena baru saja menggagalkan aksinya.

"Aku kekasihnya" jawab Johnny asal, Ia hanya ingin pria tersebut segera menyingkir dari sini.

Pria tersebut tadinya tidak percaya dan ingin menyangkal perkataan Johnny, namun melihat Jaehyun yang bersandar nyaman di bahu Johnny didalam rangkulan Johnny membuat pria itu mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat itu membuat pria tersebut yakin jika Johnny benar-benar kekasih Jaehyun, Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung bangkit dari tempatnya pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Johnny.

Jaehyun masih tetap pada posisinya, walau pria yang mencoba menggodanya tadi sudah pergi, Ia tetap dengan nyaman bersandar di bahu Johnny dan enggan untuk bangkit. Tanpa bersuara Ia menyerahkan lagi gelas kosongnya meminta Johnny untuk memenuhi gelasnya lagi.

"Tidak Jae, kau sudah mabuk" tolak Johnny yang membuat Jaehyun kecewa dan sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya. Johnny hampir mengumpat saat melihat itu, Jaehyun yang sedang mabuk benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Jaehyun yang sadar.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaganya, dan jangan isi lagi gelasnya itu, dia sudah mabuk. Akan sangat repot untukku membawanya pulang nanti" seketika Jongin datang dan duduk ditempat dimana pria yang tadi mencoba untuk menggoda Jaehyun "Asal kau tau, walaupun aku asik berdansa di tengah sana aku selalu memperhatikan kalian. Jika saja tidak ada kau tadi mungkin pria tua tadi sudah ku hajar habis"

Jongin memang tidak bohong, mungkin tadi dia sangat asik berdansa dengan para wanita cantik dan seksi di sekelilingnya. Namun mata elangnya tetap tidak akan lepas dari dua anak remaja ini, terutama Jaehyun. Karena itu memang tugasnya untuk selalu menjaga dan mengawasi Jaehyun. Siapapun yang berani mendekat dengan lelaki berkulit seputih susu dan berbuat macam-macam maka mereka harus bersiap menghadapi Jongin. Johnny adalah pengecualian, karena Jongin kenal siapa Johnny, dan sebelumnya Jaehyun sudah mengatakan akan bertemu dengan Johnny disini dan Jongin sudah yakin jika Johnny tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepada Jaehyun. Seorang bartender menawarkan minuma kepada Jongin yang baru saja duduk namun ditolak olehnya, Ia akan mengendarai mobil nanti jadi Ia tidak boleh mabuk.

"Apakah Jaehyun tidak berat?" Jongin melirik Jaehyun yang masih bersandar dengan nyaman di pundak Johnny. Tangan Jaehyun masih bergerak-gerak menggoyangkan gelas kecil kosong berharap Johnny akan mengisinya.

"Tidak, biarkan saja dia seperti ini. Dia sudah mabuk"

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi padanya tadi siang? Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah jadi mungkin dia punya masalah di sekolah"

Johnny menatap Jongin bingung tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan pria berkulit tan namum seksi, berbeda sekali dengan Jaehyun yang berkulit seputih susu.

"Jaehyun tidak akan minum jika tidak terjadi masalah. Biasanya Ia akan minum jika Ia betengkar dengan Appa nya. Tapi hari ini Ia tidak bertemu dengan Appa nya karena tuan Jung sedang diluar negeri. Ia juga terlihat baik-baik saja dirumah tadi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu di sekolah sehingga Ia seperti ini kan?"

Johnny mengangguk Ia baru mengerti apa yang ingin Jongin tanyakan. Johnny jadi mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat Jaehyun terkunci di gudang sekolah "Menurutku ini masalah yang biasa. Tapi tadi siang Ia terkunci di gudang"

"APA?" Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Reaksi Jongin ini membuat Johnny sedikit terkejut "Mungkin ini masalah sepele bagimu tapi bagiku, bagi ayahku, bagi mendiang neneknya Jaehyun, bagi Jaehyun dan bahkan bagi kedua orang tuanya Jaehyun ini adalah masalah yang luar biasa dan tidak bisa dianggap sepele"

"Aku jadi teringat dengan perkataanmu saat kita bertemu di cafe waktu itu. apakah ini maksudmu?"

"Kita bicarakan ditempat lain, Jaehyun sudah mabuk dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lama-lama berada disini. Kau datang kesini untuk menanyai banyak hal bukan? Dan aku rasa aku adalah salah satu orang yang kau cari, benar kan?"

Johnny mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Jongin barusan, karena memang benar jika selain ingin bertemu dengan Jaehyun, Johnny lebih ingin bertemu dengan Jongin yang mungkin akan lebih menawab rasa penasarannya.

"Kau bawa kendaraan?" Johnny menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaa Jongin "Kalau begitu kita bicara di perjalanan saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke hotel saja? Aku pergi secara diam-diam dari rumah, jadi lebih baik aku tidak pulang daripada ketahuan pulang larut oleh keluargaku"

"Hotel? remaja sepertimu tidak baik tidur di hotel sendirian. Bagaimana jika kau ikut ke denganku saja, kita ke base camp"

"Base camp?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, ikut saja denganku" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, Ia melirik Jaehyun yang benar-benar sudah mabuk "Jaehyun ayo kita pulang"

"Hyung..." Jaehyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Jongin, seperti balita yang minta digendong oleh ibunya, dengan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit maju. Johnny sedikit ternganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini.

"Dasar anak manja ini. Kau selalu merepotkanku disaat kau mabuk" walau sambil menggerutu Jongin tetap berbalik badan dan menyerahkan punggungnya menghadap Jaehyun. Jaehyun langsung tersenyum senang dan mulai mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Jongin dengan sedikit bantuan dari Johnny. Jongin melirik ke belakang memastikan Jaehyun aman didalam gendongannya, melihat Jaehyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya dan mulai menutup kedua matanya Jongin langsung berdiri dan menahan Jaehyun dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka keluar dari club malam yang semakin lama semakin ramai dan bising.

.

.

.

Johnny kini duduk disamping Jongin yang sedang mengemudi, Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jaehyun yang sudah tertidur menguasai kursi bagian belakang mobil. Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan yang Jongin katakan sebagai base camp. Johnny sebenarnya tidak tau kemana Jongin akan membawanya dia hanya mengikuti saja. Hitung-hitung uang tabungannya tidak jadi terpotong untuk menyewa kamar hotel untuk semalam.

"Jaehyun terlahir dengan nama Jung Yoon Oh" Johnny kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun yang tertidur pulas di kursi belakang dan menatap Jongin saat pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya, sepertinya Ia ingin memulai penjelasannya untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Johnny.

"Saat Ia lahir tuan Jung dan neneknya berdebat untuk memberikannya nama. Tuan Jung ingin memberikan nama anaknya sebagai Jung Yoon Oh namun nyonya besar ingin cucu pertamanya diberi nama Jung Jaehyun. Cukup lama perdebatan itu terjadi hampir seharian, yang pada akhirnya tuang Jung sepakat untuk mendaftarkan anaknya dengan nama legal Jung Yoon Oh dan nama Jaehyun sebagai nama panggilannya. Pada akhirnya semua orang terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jung Jaehyun bahkan termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Hanya disaat-saat tertentu kedua orang tua Jaehyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yoon Oh"

"Ketika mereka sedang marah?" sela Johnny ditengah penjelasan Jongin.

"Ya itu salah satunya, dan ketika mereka mengajak Jaehyun bertemu dengan rekan bisnis mereka"

Johnny kini kembali menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat Jaehyun sebentar dan kembali menatap Jongin sabagai tanda untuk memintanya melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku sudah mengenal keluarga Jung bahkan sejak aku masih kecil. Ayahku adalah sekertaris pribadi Tuan Jung. Saat aku seumuran kalian aku tinggal bersama neneknya Jaehyun, tetap bersekolah tetapi terkadang aku menemani wanita tua itu jika hari libur datang. Aku juga selalu menemani Jaehyun bermain, aku sudah mengenal Jaehyun saat Jaehyun masih kecil saat tinggi badannya segini" sebelah tangan Jongin terlepas dari kemudi dan seolah-olah Jongin mengukur tinggi badan Jaehyun dengan sebelah tangannya itu.

"Jaehyun kecil adalah anak yang ceria, dia menggemaskan dan sangat manja, banyak bertanya dan bawel sekali"

Johnny tertawa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jongin. Karena Jaehyun yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang dingin, datar, kaku, sedikit sombong dan meneyebalkan.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah percaya itu karena kau mengenal Jaehyun dari luarnya saja"

"Ya aku memang tidak percaya dengan yang satu itu"

Jongin tersenyum sekilas sambil melirik Johnny lalu kembali fokus ke jalan. Ia tau tidak akan ada yang percaya jika Ia mengatakan sifat sesungguhnya seorang Jaehyun, karena selama ini Jaehyun selalu menutupinya dengan sikap dinginnya "Setidaknya Jaehyun pernah menjadi anak yang sangat ceria sebelum kejadian itu terjadi"

"Kejadian Itu? apa maksudmu?"

Jongin menceritakan semuanya kepada Johnny, masa lalu Jaehyun bagaimana awal mula Jaehyun mendapat trauma yang besar dengan ruangan yang sempit dan gelap. Menceritakan bagimana kecintaan Jaehyun terhadap piano dan cita-citanya dulu yang ingin menjadi seorang pianis, Jongin menceritakan semuanya kepada Johnny yang menatapnya takjub tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Saat tuan Jung pernah mengurung Jaehyun di gudang itulah awal mulanya. Jaehyun bahkan sampai masuk rumah sakit karena itu. Ia trauma tidak bisa menyentuh pianonya lagi. Jaehyun bahkan tidak berbicara selama beberapa minggu. Sejak itu Ia tinggal di rumah nenek nya, dan tidak ingin menemui kedua orang tuanya. Jaehyun sempat mengikuti terapi oleh seorang psikiater untuk menyembuhkan traumanya setidaknya untuk membuatnya kembali berbicara dan mau menemui orang tuanya lagi. Dia masih kecil mungkin dia tertekan jadinya seperti itu. Hubungannya dengan Tuan Jung juga menjadi buruk sejak saat itu"

"Aku pernah melihat ayahnya memukulnya" ucap Johnny pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Apakah Ayahnya juga sering memukulnya?"

"Tidak, Tuan Jung tidak pernah memukul Jaehyun sebelumnya"

"Tapi dia terlihat biasa saja ketika ayahnya memukulnya"

"Mungkin baginya pukulan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan trauma besar yang disebabkan oleh ayahnya"

Jongin memasuki area apartement, Ia masuk ke basement dan memarkirkan mobilnya disana. Johnny sempat melihat kesekelilingnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Jongin membawanya kesini. Ia ikut keluar dari mobil saat Jongin keluar dan membuka pintu belakang untuk mengeluarkan Jaehyun. Johnny ikut membantu Jongin memindahkan Jaehyun kedalam gendongan pria tersebut. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lift dengan Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat nyaman di punggung Jongin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria tersebut.

"Jaehyun sangat terpukul saat neneknya meninggal dunia" Jongin melanjutkan kembali ceritanya yang sempat terpotong tadi, sambil meminta Johnny untuk menekan angka 12 pada tombol lift "Dia jauh lebih dekat dengan neneknya dibandingkan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Jaehyun terlahir sebagai pewaris keluarga Jung, dia lah pewaris satu-satunya maka dari itu Tuan Jung mendidiknya amat keras agar Jaehyun bisa memenuhi kriteria dan dipandang sempurna dimata orang-orang. Dia tidak seperti dirimu" Jongin menatap Johnny sambil tersenyum "Tidak juga seperti anak-anak lain yang mungkin merasakan masa kanak-kanak yang menyenangkan. Seperti apa yang selalu Tuan Jung katakan padanya, ini adalah takdir Jaehyun, Ia terlahir untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya"

Mereka keluar dari lift saat lift yang mereka tumpangi sampai di lantai tujuan mereka. Johnny mengikuti Jongin sambil sesekali melirik Jaehyun yang berada dalam gendongan Jongin. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar sedikit cerita dari Jongin, Johnny jadi memandang Jaehyun sedikit berbeda. Jongin berhenti di depan salah satu pintu dan membuka kuncinya dengan menekan beberapa digit angka disana. Mereka masuk dan Jongin langsung menidurkan Jaehyun diatas kasur empuk dan membuka sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Ini adalah apartement milik Jaehyun, pemberian dari tuan Jung. Aku menyebutnya base camp, karena Jaehyun dan aku selalu datang kesini disaat-saat tertentu termasuk disaat sekarang. Lebih baik membawa Jaehyun yang sedang mabuk kesini daripada membawanya ke rumah yang akan membawa petaka" Jongin menghidupkan semua lampu yang ada di setiap ruangan, sambil menjelaskan kepada Johnny yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau tidur disana saja" Jongin menunjuk salah satu kamar "Itu adalah kamarku"

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku harus pergi, ada urusan lain. Tuan Jung akan pulang besok pagi jadi aku harus menyiapkan beberapa hal. Jika kau lapar buka saja kulkas atau cari makanan di dapur semua tersedia disana. Dan jangan matikan lampu bahkan lampur dapur, lampu ruang tengah dan ruangan lainnya, terutama lampu kamar Jaehyun, Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan gelap dan kau akan membangunkannya jika kau mematikan lampu kamarnya"

Johnny mengangguk mengerti, Ia melihat Jongin yang berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartement ini Jongin kembali menoleh kearah Johnny dan berkata padanya.

"Aku mengatakan semuanya padamu karena aku percaya kau bukanlah orang yang akan menyebarkan segalanya. Asal kau tau, aku sempat mengawasimu dan juga Mark adik mu. Tidak tersebarnya cerita Jaehyun yang mabuk di club malam membuatku percaya padamu. Jadi kuharap kau tidak merusak kepercayaanku. Istirahatlah, selamat malam" Jongin benar-benar pergi saat mengucapkan selamat malam pada Johnny yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Kini Johnny kembali ke kamar Jaehyun, Ia berdiri dan bersandar diambang pintu memperhatikan Jaehyun yang tertidur pulas disana "Kau menyimpan banyak cerita dibalik sikap dingin mu itu Jung Jaehyun" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa sekarang Ia berada di kamar apartementnya. Perlahan Ia bangkit sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing karena semalam Ia mabuk, mengumpulkan sebentar nyawanya lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sayup-sayup Ia dengar keributan di dapur, masih dengan mata mengerjap Ia berjalan ke ruang dapur tersebut.

"Jongin Hyung?" panggil Jaehyun kepada seseorang yang memunggunginya tersebut. Ia langsung terkejut saat menemukan orang yang dipanggilnya bukan lah Jongin melainkan teman sekelasnya, Johnny. Jaehyun baru ingat jika di club semalam Ia bertemu dengan Johnny juga.

"Jongin Hyung mengatakan jika Ia harus mengurus sesuatu jadi semalam Ia langsung pulang"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jaehyun heran. Ini apartement nya, tidak ada yang tau tentang tempat ini selain dia dan Jongin, dan sekarang Johnny mengetahuinya bahkan menginap disini pula. Jaehyun tidak habis pikir kenapa Jongin membiarkan Johnny tinggal disini.

"Jongin Hyung yang menyuruhku. Duduklah"

Jaehyun menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Johnny langsung menyerahkan segelas air madu hangat. Tadi pagi Ia melihat isi dapur, dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Jongin jika dapur ini isinya lengkap, bahkan tersedia madu juga. Jadi Ia membuatkan ini untuk Jaehyun. Minuman madu hangat yang sama yang disediakan oleh Johnny saat Jaehyun berada di rumahnya untuk menghilangkan hangover nya.

"Terimakasih" Jaehyun dengan senang hati meminum air madu tersebut yang langsung membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak jadi aku hanya memanggang roti" Johnny meletakkan beberapa lembar roti tawar yang dipanggangnya diatas meja, dan juga beberapa selai disana. Kebetulan Jaehyun sangat lapar jadi Jaehyun langsung menyambar roti panggang tersebut dan mengoleskan selai coklat. Begitu pula dengan Johnny, mereka sarapan dengan tenang, tidak ada yang berbicara. Lembar demi lembar roti mereka makan dan tersisa satu lembar lagi diatas piring. Johnny mengambil satu lembar roti tawar yang tersisa tersebut, disambut tatapan kecewa dari Jaehyun.

Baru saja Johnny ingin menggigit roti yang sudah di oles dengan selai coklat tersebut namun Ia tersadar jika Jaehyun terus memandanginya, memandangi roti yang dipegangnya lebih tepatnya. Jaehyun memandangnya seperti seekor kucing kelaparan yang hanya bisa melihat pemiliknya makan, sambil menelan air liurnya sendiri. Kini tatapan Jaehyun beralih kepada Johnny dan menatapnya dengan mata memohon seolah-olah berkata _please give it to me._

' _Holy shit'_ Johnny mengumpat dalam hati melihat tatapan Jaehyun seperti itu. Ia akhirnya memberikan roti yang berada di tangannya itu kepada Jaehyun yang langsung disambut senang oleh pria berkulit pucat tersebut dan langsung memakannya. Diam-diam Johnny menghembuskan napasnya, Ia sempat menahan napasnya tadi. Johnny berdeham untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung diatara keduanya, Ia bingung harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Sementara Jaehyun masih sibuk mengunyah rotinya.

"Ini apartement mu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Johnny.

"Kau sering tinggal disini?"

"Tidak, hanya disaat tertentu saja" Jaehyun mengusap bibirnya dari sisa-sisa makanan dengan ibu jarinya "Kau mengetahui tempat ini, jadi ku mohon jangan katakan pada siapa pun"

"Untuk apa aku mengatakan kepada orang-orang. Tidak ada untungnya juga untuk ku"

"Kali saja kau suka bergosip dengan kedua teman berisik mu itu"

"Yuta dan Ten maksudmu?" Jaehyun mengangguk dan Johnny tertawa pelan. Jaehyun benar, Yuta dan Ten itu memang berisik, cerewet dan tidak bisa diam. Tukang gosip, terutama seorang Ten.

"Aku mungkin berteman dengan mereka, namun aku bukan bagian dari penyebar gosip yang beredar di sekolah"

Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum singkat mendengar Johnny. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan percakapan panjang, dipagi hari pula. Mereka seakan lupa jika mereka berdua lebih sering bertengkar dibandingkan dengan mengobrol seperti ini.

"Tempat ini cukup bagus" Johnny memperhatikan kesekelilingnya, apartement Jaehyun ini cukup cozy untuk remaja seperti mereka. Semuanya lengkap, ada video games, ada juga beberapa rak buku. Ruangan di design sesederhana mungkin, tidak berlebihan namun sangat nyaman "Apa yang biasa kau lakukan dipagi hari?"

"Tidak ada"

Pandangan Johnny menangkap bluethoot speaker yang terletak di salah satu rak di ruang tengah. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri rak tersebut "Membosankan sekali, kalau aku dan Mark akan melakukan ini dipagi hari" Johnny menyambungkan ponselnya dengan bluethoot speaker dan memutar sebuah lagu. Sambil mencari sebuah lagu di playlist nya Ia jadi teringat satu lagu yang pernah diputar oleh Jaehyun di radio sekolah mereka, lagu yang spesial untuk Jaehyun.

"Oh! Lagu ini" Jaehyun langsung bangkit dari tempatnya saat lagu _I Have A dream_ nya Westlife terputar. Ia menghampiri Johnny yang berada di ruang tengah.

"To brighten up your mood"

Jaehyun tersenyum menampilkan dimple nya. Lagu ini memang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya senang. Mereka berdua menikmati lagu yang terputar melalui bluethoot speaker tersebut.

' _I believe in angels, something good in everything I see. I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me. I'll cross the stream, I have a dream'_ Jaehyun ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lirik lagunya. Johnny sempat terkesima saat mendengarnya, Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaehyun memiliki suara yang bisa dikatakan tidak buruk, bukan hanya suara merdunya saat menyiarkan radio disekolah tetapi saat bernyanyi suara Jaehyun juga terdengar sangat merdu. Mereka berdua berdiri di ruang tengah, tanpa sadar tubuh mereka ikut menari. Jaehyun tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang. Sesekali Johnny juga ikut bernyanyi. Tidak hanya satu lagu, beberapa lagu mereka putar, sampai lagu yang memiliki tempo up beat yang membuat mereka ikut menggerakan tubuh mereka.

Johnny benar-benar membuat mood dipagi hari Jaehyun terasa sangat baik dengan ini. Tidak pernah tuh Jaehyun sebelumnya merasa sesenang ini. Mulai besok pagi sepertinya Jaehyun akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk menyambut paginya.

' _Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah percaya itu karena kau mengenal Jaehyun dari luarnya saja'_

Kata-kata Jongin semalam seketika muncul dibenak Johnny. Pagi ini Johnny baru menyadari bahwa Ia memang hanya mengenal Jaehyun dari luarnya saja. Melihat Jaehyun yang sekarang terlihat sangat santai, tidak memiliki beban, tidak tampak menutupi sesuatu. Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang, sesekali tertawa, membuat Johnny juga ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Tidak ada lagi Jaehyun yang terlihat angkuh dan dingin, Jaehyun di hadapannya sekarang ini terlihat sangat ceria dan menyenangkan. Jongin benar, Johnny hanya belum mengenal Jaehyun sepenuhnya, Jaehyun yang dilihatnya selama ini adalah cover nya saja. Johnny jadi membayangkan, pastilah Jaehyun sudah memiliki banyak teman jika Ia menunjukkan sisi Jaehyun yang seperti ini.

' _Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau tidak menyembunyikan dimple mu itu Jung'_ batin Johnny.

.

.

.

Johnny turun dari lantai dua rumahnya setelah Ia sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Rambutnya sudah di tata rapi, sambil memegang balzer seragamnya Ia menghampiri meja makan dimana orang tuanya dan Mark sudah duduk disana. Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk duduk, Johnny meminum susu nya, dan mengambil roti panggang.

"Mom, Dad, aku berangkat yah"

"Loh? Hyung, aku belum selesai sarapan tunggu dulu" Mark buru-buru meminum susu nya, hampir tesedak dia jika tidak berhati-hati.

"Duduk dulu sih John. Buru-buru banget, ini masih pagi" tuan Seo menggeser kursi mempersilahkan Johnny untuk duduk.

"Tidak Dad. Mark kau bareng Jeno atau Haechan saja yah"

Mark langsung melongo seketika. Ia baru saja berdiri dan mengambil blazernya bahkan ada sisa susu diatas bibirnya karena Ia minum dengan buru-buru tadi "Kenapa tiba-tiba Hyung? aku belum janjian dengan mereka berdua"

"Yasudah sekarang hubungi mereka"

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Aku berangkat" Johnny mengecup pipi ibunya dan pergi begitu saja.

"John. Kiss buat Daddy mana?"

"Daddy kiss nya dari Mommy saja" ucap Johnny sedikit berteriak karena Ia sudah menghampiri pintu utama rumahnya.

"Hyung. Johnny Hyung. kau benar-benar meninggalkanku? Hyung! Hey brother" Mark terus-terusan berteriak memanggil Johnny yang sepertinya tidak mempedulikannya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika Hyung nya itu meninggalkannya.

"Mom, Dad. Johnny Hyung benar-benar meninggalkanku" Mark menatap ayah dan ibunya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat kedua orang tuanya hanya terkekeh melihat Mark.

Mark benar-benar hampir menangis kala mendengar suara deruman mobil Hyung nya, menandakan jika Johnny benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Mom, Dad, belikan aku mobil juga...Johnny Hyung benar-benar meninggalkanku" Mark terduduk kembali di tempatnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Nanti yaah, kalau kau sudah lebih besar sedikit" ibunya hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengusap lembut rambut Mark

"Johnny sepertinya ada tumpangan lain makanya Ia meninggalkan adiknya ini" ujar ayahnya Mark yang dibalas anggukan oleh ibunya. Malah membuat suasana hati Mark semakin buruk.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaehyun di kejutkan dengan keberadaan seseroang didepan pagar rumahnya. disana suah ada Johnny yang bersandar pada mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya padanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Kaki mu masih sakit kan?"

Jaehyun melirik kaki nya yang terkilir. Sudah tidak di perban, dia juga sudah bisa berjalan lebih baik dari sebelumnya bahkan sudah hampir sembuh. Namun dokternya mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengemudikan motor atau pun mobil untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Ia juga masih tidak di perbolehkan untuk mengikuti olahraga apalagi berlari. Tadinya Jaehyun ingin diantar oleh supir, namun karena Jongin tidak ada jadi Jaehyun lebih memilh menggunakan kendaraan umum saja. Jaehyun tidak mau jika orang yang mengantarnya bukan Jongin. Dan sekarang didepan gerbang rumahnya Jaehyun disambut oleh teman sekelasnya yang sudah menunggunya untuk berangkat bersama katanya, setau Jaehyun rumah Johnny cukup jauh dari rumahnya, kerasukan apa Johnny Seo sehingga mau repot-repot datang untuk menjemputnya?

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal, jadi aku bisa naik kendaraan umum" Jaehyun berlalu begitu saja menghiraukan Johnny yang sudah dari pagi menunggunya ini.

"Aku datang jauh-jauh kesini bukan untuk menerima penolakan" Johnny langsung merangkul Jaehyun dan menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia sudah mengusir Mark, maka Jaehyun harus mengisi tempat Mark, dia tidak mau tau.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bagi Jaehyun dan sekarang Ia sudah berada di dalam Maserati milik Johnny. Pandangannya mengikuti Johnny yang berjalan ke sisi lain mobil untuk duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Wear your seatbelt Jae"

Jaehyun langsung tersadar dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Dan Johnny langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah. Kedatangan mereka disambut heboh oleh murid-murid disana, karena ini kedua kalinya Jaehyun dan Johnny datang bersama.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya" Jaehyun sudah melepas seatbelt nya dan ingin bergegas keluar.

"Wait"

"Apa?" Jaehyun tidak jadi turun karena Johnny mencegahnya.

"Sampai berapa hari kau tidak bisa mengendarai motormu?"

"Entah, mungkin dua sampai tiga hari kedepan"

"Kalau begitu dua sampai tiga hari kedepan aku akan menjemputmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Mark?"

"Dia punya banyak teman. Ada Jeno, Haechan atau bahkan Renjun jadi tenang saja"

"Terserah kau saja" Jaehyun kini berbalik dan mulai meraih pintu mobil namun untuk kedua kalinya Jaehyun di tahan oleh Johnny, membuat Jaehyun kembali berbalik dan memandang orang yang lebih tinggi darinya ini dengan bingung.

"Mulai besok aku ingin mengubah jadwal siaranku agar sama denganmu"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak sudi siaran denganku? Aku juga tidak sudi siaran denganmu, kau selalu menyulut emosiku"

"Tidak akan. Pokoknya mulai besok kau siaran denganku bukan dengan Soo Jung. Karena kau partner ku"

Jaehyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian berdeham. Ia merapikan letak dasinya yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat rapi. Salah tingkah rupanya.

"Cepat masuk sebelum bel berbunyi" Jaehyun tidak mengatakan Ya atau Tidak, Ia malah dengan sigap Jaehyun keluar dari mobil Johnny. Ia tidak ingin berada lama-lama didalam sana dengan tiang listrik itu.

Johnny terkekeh pelan melihat kepergian Jaehyun. Ia pikir Jaehyun tadi akan meninjunya atau mungkin berkata _I'm not your partner_ seperti sebelumnya. Tapi tingkah Jaehyun tadi benar-benar lucu dimata Johnny "So cute"

Iya, musuh besarnya itu berubah menjadi sangat menggemaskan di matanya sekarang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Kembali lagi bersama Star. chapter ini sebagian Star ketik di kampung halaman setelah menunggu para keponakan yang berisik dan ributnya minta ampun itu tidur, sumpah mereka menggemaskan tapi menyebalkan aakh! apalagi klo salah satu udh ada yang nangis duuuh...

Please jangan benci Yunho disini, ini cuma cerita dan cerita ini blm selsai btw. jangan benci my daddy Yunho, I love him so much

seperti biasa Star akan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yan sudah memberikan fav dan follownya kalau bisa kasih review juga, kritikan atau apa kek biar Star seneng wkwkwk. chapter ini adalah yang terpanjang dari chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. masih kurang puas? bunuh saja Star kalau begitu hahaha /bercanda

I love you so much untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan review kalian. sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	8. Chapter 8

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Semua siswa NCT School termasuk para guru dan staf tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Suara merdu Jonghyun sang penyiar radio yang kebetulan sedang mendapat jadwal siaran mengalun di seluruh penjuru sekolah, ditemani dengan musik-musik yang diputar. Kantin sudah penuh oleh para siswa yang kelaparan, koridor sekolah juga terlihat ramai. Begitu pula suasana taman sekolah, banyak siswa yang senang menghabiskan waktu mereka disana karena suasana taman yang teduh dilindungi oleh pepohonan yang menghalangi teriknya matahari. Selain karena tempatnya yang teduh, taman ini menjadi favorite karena letaknya dekat dengan lapangan, entah itu lapangan bola, lapangan volly atau lapangan basket. Para siswa perempuan tentu saja senang, karena saat istirahat begini biasanya dilapangan sana penuh dengan siswa-siswa tampan yang bermain basket atau pun bola di lapangan. Jika para siswi sibuk memperhatikan siswa-siswa yang berlarian mengejar bola dilapangan, Jaehyun dan Winwin duduk di bawah salah satu pohon taman sekolah ini murni karena ingin berteduh. Tempat ini memang sudah menjadi tempat favorite mereka selain kantin. Jaehyun sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya dengan Winwin yang kesal disampingnya, dari tadi dia dicuekin dianggap tidak ada oleh Jaehyun, Winwin bosan dan tambah bosan dengan manusia jelmaan patung disampingnya ini.

"Ngapain sih Jae?"

"Lagi cari bahan untuk tugas biologi" jawab Jaehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, membuat Winwin memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan seketika Winwin merebut ponsel yang ada ditangan Jaehyun membuat sang pemilik mendongak dan menatap Winwin dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Aku bosan, sekarang sedang istirahat jadi lupakan masalah tugas mu untuk sementara"

"Kembalikan ponselku Winwin!" Jaehyun berusaha merebut ponselnya kembali tetapi Winwin malah berdiri dan menjauhkan tangannya yang memegang benda persegi itu dari Jaehyun.

"Kau cari mati yah? Cepat kembalikan!" Jaehyun ikut berdiri sambil mencoba merebut ponselnya kembali. Mengejar Winwin mengelilingi pohon, seperti anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran lah mereka ini tidak tau malu, padahal sudah ada beberapa orang disekitar taman yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Yasudah akan aku kembalikan tapi berhentilah memainkan benda ini. Aku bosan!" tawar Winwin.

"Ini masalah tugas Winwin"

"Itu kan tugas kelompok, ya bahas saja tugas mu itu dengan teman sekelompok mu"

Seketika Jaehyun menatap Winwin makin kesal, Winwin memangnya lupa yah dia sekelompok dengan siapa? seenaknya saja dia berkata seperti itu.

"Kau enak yah sekelompok dengan Jungkook, nah aku! kau lupa aku sekelompok dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Johnny kan?"

Jaehyun dengan sigap menghampiri Winwin dan hendak memukul kepala temannya itu, namun Winwin dengan sigap pula menghindar dari Jaehyun. Mereka kembali saling mengejar mengelilingi pohon.

"Kembalikan ponselku Winwin!"

Winwin hanya tertawa saja dan terus menghindari Jaehyun yang mencoba untuk merebut ponsel yang ada ditangannya. Setidaknya Jaehyun berinteraksi dengannya tidak dicuekin lagi dia, daripada bosan didiemin terus daritadi dengan orang berkulit putih tersebut.

.

BUK!

Bola besar berwarna oranye sukses mengenai kepala seseorang yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan basket.

"Aww!" Johnny, orang malang yang terkena hantaman bola tersebut mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan teman tinggi menjulangnya mentertawakannya "Sakit Rowoon bodoh! Kau ingin membuatku gagar otak yah?!"

"Siapa suruh melamun dari tadi, ngeliatin siapa sih?"

Rowoon, orang yang dengan sengaja melemparkan bola ke arah Johnny tertawa begitu juga dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain yang berada dilapangan basket tersebut. pada jam istirahat ini anggota club basket berkumpul dilapangan, bukan untuk latihan, hanya sekedar bermain saja. Ada Mark juga disana, Ia juga merupakan anggota club basket, duduk dipinggir lapangan ikut mentertawakan Hyung nya. Rowoon memang sengaja melemparkan bola itu kearah Johnny karena dari tadi Johnny hanya diam saja di tengah lapangan sambil memandang kearah taman sementara teman-temannya yang lain sibuk mendrible dan mengajar bola, untuk apa dia berdiri disitu tetapi tidak melakukan apapun? hanya mengganggu jalannya permainan saja.

"Sungguh Rowoon, lemparan mu itu sakit" Johnny masih mengelus belakang kepalanya. bola basket itu besar dan keras, bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya ditimpuk dengan bola oranye itu tepat di kepala sepelan apapun lemparannya tetap sakit.

"Lagian yah salah sendiri melamun. Kau melihat siapa? Doyoung?" pandangan Rowoon mengarah kepada Doyoung yang sedang bersama teman-temannya didepan koridor kelas.

Johnny memutar bola matanya malas, siapa juga yang melihat Doyoung si yang terlihat tenang tapi sangat bawel, dia satu club broadcasting jadi Johnny tau seperti apa Doyoung itu "Please yah, Doyoung itu bahkan lebih bawel dari seorang wanita"

"Atau jangan-jangan Soo Jung?" kini dagu Rowoon seolah menunjuk kearah sekumpulan wanita yang sedang berkumpul di bangku taman dan ada Soo Jung disana. Wanita cantik dengan tubuh semampai, idaman para pria.

"Dia cantik, but No!"

"Atau Taeyong?" tak jauh dari kumpulan wanita yang bersama Soo Jung ada Taeyong yang duduk disana sambil mendengarkan musik dan juga membaca novel ditangannya "Kalau memang Taeyong adalah orang yang membuatmu melamun ditengah lapangan ini maka aku akan mengatakan kau harus bersiap bersaing dengan Jung Jaehyun. karena Taeyong has a crush on him" lanjut Rowoon

"Tau darimana kau?" kini Johnny mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya dan bertanya dengan penuh penasaran pada Rowoon.

"Semua orang di sekolah ini juga tau John, masa kau tidak tau jika bintang sekolah kita itu naksir dengan musuh besarmu? Belum ada yang berhasil mendekati Taeyong itu semua karena Jaehyun. sainganmu berat bro" Rowoon menghampiri Johnny dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Johnny seolah memberi semangat.

"Apaan sih" Johnny menepis tangan Rowoon yang menepuk bahunya tersebut "Aku tidak melamun gara-gara Taeyong si bintang sekolah bermuka manga itu, jadi jangan salah paham"

"Kalau begitu siapa dong? Dari tadi arah pandangmu ke taman itu. Mark, kau tau tidak Hyung mu ini kenapa?" Rowoon menoleh kearah Mark yang duduk di pinggir lapangan yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda Ia tidak tahu, atau mungkin tidak peduli juga. Rowoon memperhatikan taman yang tak jauh dari lapangan basket mencoba mencari jawabannya "Jangan bilang kau dari tadi melihat kearah Winwin?" ucap Rowoon seketika saat melihat Winwin juga ada ditaman itu bersama Jaehyun yang masih berputar-putar tidak jelas di bawah pohon.

"Kau diam-diam ada rasa yah dengan orang yang sering kau bully itu?" lanjut Rowoon.

"Tidak bodoh!" Johnny dengan seenaknya memukul kepala Rowoon yang disambut dengan aduhan dari sang empunya.

"Siapa lagi dong? Tidak mungkin kan kau melihat kearah Jaehyun"

Johnny terdiam seketika, wajahnya sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Rowoon. Ia memutus kontak matanya dengan Rowoon dan berjalan menghampiri bola basket yang tergeletak begitu saja, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Johnny melemparkan bola tersebut kearah Rowoon yang langsung dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Lanjutkan saja permainan kalian, aku selesai" Johnny pergi meninggalkan lapangan dengan sedikit berlari membuat Rowoon, Mark, dan teman-temannya yang lain memandangnya bingung.

"Mark, Hyung mu kenapa sih?"

"Tidak tau, sudah lanjutkan saja" Mark berdiri dan menggantikan posisi Johnny.

.

Saat berjalan menjauhi lapangan yang otomatis akan melewati taman Johnny memelankan langkahnya dan melihat Jaehyun dan Winwin masih berada disana. Langkahnya terhenti, Ia berpikir sebentar. Rowoon memang benar, dari tadi fokus Johnny adalah kepada Jaehyun, tapi Ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Entah kenapa saat Jaehyun dan Winwin datang dan duduk di bawah pohon itu Johnny yang sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya langsung terdiam dan pandangannya terus tertuju kepada Jaehyun. Johnny benci mengakui ini, tapi Jaehyun terlihat sedikit menarik dimatanya sekarang. Dia sudah mengetahui seperti apa Jaehyun yang sesungguhnya, dan Johnny lebih suka Jaehyun dengan sisi menyenangkan dan mudah tersenyum dari pada Jaehyun yang sekarang dilihatnya ini. Jika di sekolah Jaehyun benar-benar menjadi Jaehyun yang terlihat dingin dan angkuh seperti biasanya. Tidak terlihat dimple menggemaskan di kedua pipinya karena bibir itu tidak mengukir senyuman seperti apa yang pernah Johnny lihat. Dengan ragu Johnny melangkah untuk mendekati Jaehyun dan Winwin yang sedang berkejaran untuk merebut benda persegi di tangan Winwin.

"Winwin, aku lelah cepat kembalikan ponselku" Jaehyun sudah berhenti berlari satu tangannya sudah menopang di batang pohon dengan napasnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan. Ia baru tersadar jika dari tadi Ia dan Winwin seperti anak kecil yang memperebutkan mainan.

"Jaehyun"

Jaehyun dan Winwin seketika menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Jaehyun. Mereka berdua menemukan Johnny yang berjalan mengahmpiri mereka. Winwin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tumben sekali Johnny menegur Jaehyun. Atau jangan-jangan mereka akan bertengkar lagi? Tapi tadi pagi tidak ada apapun yang akan memicu pertengkaran mereka, bahkan tadi mereka datang bersama. Jika Winwin memasang wajah kebingungannya maka Jaehyun terlihat biasa saja dan tetap dengan wajah datarnya, melihat Johnny yang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan jika kita punya tugas kelompok biologi?"

"Ya aku tidak lupa" tentu saja tidak, buktinya daritadi Jaehyun sibuk mencari bahan untuk tugasnya diponsel nya yang direbut oleh Winwin.

"Kalau begitu kita kerjakan hari ini di perpustakaan kota nanti sore"

"Kenapa harus disana?"

"Perpustakaan sekolah tutup jika di sore hari"

Jaehyun mengangguk, Ia lupa jika perpustakaan sekolahnya akan tutup ketika sore hari "Baiklah"

"Aku tunggu disana, sampai jumpa nanti Jung" ucap Johnny lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Winwin.

Winwin yang tadi hanya diam saja kini melirik Jaehyun. Diluar dugaannya, Jaehyun dan Johnny terlihat berkomunikasi dengan baik, baru kali ini Ia melihatnya. Tidak ada guratan emosi dari kedua wajah mereka seperti biasanya saat mereka saling pandang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun yang menyadari jika Winwin terus memandanginya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Kau terlihat akur dengannya"

"Biasa saja. Sini kembalikan ponselku" Jaehyun berhasil merebut ponselnya kembali saat Winwin lengah, dan ketika itu pula bel berbunyi menandakan jika waktu istirahat sudah habis. "Ayo kembali ke kelas"

.

.

.

Johnny sudah duduk di salah satu meja perpustakaan dengan laptop di depannya. Sudah ada beberapa buku diatas meja disamping laptopnya. Ia menunggu Jaehyun yang belum datang, saat dihubungi katanya sedang di jalan. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dan Jaehyun belum datang juga, tau begini Johnny jemput saja anak itu tadi agar Ia tidak bosan menunggu. Ia lupa, pasti Jaehyun naik angkutan umum karena masih belum diperbolehkan mengendarai kendaraan, atau mungkin akan diantar oleh Jongin, entahlah. Johnny mengangkat tangannya saat Ia melihat Jaehyun yang baru masuk perpustakaan dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Jaehyun yang melihat Johnny langsung menghampiri. Johnny menahan senyumnya saat melihat Jaehyun, bagaimana tidak? Jaehyun mengenakan short jeans diatas lutut dengan t-shirt putih yang dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna pink tua, warna pink itu menyatu sekali dengan kulit putihnya dan menurut Johnny itu sangat cute.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Lumayan, sekitar lima belas menit"

"Maaf yah, Jongin Hyung tidak bisa mengantarku jadi aku naik angkutan umum"

Seperti dugaan Johnny, Jaehyun pasti naik angkutan umum. Johnny hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Jaehyun mulai mengeluarkan laptop dari tas hitamnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja "Aku sudah menemukan beberapa bahan sebelumnya"

"Aku juga, ini aku sudah cari buku-buku terkait tadi" Johnny menggeser buku yang ada disampingnya kearah Jaehyun agar Jaehyun membacanya.

Keduanya kini asik dengan tugas mereka. Posisi mereka sudah berubah dari yang duduk berhadapan menjadi duduk berdampingan, Johnny memilih duduk disamping Jaehyun agar lebih mudah untuk berkomunikasi. Jangan lupakan, jika keduanya merupakan murid yang bisa dikatakan pintar. Johnny biarpun terlihat nakal tetap saja isi buku catatannya lengkap, kalau Jaehyun karena Ia berteman dengan Winwin sang penerima beasiswa dan juga tuntutan dari ayahnya untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna maka sudah tidak diragukan lagi seperti apa Jung Jaehyun ketika menghadapi pelajaran. Awalnya Jaehyun mengira tugas kelompoknya ini akan berantakan karena ini adalah kali kedua mereka disatukan dalam kelompok lagi setelah sebelumnya mereka pernah sekelompok dan hancur berantakan akibat pertengkaran dan akhirnya dipisahkan. Kini Jaehyun melihat Johnny benar-benar serius dengan tugasnya. Sesekali Jaehyun melirik Johnny yang fokus dengan laptop didepannya, benar-benar berbeda dari Johnny yang biasanya.

"Sepertinya bagian ini kurang"

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya saat Johnny mengeluarkan suaranya. Berapa lama tadi Jaehyun terus memandangi orang disampingnya ini sampai Ia terkejut begitu? Sedikit berdeham Jaehyun mulai melihat kembali tugas mereka, dan kembali fokus.

"Kita bisa tambahkan dari buku yang tadi kau cari, isi dari buku ini lumayan lengkap" Jaehyun menyerahkan salah satu buku yang tadi sudah dibacanya kepada Johnny. Dibaca sekilas buku tersebut oleh Johnny dan Ia tersenyum puas saat menemukan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Kau benar, jawabannya ada disini. Thank you" Johnny tanpa sadar meraih pucuk kepala Jaehyun dan mengusak rambut halus Jaehyun, yang membuat sang empunya mematung dan menatap Johnny dengan mata yang mengerjap, sementara sang pelaku kembali asik mengetik di laptopnya.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya dan mulai menyibukkan diri lagi. Sungguh Ia sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Johnny tadi. Coba saja Jaehyun bercermin Ia pasti sudah bisa melihat ada sedikit semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Kini Jaehyun melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya untuk melupakan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya.

Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu. Hari mulai berganti menjadi malam. Johnny dan Jaehyun masih mengerjakan tugas mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya Johnny karena Ia memang bertugas untuk melengkapi apa yang sebagian sudah Jaehyun kerjakan, mata dan tangannya benar-benar sibuk dengan laptop yang ada dihadapannya. Suara ketikan terdengar jelas di akibatkan oleh Johnny. Tinggal sedikit lagi Ia akan merampungkan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Jaehyun, yang bagian ini bagaimana kalau..." Johnny menoleh kearah sampingnya untuk bertanya kepada teman sekelompoknya itu. Namun, kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat Jaehyun tertidur dengan buku diatas meja sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. Johnny tersenyum sekilas, pantas saja tadi terdengar sangat sunyi. Sebelumnya Jaehyun sibuk mengetik lah, membolak-balik halaman buku lah atau mencatat namun setelah beberapa menit teman disampingnya ini terdengar tidak bersuara sama sekali. Ternyata Jaehyun terlihat pulas dengan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas buku itu. Seserius itu Johnny sampai tidak menyadarinya.

Johnny menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan memperhatikan teman disampingnya ini. Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh menurut Johnny. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ia senang sekali memperhatikan orang yang sering bertengkar dengannya ini, yang pernah terkena pukulannya dan pernah memukulnya juga. Bahkan Johnny sampai memiliki rasa penasaran yang besar kepadanya. Sejak kapan Jaehyun menjadi sangat menarik dimata Johnny? Ia sendiri tidak tau kapan. Karena akhir-akhir ini Johnny yang merasa sudah melihat Jaehyun dibalik topeng dingin dan angkuhnya, Johnny jadi ingin mengenal musuh besarnya ini lebih jauh lagi.

BLAM!

Seketika susana disekitar mereka jadi gelap gulita. Suara orang mulai riuh karena seluruh lampu perpustakaan yang tiba-tiba padam.

"Mohon maaf semuanya, terjadi sedikit gangguang. Kami akan menanganinya dengan segera" suara wanita tiba-tiba terdengar, sepertinya sang penjaga perpustakaan mencoba untuk menenangkan pengunjung. Johnny tidak tau dimana wanita tersebut karena suasana benar-benar sangat gelap Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Ng..."

Johnny hampir terkejut saat Ia merasakan tangannya yang berada diatas meja digenggam oleh seseorang. Itu Jaehyun yang menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Johnny buru-buru meraba-raba meja diatasnya berusaha untuk menemukan ponsel nya yang tergeletak disana. Langsung menyalakan flash light dari ponselnya tersebut dan mengarahkannya kepada Jaehyun. Johnny ingat, Jongin pernah mengatakan jika Jaehyun tidak bisa tertidur dengan keadaan gelap. Johnny menyentuh kening Jaehyun yang terlihat berkerut dengan jari telunjuknya membuat orang yang sedang tertidur itu terlihat rileks kembali, genggaman di tangan Johnny pun sudah mulai mengendur walau tak terlepas. Dengan setia Johnny mengarahkan flash light nya kearah Jaehyun agar Jaehyun tetap tertidur dengan nyaman dengan sedikit pencahayaan yang diberikannya ini. Johnny pikir Jongin tidak begitu serius dengan ucapannya, melihat Jaehyun yang hampir terbangun dalam keadaan yang gelap tadi membuat Johnny percaya jika Jaehyun meman tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan yang gelap. "Sebegitu takutnya, sehingga dalam keadaan tertidur juga masih bisa terganggu" gumam Johnny. Dan beberapa saat kemudian seluruh lampu menyala, kembali menerangi perpustakaan.

"Mohon maaf atas gangguannya tadi, silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas kalian. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf" ucap sang wanita penjaga perpustakaan tersebut kepada semua pengunjung.

Johnny mematikan flash light dari ponselnya, dan dengan perlahan menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jaehyun, takut membangunkannya. Setelah terbebas tangannya Ia kembali melanjutkan tugas yang tinggal sedikit lagi, membiarkan Jaehyun tertidur. Sebentar lagi jam malam, pasti pelajar seperti mereka berdua akan disuruh untuk pulang oleh penjaga wanita tadi. Johnny mematikan laptopnya saat Ia selesai, mematikan pula laptop Jaehyun yang menyala. Menutup buku-buku yang terbuka. Kini Ia melirik Jaehyun dengan perlahan Ia menepuk pelan bahu Jaehyun untuk membangunkannya.

"Hey Jaehyun, kita sudah selesai, ayo bangun"

Tidak sulit membangunkan Jaehyun karena Jaehyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menegakkan badannya dan mengusap wajahnya pelan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf aku ketiduran. Apa sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, aku sudah memindahkannya ke flashdisk mu jika kau ingin lihat hasilnya. Nanti aku saja yang print. Ayo kita pulang"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam ransel hitamnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Johnny.

"Kau akan dijemput?"

"Tidak, Jongin Hyung tidak bisa"

"Kenapa harus dengan Jongin Hyung? kau kan punya banyak supir yang lain"

"Jongin Hyung bukan supir ku. Dan aku tidak ingin diantar dengan yang lain karena itu tidak nyaman"

"Yasudah aku antar saja. Tapi kita makan dulu, aku lapar" Johnny menarik Jaehyun untuk mengikutinya. Ia tidak memberikan Jaehyun kesempatan untuk menolak karena Ia tidak menerima penolakkan.

.

.

.

Kini Johnny dan Jaehyun sudah duduk di kedai yang menjajakan berbagai macam fishcake. Johnny asik memakan hidangannya, sementara Jaehyun hanya diam memperhatikan anak kecil yang duduk disampingnya, sebelah tangannya memegang satu tusuk fishcake namun hanya dibiarkan tertiup angin saja tidak dimakan fishcake tersebut. Matanya masih setia memperhatikan anak kecil yang penuh isi mulutnya mengakibatkan pipinya sedikit menggembung.

"Appa, yang ini masih panas" anak kecil tersebut memberikan satu tusuk yang dipegangnya kepada orang dewasa yang duduk disampingnya yang dipanggilnya sebagai _Appa._

"Sini, Appa tiup dulu" lelaki tersebut meniup tusukan yang masih mengepul tersebut untuk anaknya, dikembalikannya tusukan tersebut setelah dirasa tidak terlalu panas untuk dimakan "Anak Appa makan dengan baik" pria tersebut mengusak gemas rambut anaknya dan tersenyum, sambil mencubit pelan pipi anaknya yang menggembung akibat penuh dengan makanan.

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya, sudah panas matanya melihat pemandangan disampingnya ini, Ia memakan satu tusuk fishcake yang sudah mendingin ditangannya dengan suapan penuh, diam-diam mencoba untuk menahan agar matanya tidak basah. Johnny bukannya tidak tau, Ia tau jika sedaritadi Jaehyun hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi antara ayah dan anak disampingnya. Ia melirik Jaehyun yang matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Jaehyun iri, Johnny tau itu. Tanpa diberitahupun Johnny sudah tau, karena terlihat dengan jelas dari ekspresi Jaehyun.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Jaehyun mengangguk karena mulutnya masih penuh untuk menjawab pertanyaan Johnny. Ia bangkit dari tempat tersebut. Sungguh Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Jaehyun baru saja merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya namun Johnny keburu menariknya keluar, ternyata makanannya sudah dibayar semua oleh pria tinggi tersebut.

"Kau beruntung aku mentraktirmu hari ini. Yuta dan Ten saja jarang"

"Akan ku ganti, berapa?"

"Tidak perlu"

Jaehyun tersenyum singkat. Mereka kini berjalan beriringan menuju tempat dimana Johnny memarkirkan Maserati nya.

"Johnny"

"Hm?"

"Apa rasanya punya Ayah yang sangat menyenangkan?"

Johnny menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Jaehyun kala mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Jaehyun. Ia melihat teman disampingnya ini memasang wajah yang sendu dan terlihat sedikit sedih. Jaehyun seketika tersenyum pahit dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lupakan saja. Ayo pulang ini sudah malam" Jaehyun melangkah mendahului Johnny.

.

.

.

Jaehyun hanya memperhatikan lampu-lampu jalan yang dilalui nya. Sejak dari kedai tadi suasana hatinya entah mengapa jadi sedikit tidak enak. Ditambah lagi Johnny memutar alunan musik piano yang berdenting di mobilnya menemani perjalanan mereka membuat Jaehyun semakin ingin menangis. Menangis karena perasaan hatinya dan menangis mengingat masa lalunya bersama piano hitam kesayangannya yang kini berdebu diruang latihan dirumahnya. Apa Johnny tidak mengantuk mendengarkan musik seperti ini saat mengemudi? Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu pagar rumah mewah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membuka seatbelt nya dan turun dari mobil diikuti juga oleh Johnny.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya" ucap Jaehyun kepada Johnny lalu berbalik dan seorang satpam sudah terlihat membuka pintu pagar untuk Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun"

"Ya?" Jaehyun yang sudah hampir memasuki rumahnya berbalik kala Johnny memanggilnya kembali.

"Ayah ku memang terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi terkadang dia juga menyebalkan, dia pernah mengamuk dan marah besar kepada ku karena aku pernah ketahuan menghisap rokok. Pernah hampir mengusir Mark dari rumah karena anak itu pulang larut malam. Terkadang dia sangat menyenangkan tetapi dia tetaplah seorang Ayah yang sedang mendidik anaknya. Setiap orangtua memiliki karakternya masing-masing, bukankah begitu?" Johnny menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun yang tadi sempat tak terjawab. Membuat Jaehyun sedikit tertegun.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Apa rasanya memiliki Ayah yang sangat tampan dan berkarisma? Dan juga terlihat berwibawa?"

"Appa memang berwibawa, setidaknya itu yang kau lihat"

"Daddy ku juga terlihat menyenangkan, setidaknya itulah yang kau lihat. Jadi jangan melihat hanya dari sebelah mata saja, karena setiap orang punya kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing" Johnny tersenyum kepada Jaehyun yang berdiri didepan pintu pagar rumahnya yang terbuka, sejujurnya Ia sudah menahan air matanya dan sekarang Johnny semakin ingin membuatnya menangis.

"Ayahmu menyayangimu tidak seperti..."

"Appa mu juga menyayangimu" Johnny memotong perkataan Jaehyun "Jika dia tidak menyayangimu kau tidak akan sebesar ini, tidak bersekolah dan terlantar dipinggir jalan. Kau punya segala fasilitas, apapun yang kau butuhkan tersedia. Dia menyayangimu Jaehyun, dengan caranya sendiri hanya saja kau tidak tau. Masuklah, aku juga harus segera pulang sebelum pintu rumahku terkunci dan nanti aku berujung tidur diluar. Selamat malam Jung Jaehyun"

Johnny melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, melaju pergi dari pekarangan rumah Jaehyun. Sepergian lelaki tinggi tersebut air mata yang sudah ditahan Jaehyun akhirnya menetes, dan langsung dihapusnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Johnny bisa berkata seperti itu" Jaehyun tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya yang tersisa. Jaehyun melangkah masuk karena udara malam semakin dingin.

Tanpa Jaehyun sadari kamera cctv disudut pagar rumahnya sedaritadi merekam setiap detik kejadian disana. Seseorang terus memperhatikan dan mengamati dari layar mulai saat Jaehyun datang sampai Jaehyun masuk kedalam rumah, bahkan setiap gerakan Jaehyun masih bisa diamati oleh orang tersebut. dari mulai masuk rumah, diruang tengah, berjalan kedapur untuk minum, duduk sebentar di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Walau tanpa bisa mendengar suara hanya gambar saja yang terlihat orang tersebut terus memperhatikan sampai Jaehyun masuk kedalam kamar. Kamera-kamera cctv yang terpasang disetiap sudut benar-benar membantunya mengawasi pergerakan Jaehyun. Kini Jaehyun sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya, orang tersebut sudah tidak bisa lagi mengamati Jaehyun karena hanya kamar Jaehyun yang bersih dari cctv. Pasti Jaehyun lelah dan sekarang ingin beristirahat.

"Apa yang dikatakan orang itu sehingga membuatmu menangis?" gumam orang tersebut, Ia tadi melihat saat Jaehyun berdiri di depan pagar Jaehyun menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya "Selamat malam, Jaehyun" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang lebih terlihat menyedihkan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

singkat yah? biarin lah yang penting dilanjut. klo mau panjang bisa bisa tambah lama ngelanjutnya. maaf untuk chapter ini sedikit aneh, karena star nulisnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. akhir akhir ini mood sedang tidak baik, jadi maaf yah kalau feel di chapter ini sedikit aneh.

seperti biasa, terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah memberikan fav dan follow, juga terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang memberikan review. juga untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, terimakasih. maaf jika ini semakin aneh, dan dikarenakan ada hal lain yang harus star kerjakan jadi mungkin ini di update sedikit lama, maaf yaah, semoga kalian masih mau menunggu, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	9. Chapter 9

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

"Saya sudah liat hasil tugas kelompok kalian"

Seorang guru sedang berdiri didepan kelas sambil merapikan semua makalah yang sudah dibacanya. Kini Ia melihat daftar hasil rekapan nilai yang sudah dibuatnya untuk tugas kelompok tersebut dan tersenyum sekilas karena merasa puas dengan nilai-nilai yang didapat siswa-siswa nya tersebut. Sementara menunggu guru tersebut membacakan hasil dari tugas mereka, seluruh murid yang mengerjakan tugas yang dimaksud sudah was-was akan hasil yang didapat, sebagian bahkan ada yang sampai berkeringat dingin.

"Kalian semua mengerjakannya dengan sangat baik"

Seketika helaan napas terdengar, merasa lega bahwa tugas mereka mendapatkan hasil yang baik. Sudah tidak ada lagi muka tegang diantara para murid.

"Tugas kalian memang bagus nilainya juga memuaskan, tapi saya ingin mengatakan jika Johnny dan Jaehyun melakukannya dengan sangat baik"

"Woooooww~" semua murid kini menoleh ke belakang dimana Johnny dan Jaehyun duduk. Yuta yang duduk disamping Johnny pun bereaksi sama seperti yang lainnya begitu pula dengan Ten. Johnny yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya tersenyum bangga sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah Ia sedang berada di red carpet. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang tetap stay cool tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bukan berarti yang lainnya jelek, hanya saja tugas milik Johnny dan Jaehyun sedikit lebih lengkap dan sangat baik. Jangan khawatir kalian semua mendapatkan nilai yang baik"

"Jadi siapa yang mengerjakan tugas itu? Kau? Atau Jaehyun?" bisik Yuta kepada Johnny teman yang duduk sebangku dengannya ini, yang disambut oleh lirikan tajam serta jitakan pelan dari Johnny.

"Itu tugas kelompok bodoh. Ya jelas saja dikerjakan bersama" balas Johnny dengan suara bisikan pula, agar tak terdengar oleh guru didepan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Terserah kau saja lah mau percaya atau tidak"

Bola kertas menggelinding diatas meja Johnny dan Yuta, keduanya menoleh kearah samping kanan mereka dan menemukan sang pelaku yang baru saja melempar bola kertas tersebut, adalah Ten yang melemparkannya. Johnny membuka bola kertas tersebut dan membaca isi pesan yang ditulis oleh Ten.

' _Berapa meja dan bangku yang kalian hancurkan? dan berapa buku yang kalian sobek? Laptop kalian juga tidak hancur kan? bagaimana bisa beruang dan singa mendapatkan nilai memuaskan seperti itu? kalian tidak membakar perpustakaan kota kan? hebat beruang dan singa dapat nilai memuaskan untuk tugas kelompok ini hahahaha"_

Johnny memutar bola matanya malas saat membaca isi pesan dari Ten, sementara Yuta sudah menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tawanya tidak meledak. Mereka berdua kini menoleh ke arah Ten lagi dan menemukan Ten juga sedang menahan tawanya.

Tanpa bersuara mulut Johnny seolah berkata _'WE DID IT TOGETHER!'_ kepada Ten dan Yuta yang semakin ingin tertawa dibuatnya. Apa daya sang guru sudah memulai pelajarannya dan mereka tidak bisa meledakkan tawa mereka sekarang juga.

 _'I don't believe you'_ Ten dengan gesture mulut nya tanpa suara sambil telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Johnny.

 _'Whatever'_ Johnny kini mulai membuka buku catatannya dan mengabaikan kedua temannya yang lama kelamaan membuatnya kesal. Ia melirik Jaehyun sekilas yang duduk di bangku sebelah kirinya bersama teman sebangkunya Winwin. Jaehyun terlihat sedang memperhatikan sang guru sambil sesekali mencatat, begitu pula dengan Winwin. Kenapa Ia tidak mencari teman seperti Winwin saja yang terlihat damai-damai saja tidak seperti kedua temannya yang berisik sekali. Johnny langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat kedepan saat Jaehyun menoleh ke arahnya, dia tidak ingin tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Jaehyun sudah duduk dibalik meja siarannya di dalam ruang broadcast. Ia sedang menunggu partner DJ nya Soo Jung yang belum juga datang. Renjun dan Jeno yang bertugas menulis naskah juga belum memberikan naskah padanya. Sambil menunggu Ia memutar sebuah alunan musik instrumen. Sebuah lagu dari Yiruma _River Flow In You_ dentingan piano pun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Jaehyun terdiam sambil menikmati dan meresapi nada yang dihasilkan dari dentingan piano tersebut. Kapan pun Ia mendengarnya Ia selalu teringat piano kesayangannya dan Ia benar-benar rindu dengan piano hitamnya itu. Apa lah daya, jangankan memainkannya kembali menyentuhnya saja Jaehyun tidak bisa, Ia takut kapan pun Jaehyun mencoba menyentuh piano nya, Jaehyun merasa takut dan tidak sanggup. Di dalam ruang siarannya ini Jaehyun tidak mendengar jika seseroang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang broadcast. Jaehyun baru tersadar ketika orang yang baru masuk kedalam ruang broadcasting tersebut masuk ke ruang siaran, tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh ke arah orang tersebut karena Jaehyun yakin orang yang baru datang ini adalah Soo Jung partner DJ nya.

"Soo Jung, tunggu Jeno dan Renjun memberikan naskahnya dulu yah, mereka belum memberikan naskahnya padaku" Jaehyun berkata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Tumben sekali mereka sedikit terlambat memberikan naskah, ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit setelah waktu istirahat dan siaran belum dimulai"

Jaehyun terkejut saat mendengar suara yang seharusnya adalah suara seorang wanita yang lembut dan manis. Namun yang barusan didengarnya adalah suara seorang pria yang berat dan dalam. Jaehyun langsung menoleh dan menemukan Johnny sudah berdiri diambang pintu ruang siaran sambil bersandar disana.

"Hai"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jaehyun heran, ini bukan jadwal Johnny dan seharusnya pria tinggi itu tidak perlu datang kemari.

"Kan aku sudah bilang akan menukar jadwal siaranku agar sama denganmu" Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun, dan duduk di kursi yang seharusnya menjadi tempat Soo Jung.

"Kau benar-benar serius?"

Johnny mengangguk "Aku sudah bilang pada Taeil sunbae dan Jonghyun sunbae tadi, Soo Jung juga sudah tau, jadi mulai detik ini kau akan siaran denganku, dan Soo Jung dengan Doyoung"

Pantas saja dari tadi Jaehyun menunggu partner DJ nya yang tak kunjung datang. Biasanya Soo Jung akan datang lebih awal darinya. Ternyata wanita itu sudah tau jika jadwalnya ditukar.

"Kau suka Yiruma?" Johnny bertanya pada Jaehyun saat menyadari lagu Yiruma _River Flow In You_ masih mengalun dengan indahnya. Dan Jaehyun mengangguk sebagai balasan untuk pertanyaan Johnny.

"Aku juga suka, dia salah satu pianist favorite ku"

"Kau memutar lagunya didalam mobilmu kemarin" Jaehyun ingat sepulang mereka kerja kelompok Johnny memutar lagu Yiruma sepanjang jalan, yang membuatnya khawatir jika Johnny akan terkantuk mendengarkan dentingan piano tersebut.

"Kau tidak mengantuk mendengarkan itu ketika sedang mengemudi?"

"Tidak, aku menikmatinya"

Jaehyun tersenyum, sungguh Ia sangat menghargai siapapun yang menikmati alunan piano. Biasanya orang-orang akan merasa mengantuk jika mendengarkannya. Menurutnya setiap dentingan piano itu harus dinikmati sampai dentingan terakhirnya, siapapun yang mengantuk kala mendengarnya menandakan jika orang itu bosan, itu menurut Jaehyun.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?" Johnny kini bertanya pada Jaehyun, Ia sebenarnya sudah tau jawabannya. Jongin pernah bercerita padanya tentang Jaehyun dan pianonya. Johnny hanya ingin mendengar sendiri cerita itu dari mulut Jaehyun bukan lagi dari perantara Jongin.

Jaehyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Johnny dan mulai sibuk mencari lagu lain dalam komputer didepannya ini "Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Bahkan memainkan lagu anak-anak pun kau tidak bisa? Aku saja bisa memainkan lagu happy birthday"

"Jangankan memainkannya, menyentuhnya pun aku tidak bisa" ucap Jaehyun dengan tersenyum tipis masih tetap memandang monitor di depannya.

Johnny memperhatikan gurat kesedihan dalam wajah Jaehyun lagi, ekspresi yang sama ketika Jaehyun bertanya padanya malam itu _'Apa rasanya punya ayah yang sangat menyenangkan?'_ walau Jaehyun tak menatapnya Johnny masih bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat kesedihan itu. Sepertinya cerita Jongin memanglah benar. Sejauh ini Johnny belum menemukan jika Jongin berbohong. Jongin bilang Jaehyun takut gelap bahkan saat sedang tertidur Ia akan terganggu dan Johnny sudah membuktikannya saat di perpustakaan kemarin. Jongin bilang Jaehyun punya trauma terhadap ruang yang sempit dan gelap dan Johnny juga sudah membuktikannya dengan insiden gudang tersebut. Sekarang Johnny mendapat bukti lagi jika Jaehyun trauma dengan piano nya dan tidak pernah menyentuhnya lagi. Setelah dipikir lagi Jaehyun melalui masa hidupnya penuh dengan rasa takut dan trauma mendalam, Johnny jadi merasa simpati padanya. Pantas Ia tidak punya teman, karena Jaehyun memang menutup diri, Jaehyun hanya takut kelemahannya itu diketahui oleh orang banyak dan Winwin mungkin salah satu orang yang dipercayainya, maka dari itu sampai saat ini Jaehyun masih berteman dekat dengan Winwin.

Seketika Jeno dan Renjun masuk kedalam ruang broadcast dan menghampiri Jaehyun dan Johnny kedalam ruang siaran.

"Sunbae ini naskahnya, loh? Soo Jung sunbae mana?" tanya Jeno heran saat yang ditemukannya adalah Johnny bukan Soo Jung yang menemani Jaehyun.

"Aku bertukar jadwal dengannya" Johnny berdiri dan mengambil naskah yang berada di tangan Jeno.

Jeno dan Renjun terdiam saling tatap. Mereka sedikit khawatir jika siaran hari ini akan tidak lancar. Takut kejadian sebelumnya terulang dimana Johnny dan Jaehyun bertengkar dan membuat heboh seisi sekolah karena pertengkaran mereka yang tersiar di radio sekolah secara live dan didengar oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah tentu saja.

"Tenang saja, apa yang kalian pikirkan tidak akan terjadi" seolah dapat membaca isi kepala Jeno dan Renjun, Johnny berkata sambil kembali duduk ditempatnya disamping Jaehyun. Sang junior hanya bisa mengangguk dan duduk di luar ruang siaran memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut melalui jendela besar yang membatasi. Mereka memilih stay disini siap siaga jika nanti Johnny dan Jaehyun kembali menghancurkan siaran radio sekolah seperti waktu itu. Johnny dan Jaehyun sudah mulai bersiap untuk memulai siaran mereka.

Alunan piano dari Yiruma berhenti berputar digantikan dengan music intro yang menandakan jika siaran akan segera dimulai. Johnny dan Jaehyun memakai headphone mereka, memegang naskah masing-masing dan mendekatkan bibir mereka kearah microphone.

"Selamat siang semuanya" Jaehyun mulai membuka siarannya "Selamat beristirahat untuk kalian semua, untuk kalian yang ada dikantin selamat makan, untuk kalian yang berada dilapangan dan ditaman selamat menikmati waktu kalian, dan kalian yang berada di kelas semoga kalian menikmati waktu istirahat yang menyenangkan. Hmm...hari ini aku Jung Jaehyun yang akan menemani istirahat kalian dan spesial buat hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya kalian tidak akan mendengarkan suara Soo Jung bersama denganku lagi, karena disebelahku sekarang ini sudah ada yang menggantikannya. Hey ayo perkenalkan dirimu" Jaehyun melirik Johnny yang duduk disampingnya, Johnny terkekeh pelan sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya kearah microphone.

"Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri lagi? Mereka semua sudah mengenalku"

"Kau pikir kau sangat terkenal?"

"Ya memang" jawab Johnny dengan percaya dirinya, membuat Jaehyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan membuat Jeno dan Renjun yang menonton keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaan Jung Jaehyun yang ada disampingku ini, aku akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai partner barunya sebagai DJ"

"Partner?"

"Yes, we are partner. I'm Johnny Seo mulai detik ini adalah partner dari Jung Jaehyun. Jung Soo Jung ku harap kau tidak kecewa jika aku merebut partner mu ini"

Jaehyun tertawa saat Johnny berkata seperti itu. Membuat Jeno dan Renjun memasang wajah bodoh mereka, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat seniornya yang satu itu tertawa. "Jaehyun sunbae bisa tertawa juga ternyata" bisik Jeno kepada Renjun disampingnya "Ya aku juga baru tau" balas Renjun kepada Jeno dengan suara bisikan juga tentu saja. Sebenarnya tak perlu berbisik pun tak akan terdengar juga oleh Jaehyun.

"Lupakan omong kosongnya itu teman-teman" Jaehyun mengambil alih "Oh ya, Johnny DJ beberapa minggu lagi kita akan menyambut hari yang spesial, bukankah begitu?"

"Yup benar sekali"

"Kita akan membahasnya nanti. Dan sebelum itu kami akan putar sebuah lagu untuk kalian dan mungkin para siswi akan senang dengan lagu ini. Bersama Jaehyun DJ dan..."

"Johnny"

"Akan menemani waktu istitrahat kalian. So, stay tuned" Jaehyun memutar lagu EXO Ko Ko Bop setelahnya dan melepas headphone dikepalanya. Begitupula degan Johnny. Kini mereka melihat kembali naskah yang ada ditangan mereka, berdiskusi membagi bagian untuk mereka masing-masing, sambil mendiskusikan lagu apa saja yang akan diputar setelahnya. Mereka terlihat sangat serius sampai lupa bahwa junior mereka Jeno dan Renjun hanya bisa melongo melihat keduanya yang terlihat akrab tidak seperti biasanya. Renjun merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar dari kantong celananya dan melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk.

1 New Message

From: Mark

' _Hey! Itu serius Johnny Hyung siaran bareng Jaehyun sunbae? Renjun, kau ada diruang broadcast kan? stay disitu please jangan kemana-mana , kalau mereka bertengkar seperti waktu itu langsung matikan saja siarannya'_

Renjun menunjukkan pesan yang baru saja masuk dari Mark kepada Jeno.

"Bukankah memang itu tujuan kita untuk tetap disini?" ucap Jeno santai setelah membaca pesan dari Mark. Dan pandangannya kembali tertuju pada dua seniornya yang kini sudah mulai bersiap untuk kembali melanjutkan siarannya karena lagu yang terputar hampir selesai.

Jaehyun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah microphone untuk memulai kembali siarannya, Johnny mengatur sound dan ketika Johnny mengangguk Jaehyun mulai berbicara.

"Itu tadi Ko Ko Bop dari EXO, kita kembali pada hari yang special yang sebelumnya sudah ku sebutkan. Johnny DJ bisa kau jelaskan apa itu?"

"Minggu depan kita akan menyambut hari jadi sekolah kita, dan untuk itu kita memiliki satu minggu full siaran special dalam rangka menyambut hari jadi sekolah kita tercinta ini"

"Woaah...bisa kau jelaskan sedikit apa yang akan kita sajikan selama satu minggu kedepan nanti?"

"Banyak sekali, kita juga akan melakukan viewable radio untuk pertama kalinya. Dan Jonghyun sunbae yang akan menjadi special DJ untuk satu minggu kedepan nanti, tidak hanya itu masih ada lagi yang lebih seru"

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Kita akan mengundang bintang tamu juga setiap harinya di satu minggu tersebut. Entah itu dari club dance, club basket, club sepakbola dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi kalian yang ingin bertanya kepada bintang tamu kita nanti bisa tinggalkan pertanyaan kalian di twitter NCT School Broadcasting"

"Woah..itu akan jadi satu minggu yang menyenangkan"

"Tentu saja. Nah sekarang kita kembali pada apa yang ingin kita bahas kali ini" Johnny dan Jaehyun kini kembali membuka naskah mereka yang sudah disediakan oleh Jeno dan Renjun.

"Tema kita hari ini adalah _This friend is really special_. Sudah ada banyak cerita menarik dari teman-teman yang sudah kami kumpulkan"

"Yup, sebelum itu kita dengarkan satu lagu dari Spice Girls _Wannabe_ " Johnny kembali menjalankan tugasnya memutar sebuah lagu dan mengatur sound nya. Ia kini melirik kearah Jeno dan Renjun yang baru Ia sadari ternyata masih setia didalam ruang broadcast duduk memperhatikan dirinya dan Jaehyun. Johnny terkekeh pelan melihat kedua juniornya itu karena dia yakin keduanya hanya tak ingin acara siaran ini hancur seperti kala itu. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada Jaehyun yang tengah serius membaca naskah sambil mencoret-coret bagian yang tidak penting atau mungkin bagian yang tidak ingin Ia baca nanti.

Johnny menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sedang serius disampingnya ini. Sadar jika dia diperhatikan Jaehyun akhirnya menoleh dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Johnny. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Jaehyun berdeham dan kembali fokus dengan naskahnya.

"Kau tidak membaca naskah milikmu? Biasanya Soo Jung akan sedikit mengeditnya" ucap Jaehyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku bukan tipe seperti dirimu dan Soo Jung, aku spontan jika ada yang tidak perlu dibaca tidak akan ku baca"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk saja. Lagu yang terputar sudah sampai di penghujung dan keduanya kembali bersiap. Dengan kompak mereka membawa siaran mereka hari ini dengan sangat menyenangkan. Mereka berdua membacakan cerita-cerita sesuai tema mereka hari ini yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh Jeno dan Renjun. Johnny bisa menghidupkan suasana antara dirinya dan Jaehyun yang terkadang mampu membuat Jaehyun sedikit tertawa. Biasanya Jaehyun dan Soo Jung memiliki gaya yang serius dan sedikit kaku berbeda dengan Johnny dan Doyoung yang terdengar lebih santai. Johnny mencoba untuk melakukan siaran yang menyenangkan dengan Jaehyun saat ini. Dan terimakasih berkat Johnny akhirnya seluruh penghuni sekolah ini bisa mendengar seorang Jung Jaehyun tertawa dengan santainya.

"Cerita dari teman-teman hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Sayang sekali waktu istirahat kita sedikit lagi akan selesai, sebelum kita mengakhiri siaran hari ini aku ingin bertanya dengan partner DJ ku yang baru ini. Johnny DJ"

"Ya?"

"Sesuai dengan tema kita hari ini _This friend is really special_ adakah seorang teman yang sangat spesial untukmu?"

"Tentu saja ada"

"Benarkah? Ceritakan sedikit tentangnya"

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Dari sekian banyak teman yang ku kenal disini dialah yang paling spesial dan menarik. Apa yang di tunjukkan olehnya didepan semua orang sangatlah berbalik dengan dirinya yang sesungguhnya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia punya sisi yang berbeda, kalian mengenalnya seperti ini padahal aslinya dia tidak seperti itu. kamu mengerti maksudku?"

"Ah...iya iya aku mengerti" ucap Jaehyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat menarik perhatianku. Banyak sekali sesuatu darinya yang mengejutkan bagiku. Dia tidak seperti dirinya yang selama ini kubayangkan, aku telah salah menilainya selama ini dan aku menyesal telah menilainya buruk sebelumnya, kita sering bertengkar, aku pernah memukulnya begitu juga sebaliknya dia juga pernah memukulku, tiada hari tanpa tatapan kebencian setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini semua itu sedikit berubah"

"Kau tidak membencinya lagi?"

Johnny mengangguk dan bergumam sebagai jawaban dari Jaehyun "Lalu apa yang membuatnya spesial?" lanjut Jaehyun.

"Dia spesial, karena dia telah menarik perhatianku, dia benar-benar mengubah pandanganku seratus delapan puluh derajat terhadapnya dan aku ingin sekali bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi"

"Jika tidak keberatan mungkin kau bisa memberitahu siapa dirinya, kali saja saat ini dia sedang mendengarkan"

"Kau, Jung Jaehyun"

Jaehyun langsung terdiam seketika dan menatap Johnny tidak percaya. Jeno dan Renjun langsung menganga lebar mendengarnya. Tidak hanya suasana ruang broadcast yang seperti itu, bahkan Yuta yang sedang meminum lemon tea nya langsung tersedak kala Johnny menyebutkan nama Jaehyun, Ten yang ingin menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya sampai tidak jadi. Semuanya terkejut dengan pengakuan Johnny. Mark yang sedang berada dilapangan basket, Taeil yang sedang berada di ruang osis, semuanya langsung membeku. Johnny sang pelaku yang baru saja menyihir semua orang menjadi patung karena keterkejutan mereka hanya terkekeh pelan setelahnya.

"Seandainya saja kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik lagi Jung Jaehyun" Johnny berkata sambil menopang kepalanya dan menatap Jaehyun yang ada disampingnya yang masih terdiam memandanginya tidak percaya "Siaran hari ini sangat menyenangkan, sayang sekali kita harus mengakhirinya. Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mendengarkan, silahkan tinggalkan pesan kesan kalian dalam twitter kami. Dan kita akan putarkan lagu terakhir sebelum bell berbunyi, lagu dari SHINee _Green Rain_. Sampai jumpa" Johnny menutup sendiri siaran hari ini karena Jaehyun masih dalam keadaan terkejutnya. Ia memutar lagu yang disebutkannya sebagai penutup dari siaran mereka. Kini Ia kembali memandang Jaehyun yang masih terdiam.

"Hei..." Johnny melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jaehyun dan membuat Jaehyun terkesiap. Jaehyun berdeham dan melepaskan headphone nya. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengumpulkan naskah yang sudah digunakan.

"Kau tadi hanya bergurau kan?"

"Tidak, aku sungguhan"

Johnny menggeser kursinya dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jaehyun yang membuat Jaehyun terkejut dan memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya "Tidak kah kau lelah jika kita bertengkar terus? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menjadi teman saja?"

Jaehyun hanya terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya. Dengan seketika Ia berdiri dan tanpa mengatakan apapun Ia keluar dari ruang siaran berjalan melalui dua juniornya Renjun dan Jeno yang memperhatikannya lalu keluar dari ruang broadcast. Renjun dan Jeno kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Johnny yang baru saja keluar dari ruang siaran. Jangan lupakan mereka berdua yang melihat setiap detik kejadian didalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak salah kan? aku hanya mengajaknya berteman" tanya Johnny kepada dua juniornya itu.

"Kau ingin mengajaknya berteman atau menciumnya sih? mana ada mengajak berteman seperti itu, harusnya tuh seperti ini" Jeno meraih tangan Renjun dan menjabat tangan temannya itu, seolah-olah mereka baru berkenalan dan mempraktekannya kepada Johnny.

"Begitu yah? Yasudahlah" ucap Johnny cuek dan berlalu keluar ruang broadcast meninggalkan dua juniornya yang semakin tercengang melihat tingkah senior mereka itu.

"Benar-benar tidak pernah beres" ucap Renjun pelan.

"Setidaknya mereka tidak mengacaukan siaran hari ini. Ayo masuk kelas"

.

.

.

Jaehyun membasuh wajahnya di depan wastafel. Kini Ia menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin dengan wajahnya yang basah oleh air. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi saat Johnny mendekat kearahnya dan berkata Ia ingin berteman dengannya. Jaehyun dapat merasakan wajahnya yang panas dan melihat telinganya yang memerah.

"Ya Tuhan" Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya, bagaimana bisa Ia bisa seperti ini hanya karena Johnny? Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak marah juga tidak merasa kesal, hanya terkejut saja. Ia tidak menyangka jika Johnny akan seperti itu padanya.

' _Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat menarik perhatianku'_

Kata-kata Johnny kembali terngiang dikepalanya dan membuat kedua pipi Jaehyun semakin memerah. Jaehyun kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air, Ia tidak tau kenapa Ia seperti ini hanya karena perkataan Johnny. Ia kemudian mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tissue. Dan kembali menatap dirinya sambil menghembuskan napasnya sebelum kembali ke kelas. Saat Ia berbalik dan hendak kembali ke kelasnya ponsel yang ada disaku celananya bergetar dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah untuk melihat ponselnya yang bergetar tanda panggilan telepon masuk. Jaehyun langsung menegang saat membaca nama yang terpampang dilayar persegi tersebut. Dengan ragu Jaehyun menggeser icon hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo...Appa?"

"Jaehyun miggu depan aku memiliki pertemuan dengan rekan-rekan bisnisku. Kau harus ikut yah" ucap Yunho di seberang sana. Jaehyun terdiam sebentar Appa nya ini memang jarang sekali menghubunginya, paling hanya disaat saat tertentu salah satunya disaat seperti ini.

"Jaehyun?"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Kau harus bisa"

"Tidak bisa Appa, minggu depan adalah hari kematian Grandma dan aku ingin mengunjunginya"

"Kau bisa mengunjunginya sehari setelah pertemuan"

"Apakah pertemuan itu lebih penting dari pada Grandma? Dia mungkin sudah tidak ada tapi dia merupakan orang yang paling penting bagiku. Kenapa tidak Appa saja yang menunda pertemuan itu? Kau juga tidak pernah menemui Grandma"

Yunho terdiam seketika karena perkataan Jaehyun barusan. Jaehyun benar dia memang jarang sekali mengunjungi makam ibunya itu, hanya beberapa kali saja tidak sesering Jaehyun melakukannya.

"Terserah apa yang akan Appa lakukan, yang jelas aku tidak mau hadir jika bertepatan dengan hari kematian Grandma, dan jangan memaksaku" Jaehyun mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Yunho.

Jaehyun tersenyum miris. Selalu saja dia dan Appa nya tidak pernah terdengar baik. Sebenarnya Jaehyun sedikit senang Appa nya mau menghubunginya, biasanya dia akan menyampaikan pesanya melalui sekertaris pribadinya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ayahnya Jongin. Tapi hari ini ayahnya sendiri yang langsung secara pribadi menghubunginya. Walau pembicaraan mereka terdengar kurang menyenangkan tetap saja ada sedikit perasaan senang dalam hatinya. Akan lebih senang lagi jika Appa nya itu menyapanya dengan _'Jaehyun bagaimana kabarmu?'_ berhubung dia dan Appa nya memang jarang bertemu. Lupakan hubungannya dengan Appa nya itu, Jaehyun saja sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali Jaehyun merasakan hubungan yang normal antara dia dan Appa nya. Satu yang paling Jaehyun ingat, Appa nya pernah memuji permainan pianonya hanya itu yang paling Jaehyun ingat dan kenangan itu adalah kenangan yang paling indah antara dia dan Appa nya sisanya Jaehyun tidak tau lagi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Ini apaan gembel banget deh perasaan hahaha...ini ku ketik ditengah kebosanan, melupakan tugas dan sebagainya. singkat padat dan tidak jelas yang penting update wuahahaha #ketawajahat

btw, ada yang nonton spotify on stage disini? klo ada nanti kalian ketemu sama Star hahaha...

karena ini cerita makin lama makin aneh jadi maafkan Star, seperti biasa Star ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan review kalian duh duh kalian VIP nya Star deh yang kasih review haha...dan terimakasih juga untuk fav dan follownya. terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita tidak jelas ini, sumpah menurut Star ini gak jelas. tapi ttp sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaah, Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	10. Chapter 10

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Johnny sedang asik memainkan ponselnya sambil bersandar pada kepala kasur. Ia tidak punya tugas sekolah untuk besok jadi malam ini Ia cukup santai, hanya tinggal tunggu mengantuk lalu tertidur. Ia membuka twitter club broadcast sekolahnya, kebanyakan isinya membahas tentang siarannya tadi siang bersama Jaehyun. Respon baik diberikan dari teman-teman sekolahnya dan rasa antusias mereka karena Johnny dan Jaehyun mulai sekarang akan memiliki jadwal siaran yang sama. Sebenarnya Johnny tidak pernah peduli dengan isi twitter club broadcastnya ini, hanya saja kali ini Ia cukup penasaran dengan reaksi orang-orang tentang siarannya bersama Jaehyun. Ia senyum-senyum tidak jelas kala membaca komentar yang menurutnya lucu.

"Hyung"

Johnny menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan Mark adiknya yang berjalan masuk ke kamarnya ini.

"Kenapa Mark?"

"Pinjem charger dong, punyaku tertinggal di loker kelas"

"Ambil saja dimeja" Johnny kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya dan membiarkan Mark mengambil apa yang dia butuhkan sendiri.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan, Mark menoleh kearah Hyung nya yang senyum-senyum sendiri tidak jelas sambil memandang layar persegi ditangannya. Mark tersenyum jahil, Ia jadi mengingat kejadian tadi siang, dan kebetulan ini juga yang ingin Ia tanyakan kepada Hyungnya itu.

"Hyung"

"Hm?" gumam Johnny tanpa menoleh kearah Mark.

"Tumben akur dengan Jaehyun sunbae tadi siang"

Perkataan Mark tadi sukses membuat Johnny mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya dan menatap Mark yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan duduk diatas kasur disampingnya.

"Aku pikir yah awalnya kau akan menghancurkan siaran sama seperti waktu lalu, eh ternyata tanpa disangka siarannya berjalan dengan lancar dan sangat menyenangkan, sungguh Hyung aku tidak berbohong, siaran yang tadi siang adalah siaran yang paling menyenangkan"

"Benarkah?"

Mark mengangguk "Apalagi saat bagian ini _seandainya saja kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik lagi Jung Jaehyun_ " Mark mengulang kembali apa yang Johnny katakan pada saat siaran tadi siang bersama Jaehyun "Ouuh...itu benar-benar membuatku merinding Hyung" ucap Mark sambil mengelus tengkuk belakangnnya karena sungguh bulu kuduknya meremang kala Hyung nya berkata seperti itu tadi siang. Johnny hanya tertawa saja melihat adiknya yang satu ini.

"Hyung, kau kerasukan apa sampai berkata seperti itu pada Jaehyun sunbae? Jaehyun sunbae loh ini, bukan Doyoung sunbae, bukan juga Taeyong sunbae, atau mungkin Soo Jung sunbae. Jung Jaehyun musuh besar mu itu loh Hyung"

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku salah?"

"Tidak juga sih, hanya sedikit aneh saja"

Johnny kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, tidak ada lagi yang bicara setelah itu. Mark juga tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari kamar Hyung nya ini. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran atau gagasan aneh terbesit diotaknya ini.

"Hyung, jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Jaehyun sunbae"

Johnny langsung terkejut dengan perkataan Mark dan menjitak sayang kepala adiknya itu disambut dengan suara mengaduh Mark sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban jitakan sang kakak.

"Sakit Hyung" protes Mark.

"Lagian kalau ngomong sembarangan. Iya aku dengan Jaehyun memang sering bertengkar, kita musuh besar, namun jika aku ingin berdamai dengannya bukan berarti aku suka dengannya bodoh"

"Habisnya kata-katamu tadi seperti pernyataan cinta sih"

"Yang mana? Yang mana yang seperti pernayataan cinta? Kau saja yang berlebihan"

"Sekarang gini deh Hyung" Mark membenarkan posisinya, kini Ia naik keatas kasur dan duduk bersila dihadapan Johnny, membuat Johnny ikut menyilakan kaki panjangnya juga. Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan kaki bersila.

"Menurut Hyung Doyoung sunbae itu bagaimana?"

"Kok jadi Doyoung?"

"Sudah jawab saja"

Johnny berpikir sebentar, mengingat temannya yang satu itu. Doyoung yang sedikit cerewet tapi pintar, pandai menyanyi pula, dan kadang-kadang sifat bawelnya membuatnya kesal. Dan Doyoung adalah salah satu temannya yang berani mengkritiknya selain Yuta dan Ten. Johnny memang tidak dekat, tapi setidaknya Doyoung ini merupakan teman satu club broadcast nya jadi Johnny sedikit tau tentang sifat Doyoung.

"Doyoung itu bawel, kadang menyebalkan, yah begitulah memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau Soo Jung sunbae?" tanya Mark tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Johnny sebelumnya. Johnny dibuat bingung oleh adiknya ini yang menanyakan hal yang aneh kepadanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Mark penuh tanda tanya.

"Soo Jung?"

"Iya, Soo Jung sunbae, menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Dia cantik"

"Sudah? Hanya cantik saja?"

"Iya lalu aku harus menjawab apalagi?"

"Lalu kalau Taeyong sunbae?"

"Mark sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk, cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu kau semakin lama semakin bergurau dan menanyaiku pertanyaan yang tidak jelas. Cepat sana kembali ke kamarmu" Johnny mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan Mark yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas, Ia mendorong Mark untuk berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun adiknya ini tetap bertahan dan tidak ingin bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Jawab saja Hyung"

Jika saja Mark bukanlah adiknya, sudah Johnny lempari dengan bola basket yang ada disudut kamarnya dan menyeretnya keluar. Namun, karena Johnny adalah Hyung yang baik dan menyayangi adik satu-satunya ini maka Ia dengan sabar menghadapi adiknya yang mulai aneh.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal Taeyong. Kita bukan teman sekelas, bukan juga teman satu club, dia anggota club dance jadi aku tidak mengenalnya. Yang aku tau dia sangat terkenal karena muka manganya itu dan gerakan tariannya yang hampir menyaingi Ten, dan Ten bilang padaku kalau Taeyong itu salah satu anggota club dance terbaik. Sudah hanya itu saja yang aku tau tentang Taeyong. Puas?" jawab Johnny dengan panjang lebar, dengan satu kata –puas- diakhir yang penuh dengan penekanan. Mark hanya mengangguk saja dan kini Mark tersenyum menatap Hyung nya itu senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Johnny.

"Kalau Jaehyun sunbae bagaimana?" tanya Mark sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Johnny terdiam, Ia berpikir sebentar. Jika membahas Jaehyun maka akan memakan waktu yang lama. Ia harus mulai darimana? Dari sifatnya kah? Dari fisiknya kah? Atau dari sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tertarik kah? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang mungkin orang lain tidak tau, seperti bagaimana Jaehyun terkadang menghabiskan malamnya dengan clubbing dan mungkin terkadang mabuk atau Jaehyun yang memiliki trauma mendalam. Oh tidak, untuk yang satu itu Johnny tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun, Jaehyun saja berusaha untuk menutupinya maka Ia juga tidak boleh dengan sembarangan mengumbarnya. Itu adalah privasi Jaehyun yang tidak sengaja Ia ketahui.

"Hyung" Mark menyadarkan Johnny yang malah terdiam dan kebanyakan berpikir "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo jawab, bagaimana Jaehyun sunbae kalau menurutmu?"

"Hmm...Jaehyun itu sangat menyebalkan, ya dia menyebalkan karena sikap dinginnya itu, tidak banyak bicara dan sangat tertutup, tidak peduli sekitar dan hanya berfokus pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menyadari betapa banyak orang disekitarnya yang ingin mendekatinya atau hanya sekedar berbicara padanya. Dari segi fisik, kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi, dia itu memang tampan, yah walau terkadang terlihat manis juga sih?"

"Hahaha dari segi mana dia terlihat manis Hyung?" Mark tertawa saat Johnny mengatakan Jaehyun terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya, kau tidak pernah tau kan jika Jaehyun itu punya dua dimple yang menghiasi kedua pipinya ketika Ia sedang tersenyum?" Mark langsung melongo dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang belum pernah melihat seniornya itu tersenyum barang sedikitpun, sumpah Ia belum pernah melihatnya. "Jaehyun hanya terlalu menutup diri, banyak hal yang orang lain tidak tau tentang dirinya. Jika saja Ia sedikit terbuka maka temannya bukan hanya Winwin saja. Dia punya senyum yang manis, sayang saja tidak pernah ditunjukkan" Johnny jadi membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya kedua dimple yang menghiasi kedua pipi Jaehyun kala orang itu tersenyum.

Mark kini mulai menyeringai jahil tanpa disadari Johnny "Ekspresi mu berubah Hyung"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak terlihat tertarik saat ku tanya tentang, Doyoung sunbae, Soo Jung Sunbae, dan Taeyong sunbae. Tapi saat ku tanya tentang Jaehyun sunbae kau berpikir sebentar seakan kau bingung harus memulai dari mana, dan ekspresimu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Ayo mengaku padaku, kau menyukai nya kan? hahaha kau menyukai musuh mu Hyung"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Mark seketika berhenti tertawa, seharusnya Hyung nya ini memukulnya atau memakinya dan berkata _'Tidak bodoh, kau ada-ada saja'_ saat Ia mengatakan bahwa Johnny menyukai Jaehyun jika memang pada kenyataannya Hyung nya itu tidak menyukai seniornya yang berkulit putih susu tersebut. Namun, pertanyaan Johnny ini membuatnya terheran, kenapa Hyung nya malah bertanya seperti itu? salah satu reaksi yang diluar bayangan Mark. Ia merubah posisi duduknya, kini Ia duduk disamping Hyung nya dan ikut bersandar, Mark merebut ponsel Johnny yang ada digenggaman sang pemilik.

"Kau harus lihat ini Hyung" Mark membuka aplikasi instagram milik kakak nya itu dan mencari sebuah nama di kolom search.

"Itu akun siapa?" Johnny melihat Mark mengetik sebuah nama akun _JayJung_ pada kolom search nya.

"Ya tuhan Hyung, masa kau tidak tau. Ini tuh akun instagramnya Jaehyun sunbae. Bahkan teman wanita di kelasku hampir semuanya mem follow dia"

"Heol..daebak! manusia jelamaan patung itu punya akun instagram juga ternyata" Johnny merebut ponselnya kembali "Woah...followers nya banyak juga" Johnny mulai asik melihat isi instagram Jaehyun. Isinya benar-benar mencerminkan pribadi seorang Jaehyun, hanya postingan berkontras hitam putih, kadang gambar random, atau hasil jepretan Jaehyun seperti gambar jalan, sampai gambar puppy kecil yang lucu. Caption nya pun sederhana seperti _Nice_ atau _Beautiful_ atau bahkan tidak menggunakan caption sama sekali. Jika dilihat dari jarak update nya Jaehyun bukanlah orang yang akan update secara berkala atau bisa dikatakan jarang tapi likers nya banyak. Johnny semakin men scroll kebawah, tidak banyak sebenarnya postingan Jaehyun ini, tidak ada foto selfie pula seperti akun instagram Ten yang isinya adalah wajahnya. Johnny berhenti pada satu postingan, postingan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kali ini Ia melihat wajah Jaehyun, sepertinya gambar ini diambil secara candid, karena Jaehyun tidak melihat kearah kamera. Terlihat Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di salah satu cafe, hanya duduk diam sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan ice cappucino tersuguh diatas meja didepannya. Johnny membaca captionnya dan tertawa pelan.

' _Hallo, ini adalah Jongin, orang terdekat Jaehyun. aku selalu melihat akun instagram anak ini dan isinya sangat membosankan. Kali ini ku posting sebuah foto yang akan membuat kalian senang, aku mengambilnya secara diam-diam dan mempostingnya dengan diam-diam pula. Here is Jung Jaehyun with his ice cappucino._

 _Jaehyun, jangan coba-coba untuk menghapus postingan ini, mati kau kalau berani menghapusnya._

 _Photo taken by: Kim Jongin'_

Sudah Johnny duga, pasti bukan Jaehyun yang mempostingnya. Postingan ini mendapatkan like lebih banyak dari postingan sebelumnya dan komentar yang banyak pula seperti _'Siapapun yang bernama Jongin, terimakasih atas foto yang luar biasa ini' 'Ya tuhan akhirnya Jaehyun sunbae mengupload wajahnya di akunnya' 'Aku sudah screenshot postingan ini, terimakasih banyak'_ dan masih banyak lagi. Yang membuatnya lebih lucu menurut Johnny adalah, bagaimana Jaehyun benar-benar tidak menghapus postingan ini karena ancaman Jongin. Johnny meng screenshot postingan Jaehyun tersebut yang otomatis tersimpan dalam gallery ponselnya.

"Woaah...kau meng screenshot nya Hyung"

Johnny terkejut saat tersadar Mark masih ada disampingnya. Mark hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah Hyung nya ini. Sudah tidak salah lagi pasti Hyung nya ini benar-benar tertarik dengan oang yang sering bertengkar dengannya itu.

"Ng...tidak sengaja Mark"

"Hahahaha sudah akui saja kalau kau sengaja meng screenshot nya, aku melihatnya. Kau menyukainya Hyung tidak usah menyangkalnya" Mark menepuk-nepuk bahu Johnny dan bangkit dari tempatnya, untuk kembali ke kamarnya tak lupa sambil membawa charger yang dipinjamnya "Follow saja Hyung instagramnya Jaehyun sunbae kalau kau ingin tau apa yang dipostingnya" ucap Mark sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Johnny.

"Enak saja, kalau bisa dia duluan yang harus follow nanti aku follow back"

Mark memutar matanya malas, kebiasaan Hyung nya yang sok artis itu. Banyak loh teman wanita dikelasnya yang memintanya untuk menyampaikan kepada Johnny untuk mem follow back instagram mereka tapi tak pernah disampaikan oleh Mark karena Ia tau Hyung nya itu tidak akan peduli. Masa bodo dengan Hyung nya, Mark kali ini benar-benar kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Johnny karena masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Sepeninggalan Mark, Johnny masih berkutat pada instagram Jaehyun dia lihat sampai akhir yaitu postingan pertamanya. Johnny masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya untuk tidak mem follow akun ini lebih dulu. Seketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

1 New Message

From: Jaehyun Jung

' _Besok tidak perlu menjemputku, aku bisa mengendarai motorku sendiri'_

Johnny mendesah kecewa, sayang sekali Ia tidak bisa lagi menjemput Jaehyun. Padahal baru saja Ia tidak sabar menunggu esok hari dan akan berangkat bersamanya, tapi satu pesan singkat dari Jaehyun ini membuat rasa senangnya menghilang begitu saja. Jaehyun memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi kehadirannya didalam mobil Johnny membuat suasana berbeda dibandingkan dengan ketika Ia berangkat bersama Mark. Dan Johnny lebih suka Jaehyun yang duduk disampingnya menemaninya saat Ia mengemudi dibandingkan dengan Mark.

.

.

.

Jaehyun turun dari motor hitamnya, hari ini Ia sudah bisa mengendarai motornya lagi, kakinya sudah sembuh total, sudah tidak perlu lagi Johnny –orang yang menyebabkan kakinya terkilir- menjemputnya. Mood nya sedang baik saat ini, karena sudah lama sekali Jaehyun tidak mengendarai motornya. Ia berjalan melewati koridor sekolah sambil menyampirkan ranselnya dibahunya. Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat Ia melihat didepan sana pria tinggi menjulang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Jaehyun jadi mengingat kejadian diruang broadcast kemarin. Jaehyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ia buru-buru berjalan berbelok bersembunyi untuk menghindari Johnny. Punggungnya sudah menempel di tembok menunggu Johnny untuk melewatinya dan berharap Ia tidak perlu menghadapi pria tinggi tersebut.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku harus bersembunyi?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan sehingga aku harus menghindarinya?"

Jaehyun baru menyadari bahwa apa yang Ia lakukan ini seperti suatu kebodohan. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian kemarin saat Johnny mengungkapkan bahwa dia ingin berteman dengannya Ia merasa aneh. Jangan lupakan kata-kata Johnny yang selalu tengiang-ngiang dikepalanya membuatnya hampir tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dan sekarang Ia bertemu lagi dengan pria tinggi menjulang itu, Jaehyun ingin menghindarinya tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sekeras apapun Ia menghindari Johnny Ia tidak akan bisa, toh Jaehyun dan Johnny berada di satu kelas yang sama. Jaehyun merutuki kebodohannya, dan Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Astaga" Jaehyun terkejut saat dirinya menemukan orang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya kini berada hanya beberapa centi didepanya, hampir saja wajahnya menubruk bahu Johnny.

"Sedang apa kau disitu Jaehyun?" Johnny terkekeh pelan, dia sebenarnya sudah tau Jaehyun sedang bersembunyi menghindarinya dibalik tembok itu, bahkan Ia menunggunya sampai Jaehyun keluar.

Jaehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Johnny. Ia membenarkan letak ranselnya dibahunya dan berlalu begitu saja melewati Johnny.

"Eits..mau kemana?" Johnny menarik ransel Jaehyun yang otomatis membuat langkah Jaehyun terhenti Ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena ulah Johnny yang menarik ranselnya ini "Kelas kita kearah sana" Johnny menunjuk arah kelasnya yang berlawanan dengan arah Jaehyun berjalan.

"Ah..Iya benar" Jaehyun sekali lagi merutuki kebodohannya.

"Ayo bareng saja denganku, nanti nyasar lagi" Johnny merangkul Jaehyun dan menyeretnya berjalan ke kelas bersama, butuh beberapa detik untuk Jaehyun mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, setelah tersadar Jaehyun seketika melepas rangkulan Johnny dibahunya, Ia berdeham dan merapikan dasinya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan.

"Kau duluan saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, duluan saja"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Yasudah aku saja yang duluan" Jaehyun buru-buru mengambil langkah seribunya, melebarkan langkahnya dengan kaki panjangnya.

Johnny tentu saja tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja, Ia menyusul Jaehyun dengan langkah yang lebih lebar dari Jaehyun, kaki nya lebih panjang dari Jaehyun yang tentu saja akan sangat mudah menyusul Jaehyun dihadapannya. Dengan sigap Ia kembali merangkul pundak Jaehyun dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan bersama.

"Apa salahnya jika kita ke kelas bersama huh?"

"Hey lepaskan" Jaehyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Johnny dan tentu saja tidak berhasil. Johnny tidak mempedulikan protesan Jaehyun dan tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan Jaehyun didalam rangkulan paksa nya tentu saja. Johnny tidak mempedulikan jika sedari tadi banyak sekali yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, Ia hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi konyol orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk teman sekelas mereka yang menyambut kedatangan mereka bedua dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya di kantin bersama Winwin. Tadi dia sudah mampir sebentar ke ruang broadcast untuk mengarahkan sebentar Jonghyun yang akan menjadi special DJ selama seminggu berturut-turut dalam rangka menyambut hari jadi sekolah mereka, Ia tidak perlu lagi berada disana ada Doyoung dan Taeil yang mendokumentasikan. Sebelumnya Ia juga sudah melihat naskah yang dibuat oleh Jeno, Renjun dan Soo Jung. Johnny yang notabene nya sebagai ketua pelaksana malah tak terlihat di ruang broadcast tadi, Ia sibuk bernegosiasi bersama Rowoon yang akan menjadi special guest perwakilan dari club basket.

Suara Jonghyun sudah mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah ditemani dengan lagu-lagu yang menyenangkan. Jaehyun sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya, tinggal tersisa ice choco dihadapannya, sementara Winwin masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya, Winwin itu makannya lama jadi Jaehyun harus sabar-sabar menunggu. Jaehyun sudah memiliki coklat pasta ditangannya, itu loh makanan coklat panjang yang dibungkus oleh pelastik panjang. Menurut Jaehyun ini lebih enak dibandingkan dengan lollipop.

"Hai..boleh duduk disini?"

Seketika suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka berdua. Winwin mendongak dan menemukan seseorang yang membawa nampan makan siangnya, sambil menatapnya dan juga Jaehyun meminta persetujuan. Winwin menoleh kearah Jaehyun yang ada disampingnya, dia sih tidak masalah jika orang ini mau bergabung, yang jadi masalah adalah Jaehyun yang biasanya tidak suka ada orang lain duduk didekat mereka. Jaehyun yang masih asik mengemut coklat pasta dimulutnya itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Yausudah duduk saja" ucap Winwin kepada orang yang dari tadi menunggu itu. Tanggapan Jaehyun tadi Winwin anggap sebagai kata _'Terserah'_ jadi Winwin ijinkan saja orang ini untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Terimakasih" Orang tersebut langsung tersenyum senang dan duduk dihadapan mereka. Winwin sangat mengenali orang dihadapannya ini, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan rambut pink dan wajah manganya itu. Semua orang di sekolah ini tau siapa dia, apalagi jika dia sudah berdiri diatas panggung sambil meliukan badannya. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini merupakan salah satu yang paling terkenal di sekolahnya. Adalah Lee Taeyong sang dancer andalan sekolah mereka, yang sering memenangkan kejuaraan antar sekolah dan membawa nama baik sekolah mereka. Gerakan tariannya yang keren ditambah wajah yang mendukung membuatnya sangat dikenal oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Jika di jejerkan maka Taeyong akan menempati posisi pertama orang yang paling terkenal disekolah ini, diikuti dengan Johnny karena anak itu merupakan anak pemilik sekolah dan lalu Jaehyun yang terkenal sebagai yang paling kaya, dan setelahnya adalah Mark adik tercinta dari Johnny yang tentu saja merupakan anak pemilik sekolah ini. Winwin juga tau jika Taeyong ini tertarik pada teman dekatnya, dasar teman dekatnya saja yang tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya jadi Ia tidak pernah tau.

"Kau sudah selsai makan?" pertanyaan Taeyong membuat Jaehyun dan Winwin menatapnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya"

"Tidak kah kau lihat jika piringku sudah kosong" jawab Jaehyun dengan seperti biasa nada datar tak bergelombangnya dan tanpa ekspresinya. Winwin sih sudah biasa dengan teman dekatnya ini, tapi Taeyong yang baru saja memberanikan diri berbicara kepada Jaehyun dan mendapat respond yang seperti itu tentu saja langsung tercengang dan merinding mendengarnya. Taeyong tau jika Jaehyun itu sangat dingin dan angkuh tapi Ia tidak pernah tau jika akan seburuk ini, sekarang Taeyong mengerti kenapa banyak sekali yang ingin mendekati Jaehyun tapi tidak ada yang berani.

Jaehyun kembali asik dengan coklat pastanya dan Winwin juga kembali melanjutkan makannya tinggal sedikit lagi dan makan siangnya akan habis. Taeyong juga tidak berani buka suara lagi, hanya diam dan menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Di tengah ramainya suasana kantin, ketiga orang itu hanya duduk terdiam dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Johnny, Ten dan Yuta tiga sekawan yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka kedalam kantin ini kini mulai mencari tempat untuk mereka duduk. Pandangan Johnny terhenti pada tempat duduk dimana berisi tiga orang yang sedang menghabiskan makan siang mereka, lebih tepatnya sih hanya dua orang yang sibuk makan karena yang satunya lagi asik mengemut coklat pasta dimulutnya. Johnny ternyum senang dan menarik Ten dan Yuta untuk menghampiri bangku tersebut.

"Hello Jaehyun, bagaimana tadi diruang broadcast?" Johnny duduk dihadapan Jaehyun tepat disamping Taeyong. Yuta dan Ten duduk di sisi lain disamping Taeyong. Ten sempat menyapa Taeyong karena mereka berdua adalah teman satu club dance.

Jaehyun langsung menarik coklat pasta yang ada dimulutnya ini saat Johnny datang dan menghabiskan sisanya yang ada didalam mulutnya. Jujur saja Johnny ini merupakan orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya. Tadi dikelas Johnny sudah mengganggunya, entah melempar kertas kearahnya lah, mengajaknya berbicara lah, atau memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang mencatat. Sungguh Johnny sudah menganggunya seharian ini, dan Jaehyun berharap di waktu istirahatnya Ia tidak bertemu dengan Johnny tapi sepertinya harapannya itu sudah sirna.

"Aku sudah mengarahkan Jonghyun sunbae sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Sudah memeriksa naskah yang dibuat Jeno, Renjun dan Soo Jung. Juga sudah ada Taeil sunbae dan Doyoung yang akan mendokumentasi. Dan sekarang kau bisa dengar sendir bahwa siarannya lancar"

"Bagus, kau memang partner yang baik" Johnny dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh kepala Jaehyun dan mengusak rambut tebal nan halus sang empunya yang membuat Taeyong, Winwin, Yuta dan Ten menatapnya horror karena tak lama lagi pasti Jaehyun akan mengamuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

Diluar dugaan, Jaehyun yang menjadi korban hanya melongo saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia jadi mengingat saat mereka kerja kelompok diperpustakaan kota, Johnny juga pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Jaehyun hanya berdeham pelan dan kembali menemut coklat pastanya.

"Aku tadi juga sudah bicara dengan Rowoon dan dia setuju nanti dia akan membicarakan pertandingan yang akan diadakan" Johnny kini melirik orang yang ada disebelahnya, seseorang berambut pink yang sudah tidak asing lagi wajahnya "Ada Taeyong juga rupanya disini. Aku tidak tau jika kau suka bergabung dengan Jaehyun dan Winwin juga"

"Tempat ini tadinya kosong jadi aku duduk disini"

"Oooh..." Johnny hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, Johnny awalnya memang aneh, biasanya Jaehyun dan Winwin hanya berdua saja kalau sedang dikantin dan sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi, lebih aneh lagi orang itu adalah Taeyong.

"Kau tidak makan John?" Yuta bertanya pada Johnny yang sampai sekarang belum juga memesan makanan. Sesungguhnya Ia dan Ten sudah lapar dari tadi tapi temannya itu malah seenak jidatnya menarik mereka berdua langsung duduk disini.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang"

"Kenyang? Kau bahkan belum memesan apapun"

"Kalian pesan saja sendiri aku tidak makan"

Yuta dan Ten akhirnya meninggalkan Johnny, tidak peduli lah Johnny maunya apa sekarang mereka hanya ingin mengisi perut kosong mereka. Johnny memang tadinya ingini makan, tapi melihat Jaehyun disini entah kenapa rasa laparnya hilang. Johnny terkekeh pelan melihat Jaehyun yang memakan coklat pastanya, ternyata anak seumuran dia masih ada yang makan coklat pasta seperti itu yah.

"Aku selsai, duluan yah" Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya, makanannya sebenarnya belum habis tapi napsu makannya sudah hilang entah kenapa.

Johnny kini menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan memperhatikan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Seketika kata-kata Mark semalam terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. benarkah Ia suka dengan Jaehyun? Kenapa? Bahkan Jaehyun ini merupakan orang yang masuk daftar orang yang paling menyebalkan. Apa yang membuat Johnny tertarik pada orang dihadapannya ini dia sendiri tidak mengerti, Johnny masih tidak ingin mengakui jika dia menyukai Jaehyun, masih terlalu tidak masuk akal menurutnya.

"Winwin, cepat habiskan makananmu" Jaehyun mulai merasa risih dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Tidak dikelas tidak dikantin sama saja, Johnny entah kenapa selalu memperhatikannya terus. Winwin menyuap suapan terakhirnya dan dengan buru-buru pula meminum minumnya sebelum Ia di tarik paksa oleh Jaehyun untuk pergi. Jaehyun tidak ingin lama-lama lagi disana dengan Johnny. Tanpa pamit dan berkata apapun Jaehyun dan Winwin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Johnny.

"Yang lain mana?" tepat sepeninggalan Jaehyun dan Winwin, kedua teman Johnny, Yuta dan Ten datang dengan nampan mereka masing-masing.

"Mereka sudah pergi, aku duluan yah, mau ke ruang broadcast" Johnny langsung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya menuju ruang broadcast.

Yuta dan Ten melongo seketika. Temannya itu aneh sekali, jika tidak makan untuk apa pula dia kesini. Tadi mengajak makan di kantin, setelah datang tak memesan apapun lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Si Johnny itu kenapa sih?"

"Entah lah Ten, aku tak peduli, aku sangat lapar" ucap Yuta acuh dan langsung menyantap makanannya. Masa bodo dengan temannya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Suasana kelas sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang kebagian jadwal piket yang kedapatan berada dikelas hanya untuk sekedar menghapus papan tulis. Sisanya sibuk dengan club mereka masing-masing, atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di taman dan bermain dilapangan. Jaehyun berada sendirian di ruang broadcast. Tidak ada jadwal pertemuan apapun dengan teman club broadcastnya, Jaehyun hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya disini sebelum pulang.

Ia hanya duduk sambil memutar sebuah lagu, seperti biasa sebuah instrumen piano yang akan didengarnya. Merapikan buket bunga lili putih kecil ditangannya. Hari ini Ia akan mengunjungi makam neneknya. Ini memang bukan hari kematiannya namun Jaehyun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang, minimal dalam seminggu bisa dua kali Jaehyun datang ke makam neneknya itu.

Ponselnya yang berada di meja bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Jaehyun meraih benda persegi tersebut dan membaca pesan masuknya.

1 New Message

From : Appa

' _Aku tidak akan merubah jadwal pertemuanku minggu depan. Ku harap kau datang'_

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya. Memang tidak ada yang lebih penting selain pekerjaan dan bisnis bagi ayahnya itu, bahkan Ia merelakan tidak akan hadir di hari kematian ibunya sendiri –neneknya Jaehyun- demi pertemuan bisnis nya itu. Jaehyun sudah bisa menebaknya. Ia mematikan alunan musik yang terputar dan segera bergegas untuk pergi dari ruang broadcast. Dengan buket bunga kecil ditangannya Jaehyun menyampirkan ranselnya di bahunya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jaehyun terkejut saat Johnny seketika masuk ke dalam ruang broadcast. Ia dengan sigap menyembunyikan buket bunga yang dipegangnya itu dibalik punggungnya.

"Hanya mampir sebentar. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini" Johnny menunjukkan piringan hitam dengan sampul bertuliskan _The Beatles_ yang ada ditangannya. Piringan hitam yang dipinjamnya waktu lalu.

"Oh...kalau begitu aku duluan" Jaehyun bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Johnny sebenarnya tadi melihat apa yang disembunyikan Jaehyun dibalik punggungnya itu. sebuket kecil lili putih. Buru-buru Ia meletakkan piringan hitam ke tempatnya, dan menyusul Jaehyun yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. Katakanlah Johnny seorang stalker atau apapun tapi Ia penasaran akan pergi kemana Jaehyun dengan buket bunga tersebut. Diam-diam Johnny mengikuti laju motor Jaehyun, menjaga jaraknya agar tak mencurigakan. Sudah Johnny duga, bahkan Jaehyun mengambil jalan yang bukan arah jalan pulang rumahnya. Mobilnya yang mengikuti motor hitam Jaehyun ini berhenti di sebuah pemakaman. Masih di dalam mobilnya Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tempat penyimpanan abu jenazah. Johnny turun dari mobilnya dan mengikui Jaehyun dari jarak yang cukup agar tak diketahui.

Jaehyun berdiri di hadapan salah satu rak kaca penyimpanan yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah guci kecil bertuliskan nama neneknya disana. Ada juga sebuah bingkai foto dan berbagai barang lainnya seperti vas bunga yang mengelilingi guci kecil tersebut. Jaehyun membungkuk lalu menempelkan buket bunga kecil lili putihnya di rak kaca tersebut. Ia menatap bingkai foto dengan objek wanita cantik dengan umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, kerutan terlihat di sekitar wajahnya namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya dengan senyum yang meneduhkan.

"Grandma, I'm here" Jaehyun menyentuh rak kaca tersebut seakan Ia menyentuh bingkai foto didalam sana "Sepertinya minggu depan Appa tidak akan datang kesini. Apakah kau merindukannya?" Jaehyun berbicara seakan ada seseorang yang akan meresponnya.

"Aku juga merindukannya. Walau kita tinggal disatu rumah yang sama, terkadang kita juga bertemu. Tetapi aku merindukannya. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali Appa menyapaku dengan senyum hangatnya. Appa dan Eomma terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung kesini" Jaehyun tersenyum pahit setelahnya.

"Grandma, seandainya saja waktu itu aku menuruti apa yang diinginkannya untuk tidak menjadi seorang pianist mungkin saja hubunganku dengannya tidak akan seperti ini kan? Lihat, bahkan sekarang aku tidak sanggup menyentuh piano ku lagi. Aku tidak bisa memainkan piano ku lagi dan sekarang hubunganku dengan Appa tidak baik. Seandainya saja aku menuruti kemauannya, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya" Jaehyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia sering sekali datang ke tempat ini untuk mengunjungi neneknya, dan selalu saja hal yang sama dikatakan oleh Jaehyun. Ia selalu mengungkapkan penyesalannya di depan abu yang tersimpan didalam sana. Penyesalan terbesarnya, Jaehyun selalu berpikir seandainya saja Jaehyun menuruti dan mengikuti apa yang ayahnya inginkan, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Mungkin Ia tidak akan memiliki trauma yang sangat besar yang menghantuinya, mungkin Ia masih bisa memainkan pianonya jika saja Ia menuruti ayahnya. Jaehyun sungguh menyesal, dan jika saja Ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu maka Ia akan memberikan anggukan kepada ayahnya untuk menuruti apa yang diinginkan ayahnya. Tak masalah jika Jaehyun tidak bisa menjadi apa yang Ia inginkan, yang terpenting adalah Jaehyun bisa merasakan bagaimana bangganya ayahnya itu kepada dirinya.

"Aku ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin mengulang dan memperbaikinya" Jaehyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya "Mustahil sekali bukan?" Jaehyun terkekeh pelan, sambil menatap bingkai foto didalam sana "Minggu depan aku akan kembali lagi kesini karena Appa dan Eomma tidak mungkin datang maka aku akan datang bersama Jongin Hyung. Sampai jumpa lagi Grandma" Jaehyun membungkuk dan berbalik.

Johnny orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan dan mendengar Jaehyun langsung bersembunyi kala Jaehyun berbalik untuk pergi. Ia menghembuskan napasnya saat Jaehyun tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Johnny melangkah ketempat dimana Jaehyun berdiri tadi. Didepan suatu rak dengan buket bunga lili kecil yang menempel disana. Ia membaca nama yang tertera di guci kecil didalamnya dan memandang sebuah foto wanita tua yang tetap cantik.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Johnny membungkukkan badannya sopan seakan Ia sedang menyapa seseorang "Maafkan aku karena rasa penasaranku yang begitu besar aku mengikuti cucumu sampai kesini" ucapnya seperti apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun tadi seolah Ia berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Seandainya saja aku tau dia akan datang kesini maka aku akan membawakan bunga untukmu juga. Jongin Hyung pernah sedikit menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Jaehyun. Melihatnya yang datang kesini sepertinya kalian berdua benar-benar sangat dekat. Aku tadi juga mendengarnya bahwa Ia akan kembali lagi kesini minggu depan. Mungkin aku juga akan melakukannya dan tentu saja aku akan datang lebih sopan dari yang sekarang" Johnny kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya "Sampai jumpa" lanjutnya, dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan tempat penyimpanan abu jenazah tersebut.

Dalam langkahnya Johnny mengingat apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun tadi. Sebuah penyesalan yang besar yang dirasakan Jaehyun. Melihat Jaehyun bahkan sampai menitikan air matanya. Satu lagi Johnny mengetahui seorang Jaehyun. Sampai sejauh mana dia akan seperti ini, diam-diam mengetahui segalanya. Ini sudah terlampau jauh Johnny mengenal Jaehyun begitu dalam.

"Jung Jaehyun, sampai kapan aku selalu penasaran dan ingin tau tentang dirimu?" gumamnya pelan, sebuah pertanyaan yang Johnny sendiri tidak tau apa jawabannya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Tak mau banyak cuap-cuap. Star sudah kembali membawakan chapter ini, dan entah kapan akan melanjutkan chapter berikutnya hahahahaha

JOHNNY YOU ARE FUCKING HANDSOME WTF...

AND JAEHYUN SO FUCKING CUTE, I JUST...

tak bisa berkata apapun lah yaah semua bayanganku tentang Jaehyun yang manis dan cute itu benar adanya HE IS ACTUALLY SO CUTE AND PRETTY IRL!

seperti biasa Star akan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang memberikan review, fav dan follow kalian, terimakasih juga untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. maaf mengecewakan, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	11. Chapter 11

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Seperti biasa, dipagi hari suasana sekolah sudah mulai ramai. Gerbang sekolah terbuka lebar untuk menyambut para siswa. Suasana kelas sudah ramai, satu per satu bangku terisi. Sebelum bel berbunyi para murid bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman mereka, ada juga yang tidur karena semalam suntuk mengerjakan tugas, ada yang menyalin tugas temannya, atau asik dengan benda persegi yang canggih yang disebut dengan smartphone. Jaehyun baru saja masuk kedalam kelasnya, langsung menghampiri Winwin teman sebangkunya yang terlihat sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Jaehyun mengintip sedikit apa yang sedang dikerjakan Winwin.

"Tugas fisika. Tumben banget mengerjakannya di sekolah. Kau biasanya yang paling rajin"

"Semalam aku ketiduran, habis nonton drama"

"Salah sendiri nonton drama sampai semalam suntuk"

Jaehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Untung saja Winwin bukan siswa bodoh yang akan kesulitan mengerjakan tugas. Lihat saja bagaimana tenangnya dia mengerjakan tugasnya ditengah keributan kelas sebelum bel berbunyi. Jaehyun melihat kesampingnya dimana ada tiga sekawan yang sedang berkumpul. Johnny, Yuta dan Ten terlihat seperti sedang mengobrol. Ten duduk di atas meja Johnny dan Yuta.

"Jaehyun" Jaehyun menoleh kearah Winwin yang memanggil namanya "Sebentar lagi bel masuk, tidak akan sempat kalau aku kerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Aku lihat punya mu yah, boleh tidak? Tinggal dua nomer lagi nih"

"Makanya kalau ada tugas kerjakan dulu tugasnya baru nonton drama" Jaehyun protes tapi tetap membuka ranselnya untuk meminjamkan Winwin buku tugasnya.

Buku tugas fisika itu punya ciri khas sendiri. Sang guru memerintahkan semua muridnya untuk memberikan sampul berwarna kuning. Berhubung sampul buku Jaehyun semuanya berwarna biru pastilah tidak akan sulit menemukan buku tersebut didalam ranselnya ini. Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak menemukan sampul buku yang seharusnya berbeda sendiri itu. Ia membuka ranselnya lebih lebar lagi dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tas nya. Oke ini aneh, seharusnya buku itu mudah ditemukan, tapi sekarang kenapa buku itu tidak ada? Jaehyun dengan sembarangan mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya diatas meja, menarik perhatian Johnny dan dua kawannya Ten dan Yuta.

"Kenapa?" tanya Winwin yang melihat Jaehyun malah mengacak isi tas nya tersebut. Jaehyun menatap Winwin dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sudah pucat kulitnya itu makin pucat saja karena panik.

"Bukunya tidak ada" ucapnya pelan.

"Hah? Kok tidak ada? Kau kerjakan tuganya kan tapi?" Winwin membantu Jaehyun mencari buku yang dimaksud, sudah berserakan diatas meja buku-buku dari dalam tas Jaehyun.

"Aku sudah kerjakan, aku tidur larut malam gara-gara tugas itu. aku yakin semalam sudah aku masukkan kedalam tas" Jaehyun seketika panik, Ia berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Sungguh Jaehyun berani bersumpah semalam Ia kerjakan tugasnya, sedikit lingkaran hitam di kedua mata Jaehyun sebagai buktinya. Jaehyun berjalan kearah lokernya yang terletak di belakang kelas. Membuka lokernya dan yang Ia temukan hanya pakaian olahraga dan buku biologi yang tebal. Percuma juga Ia cek lokernya toh semalam Ia kerjakan tugasnya dirumah, artinya bukunya ada di rumahnya.

"Bagaimana ini Winwin? Tugasnya tertinggal" Jaehyun kembali lagi ke mejanya dan menatap Winwin panik.

"Paling juga disuruh lari sama Park saem" Yuta yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Jaehyun menyahut pertanyaan Jaehyun. Ia sudah pernah merasakan hukuman dari guru fisika itu kala tidak mengerjakan tugas. Jaehyun yang mendengar perkataan Yuta langsung memasang wajah putus asa, yang membuat Yuta dan Ten tertawa melihatnya.

Seketika suatu ide muncul dibenak Jaehyun. Ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan memanggil Jongin. Jaehyun menggigit kuku ibu jarinya kala menunggu jawaban dari Jongin, kakinya juga sudah tidak bisa diam, Ia benar-benar panik.

 _'Halo'_

"Jongin Hyung. Kau ada dimana?" Jaehyun langsung bertanya tanpa menyambut sapaan dari Jongin.

 _'Dirumah, baru saja mau jalan ke kantor ayahmu. Kenapa?'_

"Tunggu Hyung, jangan berangkat dulu. Bisakah kau ke kamarku?"

 _'Ke kamarmu?'_

"Iya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal"

Jongin tidak memberikan respon lagi setelah itu, namun Jaehyun bisa mendengar Jongin yang melangkah dan suara pintu yang terbuka.

 _'Aku sudah di kamarmu, apa yang tertinggal?'_

"Diatas meja belajarku Hyung. Apa kau melihat buku bersampul kuning diatasnya?"

 _'Oh iya ada. Fisika?'_

"Iya itu, bisakah kau antar buku itu kesini Hyung?"

 _'Bisa, aku akan mengantarnya sebelum ke kantor ayahmu. Fisika pelajaran yang keberapa?'_

"Pelajaran pertama Hyung, dan sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"

 _'Kau gila yah? Mana mungkin aku sampai sana dalam waktu singkat'_

"Tapi aku membutuhkannya Hyung. Kalau aku tidak mengumpulkan buku itu nanti-" belum selsai Jaehyun mengucapkan kalimatnya, bel sekolah berbunyi. Jaehyun membeku seketika.

 _'Tuh bel sudah berbunyi, percuma saja aku kesana kan. Jadi aku tetap mengantarnya atau tidak nih?'_

Jaehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Percuma saja Jongin mengantarkan buku itu toh sekarang bel sudah berbunyi dan sebentar lagi guru fisika mereka akan datang. Jaehyun menoleh kearah Winwin dan menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan memelas. Winwin hanya bisa menepuk bahu Jaehyun. Ia tidak bisa membantu apapun, jika saja Jaehyun menyalin tugas baru juga tidak akan sempat.

"Lanjutkan saja tugas mu itu Winwin. Tinggal dua soal lagi kan?" ucap Jaehyun pelan. Winwin mengangguk dan menyelasikan tugasnya sebelum guru fisika mereka datang. Di pagi hari Jaehyun sudah tertimpa kesialan.

"Akhirnya Jaehyun akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, hahaha" Yuta tertawa senang, begitu juga dengan Ten. Tidak dengan Johnny, dia hanya diam saja dan menatap kedua temannya ini dengan tatapan yang bisa di bilang seram.

"Apa kalian senang?" ucapnya dingin yang membuat Ten dan Yuta berhenti tertawa seketika. Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Hey, kau waktu itu mentertawakanku dengan puas yah saat aku mendapat hukuman dari Park saem" ucap Yuta

Johnny memang pernah mentertawakan Yuta yang kala itu mendapatkan hukuman dari guru fisika mereka. Ya karena menurut Johnny pantas saja ditertawakan, toh Yuta benar-benar tidak mengerjakan. Nah Jaehyun ini sudah mengerjakan semalam suntuk bukunya malah tertinggal, kasihan kan sia sia usahanya begadang semalam. Sampai Johnny lihat lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya itu.

"Park saem datang" seketika seorang murid berteriak, mengumumkan kedatangan guru fisika mereka. Seluruh penghuni kelas mulai kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Ten sudah melompat dari meja dan kembali ke tempat duduk nya. Sunyi, sang guru fisika yang berdiri di depan kelas membuat suasana jadi sunyi. Sementara Jaehyun sudah basah tangannya karena keringat dingin, ini akan menjadi hari sialnya.

Sang guru mulai berdeham dan membuka buku absennya memanggil murid nya satu persatu. Setelah selsai mengabsen dia memulai pelajarannya. "Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, kalian bisa kumpulkan tugas kalian, ketua kelas mohon bantuannya"

"Ya saem" sang ketua kelas mulai berkeliling mengambil satu persatu buku tugas teman-temannya untuk dikumpulkan. "Jaehyun, mana buku tugasmu?" saat berhenti di tampat duduk Jaehyun dan Winwin, sang ketua kelas heran karena hanya Winwin yang menyerahkan buku tugasnya.

"Saem, buku saya tertinggal" Jaehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan ketua kelas tersebut. tapi Ia langsung mengangkat tangannya dan membuat pengakuan kepada sang guru. Seluruh perhatian kini tertuju pada Jaehyun.

"Saya tidak menerima alasan yah, kau sudah tau kan apa hukumannya, Jung Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan perlahan berdiri dari kursinya. Guru fisika mereka ini sebenarnya tidak galak, tidak menyeramkan juga ketika sedang mengajar. Tidak seperti huru bahasa Inggris yang galaknya minta ampun. Tapi guru fisika mereka ini terkenal dengan hukumannya yang lumayan sadis. Semua yang diajar olehnya sudah tau betul apa hukuman bagi siswa yang tidak membawa atau mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah berlari keliling lapangan, sampai jam pelajarannya selsai. Catat, sampai jam pelajarannya selsai. Artinya jika jam pelajarannya memakan waktu dua jam maka yang terkena hukuman harus berlari di lapangan yang luas itu selama dua jam pula.

"Tidak boleh curang yah Jaehyun. Aku mengawasimu dari sini" ucap guru tersebut kepada Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Tak perlu repot-repot turun ke lapangan langsung untuk mengawasi Jaehyun, karena sang guru bisa mengawasinya melalui jendela kelas yang memang pemandangannya adalah lapangan sekolah.

"Ya saem" balas Jaehyun pelan.

Dan disinilah Jaehyun, dilapangan luas sekolahnya siap untuk menjalani hukuman. Jaehyun melepas almamaternya karena tidak mungkin Ia akan berlari menggunakan almamater ini bisa mati sesak nantinya. Ia juga sedikit melonggarkan dasi seragamnya. Beruntung waktu masih pagi sinar matahari tidak terlalu terik.

"Anggap saja olahraga pagi" gumamnya pelan, dan mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jaehyun menerima hukuman. Tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi Jaehyun menerima hukuman karena melupakan tugasnya. Sungguh sial.

Sementara Jaehyun berlari, teman-temannya di kelas sudah fokus dengan pelajaran mereka. Sang guru juga sesekali melirik ke arah jendela untuk melihat Jaehyun. "Fighting!" ucap Winwin pelan, dari sini dia bisa melihat teman sebangkunya itu berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Winwin kasian, tapi Ia tidak bisa membantu. Satu orang lagi yang kelihatan tidak fokus tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Johnny. Ia tidak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan. Sudah tidak diperhatikannya lagi gurunya yang menjelaskan materi di depan kelas. Fokusnya benar-benar pada Jaehyun yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

Awalnya Jaehyun terlihat biasa saja. Namun, di putaran ke dua puluh napasnya sudah tidak beraturan. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya, bahkan seragam sekolahnya sudah basah. Kecepatan larinya berkurang, kakinya sudah terasa sedikit berat. Jaehyun memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di atas treadmill. Tapi belum pernah seumur hidupnya Ia berlari diatas treadmill selama dua jam, belum pernah. Paling lama hanya satu jam. Jaehyun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, sudah terhitung satu jam tiga puluh menit Ia berlari. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, tapi tetap memaksakan kakinya saat Ia melihat gurunya di jendela sana memperhatikan dirinya.

Sesekali Jaehyun berhenti, memegang kedua lututnya dan mengatur napasnya lalu melanjutkan larinya lagi. Setengah jam lagi, dia harus bertahan sampai setengah jam lagi. kecepatan larinya sudah memelan, Jaehyun hanya menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya saja. Sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi menandakan waktu pelajaran untuk jam pertama habis. Dan seketika itu juga Jaehyun ambruk. Membaringkan tubuhnya di lapangan dan mengambil pasukan oxygen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sampai mual Ia berlari selama dua jam.

Johnny yang mendengar bel sudah berbunyi dan melihat guru fisikanya mulai meninggalkan kelas langsung bangkit. "Hey John, mau kemana?" Yuta teman sebangkunya hanya melihatnya dengan heran begitu juga dengan Ten. Sebenarnya masih ada pelajaran bahasa setelahnya tapi Johnny tidak peduli dan keluar begitu saja dari kelas. Ia berlari menuju kantin dan membeli dua botol air mineral. Setelah itu Ia berlari menuju lapangan, dimana Jaehyun masih berbaring disana. Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang perlahan bangkit dari berbaringnya dan berjalan pelan kearah dimana Ia meletakan almamaternya dengan sisa tenaganya. Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun.

"Ini, minumlah" Ia menyerahkan botol air mineral yang tadi di belinya. Jaehyun menatap Johnny heran karena kehadirannya disini. Namun dia dengan senang hati menerima air mineral tersebut. Meneguknya dengan brutal sampai keluar tetesan airnya dari mulutnya. Ia sungguh haus, mau mati rasanya. Dan dalam sekejap air mineral tersebut habis. Johnny tau satu botol saja tidak cukup, maka dari itu Ia membelinya tidak hanya satu, tapi dua. Diserahkannya satu botol lagi kepada Jaehyun.

" _Oh my god, thank you_ " Jaehyun langsung menyambar botol tersebut dari tangan Johnny dan meneguk setengah dari isinya. Setengahnya lagi Ia siram airnya ke wajahnya, Ia sudah tidak peduli bajunya yang basah, toh bajunya memang sudah basah karena keringatnya. Seketika Jaehyun merasa lebih baik, napasnya juga mulai teratur. Tapi rasa mualnya belum hilang.

"Bagaimana rasanya dua jam lari keliling lapangan?"

"Rasanya ingin muntah. Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah sekarang pelajaran bahasa?"

"Ya memang"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memberimu minum jadi aku kesini"

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Johnny heran. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurut Jaehyun. Johnny meninggalkan pelajaran bahasa hanya untuk memberinya minum? Kenapa? Padahal Jaehyun bisa beli sendiri. Jaehyun tidak mau ambil pusing, Ia hanya mengangguk saja dengan alasannya Johnny.

"Kau akan kembali ke kelas?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran, aku mual"

Jaehyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Johnny dengan langkahnya yang sedikit pelan karena tenaganya yang terkuras habis akibat berlari tadi. Johnny dengan perlahan mengikuti langkah Jaehyun, mengikutinya dalam diam tanpa berbicara apapun dibelakangnya. Johnny tau kearah mana Jaehyun berjalan. Dan tebakan Johnny benar, ruang broadcast adalah tujuannya. Tangan Jaehyun sudah menyentuh knop pintu. Namun Ia menoleh kearah Johnny yang sedaritadi mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?" tanya Jaehyun heran.

"Kau sendiri mau apa kesini?"

"Aku ingin tidur, dan tempat ini lebih nyaman daripada UKS"

"Kau bawa baju olahraga kan?"

"Bawa, ada di loker kelas"

Johnny hanya mengangguk dan berlalu bergitu saja. Menepuk singkat bahu Jaehyun sambil mengatakan _selamat tidur_ lalu kembali ke kelasnya. Jaehyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang punggung pria tinggi yang berjalan menjauhinya itu dengan bingung. Tidak peduli, Jaehyun membuka pintu ruang broadcast dan langsung menghampiri sofa yang ada di salah satu sisi ruangan. Biasanya sofa ini di tempati oleh Jeno dan Renjun untuk menyusun naskah. Tapi hari ini Jaehyun ingin menguasai tempat ini, tidak peduli lah kedua juniornya itu mau mengerjakan tugas mereka dimana. Yang paling penting sekarang Ia bisa menutup matanya dan tidur dengan tenang. Hampir saja Jaehyun jatuh kealam mimpinya, hampir. Jika saja Ia tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Jaehyun membuka matanya dan ingin memaki siapa saja yang sudah mengganggunya memasuki alam mimpi.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini?" Jaehyun bertanya kepada Johnny, orang yang baru saja masuk dan mengusiknya dengan nada kesal dan jengkel.

"Ganti seragammu yang basah itu" Johnny melemparkan kaos olahraga kepada Jaehyun yang dengan sigap menangkapnya "Itu aku ambil di loker mu, kau tidak mungkin kan tidur dengan baju basah begitu?"

Jaehyun melihat seragamnya yang memang basah. Basah karena keringatnya dan basah karena terkena siraman air mineral tadi. Sebenarnya Jaehyun bukannya tidak peduli, dia sadar kok seragamnya basah. Hanya saja Ia begitu malas untuk kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil kaos olahraganya. Nanti malah gurunya menahannya untuk keluar kelas lagi dan harus mengikuti pelajaran. Lebih baik Jaehyun tidur dengan seragam basah daripada harus duduk di kelas dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Aku gunakan seribu alasan kepada Sooyoung saem untuk memberikan kaos itu kepadamu" tidak bohong, Johnny memang menggunakan seribu alasan agar guru bahasanya itu mengizinkannya mengantarkan kaos itu kepada Jaehyun. Pertama, Johnny mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun sakit dan tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran, lalu Ia mengatakan bahwa seragam Jaehyun ketumpahan air atau apapun itu agar guru bahasanya dapat merasa iba dan mengizinkannya memberikan kaos olahraga itu kepada Jaehyun. Dengan berjanji akan kembali lagi ke kelas setelah Johnny memberikannya kepada Jaehyun.

"Aku kembali ke kelas. Jangan lupa ganti seragam mu"

"Johnny" panggilan Jaehyun berhasil menghentikan langkah Johnny dan kembali berbalik memandang Jaehyun " _Thanks_ "

" _Your welcome_ "

Kali ini Johnny benar-benar meninggalkan Jaehyun dan membiarkannya untuk tidur. Jaehyun dengan sigap mengganti seragamnya yang basah dengan kaos olahraga yang diberikan Johnny. Ia berbaring dengan puas di sofa, terasa lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Dan kali ini Jaehyun benar-benar jatuh kealam mimpinya. Tidak ada dua menit Jaehyun benar-benar jatuh tertidur dengan pulas di dalam ruang broadcast.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu. Satu persatu mata pelajaran dilalui oleh para murid dan juga guru yang menyampaikan materi. Sampai tak terasa bell berbunyi menandakan waktu untuk beristirahat. Seluruh koridor sekolah sudah mulai ramai. Kantin juga sudah terisi penuh oleh para murid yang lapar. Sementara para guru menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di ruang guru. Ruang club sudah mulai ramai pula dengan anggota club masing-masing. Dan suasana taman sekolah dan lapangan yang diisi oleh para murid yang bersantai dan bermain-main.

Sejak bell berbunyi Johnny langsung menuju ke ruang broadcast. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan, takut membangunkan seseorang yang ada didalam sana. Jaehyun masih tertidur di sofa. Johnnny tersenyum sekilas saat mengetahui bahwa Jaehyun benar-benar menganti seragamnya. Johnny duduk di meja tepat didepan sofa dimana Jaehyun tidur. Untuk beberapa saat hanya diam menatap tenangnya Jaehyun yang masih berada dalam alam mimpinya. Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur ini terlihat lebih tenang dan kalem dibandingkan saat Ia tersadar. Tanpa wajah datar dan tatapan dingin yang biasanya ditunjukkan oleh Jaehyun. Jelas sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tidak ingin berlama-lama memandangi Jaehyun yang sedang pulas, Johnny bangkit dari tempatnya dan mulai bersiap. Hari ini siaran mereka akan sangat spesial.

Dengan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara, Johnny mulai menuju ruang siaran, merapikannya, mengeluarkan apa yang diperlukan, memeriksa semua peralatan yang akan digunakan. Beres dengan ruang siaran, Ia menyalakan beberapa komputer yang akan digunakan sebagai monitor.

"Sunbae"

Johnny langsung menoleh kearah pintu, dan meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Mengisyaratkan kepada orang yang baru masuk ini agar tidak terlalu berisik. Jeno yang baru saja masuk ruang broadcast langsung mematung, dan melirik Jaehyun yang masih tertidur di sofa. Jeno membuka mulutnya dan mengangguk mengerti dengan maksud Johnny.

"Pelankan suaramu, jangan terlalu berisik"

"Baiklah" Jeno menghampiri Johnny dan duduk disampingnya, membantu seniornya itu untuk menyiapkan siaran.

"Dimana Renjun? Biasanya kalian tak terpisahkan"

"Bersama Soojung sunbae untuk memanggil Rowoon sunbae"

Johnny mengangguk mengerti. Hari ini Rowoon memang akan menjadi tamu spesial dalam siaran mereka. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya mereka mengundang anggota club lain untuk hadir dalam siaran mereka. Johnny dan Jeno sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Tanpa menyadari orang yang sedang tidur di sofa mulai membuka matanya. Jaehyun dengan perlahan membuka matanya, diam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia melihat sekitar dan menemukan Johnny dan Jeno di depan meja sedang sibuk dengan komputer. Jaehyun dengan perlahan bangkit dan duduk, mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tidur benar-benar membuatnya jadi sedikit lebih baik, mualnya sudah hilang, rasa lelahnya juga, tubuhnya terasa lebih segar kembali.

"Apakah kita membangunkanmu?"

" _Sorry_ sunbae"

"Tidak, kalian tidak membangunkanku" balas Jaehyun dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Jaehyun mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bangkit menuju dispenser untuk melepas dahaganya. Kini Ia bergabung bersama Johnny dan Jeno yang sibuk didepan komputer, menyeret kursi untuk dirinya.

"Sunbae, kau habis dihukum yah? Tadi dari kelas aku bisa melihatmu lari keliling lapangan"

"Hmm...begitulah" ucap Jaehyun acuh dan kini memperhatikan layar komputer "Woah..kameranya berfungsi" Jaehyun langsung antusias saat melihat di layar komputer ruang siaran mereka. Johnny dan Jeno memang tadi sudah mengatur letak kamera dan memonitorinya melalui komputer ini.

"Semuanya beres. Kantin, koridor, lobby, bahkan ruang guru sudah tersambung" Doyoung dan Taeil seketika masuk kedalam ruang broadcast menginterupsi tiga orang didalam yang masih terfokus pada komputer didepan mereka. Doyoung dan Taeil memang bertugas untuk mengawasi televisi di tempat yang disebutkan tadi dan melihat apakah tersambung atau tidak sehingga nanti siaran mereka akan dapat dilihat dan disaksikan oleh siswa lain.

"Mana Jonghyun sunbae?"

" _I'm here_ " tepat sekali orang yang baru saja dicari masuk kedalam ruang broadcast, dan mulai bersiap didalam ruang siaran, sejenak dia melambaikan tangan kearah kamera, ini pertama kalinya melakukan siaran yang seperti ini. Jonghyun sudah mulai bersiap. Dentingan instrumen piano sudah mulai terdengar dan siaran pun dimulai. Tak beberapa lama Soojung dan Renjun juga memasuki ruang broadcast bersama Rowoon yang akan menjadi spesial guest mereka.

Johnny mengarahkan sedikit apa yang harus Rowoon lakukan sebelum teman satu club basket nya itu memasuki ruang siaran. Dan Rowoon hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Jonghyun selsai dengan pembukaannya dan memutar satu lagu, Rowoon mulai masuk keruang siaran dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jonghyun. Siaran berlangsung dengan sangat lancar. Rowoon membahas tentang pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang diadakan club basket mereka dalam rangka merayakan anniversary sekolah mereka. juga membahas tentang apa saja yang sudah team basket mereka persiapkan dalam pertandingan mendatang. Para penonton dan pendengar juga merasa puas dan terhibur. Para murid di kantin hampir semua terfokus pada layar tv di sana, begitu pula dengan guru-guru yang ikut menikmati siaran yang sedang berlangsung. Sampai tak terasa acara mereka sudah tiba di penghujung. Dan sebentar lagi bell istirahat berakhir akan segera berbunyi.

"Terimakasih Rowoon-ssi yang sudah hadir dalam siaran hari ini"

"Sama-sama, aku sangat senang bisa menjadi tamu yang pertama dan doakan supaya team basket kami menang di pertandingan mendatang"

"Nah itu dia tadi dari Rowoon yang sudah menemani kita selama waktu istirahat berlangsung. Sayang sekali waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Semoga kalian semua menikmati waktu istirahat kalian dan selamat belajar kembali. Sampai jumpa besok" Jonghyun menutup siaran mereka dan memutar satu lagu sebelum bell berbunyi. Semua tersenyum senang saat siaran berakhir. Jeno yang kemudian mematikan kamera dan sambungannya.

"Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan, senang bisa menjadi guest pertama kalian" Rowoon berucap senang kepada angota club broadcasting yang ada di ruang broadcast.

"Percobaan pertama berhasil, _thanks_ bantuannya" Johnny menepuk bahu Rowoon sang kapten basket dan setelah itu mereka berjabat tangan.

"Sama-sama, aku ke kelas duluan yah" setelah mendapat anggukan dari semua anggota club broadcasting Rowoon keluar ruangan lebih dulu untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Soojung, Renjun dan Jeno menyusul. Doyoung sedikit merapikan ruang siaran bersama Jonghyun dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang broadcast untuk kembali ke kelas, sementara Taeil pergi ke ruang osis untuk mengurus sesuatu sebentar sebelum bell benar-benar berbunyi.

Kini tinggal Johnny dan Jaehyun yang ada diruangan tersebut. Masih duduk terdiam didepan komputer dimana mereka memonitori siaran yang berlangsung tadi. Seperti biasa jika mereka dihadapkan dengan situasi dimana mereka hanya berdua seperti ini selalu saja diselimuti oleh suasana yang canggung, hanya diam tak berbicara. Mereka tidak punya bahan obrolan untuk dibicarakan ditambah lagi mereka bukanlah teman atau bahkan mereka lebih pantas dibilang musuh. Jika dipikir kembali mereka memang musuh, sering bertengkar setiap harinya. Namun akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Di kelas, mereka tidak membuat keributan lagi, tugas kelompok mereka berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Bekerja sama dengan baik sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua pelaksana acara spesial siaran radio mereka. Johnny sempat mengantar dan menjemput Jaehyun saat Jaehyun terkilir dan tidak bisa mengendarai motornya. Dan yang terakhir tadi, Johnny lari jauh-jauh dari kelas menuju lapangan hanya untuk memberikan Jaehyun air mineral karena menjalankan hukuman lari keliling lapangan. Yang seperti itu apa masih pantas disebut musuh?

Jaehyun bukannya tidak tau, tapi dia merasa seakan akhir-akhir ini Johnny jadi sedikit berubah kepadanya. Tidak pernah lagi tuh Jaehyun melihat Johnny yang menatapnya tajam dan penuh kebencian. Apakah sejak kejadian dimana Johnny menemukannya mabuk di club malam? Atau sejak Johnny menemukannya terkunci di dalam gudang? Ah Johnny juga tau apartemennya yang hanya di ketahui oleh dirinya dan Jongin. Setelah dipikir kembali Johnny ini sepertinya banyak mengetahui sisi lemahnya. Apakah karena itu Johnny jadi sedikit berubah padanya? tidak protes saat mereka di satukan dalam satu kelompok, menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua, dan bahkan menukar jadwal siarannya dengan Soojung agar Ia bisa siaran bersama. Seakan Johnny mencoba untuk dekat dengannya.

"Kau tidak ke kelas?" suara Johnny memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Jaehyun yang tadi hanya menatap kosong layar komputer kini beralih memandang Johnny yang ada disampingnya.

"Nanti, masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum bell berbunyi. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"Ini aku ingin" Johnny bangkit dari duduknya bersiap untuk kembali ke kelasnya "Kau sudah puas tidur disini tidak mungkin kau bolos lagi kan?"

Jaehyun tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku akan masuk kelas, tenang saja, aku akan ganti seragamku dulu. Tidak mungkin aku belajar dengan kaos olahraga"

"Yasudah, aku duluan"

"Johnny" Jaehyun memanggil Johnny yang hampir saja membuka pintu untuk keluar. Membuat Johnny mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutar knop pintu, dan menoleh untuk menatap Jaehyun yang masih terduduk di depan komputer.

"Kenapa?"

Jaehyun yang memanggil Johnny tadi, tetapi pria berkulit putih tersebut tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya menunduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa Jaehyun?" tanya Johnny sekali lagi, karena Jaehyun hanya diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ng...tidak jadi"

Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan bersandar di pintu sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Johnny tau Jaehyun punya sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan. Tidak mungkin Jaehyun memanggilnya tanpa alasan.

"Katakan, aku tidak akan keluar sampai kau mengatakannya"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" akhirnya Jaehyun memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin Ia tanyakan kepada Johnny. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lawan bicaranya di sebrang sana yang sedang bersandar di pintu. Johnny memasang wajah bingung tidak mengerti maksud Jaehyun. Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menunggu Jaehyun untuk menjelaskan maksudnya lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa hari ini kau menolongku? Kau memberikan ku air mineral saat aku selesai menjalani hukuman. Kau juga yang memberikan ku kaos olahraga ini. Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Kita bahkan tidak sedekat itu untuk kau melakukan hal yang seperti itu, jika saja Winwin yang melakukannya itu tidak akan aneh. Ini kau, Johnny Seo, seorang yang bahkan lebih sering menatapku dengan tatapan benci. Kenapa kau melakuannya?"

Johnny tertegun sebentar, namun tak lama kemudian Ia sedikit tersenyum. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun. Mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk saling peduli dan memperhatikan. Johnny sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini kepada Jaehyun. Orang berkulit putih yang duduk disana akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya. Johnny ingin sekali mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Apakah yang Mark katakan waktu itu padanya benar? Bahwa Johnny sudah menyukai Jaehyun. Tidak! Johnny masih tidak bisa menerima itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jaehyun sudah menarik perhatiannya. Johnny masih belum bisa terima jika memang benar Ia menyukai musuh yang sering bertengkar dengannya itu. Kenapa harus Jaehyun? Semenarik itukah Jaehyun sampai Johnny tertarik padanya? oke, Jaehyun memang tampan, manis, dan sangat menawan saat tersenyum. _Damn!_ yang benar saja Ia menyukai Jung Jaehyun.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau" ucap Johnny acuh "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya"

"Tanpa alasan?"

"Ah bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu jika aku ingin berteman denganmu? kau tidak ingat? Saat kita siaran bersama waktu itu, aku juga mengatakan padamu kalau akhir akhir ini kau menarik perhatianku. Kau tidak ingat?"

Jaehyun terdiam seketika. Hampir saja dia tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Ia ingat, sangat ingat apa yang Johnny katakan saat mereka siaran bersama. Satu kata pun tidak ada yang Jaehyun lupakan. Jaehyun masih ingat semuanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Johnny, memandang kearah manapun asal bukan kearah sepasang mata kecoklatan yang masih menatapnya.

"Jangan tanya padaku apa alasannya. Aku sendiri tidak tau. Yang jelas kau menarik perhatianku. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu kan jika aku ingin berteman denganmu, dan mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku serius Jung Jaehyun, tidak main-main"

Jaehyun kembali menoleh kearah Johnny dan berdeham pelan. Ia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya "Kau tertarik padaku? Seorang Johnny Seo, bagaimana bisa?"

"Seorang Jung Jaehyun, bagaimana bisa menarik perhatianku?" Johnny membalas perkataan Jaehyun.

Diam, tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Mereka hanya diam saling pandang dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Suara bell berbunyi menginterupsi keduanya. Menandakan bahwa istirahat sudah selsai, dan para murid harus kembali ke kelas.

"Sudah masuk, kita harus ke kelas" Johnny membuka suaranya untuk mengurangi sedikit suasana canggung diantara keduanya.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku ingin ganti seragamku"

Johnny mengangguk, dan berbalik. Ia tinggal membuka pintu dan keluar. Namun sebelum melakukan itu Ia menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jaehyun.

"Jung Jaehyun aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Banyak banyaklah tersenyum. Senyummu itu sangat manis. Sungguh aku tidak bohong. Apalagi ini" Johnny menunjuk pipinya "Dimple dipipimu itu sungguh menggemaskan, aku tidak bohong"

Jaehyun baru saja berdiri namun seketika Ia mematung dengan perkataan Johnny barusan. Ia menegrjapkan matanya dan menatap Johnny dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Johnny terkekeh pelan melihat kedua pipi Jaehyun yang sedikit memerah, begitu pula dengan telinganya.

" _I get it now, why am I intersted with you_. Cepat ganti seragammu sebelum guru masuk ke kelas" Johnny kali ini benar-benar keluar dari ruang broadcast, meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian didalamnya yang masih diam mematung ditempatnya.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya yang tadi sempat ditahannya. Mengapa Johnny selalu mengatakan dan melakukan hal-hal yang diluar dugaannya? Membuat dirinya terkejut dan bingung seketika. Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba melupakan apa yang dikatakan Johnny tadi. Dengan segera Ia mengganti kaos olahraganya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang tadi sempat basah karena air dan juga keringatnya. Kini seragam itu sudah kering dan Jaehyun mengenakannya kembali. Setelah memakai seragamnya dengan benar Jaehyun berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar dari ruang broadcast dan kembali ke kelasnya. Jaehyun benar-benar terkejut saat menemukan Johnny yang masih berada didepan ruang broadcast bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau belum masuk kelas?"

"Aku menunggumu. Sudah ganti bajunya? Ayo ke kelas bersama" Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun dan dengan seketika merangkulnya, berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas mereka. butuh beberapa saat untuk Jaehyun tersadar lalu kemudian Ia melepaskan diri dari Johnny.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

"Aku juga tau kau bisa berjalan sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. kau kan bukan bayi"

Jaehyun kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya, Ia berjalan menjauhi Johnny. Namun johnny dengan sigap menyusul langkah kaki Jaehyun dan kembali menariknya kedalam rangkulannya.

"Hey, lepaskan. Sudah ku katakan aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

Bukannya melepaskan Jaehyun yang sudah meronta didalam rangkulan Johnny ini. Ia malah semakin mempereratnya. Membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Jaehyun terdiam seketika dan menatap Johnny yang hanya beberapa centi dihadapannya ini dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Bukan lagi merangkul, tetapi Johnny sudah bisa dikatakan mendekap Jaehyun, sangat erat dan hampir memeluknya. Keduanya bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ini. Wajah Jaehyun kembali memanas, membuat semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan telinganya kembali muncul. Berada sedekat ini dengan Johnny kenapa bisa membuat Jaehyun seperti ini?

" _You are so cute_ " Johnny terkekeh pelan melihat semburat merah yang di pipi Jaehyun "Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya yah? Seorang Jung Jaehyun yang dingin bisa semenggemaskan ini"

Jaehyun dengan sigap melepaskan diri dari Johnny dan menjauhkan diri darinya. Ia berdeham dan membenarkan dasinya yang tidak berantakan. Salah tingkah sepertinya. Dengan cepat melangkah meninggalkan Johnny yang masih saja tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jaehyun.

"Hey tunggu aku" Johnny mengikuti Jaehyun yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Mengikuti langkah Jaehyun yang cepat dan sangat lebar. Johnny mengerti sekarang mengapa dia tertarik dengan Jaehyun. Well, lihat saja sekarang bagaimana seorang Jung Jaehyun bisa dibuat salah tingkah seperti itu. Dan semburat merah di kedua pipi putih tadi benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Jika nanti rasa tertariknya ini berubah jadi rasa suka, maka Johnny akan sepenuhnya menyalahkan Jung Jaehyun.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Hai...hai...hai...masih ada yang ingat ff absurd ini? hahahaha...udh berapa lama gak di update yah? entahlah. mohon maaf atas lamanya update karena kehidupan nyata diluar sana yang menuntutku untuk melupakan sejenak dunia fiksi ini, apaan siiih hahaha

Ini Star gak tau yaah kalian puas atau tidak dengan chapter ini. karena sejujurnya Star sebagai penulisnya pun tidak merasakan feel nya, mohon maaf jika mengecewakan. ini ff udh jadi setengahnya dari kapan tau tapi gak lanjut-lanjut karena gak dapet feel, dan susah menentukan mau bersambung dimana.

kalau tag drama nya Star geser jadi romance boleh gak? boleh yah? atau gak boleh?

mohon kritik-kritiknya diberikan, mau mengutuk Star yang lama banget update tapi sekalinya update malah gak jelas gini juga tidak apa-apa

dan Star mohon maaf sepertinya akan kembali lama update karena skripshit udah manggil manggil minta di sentuh, nah looh hahaha. yang jelas Star tidak bisa memastikan kapan ff absurd nan alay ini akan update jadi mohon maaf dan pengertiannya.

seperti biasa Star ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah fav, dan follow. serta kalian tamu VIP Star yang sudah memberikan review, thank you so much I love you.

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	12. Chapter 12

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

Untuk chapter ini tidak ada JohnJae nya, panjang sekali tapi tidak ada moment JohnJae nya. Karena ini sudah lama sekali tidak di update mungkin Star sarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena kalian takut lupa dengan ceritanya hahaha...karena kalau kalian lupa dengan chapter sebelumnya pasti akan sangat aneh membaca chapter ini. Ini memang minim bahkan hampir tidak ada JohnJae nya, tapi menurut Star chapter ini adalah yang paling penting. Untuk kalian yang menunggu, selamat membaca

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Johnny dan Mark memasuki gerbang rumah mereka. sudah lelah dengan aktivitas mereka seharian disekolah. Sudah terkuras otak mereka, terkuras pula tenaga mereka, menambah lelahnya tubuh mereka. Mark berjalan lesu dibelakang Hyung nya sambil melepas dasinya yang seperti mencekik lehernya itu. Untung saja Hyung nya tidak pergi mampir kemana dulu setelah pulang sekolah, kalau tidak Mark harus naik bus atau taxi dan Mark tidak sanggup membayangkan betapa mengerikannya naik dua kendaraan umum itu di saat lelah begini.

"Hyung aku keatas duluan yah, aku lelah" ucap Mark berlalu berjalan mendahului Johnny dan menaiki tangga langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

Johnny hanya bergumam saja dan pergi menuju dapur. Ia haus sekali. bibi Kim dengan baik hati membuatkannya air jeruk dingin. Melepas dahaga dan membuat tubuhnya jadi lebih segar. Johnny duduk di kursi meja makannya yang besar, membuka group chat nya yang beranggotakan dirinya dan dua temannya Ten dan Yuta. hanya obrolan-obrolan biasa, seperti rencana bermain game bersama dirumah Ten atau menonton film di akhir pekan. Tak lupa Ia membuka social media, instagram. Melihat time line nya yang berisi update orang-orang yang di follownya, Ia bosan melihat Ten yang memposting dua foto sekaligus. Johnny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan temannya yang paling narsis itu, tak lupa dengan double tap yang diberikan untuk temannya, kalau tidak besok Ten akan memaksanya untuk menyukai postingan tersebut besok. Johnny baru saja ingin menutup media sosial ini seketika Ia mengingat satu nama di dalam otaknya. Ia membuka kolom search nya, belum selsai mengetik, nama akun yang dimaksudnya sudah muncul. _JayJung,_ nama akun dari teman sekelasnya Jung Jaehyun. Jemarinya dengan lihai bermain diatas layar ponsel pintarnya menggeser keatas dan kebawah, melihat-lihat isi postingan dari temannya ini. Seperti biasa, akun sosial media Jaehyun ini terlihat sangat monoton, tidak berwarna dan membosankan. Satu postingan terbarunya menarik perhatian Johnny. Untuk kedua kalinya Jaehyun memposting foto dirinya. Dan seperti biasa pula banyak like dan komentar didapatnya. Hanya foto biasa dengan Jaehyun yang melihat kearah kamera dengan tangannya yang membentuk huruf V, dilihat dari latarnya foto tersebut seperti diambil didalam mobil, dan Jaehyun berada di kursi penumpang bagian depan. Johnny berani bertaruh, pasti yang mengambil foto ini adalah Jongin.

Jaehyun memberikan caption _'Going out with Hyung who force me to upload this pict'_ caption tersebut cukup membuat Johnny untuk terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya Jongin selalu memaksa Jaehyun untuk memposting foto dirinya dan Jaehyun akan selalu menurutinya. Johnny bisa membayangkan sedikit argumen antara Jaehyun dan Jongin ketika mereka sedang bersama. Banyak komentar yang diberikan, dan Johnny sudah tidak aneh lagi akan hal itu. Johnny memang belum mengikuti akun ini tapi tanganya dengan iseng mengetik sesuatu di kolom komentar.

 _Johnsuh_ : _'Tersenyumlah sedikit. Ah iya, jangan marah jika aku screenshot foto ini'_

Setelah memberikan komentarnya, Johnny meng screenshot postingan tersebut yang otomatis langsung tersimpan didalam gallerynya. Sebelumnya Johnny juga pernah melakukan hal ini, dan foto yang pernah disimpannya itu sampai sekarang belum dihapus olehnya, jadi bisa dikatakan ada dua foto Jaehyun didalam gallery ponsel Johnny. Ia melihat kembali kolom komentar yang semakin banyak dan heboh akibat komentarnya yang masuk dalam postingan Jaehyun ini. _'Heol~ daebak, Johnny sunbae memberikan komentar' 'oh my god aku tidak salah lihat kan? itu akunnya Johnny sunbae' 'Johnny tidak mem follow akun Jaehyun tapi dia memberikan komentar, daebak' 'Jaehyun sunbae tersenyumlah seperti apa yang Johnny sunbae katakan'_ dan masih banyak lagi komentar lain. Johnny hanya tersenyum seperti orang gila membaca semua komentar yang masuk setelah komentarnya. Sebagian besar mengomentari dirinya yang ikut berkomentar di dalam postingan Jaehyun ini.

"Kau mengerikan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu John"

Suara lembut seorang wanita menginterupsi Johnny. Membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda persegi ini. Ia melihat ibunya yang menghampirinya dan duduk di bangku meja makan tak jauh darinya.

"Biasa Mom, social media" ibunya hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Johnny.

"Dimana Mark?"

"Dia ada dikamar. Sepertinya tidur? Karena Ia terlihat sangat lelah sekali tadi"

"Oh Iya. Weekend nanti kamu free kan?"

Johnny berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Seingatnya Ia punya rencana untuk bermain di rumahnya Ten bersama dengan Yuta di akhir pekan nanti, dan juga mereka akan menonton film terbaru. Ia membuka aplikasi kalender di dalam ponselnya dan melihat sesuatu yang ditandainya di akhir pekan. Johnny terdiam sebentar, itu adalah tanggal dimana hari kematian dari neneknya Jaehyun, yang diketahuinya dari Jongin. Ia berniat untuk hadir dalam hari kematian neneknya Jaehyun itu. Dan tiba-tiba Ia mengingat Jaehyun yang menangis didepan makam mendiang neneknya.

"Hmm...sebenarnya aku ada rencana sih, kenapa Mom?"

"Gini, weekend nanti Daddy mu itu ada acara pertemuan dengan rekan-rekannya. Pertemuan yang diadakan oleh tuan Jung. Ayahnya temanmu yang pernah kesini itu lho. Duh, siapa yah namanya Mommy lupa, Jae..Jae.."

"Jaehyun"

"Ah iya Jaehyun"

"Terus?"

"Nah, Daddy mu bilang dia ingin kau ikut dengannya. Karena rekan-rekannya yang lain juga akan mengajak anak-anaknya. Mungkin tuan Jung akan mengajak Jaehyun juga. Jadi kau bisa datang tidak?"

Johnny kembali diam dalam pikirannya. Ia kembali mengingat Jaehyun yang menangis didepan abu jenazah neneknya. Dan kembali mengingat kata-kata Jaehyun disana _'Minggu depan aku akan kembali lagi kesini karena Appa dan Eomma tidak mungkin datang maka aku akan datang bersama Jongin Hyung'_ Johnny menghembuskan napasnya. Bahkan kata-kata Jaehyun yang sudah lama itu Ia masih mengingatnya.

"Jaehyun tidak akan datang Mom. Berani bertaruh denganku?"

"Kenapa?" ibunya Johnny mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan perkataan Johnny. Karena jelas acara itu keluarga Jung lah yang mengadakan. Jadi menurutnya Jaehyun pasti datang.

Johnny hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih jauh kepada ibunya.

"Kau akan datang kan?"

"Kenapa tidak Mark saja?"

Sang ibu menggeleng pelan. "Kau kan anak yang paling besar. Akan lebih baik jika kau yang datang kesana. Yah, mau yah? Hm?"

Johnny menghembuskan napasnya. Sebagai anak yang baik tentu saja akan lebih baik jika Ia menuruti permintaan orang tuanya. Dengan pelan Ia menganggukan kepalanya "Iya, nanti aku datang menemani Daddy"

Wanita cantik itu langsung tersenyum cerah ketika anaknya menyanggupi permintaannya. Ia berdiri dan menepuk pelan bahu lebar anak sulungnya ini " _Thank you_. Tenang saja itu bukan sepenuhnya acara bisnis. Hanya pertemuan biasa saja, semacam _build relationship_ " setelah mengatakan itu ibunya pergi meninggalkan Johnny. Ia menghabiskan air jeruknya yang tinggal setengah gelas, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya. Sepertinya niatannya untuk datang di hari kematian neneknya Jaehyun harus batal, begitupula semua rencananya bersama Ten dan Yuta.

.

.

.

Jaehyun sudah berpakaian sangat rapi dan bercermin di depan cermin dikamarnya. Ia sudah mengenakan setelan jas lengkap dengan dasinya. Jaehyun sedikit menata rambutnya, serta sedikit mengenakan parfum. Ia kini mengambil sebuket bunga yang sudah di sediakannya. Sebuket bunga lili putih. Pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh dan dirinya menemukan Jongin yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaehyun. Jongin juga sudah terlihat tampan dan rapi dengan setelan kemeja putih dan jas nya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah Hyung"

"Mobil dibawah juga sudah siap"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan pergi keluar kamarnya bersama Jongin, tak lupa dengan buket bunga lili putihnya. Rumahnya yang besar ini benar-benar sangat sepi. Suasana yang dingin, meskipun penghangat ruangan bekerja dengan baik. Hanya ada maid mundar-mandir membersihkan debu disetiap interiornya, membungkuk sopan kepada Jaehyun kala para maid yang sedang sibuk itu melihatanya. Jaehyun dengan Jongin yang ada didepannya menuruni anak tangga. Saat tiba di ruang tengah yang besar, Jongin berhenti dan membungkukkan badannya, menyapa tuan rumah yang sesungguhnya.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang bersifat sangat sopan sekali. Jaehyun hanya berlalu saja melihat ayah dan ibunya diruang tengah sana, sudah rapi dengan pakaian formal mereka. Ayahnya terlihat tampan sekali, dan ibunya terlihat anggun. Jaehyun tidak menegur, atau melirik sedikitpun. Jaehyun kecewa, sungguh kecewa dengan kedua orang tuanya itu. Tidak bisa kah sekali saja ayahnya itu peduli? Tidak apa jika memang ayahnya itu tidak peduli padanya setidaknya sedikit peduli pada mendiang neneknya. Meluangkan waktu dihari kematiannya saja tidak bisa.

"Jaehyun"

Yunho memanggil anaknya yang dengan tidak sopannya malah berlalu begitu saja didepan orang tuanya. "Jung YoonOh" suara dingin ayahnya yang memanggil nama lahirnya itu memasuki pendengarannya. Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya. Rahangnya mengeras, karena sungguh Ia benci dengan nama itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap ayahnya. Jongin dan juga ibunya Jaehyun yang berada diantara Jaehyun dan Yunho itu hanya bisa diam saja. Keduanya memiliki aura yang sama, benar-benar sangat dingin dan mengintimidasi. Biar bagaimanapun keduanya adalah ayah dan anak. Mengalir darah Yunho didalam tubuh Jaehyun jadi tidak heran jika tatapan dingin itu sangat persis seperti apa yang dimiliki Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan datang?"

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak akan datang. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepada Appa. Sepenting itu kah acara Appa? Tidak bisakah bahkan semenit saja meluangkan waktu untuk mendiang grandma? Ah, tidak bisa yah? Aku tau jika semua urusan bisnis Appa itu adalah segalanya. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Jangan paksa aku untuk datang, aku tidak akan datang"

Jaehyun kembali membalikan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya setelah berkata panjang lebar kepada Yunho. Sampai kapan pun Ia tidak akan mau datang ke acara ayahnya itu. Jongin yang melihat Jaehyun pergi membungkuk kepada Yunho dan istrinya lalu menyusul Jaehyun yang sudah mendahuluinya. Sebenarnya suasana seperti tadi sudah tidak asing lagi bagi dia. Jongin bahkan sampai tidak ingat kapan Yunho dan Jaehyun terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Jongin masuk kedalam mobil dimana Jaehyun sudah menunggunya disana.

"Kau sedikit keterlaluan dengan ayahmu tadi Jae" ucapnya sambil memakai sabuk pengaman serta menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Dia yang keterlaluan. Bukan aku" Jaehyun ikut memasang sabuk pengaman. Ia merapikan buket bunga lili putih yang ada dipangkuannya ini. Hanya dirinya dan Jongin yang akan pergi ke makam neneknya. Jaehyun hanya ingin kedua orang tuanya hadir juga disana, sesederhana itu keinginannya bahkan tidak terpenuhi. Ia jadi membayangkan betapa sedihnya sang nenek jika hanya dirinya dan Jongin yang datang nanti.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaehyun itu keras kepala, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Keduanya sekeras batu, jika diadu akan hancur dua-duanya, tidak akan ada yang menang atau kalah. Benar-benar ayah dan anak yang sungguh mirip. Jongin melajukan mobilnya, menuju tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Johnny duduk diam di kursi penumpang mobil. Melihat keluar jendela suasana di kota yang cukup ramai pada weekend ini. Seharusnya Johnny jadi salah satu orang-orang diluar sana yang bersenang-senang di hari libur ini. Namun, sebagai anak yang berbakti Ia merelakan waktu liburnya untuk mengikuti kegiatan bisnis ayahnya. Sebuah pertemuan yang bisa dibilang formal atau mungkin tidak terlalu formal juga. Johnny hanya memakai kemeja biru langit nya yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai sikut. Kata ayahnya tidak perlu repot mengenakan jas. Disampingnya ada ayahnya yang mengobrol dengan sang supir, hanya obrolan ringan biasa seperti cerahnya cuaca hari ini, dan nikmatnya sarapan dipagi hari tadi.

"Kita belum sampai, tapi sepetinya Johnny sudah terlihat bosan" kini ayahnya menoleh kearah Johnny yang daritadi hanya terdiam memandang keluar jendela. Sedikit ada rasa bersalah karena telah menyita waktu anaknya ini. Johnny menatap ayahnya dan hanya tersenyum saja. Bohong kalau dia bilang tidak bosan, karena seharusnya Ia sekarang sedang bermain game di kamarnya Ten bersama Yuta.

"Maaf yah, hanya sebentar kok John, tidak lama"

"Tidak apa Dad"

"Oh iya, mungkin nanti kau akan bertemu dengan Jaehyun temanmu itu. Anaknya tuan Jung"

Jung Jaehyun. Kemarin ibunya juga mengatakan jika Jaehyun akan datang, dan sekarang ayahnya pun berpikiran seperti itu. Jaehyun tidak akan datang, Johnny sangat yakin dengan hal itu. mengingat Jaehyun, Johnny jadi penasaran sedang apa anak itu sekarang. Sedang berada di makam nenek nya kah? Bersama dengan Jongin mungkin.

"Kenapa Daddy berpikiran bahwa Jaehyun akan datang?"

"Tentu saja. Tuan Jung yang mengadakan pertemuan ini. Dia juga yang mengatakan akan lebih baik jika membawa anak. Tidak mungkin tuan Jung sendiri tidak mengajak anaknya"

"Dia tidak akan datang Dad. Percaya padaku"

Keluarga Jung itu sebenarnya sudah tidak asing lagi di mata publik. Terkadang foto keluarganya suka terpampang di dalam majalah bisnis. Jung Yunho sukses dengan perusahaannya. Sementara istrinya sukses dengan bisnis fashionnya. Dan anak satu-satunya mereka Jung YoonOh atau Johnny lebih terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jaehyun itu sebagai pewaris satu-satunya mereka. Publik menganggap betapa harmonisnya keluarga itu, terbukti dari anggapan kedua orang tua Johnny yang berpikir bahwa hari ini Jaehyun akan datang bersama kedua orang tuanya di acara yang hari ini diadakan. Banyak yang iri dengan Jaehyun karena terlahir dari orang tua yang sangat hebat. Itu pandangan publik, tapi tidak dengan Johnny. Sedikit banyak Ia tau hubungan Jaehyun dengan kedua orang tua nya itu. Apalagi hubungannya dengan ayahnya, Johnny tau benar seperti apa. Johnny kasihan pada Jaehyun, orang-orang merasa iri padanya, namun pada kenyataannya Jaehyun lah yang selalu terlihat iri dengan kehidupan orang lain di luar sana. Johnny tau yang Jaehyun inginkan sebenarnya adalah perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Johnny juga sama, orang tuanya juga sibuk. Apalagi ayahnya. Hanya saja Johnny tidak pernah merasakan kurangnya perhatian kedua orang tuanya itu. orang tuanya selalu berusaha keras untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu luang mereka bersama anak-anaknya. Johnny juga memiliki Mark adiknya, jadi Ia tidak kesepian. Bisa dibilang Johnny sedikit lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengan Jaehyun.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Perkataan supir didepannya ini menyadarkan Johnny dari lamunannya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai tempat tujuan mereka. Johnny dan ayahnya turun dari mobil. Sudah banyak tamu lain yang datang. Johnny kira acaranya diadakan di rumah Jaehyun, ternyata tidak. Tuan Jung menyewa cafe yang lumayan besar. Johnny dan ayahnya berjalan masuk kedalam, semua tamu yang diundang terlihat menikmati makanan yang tersaji. Ayahnya menuntunnya untuk bertemu dengan pemiliki acara.

Jung Yunho. Berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan jas putih terlihat sangat tampan bersama dengan istrinya yang terlihat cantik. Sedang mengobrol bersama rekannya. Johnny membungkuk sopan kala dirinya berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Ah...tuan Seo, selamat datang" Yunho menjabat tangan ayahnya "Kau bersama dengan anakmu?" Yunho melirik Johnny yang hanya berdiri disamping ayahnya.

"Ini anak pertamaku, Johnny. Dia teman sekelas Jaehyun"

"Benarkah?"

Johnny hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ini pertama kalinya Ia berdiri berhadapan sedekat ini dengan Yunho.

"Kau pasti mengenal Jaehyun dengan baik"

"Tidak juga. Apakah Jaehyun datang? Aku tidak melihatnya" Johnny melihat ke sekeliling. Ada beberapa wajah yang tidak asing. Orang yang satu sekolah dengannya, namun Johnny tidak mengenal namanya. Yunho tersenyum canggung ketika Johnny menanyakan Jaehyun. begitupula dengan istrinya.

"Jaehyun tidak datang. Hmm...maksudku dia tidak bisa datang"

Johnny mengangguk pelan. Ia melirik ayahnya seolah menyampaikan kode _'Benarkan kata ku, Ia tidak akan datang´_ dan ayahnya hanya terkekeh pelan, mengakui jika anaknya memang benar.

"Silahkan nikmati hidangannya"

"Terimakasih"

.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar. Walau ayahnya bilang ini bukan sepenuhnya acara bisnis, tetap saja yang Johnny dengar dari obrolan ayahnya dan teman-temannya yang lain tidak jauh tidak bukan hanyalah bisnis saja. Mungkin benar kata ibunya jika acara ini hanya sekedar untuk _build relationship._ Johnny bosan, ingin pulang saja rasanya. Bermain playstation bersama Mark atau pergi nonton bersama dua temannya. Johnny membiarkan ayahnya mengikuti acara. Sebenarnya ada beberapa orang sebayanya disini, mungkin anak dari tamu lain yang datang. Namun Johnny terlalu malas untuk berbasa-basi dan berkenalan, karena setelah acara ini selsai juga nantinya tidak akan bertemu lagi. Sementara yang lainnya berkumpul didalam cafe, Johnny hanya duduk sendiri di balkon cafe terseubt, menikmati udara luar. Ada seseorang yang juga duduk di kursi yang tersedia di balkon ini, duduk beberapa meter tak jauh dari Johnny. Orang tersebut sibuk menghisap rokoknya. Selama asap rokok itu tidak sampai pada indra penciumannya Johnny tidak akan mempermasalahkan, setelah habis rokoknya orang itu pergi dan kini Johnny benar-benar sendiri. Johnny sibuk dengan ponselnya. Yuta dan Ten ribut memenuhi group chat mereka karena dirinya yang tidak jadi menghabiskan weekend bersama mereka berdua. Johnny hanya tertawa pelan ketika Yuta mengancamnya untuk mentraktir mereka berdua di weekend minggu depan. Johnny kini membuka salah satu history chat nya bersama Jongin, Ia memang beberapa kali menghubungi pria yang selalu berada disamping Jaehyun itu untuk keperluan tertentu. Terakhir kali Ia bertanya kepada Jongin tentang tanggal kematian neneknya Jaehyun. Johnny mulai mengetik sesuatu disana seperti _'Hyung, apakah kau sedang bersama Jaehyun?'_ atau _'Hyung, apa kalian masih di tempat pemakaman?'_ atau _'Hyung, bagaimana dengan Jaehyun disana?'_ namun semua itu tidak ada satu pun yang di kirim olehnya, berakhir dengan Johnny yang menghapusnya. Johnny tidak punya alasan apapun untuk melakukan itu semua.

Suara pintu geser yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Johnny. Terbukanya pintu tersebut membuat keramaian didalam sana terdengar cukup jelas. Seseorang melewati pintu tersebut dan menutupnya kembali, meredam suara ribut didalam sana. Johnny seketika berdiri dan membungkuk sopan kala Ia mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di balkon ini.

"Kenapa tidak didalam? Banyak anak seumuran mu didalam sana" ucap orang tersebut sambil berjalan menghampiri Johnny.

"Hanya lebih nyaman berada disini"

Kini Johnny danYunho, orang yang baru saja menghampirinya ini berdiri berdampingan di balkon cafe yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota yang indah. Johnny hanya diam saja, menatap lurus kedepan, tidak berani melirik kesamping dimana Yunho berdiri disebelahnya. Begitu juga dengan Yunho yang hanya memandang suasana kota dengan kedua lengannya yang iya selipkan didalam kantong celananya. Keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa saat diantara mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Yunho memecah keheningan itu.

"Kau teman sekelasnya Jaehyun kan?"

Johnny menoleh kepada Yunho, ketika pria tersebut bertanya padanya. hanya beberapa saat, karena setelah itu Ia kembali memandang lurus kedepan.

"Iya, Jaehyun duduk tidak jauh dari tempatku"

"Kau mengenalnya dengan baik?"

Yunho kini menatap lawan bicaranya. Begitu pula dengan Johnny yang menatap orang yang mungkin seumuran dengan ayahnya ini. Yunho, saat pertama kali melihat Johnny datang ke acaranya ini langsung teringat pada saat itu, dimana dirinya yang terkadang mengawasi seluruh pergerakan Jaehyun dirumahnya. Yunho ingat betul, bahwa Johnny pernah mengantar anaknya pulang ke rumah. Dan pada saat itu dirinya melihat Jaehyun yang menangis. Yunho tidak tau apa yang Johnny katakan kepada Jaehyun sehingga membuatnya menangis. Yunho hanya menarik kesimpulan bahwa anaknya itu pastilah dekat dengan orang dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya" aku Johnny, sambil tersenyum singkat kepada Yunho.

"Salah satu teman yang paling dekat dengan Jaehyun hanya Winwin. Apa anda tau seperti apa Jaehyun ketika di sekolah? Di tidak banyak bicara, sangat tertutup, tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar bicara dengannya, hanya Winwin saja mungkin teman yang paling dia percaya"

Yunho kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon membuatnya berhadapan dengan Johnny, dan mendengarkan Johnny dengan seksama.

"Jangan marah padaku jika kukatakan Jaehyun merupakan anak yang dingin. aku dan dia berada di kelas yang sama, dan juga club yang sama, biarpun begitu aku tidak tau banyak tentangnya. Dia hanya bicara seperlunya. Lebih senang menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban Ya atau Tidak. Seperti itulah Jaehyun. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang pernah Jaehyun tanyakan kepadaku, yang membuatku cukup terkejut mendengarnya"

"Apa?" Yunho bertanya penasaran kepada Johnny. Jujur saja, Ia sangat miris ketika mendengar Jaehyun hanya mempunyai satu teman dekat di sekolahnya.

"Jaehyun pernah sehari menghabiskan waktunya dirumahku, dan kita menghabiskan sarapan bersama, dengan kedua orang tuaku dan juga adikku juga"

"Kau bilang kau tidak dekat dengannya. Tapi Jaehyun pernah datang ke rumahmu"

"Ah..itu karena ada sesuatu yang mendesak" Johnny hampir lupa, kala itu Jaehyun berada dirumahnya karena mabuk. Ia memasang senyuman kecil agar Yunho tidak memandangnya curiga.

"Intinya, dia pernah menghabiskan waktu singkatnya bersama keluarga ku" Johnny kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Dan pada saat kita mengerjakan tugas bersama dia pernah bertanya padaku _'Apa rasanya punya ayah yang sangat menyenangkan?' "_

Yunho terdiam seketika. Entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantap didalam dadanya saat mengetahui Jaehyun pernah bertanya seperti itu kepada temannya ini. Ia merasa menjadi sangat gagal. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, melihat ke sembarang tempat asal tidak bertatap langsung dengan anak dihadapannya ini. Sungguh Ia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu padaku. Padahal aku sangat iri dengannya yang memiliki ayah seperti anda hahaha" Johnny tertawa ringan untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia tau orang dihadapannya ini tengah berkecamuk hatinya.

"Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena menurutku ayahku tidak semenyenangkan itu"

Yunho kini kembali menatap Johnny dan memberikan sedikit senyuman kepadanya "Tuan Seo memang orang yang menyenangkan, aku akui itu. Kau bilang kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jaehyun. tapi kau hampir tau segalanya. Kau tau seperti apa Jaehyun dengan baik, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Johnny terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yunho, sedikit banyak Johnny ini sebenarnya tau betul tentang Jaehyun. Bahkan apa yang dikatakannya tadi belum ada setengahnya.

"Mungkin karena aku musuhnya"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Johnny barusan.

"Bukankah musuhmu lebih mengenal baik dirimu daripada temanmu sendiri? Anda orang bisnis pasti mengerti maksudku"

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya, benar juga apa kata Johnny. Biasanya musuh mengenal diri kita lebih baik dibandingkan dengan teman kita sendiri. Dimana kekurangan dan kelebihan. Bahkan Yunho yang merupakan seorang pebisnis lebih sering memperhatikan seberapa hebat dan kuat pesaingnya dibandingkan seperti apa partnernya.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu kau sering bertengkar dengannya?"

"Bukan sering lagi hahaha...satu sekolah tau benar seperti apa hubunganku dengan Jaehyun. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak lagi, karena aku lelah bertengkar terus dengannya. Mungkin berteman akan lebih menyenangkan"

"Benar, bertemanlah dengan baik agar Jaehyun tak hanya memiliki satu teman saja"

Johnny mengangguk menyetujui. Ia melihat ke dalam cafe dan menemukan ayahnya disana yang menatapnya, sepertinya ayahnya ingin pulang "Tuan Jung, Sepertinya daddy sudah menungguku didalam sana. Aku harus kedalam, senang bisa bicara denganmu, sampaikan salam ku pada Jaehyun" Johnny membungkuk sopan kepada Yunho sebelum Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan balkon ini.

"Ah iya, haruskah aku mengatakan ini padamu?" Johnny kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho yang masih bersandar pada pagar balkon disana.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tau jika aku harus mengatakan ini padamu atau tidak. Tapi hal ini benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku. Aku pernah melihat Jaehyun yang menangis didepan makam neneknya"

Yunho kembali menyimak Johnny yang berdiri didekat pintu sana. Menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal, tapi satu yang paling aku ingat. Jaehyun mengatakan ingin kembali ke masa lalu, Ia ingin mengulang dan memperbaikinya. Tuan Jung, sepertinya anakmu itu menyesali sesuatu yang diperbuatnya di masa lalu, karena Ia mengatakannya sambil menangis. Aku sampai terkejut melihat Jaehyun yang seperti itu"

Setelah itu Johnny benar-benar meninggalkan Yunho. Yang masih termenung ditempatnya, Yunho sedikit melonggarkan dasinya, dadanya terasa sesak. Dan dasinya yang Ia longgarkan ini tidak mengurangi rasa sesak didadanya. Yunho menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dirinya benar-benar seperti dihantam sesuatu, terutama dibagian dada. Ingin menangis, tapi air matanya terasa kering. Penyesalan, Jaehyun merasakan penyesalan, jika memang begitu, Jaehyun harus mengetahui betapa dirinya memiliki rasa penyesalan yang lebih besar, sangat sangat besar. Tak akan bisa diukur dengan apapun, itu benar-benar suatu penyesalan dalam seumur hidupnya.

Johnny yang kini sudah berada didalam cafe melihat Yunho yang masih berada dibalkon sana, karena pintu balkon tersebut yang terbuat dari kaca membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas kearah balkon dan melihat dengan jelas Yunho yang masih berdiri terdiam ditempatnya. Johnny tau, apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun pada saat itu didepan makam neneknya adalah suatu perkataan yang seharusnya didengar oleh ayahnya. Johnny bukan ingin ikut campur, Johnny hanya mencoba untuk menyampaikan suatu kalimat dan perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Yunho, Johnny jadi semakin yakin bahwa dirinya benar. Anggaplah Johnny sedikit membantu Jaehyun. Dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, hanya saja Johnny ingin hubungan Jaehyun dengan ayahnya membaik. Yunho orang yang menyenangkan, hanya beberapa saat berbicara dengannya Johnny dapat menilainya. Hanya saja mungkin dirinya tidak baik dalam mengungkapkan perasaan. Johnny tersenyum kecil, benar-benar Jaehyun sekali, sifat ayah dan anak itu benar-benar mirip. Awalnya Johnny sedikit kesal harus menghabiskan weekend nya di acara seperti ini. Namun sepertinya pikirannya berubah, Johnny merasa suatu yang tepat datang ke acara ini, karena dia bisa bicara dengan Jung Yunho, ayah dari Jung Jaehyun dan secara tidak langsung menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting kepadanya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Jongin membungkukkan badan mereka sebagai penghormatan untuk orang yang bersemayam tenang disana. Sudah satu jam mereka berada disini, melakukan beberapa ritual sebagai penghormatan untuk mendiang nenek bagi seorang Jaehyun. Setelah selsai semua, mereka kini meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Jaehyun hanya berjalan diam beriringan dengan Jongin disampingnya, masih menelan rasa kecewa atas kedua orang tuanya yang tak ingin meluangkan waktu dihari yang menurutnya sangat penting ini. Jongin merangkul Jaehyun yang berjalan disampingnya sambil menunduk, Jongin tau perasaan Jaehyun saat ini, biar bagaimana pun Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah hidupnya bersama anak ini. Jaehyun sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri bukan anak tuan besar yang patut di hormati. Jongin sudah bisa mengerti perasaan anak disampingnya ini tanpa Jaehyun beritahu sekalipun.

"Hey Jaehyun"

"Hm?" Jaehyun kini mengangkat kepalanya yang daritadi hanya menunduk menatap lantai dan kini menatap Jongin yang ada disampingnya, sambil merangkulnya ini.

"Kok temanmu tidak terlihat yah?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Teman yang mana? Winwin? Dia pasti sedang sibuk kerja paruh waktu di cafe dekat sekolah walaupun weekend seperti ini. Lagi pula untuk apa dia datang kesini.

"Siapa?"

"Itu, temanmu yang tinggi itu. dia bilang padaku waktu itu mau datang kesini juga bersama kita"

Jaehyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jongin. Temannya yang mana? Yang tinggi mana? Jaehyun mengingat-ingat seluruh orang tinggi yang dikenalnya. Dan satu nama yang terlintas langsung didalam pikirannya hanya Johnny. Orang yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Yang akhir-akhir ini sering menggodanya, yang kemarin membuat kolom komentar di instagramnya ramai. Yang dulu sering bertengkar dengannya namun sekarang dengan seenaknya ingin berteman dan mengenal dekat dirinya. Yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya, tidak lain tidak bukan ya teman bertengkarnya itu, Johnny Seo.

"Maksud Hyung, Johnny?"

"Iya, siapa lagi temanmu yang memangnya lebih tinggi darimu? Hanya dia kan?"

"Kau sering berkomunikasi dengannya Hyung?" tanya Jaehyun curiga, memicingkan matanya menatap Jongin penuh selidik.

"Tidak sering, tapi terkadang dia suka menghubungiku"

"Untuk apa?" kini Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya juga. Jaehyun semakin menatap Jongin penuh selidik, untuk apa Jongin berkomunikasi dengan Johnny. Ada keperluan apa dua orang ini sampai sering berkomunikasi. Ralat, bukan sering tapi terkadang.

"Kau masih ingat tidak waktu kau pernah mabuk dan bertemu dengannya di club malam? Waktu itu dia ikut mengantarmu sampai ke apartemen bersamaku juga"

Jaehyun mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Ah, benar juga. Cuma Johnny satu-satunya teman sekolah yang tau apartemennya. Anak itu kalau Jaehyun pikir-pikir banyak tau tentang dirinya dan kelemahannya juga tentu saja.

"Iya aku ingat"

"Nah dari situ aku bertukar nomer dengannya"

"Kalian tidak membicarakan yang macam-macam kan?"

Jongin hanya menyeringai jail kepada Jaehyun. Ia sedikit mendekat kearah Jaehyun dan menggodanya "Kau berharap dia bertanya banyak tentangmu yah? Hm?" ucapnya sambil sedikit menaikan alisnya. Membuat Jaehyun sedikit melebarkan mata dan menjauh dari Jongin yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya ini.

"Tidak!" Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan kali ini sedikit cepat dan lebar langkah kakinya.

Tidak sulit bagi Jongin menyusul Jaehyun, karena dirinya juga mempunyai kaki yang panjang "Kalau tidak, kenapa telingamu merah begini? Seperti tomat hahaha" dengan usil Jongin memainkan telinga Jaehyun yang memang sudah merah seperti tomat matang atau udang rebus. Jaehyun yang seperti ini sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak melihatnya.

"Hentikan Hyung!" Jaehyun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari telinganya, kesal.

Jongin tertawa puas dan kembali merangkul Jaehyun. Menuntunnya untuk sedikit mengurangi kecepatan berjalan. "Tapi dia serius waktu menanyakan tanggal kematian nenekmu. Katanya Ia ingin datang kesini juga"

"Untuk apa?"

"Penghormatan kepada nenekmu mungkin"

"Tapi dia tidak datang" terdengar sedikit nada kekecewaan dari perkataan Jaehyun yang dapat ditangkap oleh Jongin.

"Kau berharap dia datang yah?" lagi, Jongin kembali menggoda Jaehyun, kali ini Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya di dagu Jaehyun yang sedikit gembil.

"Hyung~" Jaehyun kembali protes kepada Jongin yang mulai menggodanya. Jaehyun kesal, lama kelamaan Jongin jadi mirip dengan Johnny yang sering menggodanya ketika di sekolah.

"Mungkin dia tidak jadi datang karena ikut ke acara ayahmu itu. aku dengar tuan Seo diundang juga. Dia anaknya tuan Seo kan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk menanggapi. Kini mereka sudah berada diarea parkir dan menghampiri mobil mereka.

"Hyung aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Ke apartemen saja"

"Oke"

.

.

.

Jaehyun turun dari mobil dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya menggelengkan kepala saja melihat anak itu yang ngambek padanya. Seharusnya mereka berdua sekarang berada di sebuah gedung apartemen yang menjadi tujuan Jaehyun. Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar meluncur ke apartemen Jaehyun, Jongin mendapat panggilan dari Yunho untuk langsung pulang saja dan tidak pergi kemanapun. Jongin mau tidak mau harus menuruti perintah Yunho sekalipun Jaehyun memprotesnya sepanjang jalan. Berakhirlah mereka di rumah super megah ini. Dan Jaehyun berjalan dengan malasnya menuju kamarnya. Tidak melihat bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah siap menyambut kedatangannya di dapur sana. Sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan diatas meja besarnya itu.

Yunho yang melihat Jaehyun sudah pulang dan berjalan menuju kamarnya itu kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul anaknya. Jaehyun sudah sangat lelah, Ia melepas jas hitamnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur besar nan empuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya. Mood nya benar-benar rusak hari ini. Dan Jaehyun hanya ingin tidur. Tapi sepertinya keinginannya itu harus terganggu saat Ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun, pergilah, aku ingin tidur, aku lelah" Jaehyun tidak melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya ini. Ia berasumsi pasti hanya salah satu maid di rumahnya yang selalu menawarkan makan atau minum ketika Ia pulang. Maka dari itu Ia langsung mengusirnya, karena Jaehyun tidak butuh itu.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Jaehyun langsung membuka matanya, saat suara berat yang sangat Ia kenali ini masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Ia langsung bangkit terduduk, dan melihat ayahnya yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Jaehyun tidak tau jika ayahnya ini ada di rumah. Jaehyun pikir orang tuanya masih sibuk dengan acara yang mereka adakan.

"Appa...aku kira tadi..." Jaehyun sedikit gugup. Takut ayahnya akan marah besar karena secara tidak langsung tadi baru saja Jaehyun mengusir ayahnya itu dengan tidak sopan. "Aku tidak tau Appa sudah pulang"

"Kau tidak akan tau, karena kau tidak pernah peduli" Yunho tersenyum tipis, Jaehyun hanya menunduk diam. Apakah tadi ayahnya baru saja menyindirnya? "Ayo turun ke bawah, sudah disiapkan makanan dibawah sana. Aku tidak menerima penolakkan" setelah mengatakan itu Yunho meninggalkan Jaehyun. Ada angin apa ayahnya itu yang mau repot-repot menghampiri Jaehyun ke kamarnya dengan sendirinya? Biasanya hanya seorang maid atau Jongin yang melakukannya.

Jaehyun meninggalkan kamarnya setelah Ia berganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Ia menuju dapur. Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk di bangku meja makan. Banyak sekali hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja. Jaehyun menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk disana, berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"Jaehyun, kau pasti lapar. Banyak makanan kesukaanmu" ibunya menarik piringnya yang masih kosong. Mengisinya dengan berbagai makanan. Jaehyun hanya diam saja, tidak biasanya ibunya seperti ini. Ia melirik ayahnya yang tenang menyantap hidangan. "Habiskan yah" ibunya meletakkan piring yang sudah terisi dihadapannya. Jaehyun hanya mengucapkan terimakasih dan menyantap makanannya tanpa berkata apapun. Seperti biasa, mereka bertiga hanya makan dalam diam, tidak memulai pembicaraan apapun. Kebiasaan lama yang memang tidak akan mudah untuk berubah. Jaehyun cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya, Ia tidak nyaman berada diantara kedua orang tuanya seperti ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di kasurnya dan tidur, karena dirinya sudah lelah.

"Aku sudah selsai"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" Yunho menyeka mulutnya dengan selembar tisu "Tapi tidak disini" Ia berdiri dan mengisyaratkan Jaehyun untuk mengikutinya yang mau tidak mau Ia harus menurutinya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun mengikuti Yunho didepannya. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dibicarakan dengan ayahnya ini. Yunho terus melangkah menuju area yang sudah jarang atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah dikunjungi lagi dari rumahnya ini. Jaehyun mulai menatap punggung ayahnya dengan heran. Tempat ini, tidak ada tempat lain selain ruangan itu jika mereka melalui lorong ini kecuali satu pintu di ujung sana.

"Appa, kenapa kita kesini?"

Yunho membuka pintu yang sudah lama terkunci ini, ruangan luas kedap suara yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ruangan yang meninggalkan kenangan bagi Jaehyun. Ia tidak berani masuk, kakinya terpaku diambang pintu sementara ayahnya sudah mendekati sesuatu yang tertutup oleh kain putih besar. Kain putih tersebut menutupi mimpi lama Jaehyun.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disana? kemarilah" Yunho yang melihat Jaehyun hanya berdiri diambang pintu memintanya untuk menghampiri. Ia melihat langkah ragu anaknya. Jaehyun memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan ini. Masih sama seperti dulu, dinding yang dilapisi pengedap suara, sofa yang terletak dipojok ruangan, dan rak yang dipenuhi oleh piringan hitam yang tertata rapi. Sudah hampir beberapa tahun lamanya ruangan ini tidak pernah dikunjunginya, sofanya tertutup kain putih agar tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan debu. Begitu juga benda itu, benda disamping ayahnya berdiri, benda yang sangat Jaehyun rindukan. Ayahnya menarik kain putih yang menutupi benda tersebut. Membuat debu yang sedikit menumpuk berterbangan. Jaehyun hampir menangis saat melihat benda yang pernah menjadi kesayangannya. Setelah sekian lama, Ia kini kembali melihatnya. Masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah, piano hitamnya. Terukir namanya di ujung piano tersebut. Jaehyun mendekati piano nya, tangannya mengelus pelan tuts hitam putih yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya. Jaehyun tidak pernah tau jika pianonya masih ada disini, Jaehyun pikir ayahnya sudah membuangnya. Jaehyun tidak pernah mengunjungi ruangan ini lagi sejak itu, sejak ayahnya tidak menginginkannya untuk menjadi pianis seperti impiannya. Ruangan ini selalu terkunci, hanya dibuka saat beberapa maid membersihkan. Jaehyun benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ayahnya masih mau menyimpan benda kesayangannya ini. Jarinya tidak sengaja menekan tuts piano tersebut, menyebabkan suara dentingan. Jaehyun terkejut dan menjauhkan tangannya dari sana. Pianonya masih berfungsi.

"Mainkanlah sebuah lagu untukku"

Jaehyun menoleh dan melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya. Ia tertegun, sudah sangat lama Jaehyun tak melihat senyum hangat itu. Bolehkan Jaehyun menangis sekarang juga? Ia merindukan ayahnya yang seperti itu. Jaehyun berusahan keras membendung air matanya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan dan duduk di kursi pianonya. Tangannya bergetar, Ia ingin mempersembahkan lagu untuk ayahnya tapi Ia tidak bisa. Otot tangannya seakan kaku, seberapa keras Jaehyun mencoba tetap tidak bisa. Yunho memperhatikan Jaehyun dengan tangannya yang bergetar diatas tuts piano. Terlihat sedikit tertekan, keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Yunho masih sabar menunggu sampai Ia sadar setetes air membasahi tangan indah anaknya itu, Jaehyun menangis.

"Jaehyun..."

"Aku tidak bisa Appa" Jaehyun berkata pelan sambil menunduk, dan terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya "Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku" masih menunduk, Jaehyun menghapus air matanya. Memalukan sekali, dulu Ia bersikeras kepada ayahnya untuk membiarkannya memainkan pianonya, dan kini ketika ayahnya ingin mendengarkannya Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jaehyun selalu teringat kejadian itu, yang melunturkan semua impiannya, Jaehyun sampai tertekan setiap kali Ia mencoba untuk memainkan kembali pianonya. Tangannya selalu menegang kaku. Ia mengingat semua note balok yang dipelajarinya, namun tangannya tak pernah bisa bekerja untuk menekan tuts hitam putih diatasnya ini. Jaehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas lututnya. Ia masih tidak berani menatap ayahnya.

"Appa dulu tidak suka jika aku memainkan benda ini"

Sesuatu yang tajam seperti menusuk hatinya. Yunho tidak pernah tau jika Jaehyun sudah benar-benar tidak pernah lagi memainkan benda ini. Jongin memang pernah mengatakan padanya jika Jaehyun tidak pernah memainkan pianonya lagi tapi sampai seperti ini Yunho tidak pernah tau.

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa memainkannya lagi" Jaehyun menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ia kini berdiri menghadap ayahnya. Menatap mata ayahnya yang sedikit berair sama seperti dirinya yang bahkan sudah menangis "Appa, maafkan aku. Jika Appa memang ingin mendengarnya aku akan berusaha mencoba memainkannya lagi. Aku akan tunjukkan kepada Appa ketika aku bisa menyentuh benda ini lagi"

Yunho menarik Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya. Jaehyun sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan ayahnya ini, tapi seketika Jaehyun mendengar ayahnya menangis. Jaehyun merasakan tubuh ayahnya yang bergetar karena tangisannya. Semakin erat pelukannya. Jaehyun tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di punggung lebar ayahnya. Mengelusnya dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Appa..."

"Maafkan aku Jaehyun...maafkan aku"

Yunho benar-benar malu kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyadari jika dirinya meninggalkan trauma besar kepada Jaehyun anaknya sendiri. Semua karena keegosiannya, karena dirinya yang selalu menginginkan semua sesuai kemauannya. Bahkan anak satu-satunya yang dimilikinya harus merasakan keegoisannya. Yunho sadar sudah menghancurkan mimpi Jaehyun. Yunho meninggalkan bekas luka untuk Jaehyun. Yunho mengerti jika mungkin Jaehyun akan sangat membencinya, dan Yunho sadar jika Jaehyun pantas bersikap dingin kepadanya. Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menatap anaknya yang memandangnya bingung. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Jaehyun. Ia tersenyum tipis dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir. Jung YoonOh, itulah nama yang diberikannya kepada anaknya ini, nama yang tidak disukai oleh anaknya. Nama yang terdengar mirip dengan namanya. Yunho memang memiliki segalanya, rumah mewah, uang yang tak terhitung, bisnis dan perusahaannya yang sukses, semuanya tidak ada yang kurang dari segi material. Namun dimata Yunho, satu yang paling berharga untuknya adalah anaknya ini Jung YoonOh. Yunho mungkin terlihat tidak pernah peduli kepada anaknya. Namun tanpa Jaehyun sadari, ayahnya ini selalu memperhatikannya, Yunho tau semua yang dilakukan Jaehyun. bahkan tanpa Jaehyun dan Jongin sadari, Yunho tau kebiasaan Jaehyun yang sering pergi ke club malam dan mabuk disana. Yunho ingin sekali menegurnya, tapi Yunho takut Jaehyun merasa semakin terkekang oleh sikapnya yang melarangnya ini dan itu, tak apa selama ada Jongin yang menjaga anaknya.

Selama hidupnya, Yunho tidak pernah mendengar kabar yang paling menyenangkan selain saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa istrinya yang mengandung anaknya. Pada saat itu Yunho selalu menantikan setiap bulan perkembangan anaknya yang masih didalam kandungan istrinya itu. Dan yang paling membahagiakan dan paling mengharukan untuk dirinya adalah saat anak itu lahir di dunia ini. Sampai menangis Yunho saat pertama kali menggendong tubuh kecil anaknya yang baru lahir itu, dan Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Yunho melakukan segalanya, bekerja keras untuk anaknya, semua usaha kerja kerasnya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah untuk anaknya. Dan Yunho ingin semua yang sudah didapatnya ini, semua apa yang dimilikinya ini jatuh ke tangan anak satu-satunya anak yang paling disayanginya. Sampai Yunho tak menyadari bahwa keinginannya itu menekan Jaehyun, keinginannya bertolak belakang dengan impian Jaehyun.

Yunho sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Tanpa orang lain ketahui, Ia selalu dihantui rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar. Yunho ingin sekali meraih anaknya memeluknya dan mengatakan _'Maafkan Appa mu ini'_ tapi ketakutan akan penolakkan yang mungkin akan diterimanya membuatnya tak pernah sanggup untuk melakukannya. Yunho takut sekali jika Jaehyun benar-benar membencinya. Biarkan dirinya mengawasi Jaehyun dari jauh tanpa menyentuhnya. Yunho hanya ingin Jaehyun tau, bahwa dirinya benar-benar sangat menyesal atas keegoisannya. Yunho ingin mengatakannya, dan mungkin saat inilah adalah saat yang paling tepat.

"Maafkan Appa yang sudah menghancurkan mimpimu. Appa tidak bermaksud begitu. Appa sangat senang mendengarkan permainan pianomu, dan sangat bangga padamu waktu kau menunjukkannya kepadaku. Maafkan keegoisanku, yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Kau pasti sangat membenci diriku kan?"

Yunho melihat Jaehyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi Jaehyun. Jaehyun tidak pernah sekalipun membenci ayahnya. Mungkin Jaehyun selalu bersikap dingin kepada ayahnya, selalu keras kepala dengannya, seperti membantah semua perintah dan keinginan ayahnya, namun tidak sedikitpun Jaehyun membenci ayahnya. Tidak pernah. Jaehyun hanya merindukan ayahya yang dulu, Jaehyun rindu senyum hangat ayahnya, Jaehyun rindu pelukan ayahnya yang pernah dirasakannya, Jaehyun rindu perhatian ayahnya yang walaupun hanya punya sedikit waktu untuknya.

"Appa menyesalinya, maafkan aku Jaehyun. YoonOh anakku"

Seketika itu juga Jaehyun benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia memeluk ayahnya dan menangis sejadinya di bahu lebar ayahnya. Baru kali ini Jaehyun menyukai nama lahirnya. Nama yang selalu Jaehyun benci ketika mendengarnya. Namun kali ini Jaehyun mendengar nama itu sangat indah keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya, merasakan bagaimana ayahnya yang juga memeluknya dengan erat.

"Appa...hiks...Appa.." Jaehyun tidak bisa berkata apapun selain memanggil ayahnya dengan suara isakan tangisnya. Apa yang selama ini dipendamnya keluar sudah melalui air matanya ini. Air mata yang membasahi bahu lebar ayahnya, sampai Yunho dapat merasakannya.

"Sshhh...jangan menangis" Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Jaehyun. "Dengar Jaehyun, mulai saat ini kau bisa menjadi apa yang kau mau, aku tidak akan melarangmu, aku selalu mendukungmu. Kau anakku satu-satunya, yang paling berharga dimataku. Jadi buatlah aku bangga padamu"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum di tengah dirinya yang masih sulit mengatur napasnya karena isakannya. Ia kembali memeluk ayahnya. Ayahnya yang selama ini Jaehyun rindukan telah kembali. Ini lah yang selama ini Jaehyun rindukan, pelukan hangat ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku juga Appa"

Runtuh sudah keegoisan Yunho yang menuntut anaknya. Runtuh sudah sifat keras kepala Jaehyun. Dan mulai saat ini keduanya mencoba untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Yunho mencoba untuk mengerti perasaan anaknya, mengikuti keinginan anaknya, menuntunnya jika anaknya melewati batas. Yunho akan mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya. Jaehyun akan mencoba untuk menjadi anak yang membanggakan untuk ayahnya, menoba menjadi apa yang ayahnya inginkan. Jaehyun tau, ayahnya selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Dan mulai saat ini Jaehyun akan mengikutinya, mengikuti kearah mana ayahnya menuntunnya. Biarkan saja penyesalan membekas di hati keduanya, karena dari penyesalan itu mereka berdua dapat mengerti satu sama lain. Terimakasih kepada seseorang yang membuat keduanya akhirnya dapat menyampaikan rasa sesal yang selama ini tak tersampaikan. Semuanya akan dimulai dari sini, Yunho dan Jaehyun akan kembali seperti ayah dan anak yang sesungguhnya. _Thanks to someone._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

haiiiiii...aku kembali hahahaha maafkan diriku yang lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali update ff yang satu ini. why? karena sesungguhnya Star mengalami writerblock untuk ff yang satu ini hahahaha ditambah urusan skripsi jadi terlupakanlah ff ini. maaf yah. tapi kali ini Star sudah update. dan Star rasa banyak dari kalian yang akan kecewa dengan chapter ini, karena tidak ada JohnJae nya sama sekali hahaha

oh iya, tadinya ini mau dirubah jadi romance, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. setelah dipikirkan baik-baik. ff ini akan terasa aneh jika memang di geser jadi romance, jadi Star putuskan untuk kembali ke awal yaitu friendship. tenang, masih ada bumbu bumbu JohnJae nya dikit kok nanti di chapter depan. Star sudah katakan di awal tadi, walaupun ini minim JohnJae tapi chapter ini merupakan chapter yang sangat penting bagi Star karena ini mungkin awal dari ending *duh gimana jelasinnya yah hahaha

intinya Star ingin mencoba meluruskan hubungan antara Jaehyun dengan ayahnya yaitu Yunho karena dari awal cerita hubungan Jaehyun dan Yunho ini yang menjadi tema inti. dan kehadiran Johnny hanya pemanis saja hahahaha. haduh sepertinya ff ini berantakan sekali yah, maafkan jika semakin aneh lah ceritanya, karena memang ini ff kan awalnya cuma ff numpang lewat aja dipikiran Star.

Chapter depan diusahakan akan diperbanyak JohnJae nya. tenang Star tidak lupa kok kalau ini ff JohnJae. ya walaupun gak akan romantis yah, karena kan tag di ff ini friendship hahaha. ampuni Star jika memang kalian benar-benar kecewa dengan ff ini. tapi Star masih berusaha untuk membuat ending yang baik.

tunggu chapter berikutnya yah, terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah follow dan juga like, apalagi yang sudah memberikan review. review kalian benar-benar memberikan semangat untuk Star. maaf jika mengecewakan, sampai jumpa di chapter ending nanti. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	13. Chapter 13

My Enemy?

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Jaehyun duduk dengan manis di dalam mobil. Hanya melihat keluar dan memperhatikan suasana jalan diluar sana. Jaehyun sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Seharusnya sih Jaehyun menggunakan motor hitam kesayangannya. Sudah dari dulu Ia lebih sering menggunakan motor sport hitamnya itu, lebih cepat dan menyenangkan juga menurut Jaehyun. Tapi kali ini Ia duduk di kursi penumpang mobil mewah ayahnya. Iya, Jaehyun pagi ini diantar oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya yang memaksa ingin mengantarnya. Bahkan tadi pagi mereka sempat sarapan pagi bersama pula. Sejak saat itu Jaehyun merasa ayahnya benar-benar berubah. Baru sehari dan ayahnya bahkan sudah seperti ini, Jaehyun tidak menyangka. Jaehyun melirik ayahnya yang sudah terlihat tampan dengan suit nya. Duduk dengan kaki disilangkan disampingnya sambil memperhatikan layar Ipad dipangkuannya, mungkin urusan pekerjaan. Didepannya ada Jongin, dan yang mengemudikan mobil adalah ayahnya Jongin orang kepercayaannya Yunho Appa nya.

"Appa, seharusnya jika sibuk tidak perlu repo-repot mengantar" Jaehyun membuka suaranya. Membuat Yunho yang dari tadi hanya terfokus pada Ipad nya kini menutup layar tersebut dan menyimpannya. Yunho baru sadar seharusnya Ia lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan anaknya ini daripada pekerjaannya yang bisa dikerjakan di kantor.

"Tidak, aku ingin mengatarmu sekali-sekali. Lagi pula selama ini aku sedikit khawatir dengan dirimu yang selalu menggunakan motor hitammu itu, perjalanan menggunakan motor lebih berisiko" Yunho merapikan kerah baju anaknya yang sedikit tidak rapi itu. Akhirnya dirinya bisa berkesempatan untuk mengantar Jaehyun ke sekolahnya. Selama ini dia hanya bisa was-was dengan anaknya yang mengendarai kendaraan roda dua ke sekolahnya. Takut nanti terjatuh, atau jika hujan nanti kehujanan, jika cuaca sedang dingin bagaimana? Itu yang selama ini selalu ada dibenak Yunho setiap kali melihat anaknya berangkat ke sekolah dengan motornya. Lagi pula belum pernah sekali pun Yunho memiliki memori mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah. Dari Jaehyun duduk disekolah dasar sampai sekarang sekolah menengah, baru kali ini Yunho memiliki kesempatan untuk mengantar Jaehyun ke tempat Ia mengenyam pendidikan.

"Aku hanya takut mengganggu waktu Appa"

"Tidak sama sekali"

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia melirik Jaehyun melalui kaca, Jaehyun benar-benar terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Dari sejak tadi pagi, suasana kediaman keluarga Jung memang sedikit berubah. Bahkan tadi Jongin melihat mereka sempat sarapan pagi bersama, biasanya Jaehyun akan sarapan sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali.

Mobil mereka kini telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Jaehyun. Jaehyun sudah memakai ranselnya dan akan bergegas keluar. Ia membungkuk sopan kepada Yunho dan mengucapkan terimakasih, juga kepada ayahnya Jongin yang mengemudikan mobil.

"Jaehyun"

"Ya?" Jaehyun tidak jadi membuka pintu mobilnya saat ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi ke club malam lagi?"

Jaehyun melebarkan matanya dan melirik Jongin. Bukan hanya Jaehyun yang terkejut, Jongin juga sudah membeku di tempat duduknya. Jaehyun menatap tajam Jongin namun Jongin hanya menggeleng kaku seolah mengatakan _'Bukan aku yang mengatakan kepada ayahmu'_. Jaehyun kembali menatap ayahnya dan kemudian menunduk. Apakah Ia akan membuat ayahnya marah lagi? jadi selama ini ayahnya tau jika dirinya sering pergi ke tempat terlarang untuk anak seusianya itu.

"Jangan kau pikir Appa tidak tau Jaehyun. Memangnya Appa tidak pernah tau jika kau sering memanjat tembok pagar belakang rumah pada malam hari untuk pergi ketempat seperti itu? Appa tau semuanya termasuk dirimu yang juga sering mabuk disana"

Jaehyun hanya menunduk diam, dan meremas ujung blazer seragamnya. Melihat Jaehyun yang seperti itu Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut coklat anaknya ini.

"Appa tidak marah padamu. Appa hanya ingin kau tidak mengunjungi tempat itu lagi. Appa tidak suka"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat itu lagi. Janji"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk "Kau sudah janji, tidak boleh ingkar janji. Sudah sana, nanti kau terlambat"

"Sampai jumpa Appa. Jongin Hyung _bye_ " Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Jongin dan kini Ia benar-benar keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan, membiarkan Jaehyun pergi ke tempat seperti itu" setelah kepergian Jaehyun kini Jongin meminta maaf kepada Yunho. Jujur Ia tidak pernah tau jika Yunho selama ini mengetahui segalanya. Pasti Yunho mendapatkan informasi dari ayahnya, karena Jongin mendengar ayahnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa. Aku justru berterimakasih kau telah menjaganya"

.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Hari ini mood nya benar-benar luar biasa baik. Dia terus-terusan menahan senyumnya namun gagal, kedua ujung bibir itu pasti tetap tertarik walau hanya sedikit, membuat kedua dimple nya yang selama ini tersembunyi terlihat. Setiap orang yang melihatnya hari ini benar-benar terpana melihatnya. Sudah terpana makin terpana saja melihat Jaehyun yang selama ini hanya membawa aura yang menyeramkan kini terlihat sangat ceria hari ini.

"Winwin" Jaehyun sedikit berlari menghampiri teman dekatnya itu. Ia langsung merangkul Winwin yang hampir hilang keseimbangan karena ulah Jaehyun " _Good morning_ " sapanya ramah sambil tersenyum.

Winwin hanya melongo melihatnya. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Jaehyun. Seolah ingin memeriksa suhu tubuh teman dekatnya ini. "Kau tidak sakit kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini Jaehyun. Sangat mengerikan"

"Apa yang aneh?" Jaehyun memperhatikan dirinya, sepatunya, seragamnya, merapikan rambutnya. Semuanya baik-baik saja menurut Jaehyun. Tidak ada yang aneh "Apa penampilanku aneh? Seragamku berantakan?"

"Bukan itu. Tapi ini nih...ini..." Winwin menusuk pipi Jaehyun dimana dimple manis itu terus muncul dari sana dengan telunjuknya "Kau dari tadi tersenyum terus. Itu bukan Jaehyun yang ku kenal"

"Ck...tersenyum salah, cemberut salah. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Katakan. Apa yang membuatmu senang? Jung Jaehyun yang senang sekalipun tidak pernah tersenyum selebar ini"

Jaehyun hanya diam saja, mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kesenangannya hari ini tidak bisa disampaikan dengan kata-kata. Seumur hidupnya Ia belum pernah sesenang ini. Tidak ada yang dapat memahami persasaan Jaehyun hari ini. Karena hal sederhana...oh bukan sederhana lagi, tapi hal luar biasa yang dilakukan ayahnya kepada Jaehyun benar-benar meningkatkan mood baiknya sampai ke titik yang paling menyenangkan. Seperti ada perasaan berbunga-bunga didalam dadanya, samua yang Jaehyun lihat hari ini sungguh berwarna tidak hitam putih seperti biasanya. Iya, seperti itulah perasaan Jaehyun sekarang.

Jaehyun dan Winwin masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung duduk di tempat mereka. Tempat duduk paling pojok belakang di dekat jendela. Jaehyun hari ini terdengar bawel sekali. Winwin terus saja mendapatkan pertanyaan dari temannya itu seperti "Winwin, bagaimana pekerjaan _part time_ mu? Apakah melelahkan?" "Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?" "Hari ini kau akan ke perpustakaan atau tidak?" "Oh iya, apa kau ingin menonton film terbaru? Ayo pergi menonton bersamaku" Winwin hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu secukupnya, karena jujur Ia baru pertama kali ini menghadapi Jaehyun yang banyak bicara seperti ini. Benar-benar seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari Jaehyun yang biasa di kenalnya. Jaehyun bahkan banyak tertawa hari ini. Dan tempat duduk mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian karena seluruh teman sekelasnya juga merasa aneh dengan Jaehyun hari ini. Tak sedikit teman wanita yang berbisik mengagumi ekspresi Jaehyun hari ini. Ayolah, Jaehyun yang biasa terlihat suram dan mengerikan saja masih terlihat tampan dan dikagumi banyak orang, apalagi Jaehyun yang banyak tersenyum dan tertawa hari ini, semua orang benar-benar terpana padanya. Tak sedikit teman-teman sekelasnya yang diam-diam mengambil gambar Jaehyun dengan kamera ponsel mereka. Karena Jaehyun benar-benar tampan dan manis luar biasa hari ini.

"Wah...aku seperti melihat pelangi di pagi hari ini"

Jaehyun dan Winwin menoleh ke arah Johnny. Orang yang duduk di kursi samping mereka, yang baru saja datang bersama Yuta. "Jangan melihat kearah ku Jung Jaehyun. Kau cerah sekali, aku silau" Johnny menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya seolah Ia baru saja terkena cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Yuta hanya mendengus melihatnya. Jaehyun pada awalnya hanya menatap Johnny dengan pandangan datar, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Johnny terkejut dibuatnya, Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Istirahat nanti aku ingin bicara denganmu" tepat setelah Jaehyun mengatakan hal itu kepada Johnny, bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar akan segera dimulai.

"Hey, Yuta apa kau lihat tadi? Dia tersenyum dan tertawa kepadaku, kau lihat tidak?" Johnny mengguncangkan tubuh Yuta yang duduk disampingnya, sementara Yuta hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan kosong, well Yuta juga terkejut dengan Jaehyun tadi "Dia bilang ingin bicara padaku nanti. Ya tuhan, kenapa aku jadi gugup?" Johnny memegang dadanya yang sedikit berdebar. Oh iya, mungkin semua orang belum tau bahwa senyum manis Jaehyun adalah kelemahannya. Jarang terlihat tetapi kadang selalu masuk kedalam bayangan Johnny betapa manisnya senyum yang dihiasi dimple di kedua pipinya itu. Sekarang sudah tidak perlu dibayangkan lagi karena dengan jelas tadi Jaehyun tersenyum dengan manisnya kepadanya.

.

.

.

Johnny dan Jaehyun kini berdiri berdampingan memandang pemandangan lapangan sekolah yang ramai dari atap sekolah. Angin yang sedikit kencang membuat rambut mereka melambai-lambai dan dasi yang mereka kenakan sudah sedikit berkibar seperti bendera. Tidak ada yang bicara diantara keduanya. Mereka berdua masih terdiam memandangi orang-orang dibawah sana yang masih asik bermain basket dan setengah lapangan lagi di gunakan untuk bermain sepak bola. Jaehyun yang pertama kali mengajak Johnny untuk ke atap sekolah saat bel istirahat berbunyi dan sekarang disinilah mereka.

"Aku melewatkan waktu istirahat dan makan siangku hanya untuk mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku dan sekarang kau hanya diam saja" Johnny mengubah posisinya. Kini Ia bersandar pada tembok pembatas di atap sekolahnya ini, agar Ia bisa berhadapan dengan Jaehyun dan memandang Jaehyun langsung.

"Ini jika kau memang lapar" Jaehyun mengeluarkan sebungkus onigiri dari kantong blazer seragamnya dan mengulurkannya kepada Johnny.

"Itu milikmu"

"Aku punya dua. Yang satu ini memang sengaja ku belikan untukmu" Jaehyun mengeluarkan lagi sebungkus onigiri di kantong lain blazer seragamnya.

" _Thank you_ " Johnny menerimanya. Kini mereka memegang bungkus onigiri mereka masing-masing namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membukanya dan memakannya. Hanya dipegang saja di genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kau ingat kata-katamu padaku waktu itu?"

Johnny memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai karena angin yang berhembus menutupi sedikit matanya. Namun Jaehyun masih bisa melihat raut bingung dari wajah orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dan baru kali ini Jaehyun menyadari bahwa teman sekelasnya itu terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Aku pernah bertanya padamu bagaimana rasanya punya ayah yang menyenangkan, kau ingat?"

Johnny mengangguk. Ia memasukan onigirinya ke kantong celananya, bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang juga Ia masukan ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku itu, tapi aku ingat kata-katamu padaku waktu itu, kau mengatakan _Dia menyayangimu Jaehyun, dengan caranya sendiri hanya saja kau tidak tau_. Aku selalu mengingat kata-katamu itu. Dan hari ini aku membuktikannya"

"Benarkah?" Johnny sebenarnya sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Semua sikap Jaehyun hari ini yang sangat ceria sebagai buktinya. Johnny sudah tau alasan dibalik senyum cerah Jaehyun hari ini. Pasti karena ayahnya.

"Ayahku tanpa sepengetahuanku selalu memperhatikanku. Mengetahui semua yang aku lakukan, termasuk diriku yang sering datang ke club malam dan terkadang mabuk disana. aku benar-benar terkejut ketika ayahku mengatakan Ia mengetahui itu selama ini. Ia tidak pernah menegurku jadi ku pikir Ia tidak peduli" Jaehyun menunduk, menatap onigiri yang dipegangnya, Ia memainkan onigiri yang ada ditangannya, membuat suara kecil yang ditimbulkan dari pelastik yang membungkus onigiri berbentuk segitiga tersebut.

"Ternyata aku salah" lanjutnya "Aku salah berpikir jika Ia tidak peduli padaku. Pada kenyataannya Ia selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Bahkan tadi pagi Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya khawatir ketika aku mengendarai motorku karena itu terlalu berisiko. Setiap malam Ia tau bagaimana diriku yang diam-diam selalu memanjat tembok pagar belakang rumah untuk pergi ke club malam. Ia peduli padaku hanya saja Ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Perkataanmu benar, Ia menyayangiku dengan caranya sendiri, ayahku mungkin hanya diam saja melihatku tapi dalam lubuk hatinya Ia mengkhawatirkanku" Jaehyun sedikit menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Matanya sudah berair mengingat bagaimana ayahnya menyayanginya dan dirinya yang memandangnya sebelah mata dan tidak menyadarinya. "Aku tidak tau itu"

Johnny yang masih diam kini hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataanterpanjang yang pernah keluar dari mulut Jaehyun yang lebih sering diam. Keluar sudah sifat asli Jaehyun, terbuka sudah topengnya. Seperti inilah Jaehyun yang sebenarnya. Yang tidak menutup-nutupi perasaannya. Johnny sangat senang kini Jaehyun mulai sedikit terbuka. Tidak lagi menutupi perasaannya dengan wajah dinginnya. Bahkan sampai mau berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini dengannya, orang yang selama ini jadi partner bertengkarnya.

"Sepertinya ayahmu mengerti apa yang aku katakan padanya"

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dan menatap Johnny yang ada dihadapannya. Ia memasukan bungkus onigri yang masih utuh kedalam saku blazerya.

"Aku waktu itu hadir di acara yang diadakan oleh ayahmu dan aku berbicara dengannya"

"Kau bertemu ayahku?"

Johnny mengangguk "Ayahmu orang yang sangat keren, aku iri" Johnny membuat Jaehyun terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Banyak" Johnny menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya, percuma saja karena setelahnya rambutnya kembali terbelai oleh angin "Tapi aku mengatakan kepada ayahmu kalau kau ingin kembali ke masa lalu, kau ingin mengulang dan memperbaikinya"

Jaehyun melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut "Bagiamana kau..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau? aku mendengarnya sendiri, saat kau berdiri dan menangis didepan makam nenekmu"

"Kau mengikutiku?" Mata Jaehyun memicing menatap tajam Johnny dihadapannya yang hanya tertawa pelan.

"Iya, aku mengikutimu waktu itu karena penasaran akan pergi kemana kau dengan sebuket kecil bunga lili putih. Dan aku berakhir melihatmu berdiri dan menangis dihadapan makam nenekmu. Aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan. Dan ku pikir apa yang seharusnya kau katakan itu didengar oleh ayahmu, maka dari itu aku menyampaikannya kepada ayahmu. Kalian berdua hanya tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaan kalian masing-masing"

"Benar" Jaehyun tersenyum dan menyetujui pernyataan Johnny "Terimakasih"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Aku kembali merasakan pelukan hangat ayahku lagi karena dirimu"

Johnny tersenyum jail sambil memandang Jaehyun "Aku tidak puas jika hanya mendapat ucapan terimakasih saja"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Mau ku traktir?"

"Bukan"

"Ya kau maunya apa?"

"Beri aku pelukan juga. Aku kan sudah berhasil membuat ayahmu mau memelukmu lagi" Johnny membuka kedua tangannya, seolah Ia siap menyambut Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya. Sejujurnya, Ia hanya sedang menggoda Jaehyun saat ini. Sementara Jaehyun hanya melebarkan matanya dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa diam saja, ayo sini" ucap Johnny sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia sangat puas melihat wajah Jaehyun yang seperti itu. Sudah berkali-kali Johnny melihat wajah bersemu Jaehyun ketika Ia menggodanya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jaehyun kembali dengan suara juteknya dan Johnny hanya tertawa mendengarnya. bel sudah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat sudah selsai. Keduanya kini terdiam, tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempatnya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Namun dengan seketika Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekat kearah Johnny, dan memeluk orang yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Johnny tentu saja terkejut dengan pelukan Jaehyun yang seketika ini, sedikit erat dan Johnny dapat mendengar jelas Jaehyun yang berkata padanya walau dengan suara yang pelan.

"Terimakasih, untuk semuanya" selama beberapa detik mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu, dan kemudian Jaehyun melepas pelukannya. Ia tidak berani menatap Johnny, langsung melangkah kearah pintu dan keluar dari sana. Jika saja Johnny dapat melihatnya, wajah yang memerah di kedua pipi putih Jaehyun. Johnny juga masih mematung di tempatnya, butuh beberapa detik untuk dirinya tersadar. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, dadanya benar-benar berdegup kencang, entah kenapa.

"Ya tuhan" Ia hanya menggoda Jaehyun tadi, tapi Ia tidak menyangka jika akan benar-benar mendapat pelukan dari teman sekelasnya itu. Dan tentu saja Johnny senang, senyum yang keluar dari bibirnya sebagai buktinya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menempelkan sebuket kecil bunga lili putih di rak dengan tutup kaca dimana abu sang nenek di simpan. Tak hanya satu, karena setelah Jaehyun menempelkan buket bunganya, seseorang juga menempelkan buket bunga yang sama di samping buket bunga Jaehyun. Hari ini Jaehyun kembali lagi ke makam neneknya, Ia tidak sendiri, ada seseorang yang menemaninya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ " Johnny membungkuk sopan seolah Ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan orang yang bersemayam disana. Ya, hari ini Jaehyun ditemani oleh Johnny. Johnny yang memaksa karena katanya Ia tidak sempat datang di hari kematian neneknya itu, dan Johnny ingin menebusnya hari ini. "Aku datang lagi kesini, dan kali ini aku datang dengan sopan"

"Grandma, dia temanku"

"Bukan, aku musuhnya" sahut Johnny.

"Ah iya benar, dia musuhku, dia pernah memukulku"

"Aku juga pernah di pukul oleh cucu mu ini" balas Johnny, yang disambut lirikan tajam oleh Jaehyun.

"Aku memang musuhnya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Aku lelah bertengkar dengannya. Oh iya, aku akan sedikit menceritakan bagaimana Jaehyun ketika disekolah"

"Diam!" Jaehyun menutup mulut Johnny. Jaehyun merupakan orang yang percaya bahwa setiap apa yang dikatakan didepan makam neneknya ini akan didengar oleh mendiang neneknya. Ia tidak ingin neneknya mendengar hal yang aneh-aneh dari mulut Johnny.

Johnny melepaskan dengan paksa tangan Jaehyun, dan memegangnya agar Jaehyun tidak menutup mulutnya kembali "Jaehyun itu tidak pandai bergaul, temannya sedikit sekali, dia orang yang dingin dan pendiam. Dia galak sekali dan semua orang takut padanya, sungguh"

"Hey!" Jaehyun protes atas ucapan Johnny, dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Johnny, bukannya terlepas Johnny malah merangkul erat dirinya.

"Tapi itu dulu" lanjutnya "Sekarang tidak lagi. Sekarang Jaehyun jadi banyak tersenyum, banyak orang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Dia sudah tidak menutupi diri lagi dengan topeng dingin diwajahnya. Semua orang sekarang sudah bisa melihat dimple manisnya. Jung Jaehyun cucu mu ini sekarang berubah menjadi lebih manis dan ceria, aku menyukainya"

Jaehyun yang terkunci dirangkulan Johnny kini melirik Johnny tajam "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai senyumnya, karena sangat manis. Dan karena senyumnya juga aku tertarik padanya" Johnny mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya kepada Jaehyun walau tetap memandang lurus kedepan tepat di foto wanita cantik yang ada didalam sana. Seandainya Johnny mau melirik Jaehyun maka dia sudah melihat kedua pipi dan telinga Jaehyun yang memerah "Jadi tolong sampaikan kepada cucumu ini jika aku tertarik padanya. hmm...mungkin aku menyukainya? Entahlah, bilang padanya jangan terlalu sulit untuk didekati"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Lepaskan!" Jaehyun dengan susah payah melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Johnny. Ia merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya "Jangan dengarkan dia grandma, dia hanya bergurau"

"Aku serius"

"Tidak usah di dengarkan grandma"

"Grandma mu pasti tau mana yang berbohong dan tidak" Johnny tersenyum, sementara Jaehyun hanya berdeham. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Nyonya, cucu mu benar-benar sangat menggemaskan, lihat wajahnya memerah"

"Hentikan!"

"Sepertinya aku bukan tertarik lagi padanya, aku sudah masuk ke taraf dimana aku menyukainya. Apa yang dikatakan adikku sepertinya benar, karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya"

"Berhenti bergurau Johnny Seo"

"Kau mau bukti?"

Johnny sedikit merunduk, dan dengan seketika Ia mengecup pelan pipi putih dan mulus Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun membeku dan terpaku, Ia menatap Johnny dengan mata yang sedikit melebar, menatap tepat di manik kecoklatan milik Johnny. Johnny yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya membuat kedua pipi Jaehyun benar-benar memerah. Jaehyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Ia benar-benar malu dengan apa yang dilakukan Johnny tadi dan itu membuat Johnny terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya cucu mu tidak masalah jika aku menyukainya karena jika tidak seharusnya Ia memukulku. Lihatlah cucumu ini, dia malah seperti ini aku jadi gemas"

"Hentikan! Issh...grandma aku tidak tahan, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa" Ia membungkuk dengan cepat di depan makam neneknya dan dengan langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Johnny juga membungkuk sebelum Ia berpamitan dan kemudian menyusul Jaehyun. Dengan sigap Ia meraih bahu Jaehyun. mendekapnya didalam rangkulannya.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali? Jung Jaehyun-ssi"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Ia masih tidak berani menatap mata Johnny setelah apa yang dia lakukan dan katakan tadi. Bagaimana Johnny bisa dengan santainya mengecup pipinya dan mengatakan hal sepertiitu? sementara dirinya saat ini merasakan degup jantung yang tidak karuan. Jaehyun hanya tidak tau saja jika Johnny juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan dulu setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Johnny" Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan juga Johnny yang ikut berhenti. Kini Ia memberanikan diri menatap manik kecoklatan milik Johnny "Kau tidak serius dengan kata-katamu tadi kan?"

"Aku serius" Johnny berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan Jaehyun tidak menemukan adanya kebohongan dari manik mata kecoklatan milik Johnny itu.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak bercanda untuk yang tadi. Aku benar-benar serius. Haruskah aku mengulangnya?"

"Tidak...aku sudah cukup jelas mendengarnya" Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jika kau cukup jelas, berarti kau mengerti apa maksudku kan?" Johnny menyamakan langkahnya disamping Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Johnny "Diam kuanggap sebagai Iya" dan Jaehyun tetap tidak bersuara untuk menanggapi Johnny.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah hari ini cukup ramai karena jam istirahat sedang berlangsung. Lapangan, kantin, koridor kelas, ruang club semuanya ramai dipenuhi siswa yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka setelah melalui sesi pertama pelajaran. Suara musik menggema disetiap sudut sekolah sebagai teman para siswa, guru dan juga staff lain menemani waktu istirahat dan makan siang mereka. Jaehyun dan Johnny yang bertugas sebagai DJ radio sudah duduk dengan santai dibalik meja siaran mereka. Menunggu lagu yang mereka putar selsai, sambil membaca naskah yang sudah disediakan oleh Renjun dan Jeno. di detik-detik terakhir lagu, mereka bersiap menggunakan headphone mereka dan mulai mendekatkan diri kearah microphone.

"Ya itu tadi lagu dari Wanna one-Beautiful. Hmm...semua siswi disini sangat suka dengan lagu yang barusan diputar" Johnny memulai pembicaraannya setelah lagu benar-benar berhenti berputar.

"Lagu yang indah sesuai judulnya, _Beautiful_ "

"Benar, dan Jaehyun yang ada disampingku ini juga _beautiful_ "

"Ng..." Jaehyun kehabisan kata-katanya dan terkekeh pelan untuk mengurangi rasa canggungnya "Oh iya, sebentar lagi adalah acara puncak dari anniversary sekolah kita, apa kau ingat?" Jaehyun berhasil menemukan alasan untuk mengubah topik dan perhatian, terimakasih kepada Jeno dan Renjun yang menyelamatkannya dengan naskah yang mereka tulis.

"Benar sekali. Aku dengar pertandingan basket, sepak bola dan juga tennis sudah memasuki final. festival dance juga. Itu menjadi tanda acara puncak dari penyambutan anniversary sekolah kita"

"Apa kau sudah melihat pengumuman yang dipasang di mading?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Mungkin untuk kalian yang belum melihat pengumuman tersebut, Jaehyun bisa memberitahunya, apa itu?"

Jaehyun membalik naskah yang ada ditangannya. Dan mulai membaca isinya "Sekolah kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan hari jadinya. Tepat di hari minggu. Dan ada yang unik di pesta ini"

"Yup, selain _dress code_ , apalagi hal yang unik?"

"Pasangan, kalian harus membawa pasangan kalian" Jaehyun meletakan naskah yang dipegangnya dan membenarkan posisi headphone nya "Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dengan tema seperti ini"

" _Why_?"

"Jika ada orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa mengajak temanmu"

"Benar juga"

"Nah untuk kalian yang mungkin belum memiliki pasangan untuk datang ke pesta itu, kalian harus mulai mengajak teman kalian sebelum teman kalian pergi bersama orang lain. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengajak Jaehyun"

"Kenapa? Apa aku harus pergi sendiri? Aku akan mengajak Winwin"

"Tidak..tidak..tidak boleh. Karena Jaehyun akan menjadi pasangan ku"

Jaehyun langsung memandang Johnny tajam karena perkataannya barusan. Mulutnya terbuka seolah berkata ' _Hentikan! Kita lagi siaran_ ' namun Johnny hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. Johnny dan Jaehyun tidak tau saja bahwa seluruh siswa dikantin dan sebagian yang ada di kelas sudah menyoraki mereka. Ada sebagian yang kecewa karena tidak bisa mengajak dua bintang sekolah yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat bersahabat tersebut.

"Hahaha" Jaehyun tertawa canggung mencoba mencairkan suasana "Johnny hanya bercanda saja teman-teman"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Nanti akau akan menjemputmu di rumahmu" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya jail kepada Jaehyun.

"WOAAAAH" begitulah sekiranya suara riuh orang-orang yang sedang mendengar siaran mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak bilang Iya" ucap Jaehyun tegas.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Kau memaksa"

"Iya, aku memaksa"

"Hei!"

Dan begitulah mereka berujung saling bertengkar. Namun bertengkar yang tidak butuh untuk dipisahkan. Taeil yang mendengar siaran itu di ruang osis hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar dua juniornya. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu berlari dari sini ke ruang broadcast untuk memisahkan dua orang tersebut, karena pertengkaran mereka yang satu ini menjadi menyenangkan untuk didengar. Menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi semua penghuni sekolah.

" _Anyway_. Jaehyun akan menjadi pasangan ku di pesta nanti. Kalian jangan coba-coba mengajaknya. Dia sudah _taken_ "

"Hentikan!"

"Ouw...kalau kalian melihat Jaehyun pasti kalian akan gemas karena kedua pipinya yang memerah saat ini"

"JOHNNY SEO!"

Johnny tertawa puas setelah menggoda Jaehyun. Siaran mereka terdengar menyenangkan, yah walaupun diselingi dengan perdebatan kecil tapi tetap sangat menghibur untuk para pendengar. Dulu mereka bertengkar hebat saat disatukan dalam satu siaran bersama. Sampai menciptakan suasana intens yang menegangkan. Kini mereka tetap bertengkar namun dalam konteks lain. Biar bagaimanapun Jaehyun dan Johnny tidak akan bisa dipisahkan dari perdebatan kecil, mungkin memang itu ciri khas mereka. Hanya saja status musuh dalam diri mereka mungkin sudah bergeser menjadi teman atau mungkin lebih. Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tau. Oh ya, dan hal yang paling penting, mereka sekarang bertukar teman sebangku. Jaehyun tidak lagi duduk bersama Winwin, Ia kini sebangku dengan Johnny. Dan sebagai gantinya Yuta, teman sebangku Johnny menggantikan Jaehyun duduk sebangku dengan Winwin.

"Winwin, kau pergi ke pesta denganku yah. Mau tidak?"

Winwin hanya mengangguk menanggapi ajakan Yuta yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya karena senang tidak mendapat penolakan. Ia menoleh kearah Ten dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek temannya yang masih belum tau akan pergi dengan siapa.

"Sialan" Ten bergumam pelan setelah mendapat ejekan dari Yuta. Ia sampai sekarang bahkan belum menemukan teman untuk pergi ke pesta. Ten itu sangat suka pesta dan akan memalukan jika Ia datang sendiri.

"Mau datang ke pesta bersamaku?" Ten menoleh kearah seseorang yang baru saja mengajaknya. Ia menemukan wajah yang jelas sangat familiar, yang semua orang tau betapa mengangumkannya orang ini. Wajah manga yang terlihat tidak nyata sangat tampan dan menjadi pujaan nomer satu semua orang, Lee Taeyong.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajak Jaehyun. Tapi kau dengar sendiri kan?"

" _Sure_ " ucap Ten dengan mantap. Ia tidak perlu repot lagi mengajak orang untuk pergi bersamanya karena idola nomer satu di sekolah ini datang sendiri kepadanya. Ia melirik Yuta dan memberikan seringai sombongnya kepada temannya itu, yang tentu saja Yuta tidak peduli.

* * *

 _"Terkadang musuhmu, jauh mengenalmu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan teman dekatmu sendiri"_

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa~

akhirnya ini sudah End hahahaha, maafkan jika akhirnya tidak memuaskan. maafkan...maafkan...maafkan *bow 90 derajat

harusnya ini di post tiga hari setelah chapter sebelumnya di post. chapter sebelumnya di post pada tanggal 18 Desember dan tepat setelah Star post chapter itu, Star dan mungkin kalian juga mendapat kabar yang benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. I'm a hardcore Shawol jadi kalian pasti mengerti apa maksudku. yup, aku bener-bener hancur, dan sedih bukan main pas denger kabarnya, nangis selama dua hari itu melelahkan. seperti ditinggal kekasih untuk selamanya. bahkan Star sampai pernah membuat satu fic dengan judul dan tema dari lagu ciptaannya. sungguh Star benar-benar sangat sedih, bahkan sampai detik ini

Sudahlah lupakan kesedihan yang Star rasakan. kali ini Star persembahkan chapter terakhir dari ff ini. yang gak nyangka bakal menyentuh 13 chapter, ff yang pada awalnya hanya numpang lewat dan tidak tau mau dibawa kemana. akhirnya ini end dengan tidak jelasnya. maafkan kalau mengecewakan. Star sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin di tengah hati yang gundah dan kacau.

Kalau Star baca review kalian di chapter sebelumnya, banyak yang bilang pada nangis yah hahaha Star penasaran deh "Apakah kalian benar-benar menangis?" ayooo jawab jujur hahaha. Jujur Star sangat heran dengan ff ini yang mendapatkan banyak like dan juga follow. ff yang sangat gak jelas ini mendapat banyak like dan follow itu menurut Star sangat luar biasa. but, thank you very much untuk kalian semua yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir yang gak jelas ini. sungguh Star sangat berterimakasih karena sudah menghargai tulisan Star yang masih jauh dari kata sempurnya ini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya agar kedepannya Star dapat memperbaiki tulisanku yang selanjutnya. Oh ya, Star akan hiatus untuk waktu yang lama (padahal dari kemaren juga udh hiatus gak update-update) jadi untuk kalian yang mungkin mengikuti fic sebelah - _In Tied Blood-_ dimohon sangat untuk bersabar. mungkin sampai tahun depan yang entah kapan. sebenarnya diriku juga sudah gatal untuk lanjut fic yang satu itu tapi apa daya waktu yang tidak mendukung. jadi mohon bersabar yang guys, akan tetep dilanjut kok, yaaah tapi lama hahahaha

Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah like dan follow fic aneh ini. terutama kalian yang memberikan review, terimakasih banyak. tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu but I love you

Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


End file.
